Cerca de mi
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Ocupó ese asiento vacio, lo que Serena no sabía es que también ocuparía un lugar en su corazón pero no todo es facil a veces el tiempo y la distancia son los peores enemigos ¿Seran capaces de vencer sus miedos y las dificultades que les pone la vida para tener cerca a la persona amada?.
1. Chapter 1

**Está de mas decir que Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

Capitulo 1 "¿El dueño de mi corazón?"

"**Busca dentro de tu corazón y sabrás quien soy, nos vemos a las 7:30 en el parque número diez".**

Con ese mensaje de texto comenzó su día, salió de la cama corriendo porque para variar se le había hecho tarde y eso que es la primera semana de clases , luego de una ducha rápida, unto crema en su cuerpo, escogió la ropa interior y se vistió colocándose el uniforme, la faldita tableada azul marino, una blusa blanca, corbata roja, calcetas azules y zapatos negros con hebilla; cepilló su cabello peinándose con sus típicas coletas, un poco de mascara de pestañas, bálsamo en los labios un toque muy natural y ya estaba lista, le cambió el agua a Luna su gatita, le dejó comida y salió del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie, caminó a la cocina, tomo un sándwich una leche en cajita y salió a toda prisa antes de perder el autobús.

Tomo el de las 6:30 ese que nadie coge solo porque Jimmy el chofer, un señor gordito, canoso y bajito que se va todo el camino escuchando rancheras, a ella le daba igual de hecho se le hacia simpático además de que era muy amable con ella y era hasta más cómodo que irse en el bus de siempre toda apiñada, por lo demás ¿no es tan trágico ir 40 minutos escuchando rancheras o sí?, además para eso existe la tecnología así que saco mi Mp3 y lo encendió.

Todo el camino se fue soñando despierta pensando en ese mensaje, esperando verlo allí, como no pensar en sus ojos violetas, su cabello plateado, sus labios, su voz, su olor… todo él, el único que podía haberle enviado ese mensaje, nadie más ocupaba su corazón, sentía que él lo sabía, y si es así ¿qué querría hablar con ella?

— quizá se va a declarar, a lo mejor siente lo mismo que yo, ¡qué emoción!, pero ¿será posible?, y por qué no— pensaba la rubia.

Esperanzada y con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia le respondió el mensaje preguntando quien era ya que en el identificador aparecía número privado, recordado que él hace pocos días cambio de móvil y le dijo que contrato un número privado, pretendió seguirle el juego y no quiso poner su nombre para no darle a entender que sabía que era él, a los minutos le llego la respuesta:

"**No me preguntes a mí, tu corazón lo sabe busca dentro de él y sabrás quien soy, no faltes a las 7:30 en el parque número 10".**

No quería adelantarle nada así que mejor no le respondió y se dejaría sorprender por lo que aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje también a las chicas para que después de encontrarse con el autodenominado dueño de su corazón, se reunieran igualmente en el parque dado que todos los días hacían la hora ahí antes de irse a clases. De tanto pensar y darle vueltas a esto ya había llegado al parque número diez, bajo del bus y corrió para ir a su encuentro, recorrió todo el parque y ni rastros de él, le sudaban las manos y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, estaba ansiosa, las piernas le temblaban.

— vamos— se dijo a si misma— seguro ya aparecerá.

Pero pasaban los minutos y seguía esperando, no estaba por ningún lado, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tenía que ir con las chicas para partir a clase así que resignada, sin entender nada y con lagrimas contenidas en los ojos por la decepción dado que no se primera vez que lo hacía. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones en ese encuentro y ¿que hizo? dejarla planta esperando a alguien que nunca llegaría, el miedo se apodero de ella, es que acaso ¿nunca habría alguien capaz de amarla?, a lo lejos ve a sus amigas en esa que llamaban "nuestra banca" así que fue con ellas en busca de consuelo.

Sus amigas, desde que las conoció en primer año son inseparables, Rey siempre con su carácter muy temperamental, pero solo es una coraza en el fondo es muy dulce, a pesar de que siempre se pelean, sabe que puede contar con ella siempre. Amy la intelectual del grupo siempre pensando en los estudios, tiene un corazón enorme, sin ella estarían perdidas, es quien las orienta y hace poner los pies sobre la tierra. Lita puede parecer muy fuerte por su porte o apariencia física pero en realidad en muy sensible, siempre está dispuesta a protegerlas de quien sea. Y por ultimo Mina, la alegría del grupo, es quien le da la chispa a todo, con sus comentarios impertinentes o fuera de lugar y por sus locas ocurrencias.

—Serena tonta, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ya nos íbamos sin ti— comento mosqueada la pelinegra.

—No la molestes Rei, no ves la carita que trae, qué paso amiga por qué tus ojos están tristes—pregunto Lita.

—Esa penita creo que tiene nombre y apellido no, Diamante Blackmoon— dijo la diosa del amor.

En ese momento ya no aguantó, dejó salir toda la pena que sentía y las lagrimas que tenía contenidas, todas la abrazaron y cuando ya estaba más tranquila les contó todo lo de esta mañana.

— Pues sí, una vez más me ilusionó.

— ¿Quien te ilusionó cabeza de bombón?— dijo una voz conocida por la rubia de coletas.

— Haru, Michi— dije volteándose a verlos.

Haruka y Michiru eran novios, los conoció el año pasado un día que me perdió en el colegio, mientras deambulaba por los pasillos llamo su atención una encantadora melodía de violín y piano, así que entró en el salón del que provenía y allí estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina practicando parecía que había nacido con ese instrumento, tocaba con tanta gracia y destreza que la impresiono y a su lado un chico rubio muy guapo la acompañaba sentado al piano parecía que sus manos volaban en el dando la más bella melodía. Desde ese día a pesar de que van en un curso superior se hicieron muy amigos y congeniaron muy bien con las chicas. Además de que Haruka se cree desde entonces su hermano mayor por lo que es muy sobre protector con la rubia.

— ven aquí— dijo Haru extendiendo sus brazos, fue con su amigo quien la envolvió en estos— dime que quien te puso así porque voy a partirle la cara

— Haru cálmate no resolverás nada así— lo regaño Michiru— ¿Qué paso Sere?

— ella tiene razón cálmate Haru no te enojes— dijo pausando— lo que sucede es que me llego un mensaje citándome aquí en el parque era de un numero privado y la única persona que conozco que tiene uno es Ante, además que decía busca dentro de tu corazón y sabrás quien soy y me pedía que no faltara, me hice tantas ilusiones creí que quizá me pediría que estuviéramos juntos, pero él nunca llego, me dejo plantada y no me ha dado ninguna explicación, caí como una tonta— expresó casi en un susurro.

—conste que lo dijiste tu y no yo ehhh— ese comentario le provocó una sonrisa aunque fría.

— no me molestes Rei no estoy de ánimos.

—pero sirvió por lo menos para sacarte una pequeña sonrisa.

—uuuh como odio a ese Diamante— dijo Mina— podrá ser muy guapo y todo pero no entiendo porque hace esto contigo amiga

—Sere piensa que quizá es mejor así para que te concentres más en tus estudios

—¡Amy!— dijeron las chicas

— recién empezamos las clases aún estamos en periodo de adaptación, además Sere te hemos dicho tantas veces que solo está jugando contigo, él sabe lo que sientes, todo el mundo lo nota lo único que hace es ilusionarte vez tras vez, te da esperanzas y luego te corta las alas.

— Rei tiene razón son buenos amigos, es lindo contigo, pero estamos seguras que él sabe lo que sientes solo un ciego no se daría cuenta que estas enamorada de él, aún así nunca te ha dicho nada, solo crea ilusiones en ti y eso a la larga te hace daño, aunque suene duro si te quisiera realmente no lo haría, sino que trataría de hacerte feliz y no te haría sufrir como lo estás haciendo ahora, eres mi amiga Sere y no me gusta verte así— comentó la peliazul.

—sé que tienen razón, quisiera no ilusionarme, pero a veces el corazón no entiende de razones.

— tranquila pequeña ya verás que todo se soluciona, si te busca trata de no hacerte te ilusiones, si él quisiera algo contigo créeme que ya habría hecho algo para que estés juntos.

— tiene sentido lo que dice Michiru por lo mismo porque no intentas con eso de un clava en un clavo

— Mina es "un clavo saca otro clavo"- aclaro la peliazul

— como quieran pero la cosa es que necesitas un clavo, nunca te has dado la oportunidad de intentarlo con alguien más siempre es Diamante, Diamante y Diamante, quizá él no es el indicado y con otra persona quién sabe puedes olvidarlo y encontrar a alguien que si te corresponda y quiera de verdad.

— Mina deja de meterle ideas tontas a mi cabeza de bombón

— no son ideas tontas es la mejor solución y ya tengo el clavo perfecto para ti Sere.

—ay Mina no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo, porque si el mando el mensaje tiene razón el único que está dentro de mi corazón ahora es el.

—tú misma lo has dicho "ahora"— dice Lita haciendo el gesto con sus dedos— creo que es primera vez que Mina tiene la razón piénsalo Sere, quizá el verdadero amor de tu vida anda por ahí, incluso en la persona que menos esperas.

— pero chicas no olviden un pequeño detalle a la pesada de Esmeralda, la verdad no sé cómo puedes ni siquiera hablarle Serena tonta, además de que siempre hemos tenido la corazonada de que a Diamante no le es indiferente y sobre todo se porta mas cariñoso contigo cuando esta ella— comentó Rei.

—no sé, ya no hablemos mas de ello por ahora ¿sí?.

— será mejor vayamos al colegio si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde y aún tenemos que desayunar— dijo la peliazul

Así partieron con rumbo al colegio en menos de 15 minutos habían llegado, se quedaron un rato en el patio mientras desayunaban. Ya era su costumbre hacerlo. Lita llevó unas deliciosas galletas que había horneado y las acompañaron con café que Amy traía en un termo. A los pocos minutos de acabar Haruka y Michiru se despidieron tenían que irse a su salón, las chicas se quedaron recogiendo todo e hicieron lo mismo.

Estaban en el salón de clases, Serena con Rei mientras llegaba la hora de clases y Mina y Lita delante de ellas, luego Amy con Molly, seguían hablando de mil cosas después de todo era la primera semana de clases y las vacaciones se les hicieron eternas, sobre todo a la rubia de coletas ya que no puedo verlas mucho.

Las chicas no dejaban de hablar de unos chicos que conocieron del _Instituto Moto __Azabu_, que tienen un grupo musical llamado _"Three Lights"_ formado por Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, además de un tal Nicolas, los cuatro son amigos de Jedaite el primo de Mina, Serena no pudo conocerlos porque en vacaciones siempre que los acompañaban a los ensayos ella no podía así que quedaron en que uno de estos días después de clases le presentarían a esos verdaderos bombones según la diosa del amor.

— Sere la única condición para que los conozcas que no pongas tus lindos ojitos azul cielo en **MI** Yaten—marcando muy claro ese mi— porque ese bombón ya tiene dueña, la hermosa y dulce diosa del amor Mina Aino y bueno creo que Nicolas, y Taiki también, o no Rei y Amy—levantando varias veces las cejas y con un tono sugerente.

—Mina deja de decir tonterías— dijo levemente ruborizada Rey— la única loca que se enamora de todos aquí eres tú—comentó poniendo sus brazos como jarras.

—Si además los acabamos de conocer— aclaro Amy mirando al suelo para esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— la diosa del amor y la belleza nunca se equivoca ya verán el tiempo me dará la razón así que Sere como dicen más vale prevenir que perder a una amiga, así que solo te queda Seiya, déjame decirte que es casi tan guapo como mi Yaten.

—Es más vale prevenir que curar mina— precisó Amy.

—Pero así no sirve, Sere no está enferma.

—¡Mina!

— ¿Qué? Es mejor que Sere agradezca que Lita no se quedara con el bombón de Seiya porque anda tras los huesitos de Andrew— dijo quedito esto último después de todo están en el salón y cualquiera podría escucharla— ¿cuándo te atreverás amiga?, deberías decirle.

—No lo sé Mina, no lo sé— expresó cabizbaja— no quiero que enamórame y que sea como ese chico que me rompió el corazón.

—Drew no es así Lita de eso estoy segura— comentó la rubia de chonguitos defendiendo a su amigo— lo conozco hace mucho y desde que los presente se han hecho muy cercanos, además se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti, te busca y trata de pasar tiempo contigo.

— si Sere no es eso, sé que Andrew no es como el chico que me rompió el corazón lo que quise decir es que tengo miedo a enamorarme y que las cosas no resulten.

— Solo les hace falta un empujoncito y eso es trabajo para mí la…

—diosa de amor— dijeron mosqueadas interrumpiendo a Mina

Mientras las chicas hablaban la cabeza de Serena era un lio, aún lo de la mañana le daba mil vueltas— las chicas tienen razón por más que Diamante sea tierno y dulce lo es aún más cuando Esmeralda estaba cerca, quizá solo esta jugado conmigo y me está utilizando para celarla será ralamente así, pero por qué entonces enviarme ese mensaje— pensaba la rubia

— tierra llamando a Sere, baja ya de la luna que nos toca clase— grito Mina

. — Ah… si eer lo siento estaba distraída

— Eso siempre Serenita, bueno te dejo sabes que me voy a clase de música, nos vemos en el receso chicas- comento la pelinegra.

Hoy en la primera hora les tocaba Música y Artes Visuales que eran ramos optativos, por lo que los juntaban con la mitad del otro curso, Rei y Mina eligieron música, porque querían ser grandes estrellas musicales, ese era su gran sueño y lucharían hasta conseguirlo, dado que ambas tenían un gran talento, cantaban muy bien además de que Mina tenía una faceta teatral que era un gran plus, así que se fueron al salón de lado. Lita Amy y Serena se quedaron en Artes

Serena la verdad ama la música pero es un desastre con los instrumentos, definitivamente se le da mejor el diseño y el dibujo por eso escogió esta clase. Tiene un gran talento pero para ella es algo que se da natural, además se vale de su gran imaginación, solo deja que fluya. Lita era muy buena con las manualidades y muy creativa, aunque su mayor talento era la cocina. Amy quien también compartía con ellas esa beta artística dado que su padre era un gran pintor pero su mayor sueño es llegar ser una excelente doctora como su madre.

Lita se quedo en su puesto junto Amy que con ocupo el sitio de Mina porque Molly también se iba a Música, y la rubia quedo sola… o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Todos los de música se fueron al salón de al lado y llegaron lo que escogieron Artes del otro curso.

Mientras las chicas hablaban adelante Serena se giro a mirar por la ventana, el cielo estaba de un hermoso celeste con grandes nubes blancas y esponjosas que parecen de algodón, y un sol brillante pues estamos a fines del verano, había una suave brisa me mecía las ramas de los arboles.

**POV SERENA**

Seguía pensando en lo de Diamante, ¿será sincero o solo me estará utilizando como piensan mis amigas?, escuche que alguien me hablaba, pero no preste atención continué mirando al cielo sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando siento una mano cálida en mi hombro que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

— cabeza de chorlito, te preguntaba si este puesto esta vacio— alcé la vista y me encontré con los ojos de color zafiro más bonitos que haya visto, aunque no era primera vez que los veía pero nunca había notado la intensidad de su mirada tan azul como el mar, su cabello azabache tan negro como una noche sin estrellas, por un momento nos miramos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciéramos y nos perdimos en los ojos del otro— parece que estabas en la luna y por unos segundos creo que me fui contigo al parecer es contagioso— me sonroje y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

— Da… Darien que me decías— le pregunte

— que si este asiento está vacío— dijo sin dejar de mirarme me sentía hipnotizada por esos penetrantes zafiros azules.

— aah este, si Rei está en música.

— no te molesta si me siento contigo ocuparon mi asiento.

— mmn claro puedes ocuparlo, no hay problema—dije un tanto desconcertada— pero no me llames cabeza de chorlito me llamo Serena.

— lo sé, gracias cabeza de chorlito— curvo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, dejo su bolso colgado en la silla y se sentó a mi lado, ocupando ese espacio vacío— las chicas se voltearon a verme aturdidas sabían que no nos llevábamos mucho para el fui indiferente pese a ser compañero, aunque bueno todo el mundo lo era para él a excepción de Andrew, por lo que lo consideraba un arrogante, yo solo me encogí de hombros desviaron la mirada para saludar Darien y él les devolvió el saludo.

En eso llego la profesora y la clase comenzó teníamos que plasmar en nuestro block de dibujo en una escena las emociones que nos provocaba una melodía que coloco en el estéreo de la sala, cerré los ojos para concentrarme era una melodía muy triste y era nostálgica pero a la vez transmitía calidez, amor y esperanza. La verdad no puede evitar pensar nuevamente en lo de Diamante, mientras seguía la melodía mi mente comenzó a divagar hasta llegar a pensar en la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado, no entiendo porque quiso sentarse conmigo si quedaban uno que otro puesto vacio y mucho menos entiendo porque le dije que sí, siempre lo he considerado un arrogante y presumido, él es el mejor amigo de Andrew, el adorado tormento de Lita no sé como son amigos si Drew es un amor.

—Otra vez en la luna—susurro bajito cerca de mi oído— o estás dormida cabeza de chorlito

—Serena, mi nombre es Se—re—na!— le dije aun con los ojos cerrado girándome hacia él y cuando los abrí me encontré con esas dos orbes azules, estaba tan cerca que me estremecí al sentir su aliento cálido, otra vez quedamos hipnotizados en los ojos del otro no se por cuanto tiempo, de pronto el dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Perdóname la vida!— comento divertido mirándome con la barbilla alzada— solo quería evitar que te regañaran deberías agradecérmelo.

—ay eres un arrogante no sé como Andrew o tu familia te soporta!— le dije elevando unas octavas la voz, por lo que las chicas se dieron vuelta a vernos al escuchar mi comentario, con un gesto les hice saber que estaba todo bien y volvieron a lo suyo aunque Lita me miro feo, como defraudada y me dio una mirada de reprimenda. Joder creo que metí la pata pero Chiba saco lo peor de mí, aunque de que me preocupo si de seguro me responderá tan presumido y orgulloso como siempre ya estaba preparándome para que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque leyeron todo el capi… de verdad gracias**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Se desatará la tercera guerra como cree Serena?, ¿cómo reaccionara Darien?**

**Ah por cierto la melodía de la clase la asocie con la estrella musical que le regalo Tuxedo Mask a Sailor Moon**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos gordos para todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 "¿Quién es realmente Darien Chiba?"**

**.**

Serena debía reconocer que se le paso la mano, no tendría haberle hablado así, ni haber alzado la voz, para su suerte nadie más aparte de las chicas lo noto, sabía que se sobrepaso pero lo que realmente la desconcertó fue la mirada de Lita, reprochándole no el haberle gritado sino como si supiera algo que ella no, tenía que averiguarlo pero eso sería después; porque a pesar que no fue su mejor reacción fue él quien la provocó.

Quien se cree que es se atreve a llamarme cabeza de chorlito y además decirme que debería agradecerle, pero lo que más me molesto fue su actitud taaaan arrogante, pensaba la rubia.

Serena ya se estaba preparando para la respuesta del pelinegro y para su contraataque, acomodando la artillería pesada, el tanque de guerra, granadas y una banderita blanca de tregua por si la cosa se ponía peor; pero cuando fijo su mirada en Darien vio que en sus ojos parecía como si se hubiese desatado una tormenta pero no precisamente la que ella esperaba, no transmitían enojo, ira o cólera como suponía, ni su rostro la arrogancia a la que la tenía acostumbrada, sino algo que no sabría como describir.

— dices eso porque no me conoces, si lo hicieras quizá pensarías diferente— expresó lo ultimo casi en un susurro cabizbajo y evitando la mirada de la rubia.

¿Dónde había quedado el arrogante y presumido Darien Chiba? Serena nunca creyó que reaccionara así, la dejo desconcertada, sin saber realmente como reaccionar definitivamente espero todo menos esto, y ahora ¿qué hacia? Definitivamente le había afectado su comentario, aunque é la había provocado solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

— Darien yo… eer lo… lo siento—comentó apenada— la verdad no quise decir eso, lo dije sin pensar, pero en algo tienes razón y es que no te conozco pero tú a mi tampoco… empecemos de cero ¿sí?— él se volvió a mirarla un tanto confuso— Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años, soy Cáncer, me encantan los helados y mi color favorito es el blanco y el rosa— dijo extendiéndole la mano el pelinegro miró el gesto que hizo la rubia y alzó sus zafiros azules para verla un tanto incrédulo.

Continuó sin decir nada, bueno después de todo Serena no esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

— No seas rencoroso, vamos te toca— brindándole una sonrisa alentadora.

—Darien Chiba— comentó indeciso, pero la rubia le dio una mirada sincera instándolo a seguir— tengo 17 años… soy Leo, me gustan los chocolates y mi color favorito es el negro— le respondió imitando la presentación de Serena y sin dejar de verla fijamente tomó su mano que continuaba extendida, la rubia de chonguitos sintió una gran calidez, la misma que le transmitió cuando toco su hombro pero también una gran descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y que al parecer él también sintió porque la miró con mayor intensidad, trato de apartar su mano pero él no la dejó o tal vez fue que ella no pudo porque se perdió en la profundidad de sus orbes y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Que le pasaba con Darien cuando la veía así sentía que era otro, realmente tenía razón y solo se había dejado llevar por lo que creía ver de él.

—Señorita Tsukino, Sr Chiba tienen trabajo pendiente— les dijo enojada la maestra— dejen de estar sacando la vuelta— recién entonces Darien fue consciente de que aún sostenía su mano soltó el agarre, ambos sonrieron volviendo a sus deberes solo por unos segundos.

— adoro los animales sobre todo los conejos y los gatos tengo una gatita negra llamada Luna y odio las matemáticas ¿y tú?— le dijo quedito Serena y él la miró de soslayo, para luego voltear a verla.

—yo tengo un acuario con algunos peces y mi materia favorita es la física, aunque no hay ninguna que me desagrade, con lo de matemáticas ahora que lo dices he visto a Amy tratando de enseñarte y cuando pones de tu parte tienes buenos resultados, solo debes esforzarte y bueno si quieres…— pero se calló dudando si terminaba o no lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Si quiero qué Darien?— pregunto la rubia animándolo a continuar.

—bueno te iba a decir que si quieres…cuando Amy no pueda o no le entiendas yo— llevando su mano atrás de su cabeza— yo podría ayudarte con matemáticas, solo tienes que decirme.

— ¿lo dices en serio?

—claro por mí no hay ningún problema cabeza d… digo Serena

—por qué me llamaste cabeza de chorlito Darien, sé que soy despistada pero…

Darien la interrumpio— Serena creo que yo también debo disculparme contigo por llamarte así pero la verdad no lo hice de manera ofensiva ni mucho menos aunque no me lo creas quiero que sepas porque lo hice— hizo una pausa mientras trataba de organizar sus ideas— bueno si te llamé así es porque siempre estás en tu mundo, como si vivieras en la luna o soñando despierta se ve que eres una persona que tiene muchos sueños, irradias alegría a todo el que este a tu lado, transmitiendo mucha luz y calidez a todos los que te rodean. Pero entiendo que no tengo tu confianza y si te molesta no te llamaré así otra vez.

— estamos empezando de cero ¿no? mmmn vas a pensar que estoy loca pero te creo y voy a dejar que me llames así solo porque me lo has aclarado, pero conste que tú y solo tú puedes hacerlo con una condición.

— ¿qué condición?

— que yo pueda llamarte arrogante

— jajaj está bien cabeza de chorlito me parece justo, pero hablando en serio es verdad lo que te dije cuando necesites ayuda me avisas no siempre todo es de nuestro agrado pero es necesario, como las matemáticas entre otras cosas.

— o como las zanahorias, no me gustan las zanahorias— haciendo cara de asco— aunque mi padre o Lita me obligan a comerlas por las vitaminas y eso… y a ti ¿que no te gusta?

—los pimientos, definitivamente no tolero los pimientos— hizo una pausa— quizá debo considerarme afortunado porque nadie me obliga a comerlos— comento y Serena percibió pareció un dejo de nostalgia pero lo dejo pasar.

— dijiste que te gustaban los chocolates yo amo el chocolate bueno también los dulces, pasteles y helados.

— ya lo había notado siempre que vas al Crown con tus amigas te veo rodeada de dulces, malteadas y sobretodo de pasteles de fresa apuesto a que es tu favorito— Serena solo asintió.

Un momento hasta hace unos minutos ella no sabía nada más de Darien Chiba que su nombre, pero él está al tanto que Amy le daba clases de matemáticas y que su pastel favorito es el de fresa, la verdad se estaba llevando una sorpresa con todo esto.

— Además de ser arrogante eres adivino.

El pelinegro sonrió— no es solo que soy muy observador y como también voy comúnmente porque Drew trabaja ahí es imposible no notarlo, pero si comes tantos dulces te saldrán caries.

— caries — la rubia cubrió su rostro con las manos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro— odio esa palabra, me dan miedo los dentistas y también los fantasmas — le reveló dejando ver su cara de terror solo de recordarlos

— pero si los fantasmas no existen

— existan o no les temo, igual que a las películas de terror y tú ¿a que le temes?

—bueno yo le temo— meditando si lo confesaba— le temo a las agujas.

—las agujas bueno no es algo que me agrade, veamos qué más puedo contarte, que más, que más — pensaba en voz alta la rubia golpeándose levemente el mentón con su dedo índice— aah ya sé, mi gran pasión es el arte y el diseño quiero ser una destacada diseñadora de ambientes y poder tener mi propia empresa para asesorar a la gente, decorar lugares que inviten a sentir, disfrutar y dar esa sensación de hogar. ¿Cuál es tu sueño Darien?

—mi sueño mayor por cumplir convertirme en médico, siempre…

—¡para, retrocede y stop!— chillo Serena agitando sus manos y Darien se rió por como lo interrumpió— ¿quieres ser médico y le temes a las agujas?—frunciendo el ceño

—pues si que dilema ¿no?, pero después de todo las usaré en otros no en mí, por algo dicen que los doctores son los peores pacientes, pese a eso no quiero que mis miedos ni nada impidan alcanzar mi sueño, me esfuerzo día a día para lograrlo, anhelo llegar a ser un gran médico para ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas y si está en mis manos el poder evitar que la gente pierda a sus seres queridos.

Serena sonrió por su sinceridad la verdad no podía creerlo estaban hablando como dos personas civilizadas sin pelear ni discutir, el chico que con el que hablaba era realmente otro Darien o quizá el verdadero Darien Chiba y no la persona que ella creía que era definitivamente la rubia pensó que se había dejado llevar por la impresión que daba, lo que la hizo recordar lo que siempre decía Amy no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada y eso precisamente es lo que había hecho con Darien, se había dejado llevar por las apariencias, por quien ella creía que era y no por quien es.

Sentía que los ojos tan azules de Darien que le recodaban el profundo océano no dejaban de mirarla, cuando la veía así se sentía como un libro abierto, como si pudiera leer su alma y lo mismo le pasaba al ver los suyos podía leer tantas cosas en sus zafiros como si fuesen la ventana de su alma, era la tercera vez en el día que sentía que era la primera vez que lo veía, como si hubiese tenido una venda en los ojos y ahora lo viese realmente.

Aunque también pudo notar que no se equivocaba del todo definitivamente tiene un carácter un poco introvertido, con porte maduro e independiente, además de su aire distante; que a veces puede resultar enigmático o hasta arrogante como le parecía en un principio. Pero también Serena reconocía que hay otro lado de él ese que estaba empezando a conocer; la verdad Andrew tenía razón lo había juzgado antes de tiempo, sin conocerlo o darse el tiempo de hacerlo, aunque parezca difícil de creer para la rubia Darien es muy agradable y es admirable su manera de esforzarse en todo, incluyendo los estudios y lo que hace para lograr sus sueños.

.

— ¿soñando otra vez despierta? — le hablo el pelinegro interrumpiendo sus reflexiones— ves siempre lo haces, estas sumida en tus pensamientos, sin duda eres la princesa de la luna — lo cual provocó sonrojo a la rubia.

— princesa de la luna… no sé si fue un cumplido o no pero es verdad suelo hacerlo, en realidad ahora estaba pensando que tienes un hermoso sueño y espero de corazón que lo cumplas.

— gracias espero que tu también cumplas los tuyos.

— sabes Darien quiero ser sincera contigo y espero no te molestes.

—claro dime lo que sea.

— Antes de hoy, pensaba que eras un hombre cretino y arrogante, pero ahora creo que... eres el segundo hombre cretino y arrogante

— ahora soy yo el que debería preguntar si eso es un cumplido

— no lo sé pero si pensaba que eras una persona distinta a la que estoy comenzando a ver que eres, me equivoque y me deje llevar por lo que creía ver, nunca he sido de juzgar a las personas por las primeras impresiones pero contigo lo hice sin darme la oportunidad de conocer quién eres realmente, la verdad si me parecías un arrogante y presumido, y quizá lo eres en cierto modo, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabía de ti y más aun que sigo sin saber, espero que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Serena yo la verdad…

—¿amigos?— lo interrumpió y nuevamente extendiéndole la mano.

—amigos— le respondió Darien aceptando su mano, para sellar este nuevo comienzo entre ambos— gracias por esto cabeza de chorlito, la verdad tienes razón quizá si puedo ser así como me describes pero hay muchas razones para ser como aparento o dar esa impresión a los demás, tal vez más adelante te cuente cosas de mi vida y logres entenderme— dijo que una mirada llena de tristeza y soledad, ahora que Serena empezando a conocerlo se daba cuenta que sus ojos siempre transmitían eso.

— espero ganarme tu confianza— en verdad quería hacerlo, porque le inquietaba descubrir que era esa tristeza que empañaban la belleza de sus zafiros— bien ahora si a trabajar, porque no hemos avanzado nada jeje.

— es verdad, además no puedo privar a la experta de desarrollar su talento

— bien manos a la obra— le dijo Serena preparándose para trabajar, cerrando nuevamente los ojos para concentrarse una vez más en la melodía para inspirarse.

Darien pensaba que no se había equivocado si bien tenía sus razones para sentarse con la rubia cabeza de chorlito, nunca había esperado todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, en un principio las palabras de Serena le habían afectado tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de discutir con ella como lo hacía siempre, pero lo que nunca imaginó es que le pediría que fuesen amigos; ahora más que nunca le quedaba claro que no solo era una chica despistada, algo torpe y con la luna en la cabeza sino que era también como este bello astro capaz de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura; sin dudas era un ser lleno de luz como una hermosa estrella brillando en el firmamento de la eternidad.

.

.

Amy y Lita en ocasiones mientras habían estado hablando los miraban de soslayo, seguro que después la bombardearían con preguntas. Pero ahora como nunca antes era consciente de la presencia de Darien, realmente aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que ha pasado, estar a su lado le provoca muchas cosas que no sabría como describir, una paz y tranquilidad que nunca pensó experimentar con él, a su lado se sentía segura, como si pudiera confiar plenamente en Darien, aunque hace un día le podría haber parecido imposible hoy creía que podrían llegar a ser realmente grandes amigos. Al mismo tiempo quería descubrir todo aquello que lo hace ser como es, esperaba que llegara a confiar en ella.

Además me llamó princesa de la luna, creo que me gusta más que cabeza de chorlito— pensaba la rubia

¿Princesa de la luna?…se encendió su bombilla, al parecer Darien se había convertido en su muso ¿Quién lo diría?

Comenzó a dibujar en su block bosquejando con algunos trazos un hermoso palacio de fondo y en primer plano empezó a esbozar en una pareja de enamorados. Un hombre vestido con un lindo smoking y a su lado la mujer a quien ama con una de sus manos está cogiendo la de él mientras que en la otra, se ve una hermoso colgante en forma estrella entregándosela como regalo y prueba de su amor, quizá un amor prohibido pero como queriendo demostrarle que juntos todo es posible, que nada podrá separarlos mientras se amen, aunque tengan que luchar contra todo. Y como guinda del pastel para rematar la encantadora y romántica escena tras de ellos una hermosa luna creciente, dándole este toque mágico y nostálgico que en un principio me transmitía esa melodía.

Viendo el resultado final, vaya si que se había inspirado, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño y a la vez gran detalle, inconscientemente el protagonista de su pintura se parecía a Darien, siendo sincera lo había dibujado a él.

Bueno era por justificarse pero después de todo él había sido su muso inspirador no. Y bueno no estaba ciega. _Serenita tienes que reconocer que es guapo…se sincera chica velo bien_, se decía a sí misma. Realmente el cretino arrogante es muy guapo, se giro a verlo para comprobar lo que decía.

— tienes realmente mucho talento— la elogió su reciente muso como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento o notado la mirada escrutadora— es muy hermoso.

— gracias, ¿de verdad te lo parece?, creo que me inspire, más bien algo que dijiste lo hizo.

— sí es un hermoso dibujo pero, ¿qué dije yo para haberte inspirado?

— ah cuando me llamaste princesa de la luna… me quedo dando vueltas y bueno este es el resultado, jeje no me hagas caso yo me entiendo, pero ya que viste el mío déjame ver tu dibujo.

— no sé, la verdad comparado con el tuyo parecerá de alguien del jardín de niños.

— anda vamos no seas malito ¿sí?— dijo haciendo un puchero.

— así quien se resiste— comento risueño, já ese truco siempre funciona pensó la rubia— pero conste que no quería ofender a la arista— tomando su block para pasárselo.

Lo abrió, encontrándose con la escena de una playa, era un buen dibujo no lo hacía tan mal como insinuó, Serena pudo notar con detalle el mar tranquilo, se podía ver la espuma dejada por las olas en la orilla, las ondas del mar tomando forma en el aire con ayuda del viento, precipitándose sobre las rocas. Pero lo que más llamo su atención no era el hermoso paisaje en sí, sino dibujado a un costado un hombre que lo contemplaba, mirando fijamente al mar, parecía un hombre solitario, como si no tuviese a nadie en el mundo, como si no perteneciera a ningún lado y el mar que estaba frente a él era lo único que lo acompañaba. Un hombre como Darien, eso precisamente era lo que reflejaba su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, y cada vez mas Serena quería descubrir por qué.

— ¿Y? ¿No te gusto verdad? Lo sabía

— ¡bromeas! Me encanta, dibujas muy bien, de hecho quiero pedirte que después de que nos los entregué la profesora la siguiente clase ¿me lo podría dar?

— en serio lo quieres— comento incrédulo.

— sí de veritas, de veritas, por fis, por fis ¿sí?— le dije juntando mi manos y poniendo ojitos como los del gato con botas.

— está bien pero… con una condición.

— ¿condición?— Serena trago grueso quizá que le iba a pedir

— sí condición— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

— ¿Cuál?— pregunto nerviosa.

— que tú también me des el tuyo.

— aaah eso

— sí eso, que pensabas— dijo divertido

— nada, nada, — tapando su rostro con las manos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro— no hay problemas acepto tu condición.

.

—Alumnos quedan 5 minutos para terminar la clase, vayan terminando y los que ya están listos tráiganme sus dibujos, no olviden poner su nombre no me sirven los artistas anónimos— comentó la maestra

.

Mientras las chicas volteaban a ver a Serena y Darien.

— ¿Sere ya terminaste?, déjanos ver tu obra de arte— le pidió Amy, así que les mostró su dibujo.

— está hermoso, vaya inspiración la que cargas hoy amiga. En qué o más bien debería preguntar en quién te inspiraste— la rubia se sonrojo ante el comentario de la castaña, ¿tan evidente era? conocía bien a su amiga y sabía porque había dicho eso, por lo que se volteo a ver a Darien quien le sonrió cómplice.

— Lita que cosas dices, lo que no saben es que Darien dibuja muy bien, anda muéstrales el tuyo— y eso hizo

— vaya Darien, Serena tiene razón eres bueno.

— gracias chicas.

— bien no se hagan las locas ahora muéstrenos ustedes que hicieron.

Amy realmente heredo el talento de su padre, hizo hermoso dibujo de un lago y un gran prado con algunos caballos cabalgando en el. Y Lita un gran bosque con muchos animales y bellas hadas volando por todos lados. En eso sonó el timbre para el receso.

—Señoritas si me permiten iré a dejar sus obras de Artes— les dijo Darien tomando sus dibujos, y levantándose para ir a entregárselos a la profesora. Lo cual las chicas aprovecharon para atacar a Serena con preguntas

— ¿qué fue todo eso Sere?, no creas que no escuchamos gran parte de lo que hablaron.

— no pienses mal Serena nos es que hayamos querido hacerlo pero estábamos cerca y era inevitable escuchar algunas cosas.

— las entiendo ya les contare sí, pero después porque ahora viene Darien.

— Bien chicas sus trabajos están entregados— expresó el pelinegro y las tres le agradecieron.

— Sere te esperamos en el patio si, vamos a ir por las chicas al salón de música. No tardes— dijo Lita guiñándole un ojo.

— Bueno cabeza de chorlito termino la clase— tomando sus cosas— otra vez gracias por esto, significa mucho para mí que quieras darte el tiempo de conocerme y ofrecerme tu amistad.

— para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?, además también debería agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de conocerte y enmendar mi error— dijo tomando la merienda.

— Bien creo que tienes que ir con las chicas, y yo a buscar a Drew.

— si vamos— lo secundo la rubia mientras caminaban hacia a la salida de la salón, Darien dejo sus cosas en su puesto y ella se despidió para salir en busca de sus amigas

.

Cuando las encontró sentadas bajo el árbol de siempre, vio que Rei y Mina la veían escrutadoras mientras se acercaba, así que Serena supuso que Lita y Amy ya las habían actualizado contándoles lo sucedido con el arrogante.

—Haru y Michiru tenían ensayo así que nos pidieron que te avisáramos— aclaro la peli azul

— Vamos Serenita suéltalo ya, como es eso de que te peleas con el adonis de Chiba, y ahora son amigos, porque podrá ser arrogante o lo que quieras pero lo guapo no se lo quita nadie.

.

Mientras en otro lugar del establecimiento momento antes

— ¿qué paso hermano esa chica que estaba hablando tranquilamente contigo era Serena o estoy soñando?

— no Drew no estás soñando era la cabeza de chorlito, ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que ahora somos amigos?

— que es el fin del mundo.

— Quizá lo sea.

— Oh Dios, Oh Dios definitivamente es el fin del mundo. ¿Cómo es que ahora son amigos? Si Serena no te soporta dice que eres un cretino, presumido ya arrogante que por supuesto eres.

— gracias por la confianza, contigo para que quiero enemigos, pero confórmate con saber eso porque no te diré nada más.

.

De vuelta con las chicas

Serena sabía que no tendría de otra así que tuvo que contarles todo lo sucedido, obviamente excluyendo lo que le provocaba la mirada de sus profundos zafiros azules o cuando tomó su mano. Las chicas se sorprendieron mucho de algunas cosas que les contó de Darien, al parecer todas lo habían juzgado mal a excepción de Lita, que no parecía sorprendida, por lo que Serena seguía pensando que sabia cosas que obviamente ella no, pero eso lo averiguaría después, cuando estuvieran solas.

.

.

.

Así se les paso la hora del receso y tuvieron que volver a clases. Al entrar Serena puedo ver a Andrew y Darien sentados donde siempre en la fila al lado de la puerta en la segundo puesto, el pelinegro le dio una cálida sonrisa y Drew le giño el ojo cómplice, dándole una mirada como de te lo dije a lo cual Serna pensó que seguro su ahora amigo en común le había contado lo sucedido en la clase de Artes.

La clase de Biología se pasó volando sobre todo para Darien que era otra de sus materias favoritas y que se relacionaban más con el área de medicina.

Terminaban las clases ya era hora de retirase, Serena y las chicas tomaron sus cosas para retirarse, al salir la rubia de chonguitos se cruzo con Andrew

—Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente— comento divertido

—me lo imaginaba

— pero ahora me tengo que ir al Crown ¿vas a ir al?

— No lo sé no les pregunté a las chicas

— bueno sino hablamos mañana, pero no te me escaparás temprano— me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

Alcancé a mi amigas y nos fuimos al parque número diez, hoy no iríamos al Crown porque todas tenía que estar temprano en casa, por lo que la plática con Drew quedaría pendiente, después de un rato una a una las chicas se fueron, así que me fui camino a la parada del autobús tome el bus para irme a mi "hogar dulce hogar".

Uno más, espero que les agrade y dejen sus comentarios.

Darien sorprendió con su reacción a Serena, la verdad no quería hacer que estallara la tercera guerra, después de todo pelinegro con los ojos más bellos de todo el mundo del anime tiene su corazoncito, además que hay razones por las que el comentario de Serena le afecto, eso vendrá en otros capítulos más adelante.

El dibujo que hizo Sere por si lo asociaron es el que hizo Margaret Sullivan, una de las dueñas de los cristales arcoíris, (capitulo 28)

**Reviews:**

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **miles y millones de gracias amiga, créeme que sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido subir nunca nada, me sirvió de mucho la orientación que me diste. Espero que te agrade también este capítulo. Besazos

**yesqui2000****: **bueno Dariencito no reacciono como esperabas ni tu ni Sere, la verdad lo amo arrogante, pero creo que el anime exageraron mucho con eso porque en el manga no es tan así y con lo de los mensajes, en el próximo capítulo adelantaré algo de eso

**Eli:** gracias por el apoyo, la verdad es primera vez que escribo y me alegra que te guste la historia me incentiva a seguir escribiendo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno aquie traigo uno más, como les dije es la primera vez que escribo, espero que le guste y espero su reviews**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo tres "propuestas, declaraciones y una apuesta"**

**.**

**.**

¿Quién no cometió el error de dejarse llevar por las apariencias? Nos dejamos guiar por alguna intuición y en minutos ya consideramos saber cómo es una persona. Las apariencias engañan y en ocasiones podemos llevarnos más de una sorpresa. En algunos casos para bien y en otros para mal.

Serena creía que Darien Chiba realmente terminó sorprendiéndola. Aprendió una gran lección: es mejor que dejemos de maquinarnos la cabeza tratando de deducir cómo es una persona por la primera impresión que tenemos de ella. Hay que dejarse llevar por los sentidos, hacer lo que el corazón nos dicte y no anticiparnos a los hechos.

En eso estuvo reflexionando gran parte del día, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Diamante en su coche BMV del año gris plata llegando a la parada del autobús, con todo este asunto de Darien se había olvidado completamente de él y del mensaje.

— Serenita.

— Dia…Diamante.

— sube te llevo.

— no te preocupes no es necesario estaba por tomar el autobús.

— Anda sube— guiñándole un ojo, se estiro sobre el asiento para abrir la puerta de copiloto— vamos no te hagas de rogar entra— Serena asintió después de todo tenía que hablar con él, subió y Diamante puso en marcha el coche.

— ¿Que tal las clases?

— bien la verdad, relajado ya sabes recién son los primero días, así que adaptándome a la rutina.

— me tenias olvidado, me dejaste de lado últimamente.

— para nada, es solo que estas vacaciones no estuve mucho en casa de hecho ni a mis amigas las vi mucho. Ante quería preguntarte si tu hoy me…

— sabes qué bueno que te encontré quería hablar contigo—interrumpiéndola

_Querías preguntarme por lo del mensaje no pero no puedo confirmarte que fui yo, eso solo fue una prueba sabia que sospecharías y el que fueras solo me confirmo que sientes algo por mí, ahora a seguir con mi plan pensaba Diamante._

— ¿de verdad?— dijo ingenua e ilusionada Serena.

— si bueno en realidad quería pedirte que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos, no sé…qué compartiéramos mas.

— lo dices en serio, ¿en verdad quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

— claro, por lo mismo quería pedirte que me acompañes a unas clases de baile que va a dar Esmeralda— todo iba bien para la rubia hasta que tuvo que nombrarla.

— ¿Esmeralda dará clases de baile? No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo.

— no puedes negarte en verdad quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, hazlo por mí sí— _vamos tienes que caer_ pensaba Diamante mientras que Serena se decía a sí misma como podría negarle algo.

— bueno está bien.

—Genial paso a buscarte el viernes después de clases.

Así se fueron conversando hasta que llegaron a lo que Serena llamaba "hogar dulce hogar", bajo del auto y se despedí de Ante con un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno pequeña nos vemos el viernes, no olvides te iré a buscar después de clases en el coche— Serena asintió mientras se alejaba del coche, cuando iba a preguntarle por su nuevo numero acelero y no puedo hacerlo.

Entró a casa,

—Ya llegué —gritó

—Era hora, me voy a buscar a Sammy — dijo su madre... _sí mamá no te preocupes yo también estoy bien, ¿Cómo me fue? Uuf ni te imaginas me fue increíble en el colegio, no sabes todas las cosas que me pasaron hoy, ¿las chicas? Igual que siempre, peleándonos pero inseparables… _era el dialogo interno que teníaSerena; madre vaya esa palabra le queda grande la mayor parte del tiempo, la verdad su familia no era muy común que digamos o más bien ella no es la madre a la que todos están acostumbrados, la persona que mas debería amarte, comprenderte, tu mejor amiga, cómplice y confidente después de todo es quien te dio la vida, pues bien de Serena no es nada de eso o por lo menos no con ella.

Se fue a su refugio, su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y que mejor lugar que ese, ahí estaba la pequeña Luna esperándola.

— ¡Hola Luna bonita! ¿Qué tal tu día?— le dijo rascando su pancita.

—miiiauu— maulló

—nos sabes lo que fue el mío primero te acuerdas del mensaje de la mañana, pues me dejaron plantada, pero estoy segura de que fue Ante, quien si no él, la verdad me sentí muy mal, siempre termino ilusionándome, yo no sé qué pensar. Cuando Salí de clases me lo encontré y él me trajo a casa, se veía tan guapo, no puede preguntarle si él había sido el del mensaje pero si me dijo que quería que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos así que me invito a unas clases de baile, lo único malo es que las dará Esmeralda, porque siempre ella, las chicas creen que el solo está jugando conmigo, ¿qué crees tú Luna?

— miiaauu.

— Ay Luna ojala pudieras decir algo más que miau— le contestó recostándose en la cama mientras la gatita hacia los mismo acomodándose sobre Serena— pero bueno no creas que eso fue todo, no, eso solo fue el comienzo, después en clases de Artes adivina quien se sentó a mi lado, nada más ni menos que Darien Chiba, ¿creo que alguna vez te hable de él?, ese arrogante amigo de Andrew, bueno pues resulta me enoje con él y que se lo dije además de que no entendía como Drew o su familia lo soportaban y pues reaccionó muy mal se puso muy triste y dijo que decía eso porque no lo conocía, me sentí pésimo por su reacción le pedí disculpas y aunque no lo creas terminamos siendo amigos, descubrí que es un chico bastante esforzado, tiene un hermoso sueño quiere ser médico y ayudar a la gente, pero sobre todo lo que me llamó la atención es la tristeza y soledad que en el fondo se refleja en sus ojos, sabes luna quisiera descubrir que empaña sus hermosos ojos, no me mires así, lo son… bueno no solo sus ojos reconozco que él es muy guapo. Además me llamo princesa de la luna, bueno aunque también cabeza de chorlito.

Serena continuo contándole a Luna las cosas que le habían pasado durante el día, definitivamente podía considerar a esta pequeña gata unas de sus mejores amigas además de las chicas, la única diferencia es que ella solo la escuchaba, nunca la regañaba ni criticaba, por lo menos no con palabras porque con sus miradas sentía que lo hacía es como si realmente pudiera entenderla.

En se le paso la tarde, después jugó un rato con Sammy su hermano pequeño de 4 años, era un odioso pero lo adoraba y trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

Más tarde llego su papá, Kenji, demasiado cansado el pobre le toca viajar bastante por el trabajo, así que lo llenó de besos y le dio un relajante masaje en los hombros, la verdad su padre lo es todo para ella, todo lo que no es Mimet, lo es Kenji con ella, su amigo, su apoyo, se ha encargado de darle todo para que no le afecte la indiferencia de su madre y por lo mismo es bastante estricto y sobreprotector, demasiado de hecho. Comieron algo ligero y Serena se retiró a su habitación a descansar mañana tenía un nuevo día de clases.

Estaba arreglando todo para mañana cuando le llego un mensaje de texto.

"**pequeña traviesa te salvaste hoy, pero mañana no así que por tu bien trata de llegar temprano para que hablemos o no habrán mas pasteles por cortesía de la casa, te quiero. Drew"**

—Este Andrew pero ya verá, no le haré más de Cupido con Lita.

**Tramposo, ya me las pagarás por amenazarme pero está bien, nos vemos mañana antes de clases en el parque ya sabes dónde.**

Luego de responderle se fue a la cama, Luna se acomodo a su lado y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Llegó un nuevo día, Serena repitió la rutina de todos los días antes de irse a clases, salió de casa y tomo el autobús, caminó al parque número diez no había olvidado la plática pendiente con Andrew.

— ¡Hola chicos!

—cabeza de bombón qué bueno que llegaste, como ayer salieron antes no pude hablar contigo por lo de ayer ¿cómo estás, ya mejor?

— si Haru

— ¿no me estas mintiendo?— pregunto frunciendo ceño.

— de verdad estoy bien ya paso

— no le perdono lo que te hizo ayer aun quiero partirle la cara, pero sobre todo no quiero verte así nunca más y menos por un idiota como ese.

— ¿Qué idiota? Ahora si tenemos que conversar— dijo molesto Andrew quien acababa de llegar

— Andrew… es cierto chicos si quieren adelántense, vamos a demorar.

— bueno Sere pero no llegues tarde.

— sí Amy no te preocupes— contesto Serena mientras todos comenzaban a irse.

— no seas egoísta déjale algo a Lita— hablo quedito.

— Mina que dices— le regañe.

—fue una bromita— dijo susurrando— bueno nos vemos, chaucito.

Cuando ya se quedaron a solas.

— antes que digas algo, cuando Haru hablo de un idiota no se refería a Darien si es lo que piensas.

— gracias por aclararlo, pero como sabes que pensé eso.

— lo note en tu cara.

— entonces quien es el idiota.

— Diamante.

— ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si es le ayudo a Haruka, nunca me ha agradado.

— estoy bien, pero no entiendo porque nadie le simpatiza.

— vamos Sere no hay que ser adivino, todos nos preocupamos por ti y a ninguno le gusta la forma en la que te trata solo te esperanza para después cortarte las alas.

— sí pero la culpa es mía después de todo yo soy la que me ilusiono ¿no?

— Sere ni yo ni los chicos somos tontos así que no nos quieras ver la cara si te ilusionas es porque él te da motivos, y créeme que no me molestaría darle una ayudadita a Haruka, pero bueno independiente de eso sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

— por eso te quiero sabes, pero creo que nos desviamos del tema que querías hablar conmigo.

— tienes razón pero vamos andando porque se nos hará tarde para llegar a la escuela ya para que veas que no soy malo mira lo que te traje supuse que por nuestra platica no alcanzarías a desayunar— dijo sacando uno de los deliciosos pasteles de fresa que venden en el Crown.

— Eres el mejor lo sabías— lo aduló mientras empezaban a caminar.

— ayer era un tramposo como cambias eh pero bueno no es de eso de lo que quería hablar, sino de Darien.

— ¡lo sabia! los hombres son unos chismosos, y así dicen que nosotras somos las cotillas— dijo con fingido enfado dándole una mordida la pastel, mientras Andrew hacia lo mismo con el de él.

— aunque no lo creas no me dijo gran cosa, solo que discutieron pero que después hablaron y arreglaron las cosas.

— bueno si algo así la verdad es que se sentó conmigo, estaba pensando en lo de Diamante cuando él se burlo de mí, me llamo cabeza de chorlito, además tenía una actitud tan arrogante que le dije que no sabía cómo tu o su familia lo soportaban

— ¡qué le dijiste que¡— grito atorándose con el pastel que tenía en la boca.

— eso, que era un arrogante y como tú o su familia lo soportaban, sé que me excedí pero estaba realmente molesta y créeme que me está preparando para una buena discusión.

— ahora entiendo— murmuro sin que Serena pudiera escucharlo— y ¿como reacciono él?

— bueno no como me lo esperaba pues en vez de discutirme como pensé, se veía abatido y dijo que decía eso porque no lo conocía, me sentí pésimo por su reacción me disculpe y pensando en lo que él dijo que no nos conocíamos le pedí que comenzáramos de cero, que me dejara conocerlo y él a mí, hablamos de nuestros gustos, sueños y muchas cosas al final quedamos en que seriamos amigos. Realmente no es la persona que yo creía.

— cuantas veces te lo dije, Darien es como mi hermano, se que aparenta muchas cosas y es muy reservado incluso conmigo pero cuando lo conoces realmente te das cuenta que es una buena persona y entiendes porque tiene esa actitud.

— sí, lo mismo dijo él, pero sabes Drew detrás de esa personalidad arrogante, orgullosa y fría hay algo en él, en sus ojos, transmiten tanta tristeza y soledad ¿Qué le paso para que actúe así y tenga esa mirada?.

— eso es algo que no me compete a mi decirte Sere, solo Darien podrá responderte eso.

— pero ¿Lita lo sabe no?— no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse por la mención de su amiga.

— Lita… ella sabe algunas cosas, solo porque se entero por mí no por Darien, como te dije él es muy reservado pero si te ganas su confianza quizá habrá su corazón y te cuente toda la verdad.

— espero ganármela para poder ayudarlo

— solo te pido que le tengas paciencia, creo que vas por buen camino ya han avanzado bastante si lograste que te hablara de él.

— en verdad lo crees espero que sea así, quiero borrar las tristeza de sus ojos, me esforzare por lograrlo.

— siempre tan preocupada por todos, queriendo ayudar al mundo entero. Me alegra que te des la oportunidad de conocerlo.

— sabes además de haber cambiado la opinión que tenía de él, también me sucedió algo extraño siento como pudiera confiar plenamente en él, me transmite una sensación de protección y seguridad, es extraño no hace menos de un día era un completo desconocido y ahora es mi amigo y siento que puedo contar ciegamente con él.

— así es la vida, a veces tenemos tan cerca a las personas que pueden llegar a ser muy importantes en nuestra vida y no lo notamos.

— ¿Andrew?.

— dime.

— puedo hacerte una pregunta pero prometes decirme la verdad.

— pequeña ya te dije que solo Darien podrá responder tus dudas.

— no, no es de Darien.

— ¿entonces?

— solo promételo ¿sí?— pidió poniendo sus ojos de gato con botas que nunca fallan.

— pequeña bruja sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pides y menos si pones esa cara, está bien lo prometo.

— ¿por nuestra amistad?— extendiéndole el meñique.

— Sere eso es de chicas.

— anda hazlo.

— ¡ay quien puede contigo! está bien— entrelazo su menique con el de ella— por nuestra amistad.

Todo sea por la amistad, es ahora o nunca.

— ¿Te gusta Lita? ¿la quieres como algo más que un amigo?— soltó de una.

_Ya arroje las cartas ahora el resto lo queda a Andrew_ pensaba la rubia. Andrew se puso como la grana eso ya era algo, una señal para Serena.

— etto, Sere yo er…

— Anda es un sí o no.

—si— dijo quedito.

— ¿Qué? no te oí.

— QUE SI, ME GUSTA LITA contenta.

— Lo sabía, lo sabia— dijo dando brinquitos.

— pero no quiero que se lo digas, quiero que ella confíe en mi, conquistarla y después decirle lo que siento. Ahora prométeme tú que no se lo dirás.

— lo prometo, ay esto me hace tan feliz—para luego abrazarlo— cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿si? Estaré más que dispuesta a darte una manita.

— lo haré creo que más adelante te tomaré la palabra. Llegamos, apurémonos que solo quedan unos minutos para llegar al salón.

— el que llega ultimo paga los helados— y salió corriendo rumbo al salón.

— ¿qué helados?— escuchaba a Drew gritando a su espalda.

— los que pagarás si no me alcanzas—gritó mientras corría por los pasillos estaba a solo unos metros del salón.

— ¡eres una tramposa!— tras lo cual la rubia se volteó para sacarle la lengua— ¡Serena cuidado!

Y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Serena volvió a mirar al frente pero demasiado tarde ya había tropezado con una la cubeta del trapeador, golpeándose con esta, derramando el agua que tenía y resbalando, ya estaba convencida que su próxima parada sería el suelo, hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron para después ser acogida por un pecho cálido, podía sentir la tibieza de ese cuerpo, percibía el abdomen marcado a través de la camisa y su olor la embriagaba, Serena sentía que su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él, se sentía tan bien entre esos brazos, tan protegida, como si perteneciera a ellos.

— ¿Sere?... Darien que suerte que pudiste agarrarla

¿Darien? Serena alzó la cabeza que tenía enterrada en su pecho, para encontrarse con sus zafiros azules.

— ¿estás bien cabeza de chorlito?

— Uhum

— segura Sere después de todo te pegaste con el balde antes de resbalar

—sí Drew estoy bien, gracias— mirando nuevamente a Darien— si no es por ti hubiera terminado en el suelo.

— ya encontraste el clavo— chilló Mina— se ven tan lindos así abrazaditos— con sus ojos como corazoncitos.

Solo después del comentario de Mina, Serena fue consciente de que aún estaba entre los brazos de Darien y de que además ahora también ella lo correspondía. Deshicieron el abrazo y sintió como los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, puedo notar que él también se sonrojo.

—¿clavo?

— no hagas caso a las tonterías que dice Mina— justo en ese momento para suerte de la rubia la salvó el timbre para entrar a clases— mejor entremos a salón antes de que llegue el profesor.

Así que arrastró a Mina con ella _no vaya a ser que suelte la lengua y diga algo indebido, como hace siempre _pensó Serena. Las clases pasaron volando, clases de lengua historia y por ultimo una tediosa clase de matemáticas.

Para Serena la verdad era como si el profesor hablara en chino, definitivamente no era lo suyo y aunque Amy se volteaba a explicarle seguía sin comprender del todo y comenzó a preocuparse porque en una semana tendrían un examen de esto, hasta que recordó el ofrecimiento que le hicieron ayer por lo que se giró a ver a la persona que lo hizo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que esos orbes azules la miraban fijamente, le hizo un puchero, Darien me sonriendo y asintió como entendiendo que le tomaría la palabra.

La clase termino y con ello la tortura de Serena. Tomaron sus cosas para disponerse a salir. Las chicas se fueron y Serena se quedó un rato acompañando a Haru que estaba esperando a Michiru.

—bueno ya me voy.

—cabeza de bombón espérame unos minutos mas y te acompaño a la parada del autobús.

— tengo que irme ya o no alcanzaré a ir por Sammy, no te preocupes Haru, no ha problema puedo irme sola.

— Si quieres yo te acompaño— dijo una voz espaldas de la rubia.

—¿y tú eres?— preguntó receloso Haruka mientras Serena se giraba a ver al pelinegro.

—Darien Chiba— extendiéndole la mano.

—Haruka Thenou— estrechando fuertemente la mano que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

—acepto que me acompañes Darien– dijo para salir del incomodo momento ya que Haruka echaba chispas por los ojos— adiós Haru, nos vemos mañana— se acerco a abrazarlo y le susurro "pareces un hermano celoso" y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—cuídate **mi** cabeza de bombón.

Serena se volteo a sonreírle por lo posesivo de ese mi y se fue caminando con Darien.

— ¿es tu novio? Si las miradas mataran creo que estaría muerto.

Serena se echó a reír por su comentario.

— ¿qué es lo gracioso?

— lo siento— sin parar de reír— es que Haru su cara jajá lo siento – tratando de contener la risa— Haruka es mi hermano mayor, aunque bueno en realidad no lo es, pero como si lo fuera en fin.

— sí que se toma en serio su papel.

— me protege demasiado, pero no le hagas caso siempre es así al principio cuando te conozca mejor ya no querrá matarte jeje.

— eso es bueno— dijo mientras llegaban a la parada del autobús— por cierto note por el puchero que hiciste que no entendiste mucho de la clase de hoy, ya sabes que mi propuesta sigue en pie si necesitas ayuda para estudiar para el examen.

— si de hecho iba a pedírtelo, Amy siempre se encarga de ayudarnos a estudiar, y no quiero abusar de ella, pero estas seguro que estas dispuesto a enseñarme de verdad que a veces matemáticas es como chino para mi, aún puedes arrepentirte.

— gracias por la advertencia pero me gustan los desafíos y soy un buen tutor estoy seguro que sacarás un 100.

— ya extrañaba al arrogante — Darien le regaló una sonrisa, _hay que admitir que se ve bien cuando lo hace _sedecía la rubia — que confianza te tienes pero bueno conste que te lo advertí, ya que lo consideras un desafío y para hacerlo más estimulante si ganas y saco 100 te invito a comer donde quieras y si pierdes invitas tu. ¿Trato hecho?

— hecho, bueno como el examen es en una semana, nos quedaremos a partir de mañana después de clases para estudiar, créeme que serás la mejor bueno después de mi y Mizuno.

— uuh arrogante pero ¿todos los días?

— si ya te dije lograre que saques un 100, además no quiero perder de hecho no voy a hacerlo, así que ve juntando tu mesada cabeza de chorlito.

— uuuy eres un arrogante está bien, mira ahí viene mi bus, hasta mañana presumido. Gracias por acompañarme— dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

— hasta mañana princesa de la luna— le susurro al oído.

— Adiós— apenas puede responder y subí al autobús mientras sentía mi rostro como la grana.

.

.

.

.

.

**Si llegaron hasta aqui es porque les gusto, **

**el próximo viene interesante un adelanto apareceran los Three Lights y habrá un conflicto**

**dejen sus reviews por fis, las sugerencias son bien recibidas, ademas de que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo**

**besotes y abrazos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

** aquí uno más, no sé porque pero tenía la idea para este capítulo pero me costó más que los otros escribirlo. **

**En este aparecen los Three Lights y las cosas se empiezan a complicar. Espero sea de su agradado**

* * *

.

**Capitulo 4 "Los Three Lights y un olvido"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin que lo notaran llegaba el fin de la primera semana de la vuelta a clases, el esperado viernes hacia su entrada. Como todas las mañanas un grupo de amigos se encontraban en el parque número diez.

— SERENA TSUKINO contigo quería hablar— _oh oh cuando Haru me llamaba por mi nombre eso solo significaba una cosa _pensó la rubia—ahora si no te me escapas ¿quién es ese tal Darien Chiba? y ¿que se trae contigo?

—ya te enteraste que nuestra Sere encontró al clavo, seguro los viste ayer se veían tan lindos abrazaditos.

— Mina eres una bocaza, me las pagarás.

— ¿abrazaditos? Serena Tsukino exijo una explicación.

— Haruka no mortifiques a Serena, ella no tiene novio y es libre de abrazar a quien quiera, deja de hacer el papel del hermano celoso.

— no Michiru, yo también quiero saber que paso como es eso de que estabas abrazando a Darien.

— no solo eso Rei sino que además como es que no nos contaste antes Mina, nunca te guardas nada digamos que no eres precisamente la reina de la discreción y justamente ahora se te ocurre ser prudente— comento la castaña.

— ah quien las entiendes, lo olvide bueno pero más vale a la tarde que nunca.

— de hecho es más vale tarde que nunca.

— como sea Amy pero yo también quiero saber, anda Serenita, no seas malita de este interrogatorio por parte de la diosa del amor no te salvas confiesa que te traes con el guapísimo de Darien Chiba.

— es que no hay nada que confesar porque yo no abrasé a Darien, fue él quien me abrazo— _solo en un principio porque después le correspondiste encantada _se confesaba a sí misma— en realidad…

— ¿cómo que él te abrazo? si ese tipo se está pasando de listo contigo se las verá conmigo.

— ¡uh Haru si me dejaras terminar podría explicarte! si me abrazó fue para evitar que cayera venía corriendo con Andrew para llegar a clases y tropecé si no es por el hubiera terminado en el suelo, si no me crees pregúntale a Drew.

— Descuida Sere sabes que siempre es así, a Haru no le gustan los desconocidos.

— lo sé por lo mismo te pediría— mirando al rubio— que te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo estoy segura que se llevarían muy bien, yo cometí el error de no hacerlo y me equivoque pero puede enmendar mi error.

— Y por eso tuviste que irte ayer con él.

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué? Hace unos días ni siquiera se hablaban y ahora te vas con él—comento la pelinegra

—Darien no es más que un amigo, como lo eres tú Haru o Andrew además solo me acompaño a tomar el autobús— en esos suena el celular de la rubia— me están llamando ya regreso— y se aleja para contestar la llamada.

.

.

— ¡Mina!— se acerca a saludarla un chico rubio.

— Oh Dios no puedo creerlo, ¡CHICOS! — chillo

— Jedite primito pensé que se habían olvidado de mi— comentó mientras se acercaban a ella los otros 4 chicos.

— para nada Mina sabía que te encontraría aquí a ti y las chicas así que vinimos a verlas.

— Que felicidad— dando brinquitos.

— Mina nos presentas a tus amigos— pido la chica del cabello aguamarina

—Ah es cierto, lo olvidaba no todos se conocen — viendo a Haruka y Michiru— a Jedaite si por supuesto que lo conocen mi queridísimo primo, ellos son los _Three Lights _el grupo del que les hable— apuntando a tres chicos con coletas— y él es Nicolás.

—mi nombre es Taiki, que gusto al fin conocerlos— respondió el más alto un castaño con ojos de color amatista.

—yo soy Yaten— respondió acomodándose su largo cabello plateado.

— y como lo mejor queda siempre para el final, soy Seiya.

— las chicas no han hablado mucho de ustedes, mi nombre es Michiru es un agrado conocerlos chicos.

— lo mismo digo soy Haruka— comento el rubio solo para no ser descortés.

—para nosotros también, teníamos muchas ganas de que nos presentaran, tu talento en el violín es muy reconocido Michiru al igual que el tuyo Haruka con el piano.

— Seiya tiene razón por eso queríamos hacerte una proposición Michiru deseamos invitarte para que toques con nosotros en el próximo concierto que daremos, será el próximo fin de semana, no es un gran evento pero siempre reunimos mucha gente cada vez nos hacemos más conocidos y sería un honor para nosotros que nos acompañar ¿Qué dices?— pregunto el castaño.

—yo encantada, muchas gracias por la confianza y por hacerme esta propuesta.

— ¡Increíble!, ahora solo queda ponernos de acuerdo para ensayar, podemos comenzar mañana mismo y por supuesto están invitadas a los ensayos mis queridas chicas— dijo coqueto el pelinegro por algo es el rompecorazones del grupo— y por supuesto tu también Haruka.

— Gracias— respondió el rubio

— chicos pero también podrían invitar a Rei a cantar con ustedes ¿no? según nos ha dicho Jedaite canta muy bien.

— es una idea fantástica Nicolás, pero se me ocurre algo creo que sería mejor para un siguiente concierto para no dejar de innovar Mina tu también podrías acompañarnos.

— Me encantaría Yaten además podríamos hacer gran dúo ¿no?

— ya veremos, tendrás que hacer meritos— dijo mirándola coqueto el peli plateado— y a ti que te parece la idea Rei.

— me encantaría cantar con ustedes.

— Amy ¿cómo estás?, espero que puedas ir tu también.

— estoy bien Taiki, claro que me haré el tiempo no podría perderme una presentación de ustedes y Michiru

— Así es Amy por supuesto que estaremos ahí chicos no lo duden, recuerden que somos sus fans, número uno.

Mientras llegaba con ellos la rubia que había estado alejada hablando por teléfono.

— ya estoy de vuelta ¿de quién son las fans numero uno Mina?

— ¿y este bombón tan hermoso quién es?— pregunto el pelinegro de coleta, lo que se ganó un sonrojo de parte de la rubia y una mirada de odio de parte de Haruka.

— cierto ella es Serena, Sere ellos son los _Three Lights. _Yaten y Taiki —señalando al peli plateado y al castaño— este Casanova es Seiya y él es Nicolás— señalando al castaño.

— es un verdadero placer conocerte bombón— insinuó coquetamente Seiya haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara aún más.

— gra…gracias por fin los conozco, desde hace días que las chicas hablan de los famosos _Three Lights._

— ¿Quién te llamo Sere? Otra vez…

— No Lita— la interrumpió la rubia suponiendo lo que le iba a preguntar— era mi papá para avisarme que en la tarde no habría nadie en casa.

— Sere a que no adivinas, los chicos, es decir los _Three Lights_ y Michiru tendrán un concierto simultaneo—comentó Mina.

— es fantástico…pero ¿qué significa concierto simultáneo?— preguntó Serena.

— mira un concierto simultaneo es cuando dos artistas famosos tocan al mismo tiempo— le aclaro Amy.

— ¿saldrán juntos los _Three Lights_ y Michiru?

— Si…—asintieron todas las chicas.

— ¿van a tocar juntos?

— sí…— afirmaron todas nuevamente.

— ¿en vivo y a todo color?— cuestiono emocionada la rubia.

— sí…—volvieron a repetir para que entendiera

— ¡eso es extraordinario!— dijo serena— ¡Wow que genial!, por fin podré escúchalos y además junto a Michiru ¡qué emoción!

— no solo eso también nos han invitado a nosotras— señalando a Mina— para un próximo evento.

— así es bomboncito además de que estas cordialmente invitada a los ensayos y al concierto.

— pero no sé si podre ir a los ensayos porque esta próxima semana estaré muy ocupada, pero prometo no perderme el concierto— le comentó al chico de coleta recordando la apuesta con Darien.

— tú ocupada toda una semana por favor Serena tonta, no puedo creérmelo.

—Y a ti que te importa Rei— sacándole la lengua.

— es una lástima bombón, pero te tomaré la palabra te estaré esperando el próximo sábado, serás mi invitada especial— guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

— allí estaremos, es mejor que nos vamos— casi gruño Haruka mirando muy serio a su casi hermanita— chicas ya se nos está haciendo tarde si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo— aunque en realidad eso le daba igual el solo quería que ese sujeto dejara de coquetearle a su pequeña cabeza de bombón.

— Haruka tiene razón es tardísimo— lo secundó la peli azul, cosa que el rubio agradeció.

— Bueno chicos nuevamente un gusto y gracias por la invitación para acompañarlos, estamos en contacto para ponernos de acuerdo con los ensayos.

—claro Michiru, nos vemos chicas— dijo el peli plateado deteniendo su mirada en la rubia del lazo rojo.

— Adiós chicos, primo, nos vemos en el ensayo.

Todos se despidieron, las chicas y Haruka se iban retirando habían recorrido algunos metros cuando Seiya corrió hacia ellos.

—Bombón— le dijo a la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano, Serena se volteo.

— Seiya ¿Qué paso?

—solo quería pedirte que de verdad no faltes al concierto tendré una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿una sorpresa?, está bien no te preocupes te dije que no me lo perdería, pero ya me tengo que ir, porque si no llegaré tarde y no me dejaran entrar a clases, adiós— mientras salía corriendo.

— nos vemos bomboncito— le grito Seiya. Mientras se giraba para caminar hacia los chicos

.

.

— vaya parece que esa pequeña rubia conquisto a nuestro Casanova— dijo Yaten al ver los ojos que traía Seiya.

— parece que Cupido hizo acto de presencia no traes una cara de enamorado

— toda la razón Taiki así es, parece que el menor de los Kou ya cayó— declaro Jedite en el momento que el aludido llegaba con ellos.

— Te escuché Jed pero déjame decirte que estas en lo cierto, es la chica más hermosa que haya visto, un verdadero bombóncito.

— vaya creo que no debería haberles presentado a las chicas todos han caído embobados con ellas

.

.

Mientras con las de las chicas

— Lo ves Michiru si son divinos, además te invitaron a un concierto simultaneo— añadió la diosa del amor

—la verdad estoy feliz, esto será un gran desafío para mi, y si los chicos me parecieron muy simpáticos.

— a mi no me gustó la actitud de ese tal Seiya con mi cabeza de bombón.

— Haruka Tenou si sigues con esa actitud creo que tendré que ponerme celosa de Serena— dijo fingiendo enojo la chica de cabella aguamarina.

— Vamos Sirena, no seas así sabes que me preocupo por ella.

— hablando de Serena ¿dónde está? — cuestionó la pelinegra— si venía con nosotros.

— Miren allá viene corriendo al parecer estaba hablando con Seiya— comento Lita.

— ya les decía que no me gustó nada como le coqueteaba

— Vamos Haru no seas malito yo tenía razón y Seiya es el clavito perfecto, aunque no hay que olvidar a Darien, que decisión más difícil no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Serena— comentario que se ganó una mirada asesina de parte del rubio mientras la aludida llegaba con ellos.

— ¿Que tienen mis zapatos Mina? — pregunto agitada Serena.

— Nada Serena solo que Haruka está celosito, ya sabes cómo es, pero no le hagas caso es mejor que nos demos prisa.

Así todos retomaron el paso camino a la preparatoria.

.

.

Tiempo después….ya en la clases la primera para el segundo de preparatoria de física acerca de vectores, debían realizar algunos ejercicios y entregarlos al final de la clase. Quedaban unos minutos para la hora del receso, las chicas salieron a la velocidad de la luz porque estaban hambrientas no habían alcanzado desayunar con el asunto de los _Three Lights_, mientras Serena se quedaba en el salón terminado el último, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierto pelinegro que la espero a la salida del salón.

— Uuf por fin termino esta tortura— bufo la rubia mientras salía sin notar al chico que la estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo te fue cabeza de chorlito?— pregunto Darien de improviso.

La rubia dio un salto ya que se asusto por la repentina aparición del pelinegro— uh arrogante me asustaste, no te había visto, creo que bien—bueno eso espero pensó la rubia rascándose nerviosa la cabeza— pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ah pues…te estaba esperando para recordarte que hoy comienzan nuestras clases.

— no lo he olvidado, nos juntamos después de clases verdad.

— si, por eso me quede para pedirte que me esperes unos minutos a la salida para irnos a la biblioteca antes tengo que resolver unas cosas para excusarme en el taller.

— claro no hay problema, te espero a las salida.

— ¿Por cierto sabes dónde está Lita? Andrew me dijo estaría con ella.

— A seguro estará con las chicas y Haru en el lugar de siempre, vamos— el pelinegro asintió y se fue caminando junto a Serena

Llegaron al patio encontrando a sus amigos sentados bajo la sombra del árbol de siempre.

— Sere por fin llegas, Andrew y Haru casi acaban con todo mira lo que te guarde lo hice ayer— entregándole un recipiente con un delicioso pastel de chocolate— Hola Darien.

— Lita ¿como estas?

— bien, pero anda siéntate con Serena, guarde suficiente para los dos.

— ese pastel está realmente bueno hermano, Lita es la mejor—provocando sonrojo en la castaña— acompáñanos— pidió Andrew.

— Bueno la verdad yo…

— anda arrogante ven no te hagas de rogar, no le puedes decir que no al delicioso pastel de chocolate que hace Lita.

Acto seguido Serena toma la mano de Darien para que la acompañe a sentarse, cosa provocó esa extraña corriente que sentía cuando tocaba al pelinegro y que él también el sintió ya que ambos se miraron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, hasta que un carraspeo los volvió a la realidad

Haruka se aclaro la garganta— si ninguno se lo va a comer puedo hacerlo yo— mientas la rubia y el pelinegro se soltaban las manos y se sentaron.

— Eso sí que no Haruka Tenou tú ya comiste…. no seas malo y deja a la pobre de Sere ya te dijo que son amigos— añadió esto último quedito— por cierto soy Michiru Kaio.

— Darien Chiba, mucho gusto.

— Michiru es la novia de Haru, toma— dijo la rubia dándole un plato por un trozo de pastel.

— Y yo soy Mina Aino, aunque ya sabes mi nombre jeje me alegra que hoy hayan dos chicos guapos en el grupo.

— claro y yo estoy pintado— bufo Haruka.

— No digas eso Mina porque mi Haruka se pone celoso— sugirió divertida la chica del cabello aguamarina

—vamos Haruka, no te enojes sigues siendo mi chico favorito, el más guapo por antigüedad y la antigüedad construye algo— provocando la risa de todos.

— más bien es la antigüedad constituye rango— como siempre la corrigió Amy.

— eres única e irrepetible Mina.

— y da gracias al cielo por eso Haruka, porque no se qué sería del mundo con otra igual a Mina.

— que mala eres conmigo Rei, con ese carácter Nico nunca que va a querer.

— ¡Mina Aino estás muerta!— dijo la Rei mientras iba tras la diosa del amor pero esta fue más rápida y salió corriendo para refugiarse de tras de Darien y Andrew haciendo que la pelinegra desistiera de su intento.

Mina aprovecho la cercanía con Darien para observarlo bien.

— me retracto Haru porque ya no eres el más guapo en mi lista están estos dos bombones desde ahora— guiñándoles coqueta un ojo— en especial Darien, siempre supe que eras guapo pero ahora que te veo de cerca me doy cuenta que estas de infarto, eso si no se lo digan a mi Yaten ¿si? porque lo negaré hasta la muerte.

Darien reía animadamente por las ocurrencias de Mina, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho es mas no recordaba haberlo hecho y todo gracias a la cabeza de chorlito

.

.

El receso termino para dar paso a clases de lengua. Ya estaba llegando el fin de la jornada y en la última hora les tocaban los talleres

_**Salón de ajedrez…**_

— Jaque mate. Exclamo Amy después de mover su torre contra el rey

— Sigue así Mizuno, muy buen juego— la alentó el profesor

_**Gimnasio…**_

Un balón de voleibol fue lanzado de manera magnifica logrando anotar el punto con el que ganaron el partido de entrenamiento

— Buen remache Mina contigo en el club de volibol ganaremos el gran campeonato nacional— comento una chica.

— Gracias, eso espero

_**En el taller de cocina…**_

—Ya está listo— dijo Lita mientras terminaba de decorar un delicioso pastel de fresas y merengue.

—felicitaciones Lita tiene muy buena presentación seguro que debe saber exquisito.

_**Taller de canto**_

— Rey esa canción es muy bonita ¿Quién la escribió?

— vaya de verdad te parece, todas las canciones que cante hoy las escribo yo misma.

.

.

El timbre sonaba anunciando el fin de la jornada

Serena salía del colegio, Andrew iba junto a ella…

— Cabeza de bombón

— Haru

— ¿Regresaras sola?

—Sí y no, las chicas tienen actividades extras en los talleres, así que no me iré con ellas pero tampoco me voy ahora me darán clases de matemáticas porque tenemos un examen la próxima semana.

— Esta bien, tengo que irme a la pista de atletismo, nos vemos Drew, cuídate cabeza de bombón.

—Ajá hasta el lunes Haru—dijo la rubia mientras veía como se iba.

— no le dijiste que será Darien quien te ayudará

— Drew sabes cómo es Haruka.

— jajaja tienes razón

— vamos— dijo la rubia adelantándose.

Serena caminaba distraída, iba saliendo para esperar a Darien, pero por la calle entrando al establecimiento venía Seiya, quien choco con ella haciendo que Serena cayera al suelo.

—no te vi, los siento mucho— se disculpo Seiya

— ¿Estás bien Sere?

— Si Drew estoy bien no te preocupes— respondió Serena desde el suelo

— vaya que alegría con que eres tu bombón.

— SERENA mi nombre es SE—RE—NA—dijo levantándose del suelo como un rayo.

— pero te queda mejor bombón.

— uy que tozudo eres.

—y tú eres muy extraña—dijo Seiya.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, una chica ordinaria que se estrelle conmigo se complacería—explicó el chico de coleta.

— Ah sí ¿Por qué?— pregunto la rubia.

—Porque yo soy un hombre muy atractivo—haciendo una pose de galán.

— y este presumido quién es Sere.

— ah es verdad, Drew este vanidoso es Seiya, un amigo de Jedite y las chicas. Pero eso no es lo importante ¿qué haces aquí vienes a buscar a Michiru?

— no, de hecho venia a buscarte a ti.

— ¿a mí?

— si quería invitarte a salir, no se ir por ahí a comer algo para conocernos mejor y después ir por un helado.

— lo siento pero no puedo ya tengo un compromiso.

— así es niñito ella tiene un compromiso conmigo— dijo un chico peli plateado.

Serena se sorprendió al ver detrás de Seiya a Diamante, se preguntaba que hacia allí, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

.

_**Flash Back**_

— lo dices en serio, ¿en verdad quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

— claro, por lo mismo quería pedirte que me acompañes a unas clases de baile que va a dar Esmeralda— todo iba bien para la rubia hasta que tuvo que nombrarla.

— ¿Esmeralda dará clases de baile? No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo.

— no puedes negarte en verdad quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, hazlo por mí sí— _vamos tienes que caer_ pensaba Diamante mientras que Serena se decía a sí misma como podría negarle algo.

— bueno está bien.

—Genial paso a buscarte el viernes después de clases.

Así se fueron conversando hasta que llegaron a lo que Serena llamaba "hogar dulce hogar", bajo del auto y se despedí de Ante con un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno pequeña nos vemos el viernes, no olvides te iré a buscar después de clases en el coche— Serena asintió mientras se alejaba del coche, cuando iba a preguntarle por su nuevo numero acelero y no puedo hacerlo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

.

Como lo había olvidado, como era posible que no se hubiese acordado de la cita que tenía con Diamante, que hubiese olvidado algo tan importante, pero ni siquiera había lo había recordado una sola vez desde que se lo pidió y ahora qué, Seiya había llegado de improviso tenía que hacerle ver que no era el momento adecuado, pero lo peor es que ella estaba esperando a alguien más se había comprometido con Darien. ¿Qué haría? No podía dejar plantado a Diamante después de todo primero había acordado con él pero ¿qué haría con Darien?.

— Diamante

— el mismo, ey qué pasa Serenita pareces sorprendida, no me digas que olvidaste que teníamos un compromiso hoy, es imposible que me hallas olvidado.

— ¿este chico es tu novio bombón?

— y a ti que te importa quién soy niñito.

— ¡Diamante no le hables así!— enarcó molesta las cejas—Seiya yo lo siento viniste en mal momento, hoy no puedo aceptar tu invitación.

— ya estoy listo cabeza de chorlito, ¿vamos?— dijo Darien mientras llegaba junto a la rubia.

— Darien… esto… yo…

* * *

.

**Bien aquí uno más como ya les había dicho las cosas se empiezan a complicar para Serena.**

**En el próximo Serena tendrá que tomar una decisión y quedarán más claras las intenciones de Diamante **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen tengo varias visitas y lectores anónimos. **

**Espero dejen sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**besotes y cariños**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, **

**Acá el quinto capítulo espero no me maten. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "Tango y sentimientos encontrados"**

**.**

**.**

— Serena a dónde vas a ir con este sujeto— agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, zarandeándola y jalándola hacia sí, haciendo que pusiera una cara de dolor— te dije bien claro que vendría a buscarte, pensé que era importante para ti— _no puedes fallarme niñita te necesito para mi plan, _pensaba el peli plateado_._

— A quien le dices sujeto— encarando al platinado pero Andrew lo contuvo.

— Tranquilo hermano o solo lograrás empeorar las cosas— le susurro Andrew.

— será mejor que la sueltes le estás haciendo daño— exigió Darien.

— él tiene razón suéltala idiota— secundó Seiya.

El aludido soltó a Serena, ella no entendía como había olvidado algo tan importante, la cita con Diamante, pero no quería quedar mal con Darien y para rematar Seiya llegó a empeorarlo todo, no sabía qué hacer le dio una mirada suplicante a Drew, este la entendió y salió en su auxilio.

— este…Darien me acompañas un minuto.

— Drew pero, cabeza de chorlito…— viendo a la rubia quien le dio una mirada de suplica para que fuera con él— está bien, vamos.

Darien y Andrew se retiraron, mientras Serena se quedaba con Seiya y Diamante.

—Ante podrías esperarme ya regreso, Seiya me acompañas— este la siguió alejándose ambos del platinado— Seiya yo lo siento, en serio como te dije hoy en verdad no puedo, siento que hayas venido en vano, quizá otro día podríamos salir, no quiero parecer grosera pero te pediría que te marcharas ¿sí?

— pero ¿te encuentras bien bombón?

— sí Seiya, no te preocupes no fue nada.

— está bien me quedo más tranquilo, no te quiero causar molestias, pero no dudes que te tomaré la palabra, nos vemos bomboncito— mientras salía caminando y Serena llegaba junto al peli plateado.

— Diamante podrías espérame en tu auto tengo algo que resolver.

— bueno pero no tardes preciosa— ella asintió mientras el peli plateado emprendía camino a su automóvil.

Mientras con Andrew y Darien

— ¿quién es ese tipo Andrew? ¿Viste como la agarro?

— cálmate Darien yo estoy tan molesto como tú, pero es Sere quien debe explicarte no yo.

Serena llegaba con Andrew y un increíblemente alterado Darien.

— ¿Cómo estas Sere?

—Bien Drew no te preocupes.

— ¡Que no se preocupe!— dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba con cuidado el brazo de la rubia— mira como te dejo.

— no es para tanto, solo reaccionó mal porque olvide que habíamos quedado para hoy, no me hizo daño creo que tengo la piel muy sensible, solo esta rojo ya pasará.

— pero ni siquiera eso justifica que te actúe así— mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el brazo lastimado de la rubia— ¿segura que estas bien?— ella asintió— ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Quién se cree para tratarte así?

Serena nunca imaginó ver al serio y formal de Darien tan molesto.

— Darien ahora no puedo explicarte prometo que lo haré después, o en realidad venía a disculparme sé que quedamos en estudiar desde hoy y me siento realmente mal contigo por eso no se cómo olvide completamente que me comprometí con Diamante antes.

— ¿Sere estás segura que quieres ir con él? si prefieres yo voy a hablar con Diamante y le explico.

— no es necesario Drew gracias, Darien— mirando al pelinegro— te dije que podría todo de mi parte siento no poder hoy, pero mañana no tengo nada que hacer, ¿te molestaría que nos juntáramos mañana?.

— por mí no ha problema — dijo mientras apuntaba una dirección— toma llega a eso del medio día, ¿sabes cómo?

Ella toma el papel y ve la dirección— claro, gracias por entenderme Darien nos vemos mañana entonces.

Mientras Serena se iba, los dos amigos se quedaban preocupados y furiosos por lo que había pasado minutos antes, pero tampoco podían obligarla a que se quedara con ellos.

Diamante en su coche la esperaba bastante molesto la verdad no le importaba quienes eran esos dos chicos ni mucho menos si eran importantes para Serena, solo sentía su ego herido.

Lo que verdaderamente le interesaba es que necesitaba a esa rubia, lo mejor sería mostrarse celoso esto le ayudaría a convencerla, Serena le ayudaría a conseguir su propósito además quien quita y se podía divertir con ella, después de todo él había ya comprobado que la muy ingenua lo quería y no le negaría nada, llevársela a la cama no sería para nada difícil y mucho menos un sacrificio tenía que reconocer que Serena es una chica muy linda y justamente por eso le era necesaria, precisaba una chica guapa y que estuviera interesado en el.

Después de tranquilizar a Andrew y Darien y de quedar con este último para mañana Serena se fue caminando, preguntándose una y otra vez como podría haberlo olvidado, llegó hasta el coche de Diamante aparcado en la acera del frente, donde este la esperaba dentro.

Serena se asomó por la ventanilla y Diamante le dio una mirada gélida inclinándose para abrirle la puerta. Le dolió su mirada, ella lo quería y sentía que lo había decepcionado, pero quizá su molestia significaba algo y esto le dio nuevas esperanzas.

— sube.

La rubia entró y se sentó, cerró la puerta mientras echó a andar el coche Diamante dirigió de nuevo la vista a la carretera y, frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante, aferrando con fuerza el volante. Había un silencio incomodo para Serena

—Diamante yo…

— ¿que fue todo eso, lo olvidaste verdad?

— no, bueno si… lo que pasa es que… lo siento no sé cómo pude haberlo olvidado.

— pero lo hiciste pensé que esto era importante, que yo soy importante para ti.

— lo eres en verdad lo eres— _está celoso, parece que esta celoso eso significa que le importo_, pensaba Serena.

— ¿entonces?

— no lo sé, es que pasaron tantas cosas, tengo un examen de matemáticas Darien iba a ayudarme a partir de hoy y Seiya, él…

— Bueno ya no importa— dijo interrumpiéndola, _no me interesan tus explicaciones solo necesito que hoy parezcas enamorada de mi como veo que estas, _pensaba el peli plateado— lo importante es que te decidiste por mí.

— Claro— afirmo ilusionada la rubia.

—supongo que como lo habías olvidado no trajiste nada para cambiarte— la rubia negó con la cabeza— entonces vamos a pasar a tu casa para que busques algo cómodo y te cambias en la academia de baile porque no tenemos tiempo.

— está bien.

.

.

Diamante condujo hasta que llegaron a la casa blanca de dos pisos donde vive la rubia.

Serena, rápidamente bajo del coche buscando sus llaves abrió la reja del ante jardín, llego a la puerta de color caoba y la abrió para entrar en su casa. Paso por la sala, no encontró a su madre ni a Sammy y recordó que su papá la había llamado en la mañana para avisarle que no estarían, corrió camino a su habitación, encontró a Luna durmiendo en su cama, esta al escuchar entrar a su dueña despertó y se desperezo.

— Hola Lunita—saludo a la gatita mientas acariciaba su cabeza para luego ir hacia su armario a buscar algo apropiado.

Busco rápidamente su bolso deportivo metió los tenis, hecho unas medias un sujetador deportivos, unos pants negros y una camiseta rosa larga, entro al baño saco una toalla y la guardo en el bolso.

— ya me voy Luna sigue durmiendo, a la vuelta te cuento todo, nos vemos.

Tomó el bolso y salió rápidamente de la casa para no hacer esperar a Diamante.

— Lista— dijo mientras subía al coche.

Diamante retomo la marcha camino a la academia donde Esmeralda daría las clases de baile.

Llegaron unos minutos después, el peli plateado estacionó su automóvil, ambos bajaron y se dijeron a la entrada de la academia.

— Bien vamos— dijo Diamante mientras abría la puerta para que entrara la rubia y después el.

La recepción era bastante sencilla en las paredes de color ocre con varias siluetas pintadas de negro de parejas bailando. Había una chica muy linda de cabellos blancos sujetados en una trenza y de ojos azules.

— hola tu eres Diamante ¿no? el amigo de Esme, yo soy Berjerite

— así es preciosa, ¿llego ella?, veníamos su clase.

— sí, Esme está en el estudio

— voy con ella por cierto ella es Serena, ¿donde hay un camarín? mi amiga necesita cambiarse

—ven conmigo linda te llevaré para que puedas cambiarte para la clase

Serena la siguió, entró al camerino, le puso seguro, era bastante limpio habían varios cubículos con baños, una puerta que daba a las ducha, dejo su bolso en una de las bancas de madera y comenzó a desvestirse sacándose la blusa y la falda, quedando en ropa interior se cambio el sujetador por el deportivo y las medias, se coloco el pants y la camiseta, que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, se calzo las zapatillas, doblo su uniforme y lo guardo en el bolso, se desarmo sus tipos chonguitos y se hizo una cola alta Se esmero en arreglarse después de todo iba a bailar con su Diamante.

.

.

Mientras la rubia se cambiaba Diamante fue al salón de baile para encontrarse con Esmeralda, esperaba que su plan funcionara.

Cuando entró vio un par de personas elongando a la espera de la clase, hasta que se encontró con la peli verde se veía espectacular con esos pants que marcaban su figura dejando ver sus marcadas curvas con una sudadera verde, estaba distraída viendo unos CD al lado de estéreo estaba de espaldas a él, lo cual aprovecho para abrazarla por detrás.

— hola hermosa, ¿me extrañaste?— dijo mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo y acariciaba el cuello de la peli verde con su nariz.

— Diamante que predecible eres.

— te sientes muy segura de ti, ¿no? Pero no siempre tienes que dar las cosas por sentadas, además no vine a verte a ti.

— ¿no? Y a que viniste ¿a bailar conmigo?

— pues a bailar sí, pero contigo no.

— ¿ah no? — mientras se cruzaba de brazos cruzados.

— pues no, traje a una persona muy especial, estamos pasando al siguiente nivel, ya sabes— dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— ¿Cómo? se supone que tenemos algo, y más encima la traes aquí.

— vamos Esme no dices bien que lo nuestro es solo sexo o quieres que recuerde tus reglas: podemos estar con quien queramos y nada de reclamos, siempre te dije que esperaría a que te decidieras a aceptar que formalicemos lo nuestro, pero no dije cuanto tiempo.

— vamos no seas ridículo, estas bromeando verdad.

Mientras ellos discutían Serena llego a la entrada del salón donde se encontraban ellos sin que la notaran.

— Ante estoy lista.

Diamante y Esmeralda se voltearon a ver a Serena, quien se veía muy hermosa, Esmeralda pensó que no parecía la niña que estaban acostumbrada a ver, vio que Diamante la estaba devorando con los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir celos de esa niña, sabía que Serena estaba enamorada de Diamante cualquiera podría notarlo pero y él ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos? ¿En verdad Diamante la habría cambiado por una chiquilla?

Diamante no dejaba de pensar que además de conseguir lo que quería con Esmeralda podría divertirse con Serena, a pesar de tener casi los 16 tenía un cuerpo proporcionado y todo en el lugar debido, sin su uniforme y ese peinado que traía siempre se veía realmente atractiva.

— preciosa te ves muy bien— mientras le recorría el cuerpo con los ojos.

— Gracias Ante— dijo ruborizada— ¿cómo estás Esmeralda?

— mejor que nunca chiquita— contestó irónica

Diamante sonrió de satisfacción, sentía que estaba obteniendo el resultado que esperaba.

— bueno tengo que comenzar la clase.

— adelante Esme— dijo el peli plateado.

— Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir hoy la case será de Tango. El baile tanguero está construido sobre tres componentes básicos: el abrazo, un estilo lento de caminar y la improvisación, Borges decía que _el tango es un modo de caminar. _]Pero por sobre todas las cosas el tango debe ser bailado como un lenguaje corporal a través del cual se transmiten emociones personales a la pareja. No hay ninguna otra danza que conecte más íntimamente a dos personas, tanto emocional como físicamente. [

Se dice que el tango se baila «escuchando el cuerpo del otro». En el tango la pareja debe realizar figuras, pausas y movimientos improvisados, llamados «cortes, quebradas y firuletes», diferentes para cada uno de ellos, sin soltarse. Es el abrazo lo que hace complicado combinar en una sola coreografía las improvisaciones de ambos. En la pareja varón-mujer tradicional los roles de género están sexualmente definidos.[] Esto quiere decir que en la pareja de tango es el hombre quien crea y dirige el baile y la mujer es quien lo sigue aportando belleza y sensualidad.

— me encanta ¿Sabes bailar el tango? — le preguntó Serena, pensando que la situación era surrealista.

Diamante sonrió con arrogancia.

— por supuesto que sé bailar el tango— le susurro al oído haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban pero sin dejar de mirar a la peli verde.

Esmeralda continuaba con la explicación

—La coreografía, diseñada a partir del abrazo de la pareja, es sumamente sensual y compleja. La complejidad de los pasos no hace a la expresión o a lo que se quiere trasmitir durante el baile. Se trata de expresar un sentimiento pleno de sensualidad y no de sexualidad, donde lo primordial no son sólo los pasos o las figuras que hacen los bailarines con los pies. De nada vale una técnica perfecta, o una sincronización perfecta, cuando la expresión facial de los bailarines no trasmiten sentimientos. Todo en la danza del tango está unido, las miradas, los brazos, las manos, cada movimiento del cuerpo acompañando la cadencia del tango y acompañando lo que ellos están viviendo: un romance de tres minutos, entre dos personas que a lo mejor recién se conocen y que probablemente no tengan una relación amorosa en la vida real.

Esmeralda consciente de que estaba en presencia de sus alumnos, y sólo por eso, los miró fingiendo indiferencia. Con manos temblorosas por la rabia contenida, eligió una canción y los primeros acordes sonaron en el estudio. Entonces, disimulando su irritación, se volvió hacia Diamante.

— pequeña me prestas tu pareja para enseñar algunos pasos.

— si claro.

Esmeralda tomó la mano de Diamante y lo llevó hacia delante de salón frente a la pared con espejos.

— no seas ridículo no me digas que me vas a cambiar por una niñita.

— puede que aún sea una niñita, pero yo puedo ayudarle con eso— dijo en un tono sugerente haciendo que Esmeralda le diera una mirada amenazante al entender el doble sentido de la frase.

— eres un…

— nada de reclamos eh, además vinimos a bailar, ¿Qué pasos quieres enseñar?

— Pasos básicos ochos, sacadas y boleo.

Diamante asintió

— bien quiero que pongan mucha atención— dirigiéndose a sus alumnos— estos son algunos de los pasos básicos.

Al momento, ella se encontró rodeada por sus brazos. Cerró los ojos en un momento de desesperación al experimentar un efecto explosivo dentro de su cuerpo, siempre se había sentido segura de lo que sentía Diamante por ella, por eso aunque él se lo había pedido no quería formalizar lo que tenían, le había pedido una relación abierta, estaba con él cuando lo necesitaba, sin compromisos, reclamos, ni nada, por primera vez se arrepentía quizá esa niñita le había ganado el corazón del peli plateado.

Diamante coloca su pierna como una zancada, con un impulso él la vuelve amablemente a la corriente del movimiento. Esmeralda aprovecha una parada para pulir su zapato en el pantalón de él y restregarse contra su cuerpo para seducirlo. Él la guía en una dirección y de pronto la frena. La pierna libre de Esmeralda, que estaba lista para el próximo paso, dibuja un ocho en el aire. Con el próximo movimiento él lleva su pierna contra el muslo de ella.

Diamante se movió con habilidad, girando y haciéndola dar vueltas siguiendo los movimientos y los pasos que ella había querido enseñar a sus alumnos.

— ahora háganlo ustedes, sientan la música, déjense llevar e improvisen a partir de estos pasos básicos.

— si me permites no quiero dejar sola a mi pareja tanto tiempo… añadió después de todo vine para bailar con ella.

Serena reconoció que Diamante bailaba como un profesional.

Diamante se acerco a la rubia, la tomó entre sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. Serena, le permitió que la sujetara y acarreara con parte de su peso. Los pasos se tornaron más complejos.

Serena sintió una pierna de Diamante entre las suyas, obligándola a levantar una pierna en un paso conocido como bolero. El corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho lo miraba con a los ojos queriendo expresarle tantas cosas. Esmeralda no deja de verlos y darles miradas cargadas de celos.

Entonces, Diamante la movió de tal manera que la obligó a Serena inclinarse aún más sobre él.

Durante un instante, acercó demasiado su rostro al de Serena ella creyó que iba a besarla. Esmeralda casi revienta de la rabia ero Diamante rompió el contacto con los ojos y continuó bailando.

Por fin para Esmeralda, sonaron los últimos acordes de la melancólica música. Serena respiraba trabajosamente y se sentía mareada. Estaba en la típica pose suplicante de tango: echada hacia atrás y mirando al rostro de Diamante.

.

.

**Mientras en el Crown**

.

Darien estaba sentado en la barra, y frente a este al otro lado de la barra Andrew ya con su delantal de trabajo, los dos aún estaban bastante ofuscados con lo que había acontecido a la salida de la preparatoria.

A Andrew no le sorprendía mucho la reacción de Diamante, la verdad de él se esperaba todo, era cosa de verlo y compartir tan solo unos minutos con él para darse cuenta de que es un tipo ambicioso, calculador y que lo último que transmitía su mirada era honestidad, el problema es que la única que parecía no notarlo era Serena.

— Drew tú conoces a ese tipo, ¿quién es? ¿Cómo es que la cabeza de chorlito se fue con él?

— ese idiota es un amigo de Serena, como te comenté creo que es ella quien te tiene explicar, además te dijo ella que lo haría, solo espera a hablar con ella.

— no entiendo cómo puede tratarla así, tu viste como la agarro, la cara de dolor que puso y como le dejo el brazo y después de eso nos dice que no fue nada, que no nos preocupemos y para rematar se va con él

— lo sé estoy tan o más enojado que tu, cuando Haruka se entere lo va a querer matar y con ganas le ayudo.

— créeme que yo me uno también.

Andrew lo miro incrédulo

— vaya que caras se traen eh, ¿a quién quieren matar?

Estaban tan preocupados que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Lita acababa de llegar y alcanzo a escuchar lo último que dijeron.

— ¡Lita!

— pues sí, ya sé que ese es mi nombre y ¿no me vas a responder?

— es que… esto… yo… que haces aquí y las chicas

—vine antes para traerte esto— dijo dándole un recipiente con lo que había cocinado en el taller— las chicas llegaran después pero no me cambien el tema, vamos Drew ¿qué está pasando?

Andrew permanecía callado, no sabía si sería lo correcto contarle a Lita o esperar a que Serena lo hiciera

— acaso te comió la lengua e gato o qué, Darien podrías decirme que pasa

— Lita creo que no soy el indicado para decirte nada, de hecho ni yo entiendo muy bien todo.

— Andrew Furuhata respóndeme ahora mismo ¿a quién va querer matar Haruka y por qué Darien y tú van a ayudarle?

— ok está bien, pero antes júrame que no le dirás esto a nadie, ni a las chicas.

—Drew me estoy empezando a preocupar, dime que ocurrió.

— promételo.

— si lo prometo, pero dime que sucedió.

— se trata de Serena.

— ¿Sere? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?

— sí, o por lo menos eso nos dijo.

— no entiendo nada.

— lo que pasa es que se armó un altercado primero estábamos en la salida esperando a Darien, cuando llego un chico bastante presumido que es amigo de Mina, no recuerdo su nombre pero llamaba a Serena bombón, es pelinegro y tiene una coleta.

— por la descripción ese es Seiya, pero ¿qué hacia el allí fue a buscar a Michiru?

— no de hecho fue a buscar a Serena.

— ¿a Serena?, pero por qué si se acababan de conocer en la mañana.

— según él quería invitarla a salir, justo cuando se lo propuso apareció Diamante quien también fue a buscarla hoy

— ¿Diamante?

— si ese mismo idiota.

— y ¿por qué fue a buscarla?

— eso es lo que no sabemos, Serena al parecer había quedado con él pero lo olvido y para empeorar llego Darien sin saber nada diciendo que ya podían irse, se molestó, sujeto muy fuertemente a Sere del brazo, y comenzó a reclamarle.

— él muy maldito la lastimo, estoy seguro que le dejo el brazo marcado. Juro que quise golpearlo, aún quiero hacerlo si lo tuviese en frente.

Definitivamente Andrew desconocía a su amigo nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado.

— cálmate hermano, a mí tampoco me faltaron las ganas Darien pero si no lo hice fue por Sere.

— pero y Serena ¿dónde está?

— se fue con Diamante.

— ¡que! ¿Qué?

— lo que escuchaste se fue con él.

— no entiendo por qué.

— lo mismo me preguntó yo— secundó el pelinegro.

— Lita ambos sabemos por qué… no me mires así Darien, sabes que es Sere la que quedo de explicarte. Bueno será mejor que nos calmemos acaban de entrar las chicas y no quiero que sepan de esto por nosotros— los dos asintieron.

— hola mis bombones favoritos, vengo muerta Drew serias tan lindo de traerle a esta diosa del amor un refresco enooorme y con mucho hielo.

— claro Mina y ustedes chicas.

Cada una hizo su orden y a los minutos llego Andrew con el pedido.

— no han visto a Serena no vino contigo Andrew, Haruka nos dijo que estaba contigo, pesamos que estaría aquí

Andrew, Darien y Lita se miraban nerviosos.

— eer no Rei si estuve con ella pero no vino al Crown conmigo

— no te dijo donde iría, porque en su casa no habría nadie por la tarde y a Sere no le gusta estar sola.

— no Amy en realidad no sé donde está no me dijo nada— cosa que era verdad no sabía dónde estaba pero si con quien estaba.

— esa Serena tonta voy a llamarla quizá donde anda perdida

Rei tomo el teléfono, busco el número de Serena en la agenda y la llamo, espero varios tonos pero no respondió.

— no responde

— déjale un mensaje dile que estamos todos aquí

Entre risas por las ocurrencias de Mina y platicas se les paso la tarde.

Darien seguía preocupado, no sabía quién era ese hombre con el que se había ido la cabeza de chorlito ya estaba anocheciendo y las chicas por más que intentaron no se pudieron comunicar con ella no tampoco les había por lo menos respondido algún mensaje, estaba realmente intranquilo, no sabía muy bien por qué solo esperaba que estuviera bien o si no ese idiota platinado se las vería con él, bueno con Haruka y Andrew también todo con tal de proteger a la pequeña rubia cabeza de chorlito.

Las chicas se fueron, dejando solos a Darien y Andrew.

— estoy preocupado hermano ya es muy tarde y Serena sigue sin responder, hace una hora que le envié un mensaje y nada.

— crees que yo no lo estoy, no deberíamos haber dejado que se fuera con él

— tranquilo Darien no creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo mas, pero me preocupa que siga sin responder.

— si sabes algo me avisas bueno, ya tengo que irme me están esperando.

— no me digas nada ya sabes lo que pienso, vete no te preocupes si se algo de Sere te aviso, aunque quizá pueda…

El pelinegro lo interrumpió— no seas así Drew, solo hazlo si.

— está bien, como quieras.

— nos vemos.

—suerte mañana y paciencia con la pobre de Sere.

Darien solo le dio una sonrisa ladina y salió del Crown.

.

.

**En la academia de baile**

.

Una canción dio paso a otra. Serena perdió la cuenta de los tangos que bailaron, sólo sabía que podía seguir así mucho tiempo, podía imaginarse cuando las princesas bailaban con su príncipe.

Se sentía en un sueño pero pensándolo bien solo era una ilusión no veía en Diamante esos ojos llenos de amor que se muestran en las películas, además esa cercanía no le trasmitía calidez o protección que había sentido hace un día en brazos de alguien más, esa calidez que le transmitió…Darien… porque pesaba en él, estaba con Diamante el chico que del que se sentía enamorada y aún así no le trasmitía nada de lo que sintió cuando estuvo en los brazos de Darien. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

— Bien eso es todo por hoy, gracias por venir.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, quedando Diamante con Serena y Esmeralda

— bueno nosotros también nos vamos tengo que llevar a esta preciosa a su casa, un placer haber tomado tu clase.

— si Esmeralda la verdad la pase muy bien, además me sorprendí Diamante bailas muy bien.

— no sabes cuando me alegro pequeña pero no te imaginas las cosas que se de buena fe que Diamante puede hacer muy bien— añadió venenosa la peli verde.

— será mejor que nos vamos Serena— aunque por dentro Diamante estaba que saltaba de alegría tenia mejores resultados de los que había esperado.

Serena y Diamante fueron a asearse a los camarines, luego tomaron sus cosas y salieron. Ya dentro del auto antes de echarlo a andar Diamante pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor que Esmeralda venia saliendo, así que no lo pensó dos veces alargo la mano hasta el rostro de Serena y se acercó lentamente para besarla.

Serena podía sentir el aliento de Diamante, sabía que iba a besarla pero nuevamente no vio amor en sus ojos, ni siquiera cariño eran fríos y calculadores, por más que anhelara que él la besara no quería que fuese de esa forma, podía estar enamorada de él pero no era tonta el no sentía nada por ella y no quería que su primer beso fuese sin amor, por lo que extendió su mano hasta el pecho de Diamante para alejarlo y evitar que la besara.

— ¡Qué te pasa! Pensé que querías esto.

— Diamante yo no… llévame a casa sí.

Diamante no dijo nada, no le iba a rogar a una niñita, así que se limitó a conducir y llevarla hasta llegar a casa de la rubia. Serena solo le agradeció y bajo rápidamente, a penas lo hizo Diamante arranco a toda velocidad como alma que lleva el diablo haciendo sonar las llantas, ni siquiera espero a Serena entrara.

Era bastante tarde, Serena no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Su padre y Sammy estaban fuera de la cuidad, y su mamá seguro ya estaba dormida, subió sin hacer ruido hasta su habitación

Luna estaba sobre su cama, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el pijama sacó su uniforme de bolso y revisó su móvil, tenía muchas llamadas y mensajes de las chicas y Andrew, les mando uno de vuelta diciéndoles que la disculparan que no había podido responderles antes estaba en su bien y en su casa.

Ya habiendo tranquilizado a sus amigos se acostó en su cama para hacerle compañía a Luna en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan sus comentarios. **

**Trataré de subir uno todos los lunes**

**Ando media sensible ayer terminó aquí en Chile Sailor Moon y como siempre pasa cuando lo veo me llore todo el final, lo bueno es que la volverán a dar desde la primera temporada.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, quizá quieran matarme por la decisión que tomó Serena, pero hay que reconocer que cuando creemos estar enamoradas dejamos todo de lado, además ya había dado su palabra.**

**Ahora ya quedaron claras las intenciones de Diamante. Pero aunque Serena está enamorada no es tan ciega. Tengo que agradecer a san Wikipedia por la información del tango.**

**El próximo se viene cargado de grandes revelaciones y un mayor acercamiento entre Darien y Serena.**

**REVIEWS**

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf**: oh si casi un choque de trenes, pero bueno la pobre de Sere trato se solucionarlo no sé si es lo mejor pero era lo correcto para ella, a veces cuando creemos que nos gusta alguien nos cegamos, y las cosas se seguirán complicando. Me alegra que te gustó el anterior y espero que este también. Besotes gordos, nos leemos jejej

**yesqui2000****:** ya esta se decidió por Diamante no, después de todo fue el primero con el que se comprometió pero no dejo de lado a Dariencito, gracias por comentar siempre. Abrazos y besos

**jessy moon 15****: **oh si quien como ella ya quisiera yo tener a esos tres guapos hombres tras mi huesitos, pero bueno al final Serena se decidió por Diamante fue con quien se comprometió primero, aunque yo también hubiese elegido a Darien, pero ella cree estar enamorada de Diamante y no entiende las sensaciones que le provoca el hermoso de Chiba. Espero este capi sea de tu agrado. Besos

Johana: muchas gracias por dejar comentarios aunque no tengas cuenta, la verdad me alegra mucho que te guste la historia estoy recién incursionando en esto. Ya ves se decidió por Diamante, pero en el próximo se viene un día entero con Darien, pero las cosas se seguirán complicando. Besotes

**Gracias, espero sus ****REVIEWS**, besos y abrazos por montones


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola todo mundo**

**les dejo el sexto, espero les guste nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "Revelaciones"**

**.**

**.**

Unos tímidos rayos de luz se abrieron camino a través de las rendijas que había en la ventana del cuarto de Serena, eran ya las 9 de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó, no deseaba levantarse era sábado y quería dormir un rato mas, pero recordó que debía encontrarse con Darien le había prometido dar lo mejor de sí y eso haría, por lo que se obligó a salir de la cama. Le habría gustado seguir acostada un poco más, pero sabía que sería imposible seguir durmiendo.

Entró al baño para una ducha rápida, una vez que hubo terminado de bañarse, se secó, se colocó una bata y volvió a su cuarto.

Se vistió _unos vaqueros ajustados_ y _camiseta_ blanca con tirantes delgados, se calzó unas zapatillas de lona. Se dio un toque natural de maquillaje con gloss y mascara de pestañas. Se aplico perfume, tomó un bolso con su cuaderno y libros.

Bajó lenta y cuidadosamente las escaleras para no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su madre, llegó a la cocina recordando que su papá y Sammy regresarían al medio día cuando ella estuviera con Darien sacó una hoja del cuaderno para dejarle una nota la dejo en la nevera y la abrió para sacar algo para desayunar.

—vas a salir otra vez.

Serena dio un respingo

—mamá buenos días, me asustaste.

—como tendrás la conciencia, eres una descarada crees que no me fije a la hora que llegaste anoche, claro como no está tu padre te muestras como eres realmente, eres una vergüenza, no estuviste en todo el día y ahora vas a salir otra vez.

Serena no podía creer lo que decía su madre, como podía ser tan fría y tratarla así.

—papá sabía, hable con él.

—sigue mostrado esa falsa cara de ángel, crees que puedes engañarme como a él y hacerme pasar por idiota, eres una regalada seguro que te andas revolcando con el tipo que te trajo anoche, no es la primera vez que te trae.

Sentía que le estaban oprimiendo el corazón y las lágrimas querían salir pero no iba a darle en el gusto, no le daría prueba de cuanto le afectaban sus palabras.

—no… no es lo que estás pensando…déjame explicarte.

—te atreves a negarlo, por favor no me veas la cara eres una cualquiera, una desvergonzada, a cuantos te andas ofreciendo por ahí, porque no creo que el estúpido de ayer sea el único, eres una maldita puta.

—si te dijera que lo soy estarías contenta ¿no?, pues si me he acostado no solo con él, sino con cientos, ah no cientos no, miles de hombres, ¿feliz?

—ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA.

Le lanzó una cachetada que no Serena no advirtió, se llevo la mano hasta la mejilla la sentía encendida.

—cómo puedes tratarme así, SOY TU HIJA, TU HIJA.

—pues me avergüenzo de ser tu madre, ojalá nunca… ah mejor lárgate.

—ojalá nunca ¿Qué?, ojalá nunca hubiese nacido ¿eso ibas a decir verdad?

—será mejor que te largues no quiero seguir escuchando, vete por ahí seguro que te están esperando.

—¡no! dijiste todo lo que querías no ahora me vas a escuchar a mi… no entiendo, no logro entender como no puedes quererme ¿qué te hice? nacer, en verdad lo siento créeme que no fui yo quien lo pidió, además de ser mujer y no ser el hombre que querías… he intentado comprenderte, justificarte que tuviste una infancia difícil, pero estás haciendo conmigo lo mismo que hicieron contigo, pero ya no aguanto. Ya no más.

Serena estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de su casa.

.

.

Quería gritar, llorar hasta olvidar inclusive como se llamaba, se sentía destrozada no entendía como la persona que le dio la vida, quien más debería amarla podía tratarla así, odiarla tanto.

Ni siquiera se fijo que llegaría una hora antes, como autómata tomó el autobús, iba casi vacío cosa que agradeció, se sentó en los últimos asientos puso su rostro sobre sus rodillas mientras por sus mejillas escurrían unas traicioneras lagrimas que no podía seguir conteniendo, después de unos minutos llegó al barrio residencial de Jubangai, se limpió el rosto bañado de lagrimas recorrió el pasillo, le pidió al chofer que la dejará en la próxima parada y bajo del autobús.

Mientras Darien en su departamento, había despertado temprano pero estuvo repasando los apuntes de todas la materias pero sobre todo de matemáticas, cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo faltaba poco más de una hora para encontrarse con la cabeza de chorlito, entró rápidamente a ducharse, la había citado en su edificio porque a unas cuadras había una gran biblioteca abierta los sábados donde podrían estudiar cómodamente, pensaba esperarla unos minutos antes en la recepción para después dirigirse juntos a la biblioteca.

Serena buscó la numeración que tenía anotada en el papel, hasta que llegó a un bonito edificio, de unos veinte pisos, bastante moderno. En la recepción había un señor canoso de ojos celestes.

—hola señor buenos días.

—buenos días jovencita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—vengo a ver a un amigo.

—¿a qué departamento va?

—al 1502.

—enseguida la anuncio, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Serena, Serena Tsukino.

Levantó el auricular y marco el número del departamento.

—Buenos días joven Darien lo busca una linda señorita.

Darien mira el reloj en su muñeca son las 11:10 y se extraña de que alguien lo busque a esta hora.

— Buenos días Sr. Artemis ¿Quién me busca no estoy esperando a nadie?

—la señorita Serena Tsukino.

_¿La cabeza de chorlito? Seguro vio mal la hora y hasta piensa que está retrasada, es tan despistada _pensó Darien. Recuerda que solo tiene puesto un vaquero, está con el torso desnudo y descalzo, no era muy hospitalario de su parte hacerla esperar en el hall, lo mejor era decirle que subiera mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—dígale que suba, por favor.

—está bien joven.

Darien cuelga el auricular y corre para terminar de vestirse se coloca una camisa negra, con zapatillas del mismo tono.

—Señorita Serena el joven Darien dice que puede pasar es el piso 15 saliendo del ascensor a mano izquierda al fondo del pasillo.

—muchas gracias, es muy amable.

Serena entra en el ascensor marca el piso 15, al saberse sola ya no aguanta más, lagrimas traicioneras empiezan a correr por sus mejillas, su cuerpo no puede sostenerla y comienza a deslizarse por la pared del elevador hasta caer al suelo abraza sus rodillas y continua sollozando. El sonido del ascensor la hace reaccionar ya llegó al nivel 15, sale hacia el pasillo y camina hasta llegar al departamento de Darien.

Darien escucho el timbre, deja la taza del café que estaba terminando en la encimera y se dirigió al recibidor pensando en cómo embromaría a la pobre, tomó el pomo y abre la puerta con una enorme sonrisa burlona, frente a él estaba la cabeza de chorlito, poco a poco la sonrisa en su rostro se va desvaneciendo, quedó aturdido con lo que ve, estaba temblando y ¿llorando? ¿Le está gastando una broma?

—¿cabeza de chorlito?

Serena retira las manos de su rostro y lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad que a Darien se le encogió el corazón ver sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas y sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano parecían un gélido día de invierno, le cubrió una mano con la suya.

—¿Sere qué pasa?—le susurró con preocupación—¿Qué tienes princesa? Dime algo por favor.

No soportaba más se sentía herida y pisoteada, necesitaba consuelo, un poquito de cariño así que instintivamente se arrojo a sus brazos.

—¡oh Darien!

Serena se aferró a él mientras lloraba desconsolada, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, este estaba desconcertado, aturdido no sabía que estaba pasando ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Como puedo cerró la puerta del piso y la arrastró hasta la sala de estar cuando llego al sofá se sentó con ella sin dejar de abrazarla mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y su rubio cabello reconfortándola. No entendía nada, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaba así? Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado ayer, maldición si ese idiota…

—fue el tipo de ayer verdad, ¿qué te hizo?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta

—¡Mírame! dime ¿Qué te hizo el muy maldito?

Ella seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el torso de Darien, solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro queriéndole dar a entender que no era nada de lo que él estaba pensando.

—no me mientas, no lo protejas… princesa por favor dime ¿te hizo algo?

Ella se removió en sus brazos para girar su cabeza pero dejándola recostada aún sobre el pecho de Darien.

—Él... no…no me hizo nada, te lo prometo—decía entre sollozos mientras sorbía su nariz—Darien solo abrázame por favor.

Si le era posible la estrechó más entre sus brazos y con una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la rubia para reconfortarla. Darien decidió que era mejor esperar a que la cabeza de chorlito le hiciera honor a su nombre, nada ganaba con interrogarla en el estado en el que estaba. Tendría que estar calmada para poder averiguar lo que realmente le había pasado. Pero si el idiota ese tenía algo que ver iba a conocer quién era Darien Chiba.

.

.

.

**Mientras en casa de los Kou**

Haruka, Michiru junto con Mina, Rei y Amy habían llegado a la sala de ensayo de los _Three Lights_, Lita se había retrasado haciendo unos bocadillos.

Era un lugar amplio, construido en la casa de los hermanos Kou, contaba con el diseño propio para la mejor acústica, modernos sistemas de sonido, en la sala principal algunos instrumentos como un órgano, piano, batería, guitarras eléctricas y electro-acústicas. Había una salita secundaria separada con paredes de vidrio para lo que parecía un estudio de grabación.

—¡qué bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando!.

—así es bienvenidos a nuestro estudio, espero se sientan cómodos.

—Gracias Taiki y Yaten son muy amables.

—que agradeces Michiru al contrario, ven con nosotros para enseñarte los equipos e instrumentos, ¿vienes Haruka?

—eeeh sí ya los alcanzo.

Mientras ellos hablaban.

—Mina te puedo hablar contigo, en privado.

—ay Seiya eres simpático y muy guapo pero lo siento a mí me gusta tu hermano.

—no inventes Mina, claro que no voy a proponerte nada, quiero hablarte de bombón

—¡DE SERENA!

—tssss baja la voz, puedes por una vez ser discreta.

—bueno, bueno, está bien no te enojes que te ves feo.

—Mina es enserio, la verdad es que yo quería preguntarte si bombón tiene novio.

—¡lo sabia! eres un picaron—enterrándole el índice en un costado—bueno déjame decirte que…—haciendo una pausa para ponerle más emoción—no, ella no tiene novio. ¿Te gusto Sere verdad?,

—pues sí me gustó y mucho, pero ese no es el caso si no tiene novio entonces ¿quién es el tal Diamante?

—¿Diamante? ¿cómo sabes de él?, acaso lo conoces.

—Pues si ayer tuve el agrado de conocer al muy idiota.

—¿cómo así?

—bueno es que fui a buscar a bombón a la salida de clases para invitarla a salir, cuando se lo estaba proponiendo, llegó ese imbécil diciendo _"__niñito ella tiene un compromiso conmigo"_—imitando la voz de Diamante—así que bombón me despacho, después llegó Da…Dar

—¿Darien?

—sí el mismo diciéndole a bombón que ya podían irse, el imbécil ese de Diamante se puso furioso, la agarró de un brazo, la zarandeó y comenzó a reclamarle, el tal Darien casi se le va encima, pero lo detuvo el amigo de bombón Andrew.

—vaya no sé porque no me sorprende la actitud de Diamante es un cretino, pero ¿qué paso con Sere?.

—ella me dijo que estaba bien y me pidió que me fuera que quedáramos después, no quise molestarla ni complicar las cosas así que me fui, pero me quedé preocupado.

—anoche me mando unos mensajes a mí y a las chicas, dijo que estaba bien.

—¡qué alivio! pero ¿de verdad que no tienen nada, no es su novio?

—No Seiya no lo es—_por ahora y espero que nunca lo sea,_ pensaba Mina.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta ni Mina ni Seiya es que Haruka había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba que hervía de la rabia definitivamente quería matar a cierto platinado.

—Seiya deja de cotillear con Mina, tenemos que ensayar.

—Ah Yaten no te pongas celoso.

—muy graciosito Seiya, será mejor que vengas.

.

.

.

Serena podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Darien, esto junto con las caricias que le daba fueron aquietándola, se sentía a gusto, protegida entre la calidez de sus brazos, había necesitado eso desde que salió de su casa.

Darien se sentía confundido trataba de darle nombre a las sensaciones que tenía en ese instante, se sentía tan bien con esa pequeña rubia entre sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo. Era reconfortante tenerla así, no entendía cómo es que ella provocaba en él ese sentimiento, el querer cuidarla y protegerla.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así, pero la respiración de Serena se había acompasado y ya no sollozaba, pensó que seguramente se había dormido por el cansancio, soltó su agarre para levantarse pero Serena se aferró más a él.

—gracias Darien.

—pensé que dormías, ¿estás mejor?

—si Darien, yo… lo siento, ni siquiera pensé si están tus padres y llego en estas condiciones. ¿Qué van a pensar?

—no te preocupes estamos solos, vas a contarme qué te paso, de verdad el sujeto de ayer no tiene nada que ver.

Serena se incorporó del regazo del pelinegro—no Darien, Diamante no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Quién es él? Dijiste que hoy ibas a decirme, no me gustó nada la forma en que te traro ayer ¿acaso es tu novio?

—no, no lo es, Diamante, él solo es el chico… el chico que me gusta, pero no tenemos nada, no somos novios.

—la verdad no entiendo, ¿cómo te puede gustar una persona que te trata así?

—Darien se que se exaltó un poco, pero bueno soy tan despistada que olvidé que habíamos quedado, me comprometí contigo, después llegó Seiya a empeorarlo y Diamante se molestó.

—eso no justifica nada, nadie tiene derecho de tratarte como lo hizo él. ¿Segura que no te hizo nada?

—como te dije él no tiene nada que ver, es más bien un problema en casa.

—¿quieres hablar de ello?

Serena le cuenta todo lo sucedido a Darien, no solo esa mañana sino que a lo largo de su vida, como es que desde que tiene uso de razón su madre la ha rechazado y maltratado pero lo más hiriente para ella es que le negara su amor. Nada tenía justificación ni el hecho de que su madre creciera así mismo, porque Serena se había prometido que el día que fuera madre no dejaría de demostrarles y decirles a sus hijos cuanto los ama.

Siempre veía a sus demás compañeras incluso a sus amigas con sus madres, como estas las querían, mimaban, de alguna u otra forma sentía envidia de todas esas niñas que tenían el cariño de una madre. También como el matrimonio de sus padres se había destruido por lo mismo, siempre discutían o peleaban y ella se sentía culpable porque las constantes peleas eran porque Kenji su padre no toleraba la conducta de su madre hacia ella.

—como te dije no tenemos una buena relación pero jamás había reaccionado de esa forma y mucho menos me había golpeado, no sé que le paso, me sentí tan mal por las cosas que me dijo y como me llamó, yo no soy así te lo prometo Darien.

—lo sé princesa, tranquila no llores más, las lagrimas no van contigo—dijo llevando su mano hacia el rosto de Serena para secar las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y acariciar su mejilla—Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué nunca se separaron tus padres pese a los problemas que tienen entre ellos?

—papá en algún minuto lo quiso hacer cuando yo tenía como tres años, pero mamá le dijo que si la dejaba no le daría mi custodia y él no quería dejarme con ella, además él sabía que le sería imposible demostrar nada ante un juez. Mamá lo ama, a su manera pero lo ama y creo que esa fue la forma que encontró para retenerlo.

—¿con tu hermano es igual?

—no a Sammy lo quiere con el quizá no es la madre mas cariñosa del mundo pero de alguna u otra forma se lo demuestra, se preocupa por él y aunque me duele por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que él no va a sufrir lo mismo que yo.

—No entiendo como puede ser así, es tu madre—mientras instintivamente tomaba las manos de Serena entre las suyas y las acariciaba.

—yo tampoco, como te dije todo tiene que ver con su niñez, ella fue hija única además de ser mujer y el abuelo siempre odió a la abuela porque nunca le dio un varón, y ella siempre se desquitaba con mi madre por eso.

—pero eso no le da derecho a que ahora ella haga lo mismo contigo.

—lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. Sabes hasta hace poco habían veces que pensaba que quizá ella no es mi madre o Kenji mi padre y por eso me desprecia tanto, como la mamá de Amy es doctora, me ayudó a realizar unas pruebas de ADN con algunas muestras de cabellos, solo sirvió para comprobar que si lo soy, Amy no me pidió explicaciones solo me ayudó, en realidad ninguna de las chicas, ni Haruka o Andrew que son mi amigos sabe nada de todo lo que te he contado no me gusta hablar de ello, solo saben que tengo una mala relación con mamá.

Ahora que lo pensaba Serena no entendía porque le había contado todo, podía haberse limitado a contar lo de siempre que tenía problemas en casa, pero no le contó absolutamente todo a Darien, como le había dicho ni siquiera sus mejores amigos conocían todos los detalles.

—no sé porque lo haces pero gracias por confiar en mí.

—la verdad yo tampoco… Darien puedo pedirte un favor.

—no tienes ni que pedirlo, no le diré de esto a nadie.

—no es eso, como te dije yo tampoco sé porque pero confío en ti

—¿entonces?

—no quiero aprovecharme de ti pero podrías abrazarme otra vez—poniendo ojitos tiernos.

—ven aquí cabeza de chorlito.

Darien extendiendo sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, pensó que en realidad no tenía que pedírselo desde que le empezó a contar su historia quiso hacerlo.

—¿dónde quedo lo de princesa? Me gusta más que me llames así.

—ah sí pues eso tienes que ganártelo cabeza de chorlito.

Aún estaba aturdido de todo lo que le relato Serena, cómo podía su propia madre ser así con ella y mucho menos entendía como con todo lo que había vivido podía ser tan dulce, tierna, es como la luna, capaz de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura solo con su presencia, toda ella era alegría, un ser lleno de luz como una hermosa estrella brillando en el firmamento de la eternidad trasmitiendo ese fulgor a todo el que la rodea, en cambio él…

—Sere ya que tu confiaste en mi, hay algo que quiero decirte. Mientras deshacía el abrazo.

—claro dime soy toda oídos.

—bueno yo, la verdad es que…

Darien no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpido por el gruñido del estomago de Serena.

—ups lo siento—ambos rieron.

—vaya ya pasa de la una—mientras veía su reloj —apuesto a que ni siquiera desayunaste—ella negó con la cabeza—bien, vamos a preparar algo.

—¿sabes cocinar? porque yo no soy muy buena que digamos.

—claro que si, vivo solo así que me vi obligado tener que aprender, y sé que viene de cerca la recomendación pero lo hago bastante bien.

—uh había olvidado lo arrogante y presumido que puedes ser, pero cómo es eso de que vives solo.

—así es, bueno eso tiene relación con lo que iba a decirte pero te lo explico después, ven ayúdame a cocinar—Serna asintió

.

.

.

Los chicos le habían hecho el recorrido por el lugar a Haruka y Michiru, esta última estaba fascinada con todo. Habían ensayado toda la mañana, Michiru se había acoplado inmediatamente con ellos.

Rei había estado hablando animadamente con Nicolás mientras los chicos ensayaban.

—hola chicas, Nico cómo estás.

—bien Lita, que bueno que llegaste—comentó la pelinegra.

—sí me retrase un poco, Nico le podrías avisar a los chicos que es hora de que hagan un descanso, les traje unos platillos deliciosos.

—Claro no hay problema.

—¿donde están Haruka y Amy?

—están adentro con los chicos y Michi—respondió Rei.

—Lita qué bueno que llegaste, ya estaba harta de hacer mal tercio a Rei y Nicholas.

—Mina deja de decir tonterías, ves cosas donde no las hay estas cada día más loca.

—gracias Lita, Nico nos dijo que trajiste de comer, habíamos pensado pedir unas pizzas pero no debiste molestarte de verdad gracias eres muy amable.

—no es nada Taiki.

—¿y bombón?, pensé que llegaría contigo Lita.

—no Seiya anoche hable con ella y me dijo que no podría venir que tenía un compromiso.

—que lastima, bien será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfríe, muero de hambre.

Todos comieron animadamente comiendo las delicias que llevó Lita, para luego continuar con los ensayos.

.

.

—estaba delicioso, tengo que felicitarte arrogante cocinas exquisito.

—te dije no eras por presumir, aunque tú me ayudaste, no eres la mejor ayudante que he tenido pero no me quejo, ves que cuando le pones empeño puedes hacer las cosas.

—solo hice la ensalada pero como tú hiciste la mayor parte, me toca lavar los platos—abriéndose paso al fregadero.

—pobre de mi bajilla, creo que debería haber puesto platos desechables, será mejor que te ayude.

—¡uhh eres un pesado!, puedo yo sola.

Cuando terminó de lavar todo se fue al sofá junto con Darien.

—bien ya comimos y si fuera gato la curiosidad ya me habría matado, dime ¿que querías decirme?

—es verdad, bueno tú me contaste muchas cosas de ti hoy, cosas que dijiste que a nadie más le habías dicho y creo que debo retribuir esa confianza.

—pero no es necesario Darien, no debes sentirte obligado.

—no Serena no me siento obligado, en realidad quiero hacerlo. Recuerdas cuando pasó todo lo de Artes y te dije que no me conocías, que si lo hicieras quizá pensarías diferente, que cuando te contara cosas de mi vida quizá lograrías entenderme.

—sí y te dije que esperaba que pudieras tenerme las confianza para contarme esas cosas.

—siento que puedo confiar en ti, como te dije quiero hacerlo para que puedas entenderme, te pido que me escuches y no digas nada hasta que termine—Serena asintió—yo… yo soy hijo único y mis padres también, por lo que no tengo parientes y a mis abuelos no alcance a conocerlos, cuando tenía seis años, salimos de paseo con mis padres íbamos de vuelta en el automóvil cuando sufrimos un accidente en el que mis padres… ellos…ellos murieron. Aunque yo sobreviví, debido al accidente recibí heridas en la cabeza que me produjeron amnesia. Debido a eso, perdí todo conocimiento de quién era, con 6 años me quede solo en el mundo. Desperté en la cama de un hospital sin saber ni siquiera como me llamaba, yo mismo no me reconocía, me sentía indefenso, perdido y solo. Como no tenía parientes cuando me recupere me dejaron interno en un colegio, Malachite un amigo y abogado de papá se hizo cargo de todo, consiguió sacarme del internado cuando pase a la preparatoria, él quería llevarme a vivir con él, Mal siempre me ha tratado como un hijo pero no quería ser una carga para nadie así que lo convencí para que comprara este departamento, cuando cumpla los 21 podre hacerme cargo de todo. Y aún años después de años, no puedo recordar a mis padres ni mi vida anterior al accidente, las cosas que se de ellos o de antes del accidente las sé por Mal… Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera Drew que es como mi hermano, él solo sabe que mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño pero es la primera vez que hablo de mis sentimientos con respecto a esto. Serena crecí lleno de soledad, tristeza y sin recuerdos, todo eso forjó al Darien que ves ahora pero cuando me contaste de tu vida, tus problemas y a pesar de todo eres como eres, dulce, alegre y llena de vida me doy cuenta que nada me justifica.

Serena procesaba todo lo que Darien acababa de confesarle, sentía que se empezaba a armar en ella un rompecabezas y llegaban imágenes en flashback

_EL DIA QUE DISCUTIERON_

—_ay eres un arrogante no sé como Andrew o tu familia te soporta!_

—_dices eso porque no me conoces, si lo hicieras quizá pensarías diferente—expresó lo ultimo casi en un susurro cabizbajo y evitando la mirada de la rubia._

_AHORA ENTENDIA PORQUE QUERIA SER MEDICO_

—_pues si que dilema ¿no?, pero después de todo las usaré en otros no en mí, por algo dicen que los doctores son los peores pacientes, pese a eso no quiero que mis miedos ni nada impidan alcanzar mi sueño, me esfuerzo día a día para lograrlo, anhelo llegar a ser un gran médico para ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas y si está en mis manos el poder evitar que la gente pierda a sus seres queridos._

_LO QUE SINTIO AL VER SU DIBUJO_

_Lo abrió, encontrándose con la escena de una playa, era un buen dibujo no lo hacía tan mal como insinuó, Serena pudo notar con detalle el mar tranquilo, se podía ver la espuma dejada por las olas en la orilla, las ondas del mar tomando forma en el aire con ayuda del viento, precipitándose sobre las rocas. Pero lo que más llamo su atención no era el hermoso paisaje en sí, sino dibujado a un costado un hombre que lo contemplaba, mirando fijamente al mar, parecía un hombre solitario, como si no tuviese a nadie en el mundo, como si no perteneciera a ningún lado y el mar que estaba frente a él era lo único que lo acompañaba. Un hombre como Darien, eso precisamente era lo que reflejaba su mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, y cada vez mas Serena quería descubrir por qué._

_CUANDO HABLO CON ANDREW_

—_bueno si algo así la verdad es que se sentó conmigo, estaba pensando en lo de Diamante cuando él se burlo de mí, me llamo cabeza de chorlito, además tenía una actitud tan arrogante que le dije que no sabía cómo tu o su familia lo soportaban_

—_¡qué le dijiste que!—grito atorándose con el pastel que tenía en la boca._

Ahora todo calzaba para Serena, ahora podía entenderlo.

—no Darien no digas eso, es verdad para mí no ha sido fácil, pero a pesar de todo los tengo conmigo y he contado con el cariño de papá, ahora te entiendo y me siento culpable por lo que dije ese día que discutimos.

—no tienes porque yo te moleste y además tú no lo sabías.

—no puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti, eras un niño.

—fue difícil pero sabes lo que más me duele es no poder recordarlos, no poder tener en mi memoria aunque sea un momento feliz con ellos, recordar que me querían. A veces es inevitable sentirme solo.

—pero no lo estas tienes a Malachite, a Drew, y quiero que sepas que también me tienes a mí. Apuesto que necesitas un abrazo.

—no cabeza de chorlito, estoy bien.

—ay no te hagas el duro conmigo, que se que lo necesitas—mientras le tomaba el bazo y lo atraía hacia ella para abrazarlo.

—eres única cabeza de chorlito gracias… pero bueno ya basta de cosas tristes y confesiones, el motivo de que estés aquí es otro—dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

—Matemáticas—dijo con desgano.

—así es, bien deja ir a buscar mis cosas.

Ya de vuelta Darien comenzó a explicarle lo básico en un principio a Serena le costó concentrarse pensando en todo lo ocurrido y lo que le había contado Darien, pero después de varios regaños de parte de este para que se concentrara logro hacerlo.

—en primer lugar tienes tener en cuenta que se suprimen los paréntesis aplicando la propiedad distributiva, así. Ahora se trasponen los términos, los términos en x al primer miembro y los términos independientes al segundo. A continuación se reducen los términos semejantes, y finalmente se despeja la incógnita quedando que x=1.5

En primera instancia sentía que le hablaba en otro idioma, hacia pucheros y se negaba.

—vamos cabeza de chorlito se que puedes o acaso quieres perder la apuesta.

Eso la incentivo y por primera vez empezó a entender todo lo que Darien le explicaba. Le hizo unos 20 ejercicios, después de sudor y lágrimas tratando de resolverlos Darien los corrigió.

—bien no estuviste tan mal solo 5 malos pero no celebres porque aún es lo básico y yo dije que lograría que obtengas un 100.

—ten piedad de mi sí, es mucho por hoy no crees, además no quiero llegar muy tarde para tener más problemas en casa.

—está bien tienes razón, deja voy a buscar las llaves y te llevo.

Darien se dirige a su habitación y suena el timbre.

—Sere puedes ver quién es, seguro que es Drew o Mal—grita desde su dormitorio.

—bueno.

Se acerca para abrir la puerta, del otro lado ve a una pelirroja bastante guapa y voluptuosa, que no la miraba precisamente con agrado.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui, vaya este capítulo me costó sacarlo. Espero sea de su agrado. Ya quedo claro el problema que tiene Serena y también Darien le confió la causa de ser quien es. La confianza y los sentimientos entre ellos va creciendo pero ninguno de los dos quiere plantearse mucho el por qué.**

**¿Quién será la guapa y voluptuosa pelirroja?, ¿qué será de Darien?, las cosas se complican para ambos pero no me maten todo es por algo, en el próximo se aclara.**

**Reviews:**

**Usako: **miles de disculpas no vi tu comentario cuando subí el capitulo pasado pero ahora te respondo. Como ves en este capítulo queda claro que es lo que oculta Darien. Trataré si la inspiración no me falla actualizar los lunes.

**Johana: **pues sí Diamante es un idiota y aunque Serena no es tonta cuando uno cree estar enamorada actúa así. Gracias por dejar siempre comentarios aunque no tengas cuenta, cariños y besos

**jessy moon 15****:** toda la razón para esta historia Diamante seráun perro, pero no por mucho. Y Darien bueno como todo hombre es un poquito lento, hay que entenderlo además que no sabe darle nombre a las sensaciones que le provoca Serena y además al final llegó una persona que no esperaba y complicara un poco la relación con Serena.

Bueno la verdad es que si Naoko utilizo no solo la mitología griega sino el nombre de varias piedras **Negaverso **Jadeite=Jade, Nephrite=Nefrita, Zoisite=Zoisita, Kunzite=Kunzita, Malchite=Malaquita, Reina Beryl=Berilo, **Black** **Moon** Rubeus=Rubí, Esmeralda=Esmeralda, Zafiro=Zafiro, Príncipe Diamante=Diamante, Karmecyte=kermesita, Bethieryte=Berthierita, Calaveryte = Calaverita, Petzyte=Petzita y otros más para Los Cazadores de la Muerte y Death Moon

besotes.

**yesqui2000****: **concuerdo totalmente contigo, pero aunque Serena se da cuenta que Diamante no la quiere, una a veces es media tonta y se ilusiona igual esperando poder conquistarlo ¿o no?, y si aunque en el anime (bueno sobretodo en el doblaje al español) que Darien es arrogante y presumido siempre ha sido un caballero y siempre ha tenido ese instinto protector hacia Serena, con esta nueva aparición se confundirán un poco las cosas pero también habrá acercamiento entre ellos en los próximos capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado, besitos

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **amiga gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos, uff si que se complicaran las cosas aún más con la aparición de esta pelirroja, pero sobre todo embrollaran los sentimientos de nuestro Darien y Serena pero todo es por algo. Gracias, besotes y abrazos, nos leemos.

**Gracias a todos por leerme. Espero sus Reviews son bien recibidas las sugerencias.**

**Abrazos y besos para todo mundo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola todo mundo, acá uno más, como saben Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Espero les guste nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pelirroja miró a Serena de pies a cabeza despectivamente.

—hola ¿buscas a Darien?

—sí y tú eres

Pero la rubia no pudo contestar porque la interrumpió Darien quien venía saliendo de su habitación

—¿Quién es cabeza de chorlito?

—soy yo Dari

—¿Beryl?

—vaya veo que vas de salida, no me presentas a tu amiga.

—eh claro ella es Serena Tsukino, Sere ella es Beryl.

—su **novia**.

—¿novia? —repitió Serena mientras veía Darien, luego a Beryl y a Darien otra vez.

—Dari cariño no le habías contado de mí a tu amiguita—pronunciando esto último desdeñosamente.

—Beryl ¿qué haces aquí?, te dije que hoy estaría ocupado.

—lo sé aun así quise pasar a verte, pero veo que fue mala idea.

—no quiero ser grosero contigo pero sí lo es por lo mismo te dije hoy estaría atareado, y de hecho como dijiste vamos de salida voy a dejar a Serena a su casa

—Darien no es necesario, yo no quiero incomodar, puedo irme sola no te preocupes.

—ves cariño tu amiga entiende.

—no Beryl fui claro contigo ayer, te dije que no podríamos vernos ya me ofrecí a llevar a Serena además después tengo que pasar por Drew e ir donde Malachite a menos de quieras acompañarme a casa de Mal.

—sabes que no me soportan Darien, prefiero ahorrarme el mal rato, además tengo otros planes solo venía a invitarte.

—como quieras, vamos Sere.

—eh si claro voy por mis cosas.

Serena fue hasta el sofá donde recogió su bolso, camino hasta donde estaban esperándola para salir del departamento. Darien cerró la puerta y Beryl se le colgó su brazo, avanzaron por el silencioso pasillo en dirección a los ascensores los tres entraron, había un silencio incomodo sobre todo para Serena, quien suspiro aliviada cuando llegaron al primer piso.

—Buenas noches joven Darien.

—Buenas noches Artemis ¿Qué tal su día?.

—Bien joven, ha estado tranquilo, veo que va bien acompañado—dijo viendo a Serena.

—oh claro, aunque ya la conoció ella es Serena, una amiga y compañera de la preparatoria.

—déjeme decirle con todo respeto señorita Serena que además de ser muy linda es encantadora y muy amable ojalá hubieran mas jovencitas como usted—dándole una mirada acusadora a Beryl ya que Artemis pensaba que ella era una persona engreída y descortés.

—Darien cariño te espero afuera ¿sí?.

—está bien ya te alcanzamos—Beryl se fue caminando muy altiva—vaya Sere has conquistado al viejo de Artemis, lamento privarte de su compañía pero debo llevarme a esta encantadora señorita.

—ha sido un gusto conocerlo sr. Artemis.

—llámeme solo Artemis y espero verla más seguido por aquí señorita Serena.

—entonces también llámeme solo Serena y todo depende de si me invitan nuevamente, hasta luego Artemis.

—Hasta pronto_ _Si el joven es tan inteligente como creo que lo es estoy seguro que la veré seguido_—dijo para sí mismo.

Darien y Serena salieron para encontrarse con Beryl.

—ya estamos aquí, quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa.

—no querido no voy a casa, como te dije si viene era para invitarte a una fiesta—_aunque suponía que terminaría yendo sola como siempre_ pensó la pelirroja—podrías pararme un taxi.

Darien detuvo un taxi que aparcó al lado de ellos, como un caballero abrió la puerta para que subiera, antes de hacerlo Beryl se abalanzó sobre él para devorar su boca como si quisiera marcar territorio.

_Este hombre es mío que te quede claro rubiecita_

Serena se sintió consternada por aquella visión, sin darse cuenta sus nudillos estaban blancos ya tenía las manos cerradas en dos puños y se sentía rara e incómoda, pero por qué.

_¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿por qué me molesta que lo bese de esa forma? es que acaso estoy… no por supuesto que no cómo voy a estar celosa de Darien debe ser otra cosa ah claro solo estoy molesta porque me ha confiado detalles de su vida pero olvido mencionarme el pequeño detalle de que tenía una novia. Si eso debe ser._

Darien cortÓ el beso alejándose de Beryl, esta le delineó los labios con su pulgar para quitar los restos de lápiz labial.

—Adiós cielito te llamo.

La pellirroja subió al taxi y el pelinegro como caballero le cerró la puerta. Y automóvil emprendió la marcha dejando solo a Darien, quien se volteó hacia Serena.

—Vamos —pasando a su lado para dirigirse a los aparcamientos. Pero Serena seguía inmóvil—cabeza de chorlito no te quedes ahí.

—¿Por qué?.

—por qué ¿qué?.

—no me lo dijiste, no me dijiste que tenias novia.

—no sé lo olvide, no surgió el tema.

—me contaste cosas de ti pero olvidaste el pequeño gran detalle de mencionar que tenias una novia.

—oh vamos cabeza de chorlito o acaso estás celosa—comentario que hizo que Serena se ruborizará.

—¡claro que no! como dices eso no, es solo que como no me lo dijiste.

—no lo entenderías.

—si no me lo dices claro que no lo entenderé, yo te conté de Diamante y tú no pudiste haberme dicho en ese momento que tienes una novia.

—hace menos de una semana que comenzamos a hablarnos, lo de Diamante me lo acabas de decir hoy, en el momento no se me atravesó por la cabeza hablarte de Beryl estaba más bien preocupado por el estado en el que estabas.

—tienes razón, lo siento.

—no te preocupes no es que quisiera ocultártelo es solo que no suelo hablar de ella, nuestra relación es digámoslo especial, Beryl no es del agrado de muchos.

—eso parece por lo que comentó, ahora que lo dices Andrew nunca la había mencionado.

—pues sí, Andrew no la soporta y Mal menos, dicen que es superficial, engreída y vanidosa.

—¿lo es?

—debo reconocer que sí, como todos ella tiene sus defectos, pero no es una mala persona, ha estado conmigo apoyándome, pero a nadie le agrada ni a Mal, ni Drew ni al mismo Artemis.

—lo mismo me pasa con Diamante—_a mí tampoco me agrada_ pensó Darien—por lo mismo y como tu amiga yo te apoyaré en tu relación, ¿la amas?

—la quiero, le tengo cariño.

—eso no responde mi pregunta Darien,

Darien la miró de soslayo y sonrió, y la sonrisa la hizo contener la respiración.

—eres imposible cabeza de chorlito, quieres que te responda está bien no sé si estoy enamorado en realidad no sé si yo sé amar, como te dije la quiero mucho, Beryl ha sido un gran apoyo para mi desde que la conocí pero si el cariño y el aprecio no es amar entonces saca tus propias conclusiones… Ya te respondí, ahora vamos.

Darien siguió caminando al aparcamiento dejando a una desconcertada Serena que corrió tras de él. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le hizo la rubia, por qué estaba con Beryl que sentía por ella, ¿era amor? Aunque no era la primera vez que alguien se lo preguntaba si era la primera que le lo perturbaba.

.

.

.

Los chicos habían ensayado muchas horas haciendo arreglos para incorporar el violín de Michiru a sus canciones

—creo que eso es todo por hoy.

—chicos han quedado fantásticos los temas con esos nuevos arreglos de violín los felicito.

—gracias Amy, es bueno saber que les gusta, eso quiere decir que el concierto será todo un éxito.

—eso no lo dudes Taiki, como ya les he dicho nosotras siempre los apoyaremos somos sus fans numero uno—comentó Mina.

—Michiru estamos realmente agradecidos por tu apoyo y aporte con nosotros, nos vemos el lunes por la tarde.

—no Taiki la agradecida soy yo en poder ayudarles, en eso quedamos entonces hasta el lunes chicos.

—Adiós—se escuchó el coro de las chicas mientras abandonaban el lugar.

—estas chicas son las mejores, somos muy afortunados en tener tan bellas seguidoras que no sabría por cual de todas decidirme.

—ey Casanova es mejor que guardes tus halagos para tu _bomboncito._

—te gusta molestar no hermanito… ¡Mina!

—cállate Seiya

—Mina querida no te vayas aun Yaten quiere hablar contigo en privado—gritó el pelinegro.

—de verdad—Seiya asintió mientras que Yaten lo fulminaba con la mirada—chicas me esperan arriba.

—esta me las pagas Seiya.

—Yo creo que me lo agradecerás—mientras llegaba Mina—bien los dejo solitos pórtense bien eh.

—ya estamos solos Yaten ¿qué querías decirme?

—bien Mina es que yo, bueno la verdad es que, en realidad no sé cómo decirlo…

—Yaten ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—¿qué?

—eso, quiero saber si quieres salir conmigo, me gustas y quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, se que te parecerá atrevido pero como dicen quien no nada se ahoga en el rio.

—creo que es quien no se arriesga no cruza el rio

—bueno, bueno—abanicando con la mano—tu me entiendes, pero que dices.

—bueno Mina la verdad es que yo hace tiempo quería hablar contigo pero no sabía cómo, tu también me gustas, eres una chica hermosa, me encanta tu forma de ser, eres mi inspiración, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y desde que te conocí quería hacer esto…

Yaten acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomó el rostro de Mina en sus manos, la miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo más unió sus labios por primera vez en un beso, tierno, sin prisas y sobre todo un beso en él quería demostrarle a la Mina todos los sentimientos que provocaba en él, se separaron por la falta de aire, y al hacerlo ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios.

—mi diosa del amor ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Oh Yaten me haces tan feliz, claro que sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Y se volvieron a besar esta vez con mayor exigencia y pasión, Yaten delineó lentamente con su lengua el labio inferior de Mina pidiendo acceso a su boca, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa mientas llevaba sus manos hasta la cabeza del peli plateado para profundizar más el beso.

—Mina las chicas… oh lo siento yo…—dijo Seiya mientras bajaba las escaleras haciendo que la pareja se separase.

—¿Qué quieres Seiya?—gruñó Yaten

—creo que interrumpí, yo venía a decirle a Mina que las chicas dicen que te apures o que te irás sola.

—No quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo—dijo mirando a Yaten y haciendo un puchero—¿nos vemos el lunes?

—claro preciosa, te quiero—mientras volvía a besarla.

—ey eh no cuentes dinero delante de los pobres.

—no te preocupes cuñadito estoy tan feliz que incluso te ayudaré con Sere.

—eres la mejor Mina.

—si lo sé. Yaten yo también te quiero. Nos vemos—se despidió dándole un casto beso, para después alcanza a Seiya en las escaleras.

.

.

.

Darien sacó su moto del aparcamiento.

Serena miró la motocicleta sintiendo un poquito de miedo de subirse en ella, a pesar de que era hermosa y amplia.

—ah no Darien tú estás loco si crees que me voy a subir a esta cosa. No podías tener no se…

—que esperabas un caballo blanco, vamos cabeza de chorlito no seas cobarde.

—no es eso es que nunca me he subido a una bueno solo a las del Crown pero soy pésima conductora y siempre me estrello, y ¿si nos pasa algo?.

—bueno para todo hay una primera vez no, además yo seré quien conduzca, tú solo sube.

Darien jaló a Serena hasta su moto entregándole un casco para que usara, pudo ver que la cabeza de chorlito aun no se sentía muy segura de subir así que después de colocarse su propio casco se sacó su cazadora para entregársela.

—ten te quedara grande pero póntela para que no te de tanto frio.

—gra… gracias.

Las mejillas de Serena se cubrieron de un leve rubor haciendo que Darien desviara la mirada mordiéndose su labio inferior al notar lo linda que se veía cada vez que se sonrojaba.

—está bien pero si muero será tu culpa.

—no pasara nada. Acaso no confías en mí

—sí pero…

—nada de peros, incluso te terminara gustando y no te querrás bajar, sube.

Luego de que Serena se colocara la cazadora de cuero que efectivamente le quedaba bastante grande, pudo sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y percibir el embriagante aroma de Darien impregnado en ella. Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta. Sin embargo Serena no sabía donde afirmarse tenía miedo de incomodar a Darien si se aferraba de su cintura

—que piensas tanto cabeza de chorlito, tienes que afirmarte de mí para no caer.

—pero…

—¡bueno lista o no aquí vamos!

—¡ahh!

Darien se puso en marcha a toda velocidad a propósito haciendo que Serena se tambaleara y antes de caer se aferrara fuertemente a su cintura, no quería pensar cuando Haruka se enterara que por fin se había subido a una moto y no precisamente con él. Darien la miro de soslayo y vio que no quería abrir los ojos debido al miedo y la adrenalina que la velocidad ocasionaba en ella. Serena se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo de la cintura de Darien dejando su cabeza reposar en su amplia espalda.

—¡anda no seas cobarde cabeza de chorlito, abre los ojos!

—no Darien no quiero, siento que voy a morir.

—¡no es para tanto! no seas exagerada, sólo disfrútalo, abre tus ojos.

Serena no quería abrirlos sentía miedo de marearse por la velocidad a la que iban, pero por causa de la insistencia de Darien comenzó a abrirlos lentamente viendo la carretera y como los autos, las personas, edificios y las casas las perdían a gran velocidad. Ahora pasados unos minutos y con sus ojos abiertos se sentía un poco más tranquila pudiendo apreciar lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo ser golpeado por el viento, estaba comenzando a disfrutar la sensación de libertad, quería extender los brazos para sentir el viento correr como en las películas pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Mientras Darien sorteaba el tráfico de la ciudad de Tokio, cada vez que aceleraba Serena se aferraba mas a él y Darien sonrió era tan cobarde y tan valiente a la vez.

—¡ves que no era para tanto!

Serena no dijo nada prefirió desviar su mirada y ladeo su cabeza, recargándose mejor en la espalda de Darien viendo todo a su alrededor, disfrutando del momento, como ya estaba tranquila fue consciente de que un extraño latido golpeo fuertemente su pecho sintiendo nuevamente como la calidez de Darien se grababa en su cuerpo…

_¿Por qué de nuevo?, qué es este sentimiento, no entiendo por qué solo Darien me trasmite esta sensación en mi pecho, esta calidez._

Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado donde estaban hasta que se dio cuenta que Darien había aparcado.

—¿Darien por qué te detuviste?

—mmm aún tenemos tiempo, ven acompáñame.

El pelinegro bajó de la motocicleta y la aseguro a un poste de luz, cogió la mano de Serena llevándola consigo para entrar al parque en el que habían aparcado. Darien no soltó esa pequeña mano de tez blanca que temblaba ante su contacto, se detuvo al llegar a una banca. Le hizo un gesto a Serena para que se sentara y él hizo lo mismo.

—siempre vengo aquí pensé que te gustaría después de todo lo que paso y que después estuvimos todo el día encerrados estudiando, creí que te vendría bien un poco de aire antes de llegar a tu casa.

—crees que no tuve suficiente arriba de tu moto.

Darien rió—tienes razón aunque esto es distinto, pero al final te gusto ¿a que si?.

—en el fondo no estuvo tan mal, pero en un principio me moría del susto.

—por lo mismo aún tenemos tiempo relájate un rato.

—sé que me quieres preguntar algo, vamos pregunta.

Se escuchó un suspiro que provino de los labios de Darien, al parecer Serena estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo más de lo que imaginaba.

—no sé como lo haces, la verdad es que si hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas toda la tarde, tú en verdad estas enamorada de él, ¿amas a Diamante?.

A Serena le sorprendió la pregunta que él le hizo pensó en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, en cómo se sintió con Diamante cuando la tenía entre sus brazos en el momento que intentó besarla y cómo no pudo evitar comparar con lo que le trasmitía la cercanía de Darien, ¿estaba realmente enamorada de Diamante? Y ¿qué era lo que le pasaba con Darien?.

—¿cabeza de chorlito?

—ehh ah sí creo que sí, las cosas están mejorando entre nosotros, él me pidió que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos y quizá… bueno creo que tal vez si las cosas siguen así lleguemos a formalizar.

—ya veo.

A Darien no le agradó mucho esto último, se sintió molesto al escucharla decir eso esperaba que no fuera así, acaso era él quien estaba celoso no por supuesto que no, además él tenía a Beryl aunque por primera vez desde que estaba con ella se planteo por qué y qué era lo que sentía por la que es su novia. Pero no dejaba de sentirse mosqueado por lo que le dijo Serena y optó por no averiguar el porqué de esos sentimientos prefirió atribuirlo a lo ocurrido el día anterior y en cómo no le agradó nada la formar en la que reaccionó con ella.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado, ambos se quedaron mirando el sol perdiéndose tras los cerros dejando atrás una estela de hermosos colores.

—Darien yo quería agradecerte por todo por escucharme, por consolarme, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba hoy, también por confiar en mí y sobre todo por soportarme.

—sabes que puedes contar conmigo no sé cómo ni por qué pero en solo unos días te has convertido en una persona muy especial para mí, y yo sé que puedo contar siempre contigo eres una persona maravillosa.

Serena necesitaba tenerlo cerca algo pasaba en su interior, sin pensarlo se arrojó hacia Darien abrazándolo. _Él_la abrazo con fuerza correspondiendo su abrazo y besó el tope de su cabeza con ternura.

Serena sentía que el corazón se aceleró de nuevo y sintió esa calidez y tranquilidad que solo Darien podía darle, cerró los ojos para perderse en ese momento, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba.

El cielo se había transformado en un mar de tonos rojizos y morados.

—Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dejar a esta princesita a su castillo—le susurró al oído mientras lentamente rompían el abrazo.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la motocicleta. No tardaron mucho en tomar un camino que a Serena le resultaba sumamente familiar, el camino hacia su casa.

—Darien podrías dejarme por aquí.

El pelinegro aparcó y Serena bajó de la motocicleta.

—¿cuál es tu casa?

—en realidad vivo una par de casas mas allá pero después de lo de esta mañana prefiero llegar sola, no quiero darle más motivos para que piensen cosas que no son.

—no te preocupes te entiendo, pero esperare a aquí mientras avanzas y te sigo en la moto hasta que entres en tu casa, solo así me quedaré tranquilo.

—Está bien—se saco la el casco y la cazadora de Darien—otra vez gracias por todo Darien, bueno vamos.

Serena empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa mientras Darien la seguía unos metros detrás. Llego a su casa y antes de abrir le hizo un gesto de despedida al pelinegro y este acelero en la motocicleta perdiéndose de la vista de Serena.

.

.

.

Hace un tiempo los Three Lightshabían estado trabajando en la composición de un nuevo tema pero no lo habían terminado, definitivamente ahora Yaten se sentía más inspirado que nunca así que comenzó a trabajar en el, cuando Seiya volvió al estudio después de despedir a las chicas se lo encontró componiendo y haciendo los arreglos para el tema que tenían detenido.

—vaya veo que encontraste inspiración hoy, no preguntaré quien es tu musa.

—al final creo que si voy a agradecerte, Mina y yo somos novios.

— te felicito hermano aunque ya lo imaginaba después de lo que vi hace un rato, vaya me gusta como suena eso, pero que tal si cambiamos esto de aquí e incluimos un solo.

—ey a ti también te bajo la inspiración no y eso que no viste a tu bomboncito hoy.

—tengo que reconocer que si, no he dejado de pensar en ella.

Seiya desde que conoció a su bombón se sintió inspirado así que le ayudo a Yaten a terminar la canción como ya tenían antes avanzada la melodía se enfocaron en hacer los arreglos y escribir la letra, Seiya pensó que esa canción era especialmente para ella, para bombón, esa sería la sorpresa que le habría prometido esperaba que cumpliera con su palabra y no faltara a la presentación con Michiru.

.

.

Serena al entrar en su casa se encontró con su padre y Sammy en la sala de estar, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese haberle dicho su mamá pero al parecer no le había contado nada de la pelea que esa mañana Kenji, más tranquila conversó con él le contó lo bien que la paso el día anterior en las clases de tango y lo que había avanzado en sus clases de matemáticas. Jugó un rato con Sammy y luego subió a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama acariciando a Luna mientras pensaba en Darien recapitulaba en todo lo ocurrido, sintiendo y reviviendo en su mente todas aquellas emociones.

—Que es lo que me está pasando Luna nunca me había sentido así por ningún chico menos por Diamante. Ahora ni siquiera sé si en verdad estoy enamorada de él.

Mientras Darien conducía en las calles de Tokio para tratar de despejar su mente, sus ideas. Daba vueltas y vueltas sin rumbo fijo, en realidad no tenía que ir con Drew y Malachite solo había sido una excusa para no ir con Beryl porque no quería dejar a la cabeza de chorlito. No podía sacarse a Serena de la cabeza ni de su cuerpo, aun la sentía grabada en su piel, quería tenerla cerca como hoy para cuidarla y protegerla. Seguía preocupado pensado como le habría ido cuando llegó, así que recordando que el día anterior Andrew le había dado su número, se decidió a llamarla.

Serena seguía hablando con su gata.

— me siento confundida Luna no sé qué me pasa—su móvil empezó a sonar— ¿donde lo deje?—mientras revolvía su bolso—aquí esta, veamos ¿quién será? vaya no tengo registrado este número…bueno quién habla.

—cabeza de chorlito

—Darien eres tú, cómo…

—Andrew me dio ayer tu numero espero no te moleste.

—no claro que no. ¿Donde estas? se escucha mucho ruido, ¿aún no llegas a tu casa?.

—en realidad no, ando dando vueltas no me apetecía volver a casa. La verdad es que te llame porque estaba pensando en ti

—¿en mi?—_yo también estaba pensado en ti en todo lo de hoy, _dijo para sí.

—si bueno… la verdad es que me quede preocupado, ¿cómo te fue cuando entraste?.

—bien al parecer mi madre prefirió ocultarle lo sucedido a papá porque cuando llegué no me dijo nada al respecto, de hecho no la he visto.

—me alegra me dejas más tranquilo, bueno ya es tarde y debes estar cansada.

—la verdad es que sí ha sido un día agotador, estoy exhausta.

—no te molesto más solo quería saber si estabas bien.

—gracias por preocuparte, tú también deberías ir a descansar. Darien conduce con cuidado por favor, mira que no quiero quedarme sin tutor.

—lo haré no te preocupes, bueno princesa que tengas dulces sueños, descansa.

Darien no dejaba de pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida en menos de una semana, en cómo había cambiado su relación con la cabeza de chorlito, en la forma que se había ganado su confianza a tal punto de abrir su alma con ella y contarle lo de sus padres, pero sobre todo no entendía cómo era posible que su propia madre no amara a Serena siendo tan dulce y buena, tan llena de luz… tan opuesta a él.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos otra vez, gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sea de su agrado. Hoy subo más temprano porque aqui en Chile tenemos feriado por fiestas patrias.**

**Como ven la pelirroja resultó ser Beryl la novia de Darien, pobre Serena se sorprendió pero no gratamente. Aunque como se pudieron dar cuenta Darien no está que digamos babeando por su novia, ya vieron que prefirió quedarse con Serena. Los dos se sienten confundidos el uno con el otro, a veces cuesta aceptar los sentimientos.**

**Bueno también quise enfocarme en otros personajes, Mina y Yaten comenzaron su relación todo gracias a Seiya, aunque fue Mina quien tomo la delantera.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**

**Reviews:**

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **Amiga primero que todo ando mega atrasada con tu ultima adaptación aquí en Chile tenemos festivos esta semana por fiestas patrias y la semana anterior he estado copadísima reponiendo horas en el trabajo por esos días libres.

No siempre las madres son lo que deberían ser y la madre de Serena es precisamente una de esas excepciones. Prometo que haré que Darien la ponga o por lo menos le diga un par de cosillas. No sabes cómo me alegra que te agrade y que sientas cada vez se pone mejor. Besotes y abrazos.

**yesqui2000****: **concuerdo contigo pobre de Serena no debe haber nada peor que la persona que te dio la vida tu mamá, quien mas debería amarte no te quiera. Pues si Darien estuvo ahí consolándola quien no quisiera ser ella. Bueno también quise usar un poquito la historia en si del Darien creado por Naoko, lo del accidente, la muerte de sus padres y la pérdida de memoria, cuando él se lo cuenta mientras iban en el ascensor le dice que no sabía porque lo había hecho, inconscientemente el siempre confió en ella incluso antes de saber que era Sailor Moon y quise adaptar esa misma situación. Gracias por aportar siempre con tus comentarios, besos para ti.

**jessy moon 15****: **jajja no es precisamente que la mamá de Serena este entrando a la menopausia, es solo la rechaza, no tienen una buena relación algo deje entrever en el capítulo 3 pero en el pasado quedó más que claro, aunque no justifico al personaje a veces las cosas que pasa la gente en la infancia marcan la adultez y este el caso incluso no quise que la madre de Serena fuera Ikuko será Mimet, pero después reivindicaré esa relación.

Parece que se borró o no se publico todo lo que escribiste "Y que inda con serena como es que puede amar a diamante si es obio que no la quIere , debería ponerse a pensar un poco mas y ver que t" pero cómo pudiste leer en este capítulo Serena ya no está tan segura de lo que siente por Diamante y todo por Darien. Cariños y besos

**Johana: **déjame decirte que aunque tu comentario es cortito no sabes cómo me alegro siempre he desarrollado más bien mí lado creativo y del diseño si bien me encanta leer nunca había escrito y me anima mucho que te agrade esta historia, agradezco enormemente tus felicitaciones. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS**

**BESOTES Y ABRAZOS **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, un nuevo capítulo, como saben Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

Durante el transcurso del día, aunque no era algo común en Serena se mantuvo en su habitación estudiando y leyendo una montaña de libros preparándose para el próximo examen le había prometido a Darien dar lo mejor de sí y eso haría. Él se había esforzado mucho el día anterior explicándole una y otra vez los ejercicios y formulas para que las entendiera.

Estaba concentrada terminando los últimos ejercicios cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—pase.

—hija te traje un vaso de leche y galletas.

—gracias papá, por eso te quiero tanto.

—Serena cariño, de verdad eres tú o me cambiaron a mi niñita.

—¿por qué lo dices pá?

—solo bajaste a almorzar, llevas horas aquí encerrada y no precisamente durmiendo, dibujando o jugando como siempre lo haces.

—ay era eso, que pesado eres.

—solo es para molestarte hija, en realidad me gusta que te esfuerces, ya verás que te irá bien, pero al final no me contaste quien ha causado este milagro, acaso Amy por fin logró convencerte que las matemáticas no son tan malas.

—no papá no es Amy quien me está ayudando, voy a decírtelo porque sabes que no me gusta ocultarte nada pero sé cómo eres de celoso y sobreprotector, así que prométeme que no te enojaras ni armarás ideas locas en tu cabecita.

—Serena Tsukino dime de inmediato quién es, ¿es un chico verdad?, acaso es un pretendiente, ¿qué intenciones tiene contigo?

—ves siempre es lo mismo, sabes que te lo diría si fuera así, no sé si recuerdas haber oído de Darien Chiba en las reuniones de curso, es uno de los mejores promedios junto con Amy—Kenji asintió—bien pues él es quien me está ayudando y para que no te preocupes solo somos amigos y no tiene ninguna intención conmigo de hecho tiene… novia—_porque me es tan difícil es decirlo,_ pensaba.

—bueno eso me deja más tranquilo, ya sabes que no quiero que nadie me robe a mi bebita.

—pá ya no soy una bebita y no seas melodramático nadie va a hacer que deje de quererte—le da un tierno beso en la mejilla—bien señor Tsukino será mejor que me deje seguir estudiando que aún me quedan muchos ejercicios por resolver.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial de Tokio

—Vamos por un café, entremos aquí—dijo Michiru señalando una cafetería

Entraron al café, se sentaron en un lugar apartado al poco rato llego el mesero les tomo la orden Haruka pidió un café expreso con un Muffin de Arándanos y Michiru un Frappuccino con unos roll de canela.

—¿te pasa algo Haruka? —dijo la chica del cabello aguamarina cuando el mesero se había marchado después de que les llevara su orden.

—¿por qué lo dices?—dándole un sorbo al café.

—es que desde ayer andas muy extraño, te noto preocupado y molesto ¿qué ocurre?

—la verdad es que si ocurrió algo que me tiene irritado, no había querido decirte para no inquietarte.

—estoy segura que tiene que ver con Serena ¿no?

—como lo sabes, acaso sabes lo que ocurrió.

—no, la verdad no sé nada, pero es fácil deducirlo en tu cara.

—vayas sí que me conoces mi Sirena

—claro por algo soy tu novia, pero dime qué le pasó a la pequeña.

Haruka le cuenta como escuchó hablando a Seiya y Mina ayer durante el ensayo sobre lo ocurrido el viernes a la salida de clases.

—te juro que si hubiera estado hay le rompo la cara de niño bonito.

—lo sé Haru pero tienes que calmarte, sé que te preocupas por ella, todos lo hacemos. Pero de nada sirve que le digamos a Serena lo que tiene que hacer o que se aleje de él, sabemos que eso sería peor, es ella quien tiene que descubrir cómo es Diamante.

—sí pero ella merece alguien mejor que la ame sinceramente como se merece, que no quiero que se ilusione y que sufra.

—es algo que no podemos evitar, podría asegurarte que no hay nadie en este mundo no haya sufrido o llorado por amor.

—tienes razón es solo que me gustaría poder evitárselo, ella merece que la amen y sabemos que Diamante no es esa persona solo que ella parece no notarlo.

—no te creas quizá todos la subestimamos Serena no es tonta, ni tan inocente como creemos que es, sé que ella sabrá diferenciar que él es no es su verdadero amor.

—tienes razón pero a veces me cuesta aceptarlo. Porque si bien no nos cuenta todo, aunque se haga la fuerte, siempre este alegre y sonriente delante de nosotros incluso preocupándose más por cada uno de nosotros que por sus problemas, pero sé que por dentro lleva esa gran herida. Mi cabeza de bombón busca ese amor y cariño en todos nosotros para reemplazar ese vacío que tiene y el que este idiota juegue con ella como lo hace y la ilusione solo le hará más daño, la hará pensar que no merece ser amada y no quiero que eso pase.

—amor aunque suene duro es ella quien debe atravesar ese proceso tendrá que caerse y aprender a ponerse de pie, pero no estará sola nos tendrá a nosotros para ayudarla a hacerlo.

—que haría sin ti Sirena.

—nada así como yo tampoco sé que sería de mi sin ti.

Se dieron un tierno beso cargado del profundo amor que se tenían y continuaron conversando y disfrutando de su café y dulces.

.

.

.

Seiya y Yaten seguían terminando los últimos arreglos de la canción.

—vaya par habrá que felicitar a sus musas, porque ha quedado increíble esta canción.

—así es Taiki, es el poder del amor ¿no Yaten?.

—pues sí, la verdad espero que le guste al publico que vaya y a nuestras seguidoras.

—sobre todo a una rubia de lazo rojo que empieza con M y termina con INA.

—ya Seiya no molestes a Yaten, no quiero que empiecen a pelear como siempre.

—no te preocupes Taiki estoy tan feliz de que Mina aceptara ser mi novia que nada de lo que diga mi querido hermanito puede importarme, además después de todo gracias a él se dio el que se lo propusiera.

—hasta que por fin reconoces mi ayudadita, ahora que lo pienso quizá tú también necesitas un empujoncito con Amy porque si no te apuras Taiki alguien te puede ganar.

—qué me dices tú andas igual y es la primera vez que te vemos tan interesado en una chica—dijo el peli plateado.

—es que bombón tiene algo no sé, no es cualquier chica, espero que le guste esta canción, pero no creas que olvidé lo que dije Taiki creo que deberías hablar con Amy, es una chica linda e inteligente más de alguno debe estar interesado en ella.

—no lo sé la verdad es que no sé cómo hablarle de mis sentimientos, y si no le gusto si no siente nada por mí, no quiero poder su amistad.

—hermano si algo aprendí ayer de Mina es que como dicen quien no se arriesga no cruza el rio aunque bueno ella más bien dijo quien no nada se ahoga en el rio—riendo provocando risas en los tres—bueno, bueno pero la cosa es que debes arriesgarte es todo o nada.

—lo pensaré, será mejor que practiquemos esta nueva canción y mañana podremos ensayarla con Michiru.

.

.

.

El día Domingo pasó rápidamente dando camino al Lunes para comenzar una nueva semana.

—Mina voy a matarte si no nos dices ya que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos.

—No Rei ya dije que no diría nada hasta que no estemos todas, aún falta Serena.

—vamos Mina sabes que Serena siempre llega tarde, cuéntanos y después le dices a ella.

—tranquilas chicas Serena debe estar por llegar, esperémosla—comentó la peli azul.

—yo también tengo curiosidad, anda Mina cuéntanos—dijo Lita.

—no, no y no hasta que no llegue Serena.

—hola chicas, ¿para qué quieren que llegue? ¿Dónde está Haru y Michiru?

—por fin Serena, ellos no podrían pasarse al parque dijeron que nos veríamos en la preparatoria—dijo la castaña.

—Bien Mina ya llegó Serena ahora cuéntanos.

—bueno, bueno Rei no hagas escándalo, quería que estuvieran todas porque tengo que contarles algo que me tiene muy feliz.

—al grano Mina hemos esperado toda la mañana.

—bien lo que sucede es que… redoble de tambores.

—¡Mina!

—está bien, está bien, lo que quería contarles es que Yaten y yo somos novios.

—Mina que emoción por fin, por fin—decía Serena dando brinquitos—te felicito amiga—dijo dándole un abrazo.

—gracias Sere no te imaginas lo feliz que soy

—yo también me alegro por ti Mina—la felicitó Lita abrazándola también.

—bueno pobre de Yaten—Mina la miró feo—no amiga es broma me alegra que seas feliz.

—yo también me alegro por ti Mina y por Yaten Mina.

—gracias Amy y espero que pronto seamos cuñadas.

—¡Mina que cosas dices! —dijo una ruborizada Amy,

—Amy vamos porque no aceptas que te gusta Taiki, no hay nada malo en eso.

—solo somos amigos además no creo que él se interese en alguien como yo.

—no digas tonterías, no quiero escucharte nunca más hablar así Amy, eres la chica más dulce e inteligente que conozco, eres hermosa claro que Taiki se fijaría en ti, sino tendría que ser ciego, además aunque solo los he visto una vez me di cuenta que te mira con ojitos que parecen dos estrellitas estoy segura que le gustas.

—tú crees Serena.

—claro que si amiga.

—yo también te apoyo, es más ahora que Yaten y yo somos novios voy averiguar, comienza la operación Cupido para Amy.

.

.

.

—Darien donde estuviste metido el fin de semana, quedaste de ir el sábado y ni siquiera te apareciste por el Crown.

—si lo sé lo siento Drew, se me pasó.

—dónde tienes la cabeza hermano, estoy seguro que no es por Beryl.

—vamos Andrew sé que no es de tu agrado pero es mi novia, sabes que es la hija del médico que me atendió después del accidente, ha estado conmigo apoyándome como amiga desde entonces, hace poco que somos novios cuando me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi, siento le debo mucho.

—escúchate hermano te sientes en deuda, nunca me has dicho sabes Andrew estoy enamorado de Beryl, es la mujer que amo o que te hace feliz, no sé porque insistes en estar con ella, pero bueno no quiero que discutamos otra vez por Beryl, mejor cambiemos el tema dime ¿qué tal te fue con Serena el sábado?.

—bien, estudiamos y aunque no me lo creas logré que la cabeza de chorlito entendiera por lo menos lo básico para la prueba para ser la primera clase está bien, aún nos quedan un par de días para estudiar.

—la verdad creo que Serena tiene muchas más opciones de ganar deberías haberle dicho no sé sobre 70 puntos.

—no Drew sabes cómo soy, 100 o nada, y seré yo quien gane eso no lo dudes.

—ya veremos, al final ¿te explicó lo de Diamante?.

—sí hablamos de eso entre otras cosas, me confesó cosas de ella y yo… bueno yo le conté lo de mis padres.

—¿Se lo dijiste?.

Andrew no podía creerlo desde que había comenzado su amistad con Serena, Darien era otro, es increíble como ella en solo días había derrumbado los muros que Darien había levantado que el aunque era como su hermano le costó tanto tiempo traspasar, pero sobre todo le había contado algo de lo cual Darien no hablaba y casi nadie sabía, lo del accidente y la muerte de sus padres.

—sí, no sé por qué pero me nació decírselo, siento que puedo confiar en ella… es extraño no sé qué me pasa, empezamos a relacionarnos hace menos de una semana y me siento deslumbrado con su alegría, por su luz, su dulzura, no sé como explicártelo.

—pues en eso tienes razón ella es así, definitivamente Serena es una niña muy especial_ _y creo que sin darte cuenta se está metiendo en tu corazón _pensó el rubio.

—pues sí además la hubieras visto hasta me ayudó a cocinar porque al final nos quedamos en mi departamento, estudiamos bastante al principio fue difícil pero ya después fue entendiendo y le dejé bastante ejercicios para hacer.

—Pobre Serena no me la imagino estudiando un domingo.

—más le vale que lo haya hecho, pero bueno después de todo la pasamos muy bien me gusta su compañía.

—creo que me pondré celoso mi mejor amiga me está quitando a mi mejor amigo.

—no seas tonto pero hablando de celos, cuando la iba a dejar apareció Beryl, y parece que no le agrado nada Serena, no fue muy simpática que digamos.

—con quien lo es—Darien le dio una mirada de reproche—no me mires así, oh vamos Darien, es una chica insoportable, no sé porque sigues con ella, dime es que acaso la amas, nunca has sabido respóndeme eso

—esa misma pregunta me hizo la cabeza de chorlito, pero realmente no lo sé Drew, no crecí con el cariño de una familia o por lo menos no lo recuerdo cuando lo tuve, ¿cómo lo sabes Drew, como sabes si amas a alguien?

—eso no se sabe hermano ni se explica solo se siente.

—pero ¿cómo sabes tú que estás enamorado de Lita, que sientes?.

—pues antes de conocerla sentía que todo era orden en mi vida hasta que llegó ella desbaratando todo en un segundo, cambiando mi vida, calando hondo en mi interior. La extraño a todas horas y cuento como ahora los minutos que faltan para verla. No puedo sacarla de mi mente en ningún momento y cada segundo está en mis pensamientos. Con solo una mirada, una caricia, un abrazo causa sensaciones que nadie más me provoca. Y el corazón me late a mil por hora cada vez que la veo o estoy con ella, llenó mi mundo de luz… Dime ¿es eso lo que sientes por Beryl?

Darien no podía responderle, no quería pensar en la respuesta.

—no hace falta que lo digas… el silencio otorga, sé que no sientes nada de eso por Beryl. Pero quizá sin darte cuenta esa persona que provoca todas esas cosas que te dije está más cerca de lo que crees y no eres capaz de verlo, piénsalo hermano. Bueno será mejor que vamos las clases ya están por empezar.

.

.

.

Las chicas llegaron corriendo al salón, adelantando a la profesora de Ingles y entrando antes que ella al salón.

—de la que nos salvamos—suspiro Mina.

—estaba preocupada nunca había llegado tarde a clases.

—si Amy debemos dar gracias que pasamos a la miss y todo por esperar a Serena.

—ya Rei deja de quejarte y no me culpes tome el mismo bus de siempre pero había mucho tráfico.

La clase comenzó, tendrían que preparar unos diálogos para la siguiente clase en dúos quedando Serena con Rei y Mina con Lita y Amy.

—¿Serena que hiciste el fin de semana que no fuiste al ensayo de los Three Lights?

—Rei tiene razón ¿por qué no fuiste para ver a mi Yaten? Además Seiya te estuvo esperando.

—Lo siento chicas tenía un compromiso—dirigiendo su mirada a cierto pelinegro.

Darien que estaba con Andrew sintió un hormigueo en la nuca, la sensa ción de que alguien le miraba. Giró la cabeza. Justo al hacerlo se sintió atraído ha cia unos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban como iluminándole, los ojos Serena. El estómago se le atenazó y el corazón se le aceleró al tiempo que le invadía una oleada de desconcierto.

De no saber que era imposible, por un mo mento fantasioso podría pensar que sentía lo que Andrew le había descrito hace un rato pero no, no podía ser era quimérico pensar aquello. Mientras ella le regalaba con una sonrisa tierna intentó devolvérsela. La inco modidad que sentía produjo algo más pareci do a una mueca, movió la comisura de los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

Cuando las clases terminaron, las chicas se fueron al ensayo con Michiru y Haruka y Serena se quedó con Darien en la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Ya el martes, las chicas junto con Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en el parque como de costumbre cuando llegaron los Three Lights junto con Nicolas y Jedite. Mina cuando los vio que venían hacia ellos corrió a los brazos de Yaten.

—Hola amor.

—Hola hermosa, te extrañaba.

—Yo también y eso que nos vimos ayer en el ensayo—mientras se daban un beso.

—¡Ya, ya no empalaguen con su miel!—los sermoneo Rei.

—eso lo dice de celosa porque Nicolas no se le declara—le susurro a Yaten al oído.

—Mina ¿y bombón, no ha llegado?

—no Seiya, dijo que no se pasaría que tenía algo que hacer.

—chicas la verdad veníamos a pedirles si a partir de mañana podrían ausentarse de los ensayos.

—¿Por qué pasó algo Taiki, acaso ya no quieren que vayamos?

—no Lita no es eso, lo que pasa es que terminamos una canción nueva, queremos que sea una sorpresa para ustedes así que vamos a ensayarla con Michiru desde mañana, por eso queríamos pedirles este favor, esperamos que no se molesten.

—claro que no, además eso nos servirá para tener más tiempo para estudiar chicas recuerden que el Jueves tenemos el primer examen de matemáticas.

—es verdad no se preocupen chicos, los entendemos—comento la pelinegra.

Serena había estado estudiando con Darien después de clases, cada vez los ejercicios eran más difíciles, pero increíblemente Darien tenía una paciencia infinita con ella y le explicaba vez tras vez.

No les había contado a las chicas que era Darien quien le estaba ayudando no quería que pensar mal como que se estaba aprovechando de que ahora eran amigos o cosas que no eran, la verdad quería ahorrarse explicaciones porque ya las conocía sobre todo a Mina y sabia el enredo que serian capaces de armar si les contaba lo intima que estaba su amistad con él en tan poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para todos mas para Serena, era miércoles y solo quedaba un día para el examen de forma casi milagrosa había podido resolver todos los ejercicios que le dejaba Darien de tarea, se habían quedado todos los días después de clases para estudiar en la biblioteca del colegio. Las clases habían terminado y Serena fue a buscar a Darien.

—Darien las chicas ya se fueron ¿nos vamos a la biblioteca?.

—cabeza de chorlito sé que es el ultimo día y que mañana es el examen, pero me acaba de llamar Artemis para decirme que hay un problema en todo el edificio con las cañerías y necesitan que vaya urgente para revisar el departamento, no sé cuánto me tome el asunto.

—pero si quieres te acompaño y estudiamos allá, bueno digo solo si quieres claro.

—lo había pensado pero es que…bueno tu sabes que vivo solo y… no quiero que tus amigas o alguien vaya a pensar mal de ti o causarte problemas por ello.

—si es por eso no te preocupes no me importa además mi papá sabe que me estas ayudando, con mis amigas me las arreglo yo después, además tú tienes a Beryl… tu novia—_porque siempre me cuesta decirlo_.

—uhum, bueno está bien vamos

Hasta ahora Darien había estado evitando a Beryl sobre todo después de la conversación que tuvo con Andrew, si bien ella lo había llamado muchas veces pero no había atendido ni respondido a ninguna, solo le había enviado un mensaje de texto para decirle que estaba con exámenes. Además por las mañanas estaba en la preparatoria y por las tardes con Serena, llegaba a su departamento agotado solo a dormir.

.

Serena se encontraba en el fregadero lavando los platos del almuerzo mientras tarareaba alegre una dulce canción, estaba sumida en los quehaceres sin darse cuenta como una figura cruzada de brazos en el umbral de la puerta la observaba fijamente.

—_no entiendo cómo es que en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto una persona tan importante es como si me hubiera cautivado, aunque es torpe y despistada también es tan dulce, soñadora, tierna, y sumamente hermosa—_sacudió la cabeza_—pero en que estas pensando Darien Chiba—_se reprendía a sí mismo.

—ya acabé, como ves tus platos están nuevamente intactos tal como los encontré—comentó Serena sacando a Darien de su ensimismamiento.

Ambos volvieron al comedor para comenzar a repasar los últimos ejercicios

—recuerda siempre despejar las incógnitas.

—¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo!.

—vamos cabeza de chorlito, vas bien concéntrate, paso a paso.

Luego de varios minutos—Listo ya acabé.

—ves lo terminaste, veamos—Darien los revisó—están correctos. Bien si mañana lo haces igual sacarás 100, ahora vamos para que te vaya a dejar a casa.

.

.

.

Era el día del examen. Serena se levantó temprano para irse al colegio, esta sería la oportunidad de que ella podía y lo haría por más difícil que estuviera. Aún con esa confianza estaba nerviosa tenía una preocupación muy grande se fue directo a la preparatoria no pasó por las chicas al parque como siempre.

Como llegó temprano aprovechó para sentarse y tratar de repasar un poco.

—¿qué te dije ayer cabeza de chorlito?.

—¡Darien eres tú!, si se me aconsejaste que repasara hoy para que no colapsara, pero es que estoy tan nerviosa.

—por lo mismo si empiezas a repasar ahora te puedes confundir y te pondrás más nerviosa, te esforzaste mucho estudiando toda esta semana, confía en ti porque yo lo hago.

—sí tienes razón gracias Darien.

Primero tenían la clase de Lengua e historia las clases pasaron volando para todos ya estaban en la último receso y luego tendrían la hora de Matemáticas.

—¿qué les pasa chicas por que están tan nerviosas?.

—tenemos el examen de matemáticas en la siguiente clase Haruka, está muy complicado y además vale por dos calificaciones—explicó Amy.

—espero que hayan estudiado chicas ya que no han estado en los ensayos por lo de la nueva canción.

—si Michiru Amy nos ayudó a todas la única que no se quedó a estudiar es la tonta de Serena.

—tú que sabes si estudie o no además por qué siempre me molestas Rei.

—cabeza de bombón no me digas que eso es cierto, ¿acaso no estudiaste?.

—Serena tiene razón no seas mala con ella Rei, además que ella si estudió muy duro toda la semana con…—pero no terminó la frase dándose cuenta que había dicho más de lo necesario.

—¿tú como sabes eso Lita?—le preguntó Serena y la aludida la miró pidiéndole disculpas por el descuido que cometió .

—oh no Serena esa no es la pregunta, bueno también, pero antes la pregunta más importante es con quien estabas?—intervino Mina.

—Andrew—dijo Serena en voz alta mientras Mina hablaba.

—¿Andrew, estudiaste con él y no invitaste a Lita?

—no, no estudié con él, creo que ya deberíamos ir al salón no sea que no alcancemos a llegar y nos quedemos fuera—comenzando a caminar hacia el salón.

—ven aquí Serena Tsukino—dijo Haruka agarrándola por los hombros para detenerla—aun quedan algunos minutos de receso, no evadas el tema si no estudiaste con Amy, ni con las chicas y tampoco con Andrew, como tu hermano exijo saber con quién.

—que importa con quien lo importante es que estudié o no.

—Serena—le dijo el rubio en tono de advertencia.

—ya dinos Sere o sino nos dices torturaremos a Lita…veamos donde esta Andrew—dijo Mina poniendo su mano en la frente mientras miraba a una lado. Lita le dio una mirada de suplica a Serena.

—ay está bien ustedes ganan, toda la semana estuve estudiando con Darien ¿felices?.

—Serena que mala amiga eres, yo estudiando toda la semana con las chicas y tu tenias al adonis de Darien para ti solita.

—¿estudiaste tú sola con Chiba?—sonsacó Haruka.

—sí el me ayudó, pero para tu tranquilidad Haru y para desgracia de Mina él tiene novia.

—Darien tiene muy buenos promedios muchas veces me ha ganado me quedo más tranquila si estudiaste con él Serena—precisó la peli azul.

—y yo de que tenga novia, así no va a andar pretendiendo a mi cabeza de bombón, pero aún así deberías haberme contado yo podría haberte ayudado.

—Haruka Tenou deja en paz a Serena, recuerda lo que hemos hablado.

—pero Sirena…

—Sirena nada. No te preocupes de este tonto celoso Sere de él me encargo yo. Será mejor que suban antes de que toquen el timbre chicas.

—gracias cuñada postiza, nos vemos hermano de mentiritas, deséennos éxito.

.

A la hora de examen Serena estaba peor que nunca, sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía una angustia que le comía por dentro pero recordó las palabras de Darien en la mañana, él confiaba en ella, estas palabras le infundieron valor y animo.

El profesor les entregó el examen, estaba bastante difícil más que mal valía por dos, Serena se concentró a tal punto que no notó desde el otro extremo del salón Darien se volteaba varias veces a verla. Contestó una a una todas las preguntas terminó justo cuando tocaron el timbre.

—Bien alumnos el tiempo acabo los que aún no entregan sus exámenes tráiganlos y pueden irse.

Uno a uno los fueron entregando mientras salían.

—vaya estuvo realmente difícil no chicas.

—si Lita la verdad estuvo realmente difícil, pero entraron varias cosas de las que estudiamos espero que nos vaya bien.

—que el de arriba te escuche Rei. Amy no se haríamos sin ti, gracias por ayudarnos siempre.

—no hay de que Mina sabes que me gusta ayudarlas además me sirve a mi también para estudiar.

—Serena tú como lo encontraste… ¿Serena, donde se metió?

—no lo sé venia con nosotras la tonta de Serena siempre nos hace lo mismo.

En otro lugar de la preparatoria

—Por fin han acabado las clases por hoy hermano. Esta semana hemos estado muy agobiados y apenas hemos hablado.

—lo sé, además Beryl querrá matarme no la veo desde el sábado.

—pero no pareces muy afectado por no haberla visto, de hecho en la última semana se te ve muy bien. Antes igual te hacías el tiempo para verla aunque estuviéramos con exámenes, que hay ahora de diferente.

— nada Drew es solo que era necesario estudiar para este examen, sabes que vale por dos.

— vamos Darien te conozco, tú no necesitabas estudiar ni tampoco te justifiques como se que lo harás que solo fue para ganar la apuesta porque sabes de sobra que Serena tenía más posibilidades de ganar que tú. Admite que solo lo hiciste inconscientemente por ella.

—no sé que estas pensando Drew pero es la verdad yo solo quería ayudarla y también me sirvió a mí para estudiar.

—hermano por qué no te das cuenta de que…

—¡ANDREW FURUHATA! a ti te andaba buscando.

Se vieron interrumpidos por Serena quien echaba chispas.

—Sere ¿qué te pasa, por qué estas tan molesta?

—¿y todavía me lo preguntas? eres un bocazas, ¿por qué le dijiste a Lita lo de las clases con Darien?.

—conejo lo siento yo no sabía que no les habías dicho a las chicas, recién cuando Lita se sorprendió lo supe. Además porque no se los dijiste

—porque ya conoces como son las chicas, sobre todo Mina y como se pone Haruka quería evitar problemas se los diría después pero al final a Lita se le salió sin querer. Pero ya está todo arreglado.

—ves no fue tan grave, ya no te enojes conmigo ¿sí?.

Serena bufó— está bien, está bien, solo te perdono porque eres un hombre enamorado.

—hablando de amor yo los dejo porque recordé que tengo algo que hacer, me alegra que ya no estés enojada. Te quiero conejita—mientras la abrazaba—cuídala hermano.

Andrew avanzó unos metros, pero se detuvo y se volteo hacia ellos.

—Darien.

—¿sí?.

—abre los ojos quieres.

Diciéndole esto siguió su camino dejándolos solo.

Darien se quedó de piedra ¿que estaba que le estaba queriendo decir Drew? Primero le había dicho hace unos días que sin darse cuenta esa persona que provoca todas esas cosas que le había descrito estaba más cerca de lo que creía y ahora le había dicho que hablando de amor los dejaba solos y que abriera los ojos, no podía que ser Drew creyera que él se estaba… no… eso no podía ser ¿o sí?.

—¿Darien por qué Drew dijo que hablando de amor se acordó que tenía algo que hacer, dónde va si Lita ya se fue con las chicas?—mas no obtuvo respuesta el pelinegro seguía sumido en sus pensamientos—¿Darien?, oye arrogante te estoy hablando.

—ah qué lo siento, no te escuché ¿qué me decías?.

—y así me dices a mí que soy cabeza de chorlito, te pregunte donde va Drew si Lita ya se fue.

—eh no me dijo.

—¿Darien estas bien te ves raro?

—yo este si estoy bien

—¿por qué dijo Drew que abrieras los ojos?

—no sé

—vamos lo tiene que haber dicho por algo, quizá por algo de lo que estaban hablando antes de que llegara.

—bueno quizá lo dijo porque… bueno lo que me quiso decir…fue por Beryl, si , si eso , fue por Beryl estábamos discutiendo por ella.

No quería mentirle pero después de todo ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que había querido insinuar Andrew, además no era del todo mentira era más bien una verdad a medias.

—pero no parecía molesto, ni que estuvieran discutiendo.

—es que no estaba molesto, estaba…preocupado sí preocupado por cómo es ella, ya sabes, no se llevan bien.

Serena pensaba que Darien debería querer mucho a Beryl para estar con ella aunque ni su mejor amigo lo apoyara en ello. Quería sentirse feliz por él porque estaba con la persona que quería pero por una extraña razón que ni ella entendía no era así.

—que lastima que no se lleven bien después de todo Andrew es tu mejor amigo, quizá más adelante se lleven mejor.

—lo dudo, en fin, cambiando de tema no te pregunte ¿cómo te fue en el examen?.

—estaba muy difícil pero lo respondí todo, por lo menos espero que me haya ido bien.

—que contestaras todo es un buen indicio, ahora solo confía en ti.

—eso haré, gracias por todo Darien.

—no me agradezcas sabes que puedes contar conmigo—Serena lo abrazó para retribuirle de alguna forma.

Darien correspondió el abrazo, inhaló el aroma de sus cabellos sintiéndose extrañamente completo con ella entre sus brazos y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, como era posible que solo ella avivara esas reacciones en él. Recordó las palabras de Andrew "solo una mirada, una caricia, un abrazo causa sensaciones que nadie más me provoca".

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aqui, espero sea de su agrado. Bien el padre de Serena es un amor, después de tener la madre que tiene tenía que darle todo lo que ella no, aunque como todo padre es un poquito celoso.**

**Seiya y Yaten más inspirados que nunca gracias a las dos bellas rubias, el próximo capítulo se viene el esperado concierto**

**Como pueden ver Andrew parece que entiende mejor lo que le pasa a Darien que el mismo, más adelante se sabrá si toma en cuenta su consejo.**

**Reviews:**

**jessy moon 15****: **mi niña creo que este capítulo te aclaro a que se refería Darien la verdad no había notado que podía entenderse de muchas formas así que lo tuve en cuenta para aclararlo. Concuerdo contigo yo también la tacharía siempre así. Bueno en el próximo capitulo créeme que Serena abrirá completamente los ojos con respecto a Diamante. Gracias por leer mi historia te cuidas mucho, besos

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **créeme que tendré en cuenta tus deseos para Beryl y la mamá de Serena aunque esta última relación quiero redimirla como dicen mejor tarde que nunca. Como ves este capítulo también siguen aumentando los sentimientos entre los tortolitos como dices pero los hombres generalmente son tan cabezotas y tozudos, más este Darien, y bueno Serena no se queda atrás pero el próximo uff creo que no lo quedaran ganas de ver a Diamante. Besotototes y abrazos

**yesqui2000****: **Más que por costumbre es cariño y agradecimiento mas no amor. Y bueno las cosas siguen aflorando entre los dos aunque ninguno quiera reconocerlo, y si Seiya será un gran detonante para Darien. Espero te guste este capítulo, Besos

**Usako: **Pues si como ya he reiterado amor por Beryl no siente pero bueno ya pronto se cuestionara esa relación. Siempre pensé que en caso de que Yaten le declarara su amor a Mina con lo extrovertida e hiperventilada que es seria ella quien terminaría por hacerlo.

**Johana: **me alegra que te haya gustado, ahora tienes uno más como siempre tratando de actualizar los lunes hasta ahora la inspiración no me ha faltado, sobre todo gracias a los comentarios ya que me dan ideas para el siguiente, espero descansaras en las vacaciones. Gracias por tus

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, tanto para los que dejan comentarios como para las visitas anónimas. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**

**Besotes y abrazos para todos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—vamos Drew por favor—poniéndole ojitos tiernos.

—no Serena de verdad que no, no insistas que no conseguirás nada.

—por favor, Lita ya me dijo que me acompañaría pero no tiene pareja.

—ni así me convencerás.

—no seas malito, anda di que sí—colgándosele del brazo.

—no, no y no.

Justo en ese momento llegó Darien.

—¿Y ustedes porque están discutiendo?.

—lo que pasa es que me convencí que Serena está loca.

—no seas exagerando Andrew Furuhata—dijo soltándolo—además deberías agradecérmelo en vez de decir que estoy loca.

—sigo sin entender—enarcando las ceja.

—lo que ocurre hermano es que Serena quiere que hoy la acompañe a las dichosas clases de baile.

—pero no es solo eso Darien, ya hablé con Lita y ella irá si le consigo pareja y quien mejor que Andrew para serlo, ¿no lo crees?, anda Dar ayúdame a convencerlo.

Darien miró a los ojos a Serena eran tan tranparentes que supo de inmediato que no lo hacía solo por ayudar Andrew y Lita sino por algo más, lo pensó un momento y la verdad no quería que ese idiota estuviera a solas con ella.

—dile a Lita que Andrew será su pareja, no te preocupes yo lo convenzo, de mi cuenta cabe.

—¿de verdad? ay gracias Darien—chilló feliz, se acercó a él posó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro y se impulsó para darle un beso en la mejilla—iré a decirle a Lita—y salió corriendo dejando a cierto pelinegro perturbado.

—Darien Chiba puedes decirme ¿por qué hiciste eso?.

—solo por ayudarte así estarás con Lita.

—¿seguro que es por eso?, ¿no será porque no quieres que alguien cuide a Serena mientras esta con Diamante?.

—vaya no lo había pensado—mintió descaradamente.

—no quieras verme la cara, te conozco Chiba.

—entonces para qué me preguntas, pues si también por eso, me preocupa que ese con él.

_Solo te preocupa o en realidad no quieres que esté sola con él_ pensó Andrew

.

.

.

Las clases en la preparatoria habían terminado. Diamante pasó a buscar a Serena y no le hizo gracias el saber que había invitado Andrew y Lita.

Llegaron a las clases Esmeralda en un principio estaba molesta porque Diamante fue otra vez en compañía de Serena.

—vaya no pensé que la traerías de nuevo.

—que no te quedó claro que quiero tener algo con ella.

—pensé que lo hacías para molestarme.

—por favor no seas egocéntrica.

—es una chiquilla Diamante, una niñita que no lo entiendes.

—ya te dije que me gusta y seguro ella si sabrá valorarme, con respecto a lo otro ya te dije que eso lo puedo arreglar hoy mismo pienso hacerlo— ella se fue furiosa.

Esmeralda comenzó con las lecciones de tango. Estaba molesta por la plática con Diamante aún no podía creer que quisiera cambiarla por esa chiquilla. Aunque después se alegró ya que cada vez que Diamante quería coquetearle o insinuarle algo a Serena su amigo los interrumpía.

Las clases terminaron, se fueron a los camarines para asearse.

Esmeralda detuvo a Diamante.

—¿que pasa?

—no quiero que me cambies por esa niña, te he extrañado, te necesito Diamante.

—yo también pero tú sabes que no quiero que las cosas sigan como antes.

—te espero esta noche en mi departamento—lo besó de forma ardiente y exigente—no faltes—mientras salía contorneándose.

Después de eso Diamante alcanzó a Serena fuera de la academia.

—ya nos vamos, Sere ¿te vas con nosotros?—le preguntó Lita.

—en realidad yo quería llevarte, quiero hablar contigo.

Serena había invitado a Andrew y especialmente a Lita porque quería que su amiga le diera su opinión con respecto a la actitud de Diamante con ella, pero también porque no se sentía segura con el después de lo ocurrido cuando la llevó la otra vez.

—no lo sé yo invite a los chicos no quiero desairarlos.

—pequeña en verdad quiero hablar contigo, seguro que tus amigos no les molesta.

No sabía si aceptar o no además que había comenzado a dudar de lo que sentía por el sobre todo después que se lo preguntara Darien y como desde entonces no había evitado comparar lo que Darien le provocaba. Necesitaba aclarar si realmente era amor lo que sentía por Diamante.

—está bien me voy contigo.

—vamos entonces—_siempre obtengo lo que quiero, creo que ya logré contigo lo que quería con respecto a Esmeralda, pero ahora también te quiero a ti, creo que merezco una despedida_.

Diamante se llevó a Serena en su automóvil, mientras conducía pensaba donde podría llevarla, sabía que no aceptaría ir a su departamento mucho menos a un hotel, así que finalmente decidió detenerse en un parque y llevarla a un lugar apartado. Ambos bajaron y se adentraron en el lugar.

Serena pudo reconocer que era el parque en el que había estado hace unos días atrás con Darien…Darien no podía dejar de pensar en cómo o porque solo él podía provocar tantas sensaciones en ella que ni el mismo Diamante que era la persona de la que se sentía enamorada lo hacía, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Diamante la tomó del brazo guiándola hasta un camino que llevaba hacia un bosque.

—me alegra que decidieras venir conmigo—comentó cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, sacando a Serena de sus cavilaciones.

—¿dónde estamos?, nos alejamos mucho y no me di cuenta.

—es un bosque que hay dentro del parque, quería un poco de privacidad.

—creo que es mejor que volvamos—comenzado a caminar pero Diamante la tomó por los hombros y la volteó hacia él.

—en realidad quería estar a solas contigo, sé que te gusto pequeña.

—Diamante yo…

—quiero estar contigo por eso te pedí que pasáramos tiempo juntos, el tomar esas clases contigo, el sentirte cerca solo me hace desearte más.

Diamante se acercó a Serena y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él.

—deseo que me demuestres que en realidad me quieres, demuéstramelo pequeña.

—Diamante hablemos pero por favor déjame si.

—es que acaso no sientes nada por mí.

—no es eso… pero por favor suéltame me estas asustando.

—vamos no me digas que no sabes cómo responderle a un hombre, eso es lo que me tiene loco de ti tu ingenuidad…seré tu maestro, yo te enseñare; sé que te gusto solo…déjate llevar.

Diamante la acorraló contra un árbol apoyándola en la corteza áspera e intento besarla. Serena oponía resistencia por lo que él solo podía besar su cuello mientras la inmovilizaba con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y le impedía zafarse de su agarre.

—quiero que seas mía, ya verás que lo disfrutaras; no te resistas, acaso no ves como me tienes—bajó un brazo, le agarró una pierna y se la subió para colocarla alrededor de su cuerpo pegándola aún más a él, para que ella pudiera sentir el pulsante calor de su erección.

—¡NO! ¿QUÉ HACES?, ¡POR FAVOR DÉJAME!, ¡DIAMANTE DÉJAME!—gritaba asustada mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—nadie te va a oír, quise hacerlo fácil para ti pero si a las buenas no eres mía, entonces a las malas.

Darien se sentía extraño, había estado tantos días en compañía de Serena y ahora se sentía vacio, había llegado al parque donde solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar.

Estaba confundido, habían cosas en las que no podía dejar de reflexionar y darle vueltas en su cabeza, se sentía nervioso y no entendía el por qué. De pronto vio a la distancia por el sendero que conducía al bosque a Serena en compañía de Diamante, le dio un mal presentimiento así que decidió seguirlos solo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

¿Cómo se había atrevido ese idiota a abrazarla de ese modo? Darien con aquella visión sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas, aunque no podía ver el rostro de Serena lo que más lo enfurecía era como ella lo permitía, claro porque ella lo quería. Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando él mismo notó cuando Serena retrocedió unos pasos, pero Diamante la pegó hacia un árbol, Darien por inercia empezó acercarse lentamente hacia ellos y desde esa posición puedo ver a Serena con una expresión perturbada en su rostro, forcejeando con Diamante mientras este con su mano levantaba una de sus piernas y la pegaba más a su cuerpo. Darien comenzó a correr hacia ellos viendo como ese idiota intentaba besarla y ella lloraba pidiéndole a gritos que la soltara. ¡Ese maldito infeliz la estaba agrediendo!

—¿Qué no la oíste? ¡Te dijo que la soltaras! —berreó el pelinegro, lanzándose sobre Diamante separándolo de un empujón del lado de Serena.

La rubia siguió pegada al árbol, dejándose caer al suelo y abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía el rostro en ellas.

—¿y tú quién demonios te crees?, ¡ah claro! eres el sujeto de la otra vez.

Darien tenía las manos empuñadas y la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos zafiros brillaban con ferocidad.

—¡ella te dijo que no querías nada contigo!, ¿qué no la oíste idiota?.

—por favor somos hombres, siempre se me andaba ofreciendo ahora solo se estaba haciendo la difícil ya sabes cómo son las chicas como ella, una cualquiera, aunque bueno seguro también anda de ofrecidita contigo.

—¡MISERABLE!.

Lo siguiente que Diamante sintió fue el puño de Darien contra su rostro, haciéndolo tambalear, iba a devolverle el golpe cuando el pelinegro fue más rápido que él y le propino otro.

—Veo que tengo razón entonces—mientras llevaba la mano a su mandíbula—te la estas follando.

—¡ERES MALDITO INFELIZ!—volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez no pudo detener el golpe de Diamante impactando en la quijada y el labio de Darien.

—Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te denuncie por intento de violación.

—no podrías comprobar nada.

—Y tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ¿has escuchado hablar de Malachite Metalia?—Diamante trago grueso—pues bien él es mi padre—mintió—uno de los mejores y más influyentes abogados de Tokio, si sabes de lo que te conviene será mejor que te largues y no vuelvas a buscar a Serena.

—me voy pero no creas que esto se queda así.

Darien caminó hasta donde estaba Serena quien seguía abrazada a sus piernas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y posó una mano sobre su cabeza que estaba enterrada entre sus rodillas, además espiraba agitada mientras se mecía.

—¡no déjame, déjame!.

Darien entendió que se encontraba en estado de shock.

—shhhh tranquila Serena soy yo Darien, Sere…mírame princesa.

—¿Darien?—dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza, Darien pudo ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—si princesa soy yo, Darien—acariciando su rostro.

—oh Darien fue horrible, horrible.

—ya, ya tranquila—abrazándola mientras acariciaba su espalda, la sentía temblar entre sus brazos—nadie te hará daño yo estoy contigo.

—pero ¿qué haces aquí, como llegaste?.

—te dije que venía siempre aquí, los vi cuando tomaron el sendero al bosque y los seguí, quería cerciórame de que estabas bien, dime ¿estás bien, no te hizo nada?.

—no alcanzo a hacerme nada, fue tan rápido de repente estaba encima de mí…diciéndome que me deseaba…yo…yo no hice nada te lo juro Darien…nada.

—te creo princesa—estrechándola más entre sus brazos.

—le pedía que me dejara pero no lo hacía… me dijo que si no era por las buenas seria a las malas. No sé como me soltó, no recuerdo nada más y después sentí que me tocaban pensé que era Diamante otra vez pero eras tú—le contó entre sollozos.

—ya princesa, es normal que no recuerdes que pasó cuando me acerque a ti estabas en shock.

—Si tú no hubieras llegado—alejándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos—¡Darien Tienes sangre en la nariz y en el labio! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Oh! ¿Fue Diamante verdad?.

—sí pero no es nada, no te preocupes que el quedó peor.

Serena acarició el labio de Darien con el pulgar tratando examinar la herida, haciendo que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos no solo por el dolor sino también por la sensación que este acto le provocaba.

—no seas mentiroso te duele, ya sé, ¿dónde quedó mi bolso?

Cuando lo encontró, sacó una pequeña toalla que estaba dentro y la empapó con el agua que tenía en una botella. Delicadamente comenzó a limpiar la herida.

—Serena tienes que denunciarlo, Mal es uno de los mejores abogados él puede asesorarte.

—¡no Darien, eso no por favor! sé que es lo correcto pero no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría papá sería capaz de matarlo y mamá seguro diría que yo lo provoqué o lo busqué, no quiero que pelen por mi culpa. Por favor Darien entiéndeme.

—está bien aunque creo que no es lo correcto respeto tu decisión, pero prometeme que nunca más estarás a solas con él y si se te acerca o te busca me lo dirás enseguida.

—créeme que no tienes que pedírmelo, no quiero volver a verlo nunca, yo lo quería y el solo jugó conmigo, todo el mundo me lo advirtió pero fui una tonta, creí que de verdad le importaba que me quería, me ilusioné como una estúpida.

—no seas dura contigo. Lo bueno es que llegué a tiempo y que no alcanzó a hacerte nada. Ahora será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

—¡no! a casa no, papa me vería se daría cuenta de que algo me pasó y no soy capaz de mentirle mucho menos de decirle que ocurrió.

—entonces ¿a casa de alguna de las chicas?.

—sería lo mismo las chicas también se darían cuenta y no quiero recordarlo, no quiero hablar de lo que pasó, por favor déjame quedarme contigo…

—Serena.

—por favor tu sofá es grande te prometo no molestar.

—no puedo permitirlo…

—esta bien—dijo cabizbaja—pensé que…

—no puedo permitir que duermas en el sofá, te quedarás en mi cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.

—oh Darien gracias—abrazándolo nuevamente—¿Qué haría sin ti?

—seguramente nada cabeza de chorlito, ven vamos.

Darien la ayudo a levantarse, caminaron de vuelta al parque y luego hasta la motocicleta del pelinegro.

Ya en el departamento Darien estaba en el balcón inhalando bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizarse.

—ten es una compresa de hielo que encontré en tu heladera te ayudará con la hinchazón.

—gracias acabo de tomar unos antiinflamatorios pero esto será de gran ayuda. Serena creo que deberías avisarle a tu papá.

—tienes razón no había pensado en eso

Serena cogió el móvil, habló con su papa explicándole que se quedaría en casa de la Lita, no le gustaba mentirle pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Listo, Darien en serio puedo dormir en el sofá, tu eres más grande estarás incomodo.

—eso no está en discusión Serena, tu dormirás en la cama te dejé ropa encima para que te cambien está limpia, te quedará grande pero dormirás más cómoda.

—Darien no quiero molestarte pero necesito darme un baño me siento… de solo recordarlo—comenzando a sollozar.

—Tranquila princesa—mientras secaba sus lágrimas—estás conmigo ya pasó…ven puedes ocupar el baño que está dentro del cuarto.

Darien la llevó hasta su habitación y le mostró el cuarto de baño.

—aquí tienes toallas limpias, cuando termines te acuestas, mientras iré a hervir agua para hacerte un té.

—gracias por todo Darien.

El pelinegro le sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Serena sentía su corazón destrozado. Pese a que no había alcanzado a hacerle nada se sentía sucia no podía dejar de pensar que estaba entre sus brazos tratando de besarla, pegándola a él sintiendo su cuerpo y miembro erecto. Serena bajo la regadera frotaba el jabón una y otra vez sobre su piel que ya estaba roja.

Darien por su parte trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero realmente no lo estaba. Daba gracias al cielo que se encontraba en el mismo lugar y que decidió seguirlos, si no lo hubiera hecho, no quería ni pensarlo. A ese mal nacido no solo debería haberlo golpeado debería haberlo matado.

Serena terminado su baño se vistió con la ropa que le dejó, secó su cabello y salió del baño para acostarse tal como le dijo Darien.

Ahora que lo pensaba en las dos oportunidades que había estado en su departamento nunca había entrado a su habitación, su dormitorio era tan ordenado como el resto de la casa, pudo ver además de la amplia cama había un mueble de biblioteca con un acuario, recordó cuando en clase de Artes le había dicho que tenia peces, eran realmente hermosos. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que enmarcado en la pared frente a la cama estaba el dibujo que le había regalado.

—cabeza de chorlito te traje el té y unos calmantes que te ayudarán a dormir.

—que amable, gracias—recibiéndolos.

—tómatelos ahora para que te hagan efecto.

—bueno Dr. Chiba—le dio unos sorbos al te para tomarse el medicamento—no pensé que lo ibas a colgar.

—que pensabas que lo dejaría tirado. Bien princesita creo que ya es tarde y debería ir a la cama. Bueno te dejo para que descanses.

—¿Darien? puedo pedirte un favor.

—el que quieras.

—la verdad me da pena contigo pero podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma, por favor.

—¿no tendría que arrullarte, ni contarte algún cuento de hadas? —comentó en son de broma.

— claro que no tonto, solo quédate a mi lado y acompáñame hasta que me duerma ¿si?.

Darien se acomodó sobre la cama al lado de Serena, mientras que esta se introducía dentro de las sabanas, chalaron un rato mientras el acariciaba su cabello para relajarla, el sueño comenzó a vencerlos pasado algunos minutos el somnífero comenzó a hacer en efecto en Serena; esta por instinto se acurrucó en el pecho de un también adormilado Darien quien no reaccionó, solo se dejo embelesar con la dulzura y el aroma del cuerpo de Serena, también se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ya había amanecido cuando Darien sintió un peso cálido en su pecho mientras lo inundaba un dulce olor a rosas y fresas. Comenzó a desperezarse y al abrir los ojos notó una cabeza rubia acurrucada sobre su pecho. Recordó la noche anterior y observó con asombro el dormido semblante Serena, quien estaba aferrada él mientras que su brazo descansaba la cintura de ella, dejando atrás su sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar lentamente su mejilla.

Se quedó mirando la tranquilidad y perfección de ese rostro a la luz de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las cortinas. Y se redujo a deleitarse por unos instantes del calor de Serena sin siquiera molestarse, ni detenerse a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo quería tenerla así, junto a él protegiéndola de todo.

—Pero ¿que estas haciendo Darien?—se decía a si mismo.

Cuando la realidad lo irrumpió, removió lentamente a Serena de su pecho la acomodó en la almohada y se levantó de la cama.

Se dio una ducha rápida y preparó el desayuno. Colocó todo en una bandeja y fue a despertar a la princesa que dormía en su cama.

—Princesa…—pero no obtenía respuesta—Sere…—nada—Cabeza de chorlito despierta—sacudiéndola levemente.

Serena comenzó a desperezarse.

—papi 5 minutos más—decía medio dormida.

—Sere, no soy tu papá, soy Darien… ¡Ey! despierta.

—¿Darien?—mientras abría los ojos.

—estás en mi casa ¿recuerdas? te traje desayuno.

—es verdad, vaya no debiste molestarte. Por cierto ¿cómo dormiste, estuviste muy incomodo en el sillón?, porque yo no supe mas de mundo hasta ahora que me despertaste quizá fue por el somnífero.

—eh yo, bien dormí bastante bien, también me venció el sueño quizá también por el antiinflamatorio.

Darien pensó que era mejor no decirle que se quedó dormido a su lado, no quería que pensara mal ni que mucho menos que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, solo lo venció el sueño. Aunque tampoco le estaba mintiendo solo le dijo que había dormido bien.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar, después Serena tomo un baño y se cambio por la ropa deportiva del día anterior. Tendió la cama y salió a la sala.

—Darien antes de irme quería agradecerte de nuevo por todo, eres un buen amigo.

—deja de agradecerme, lo hago porque me importas te has vuelto una persona muy importante para mí.

—tú también me importas, por cierto ¿como sigue tu nariz?, ya no tienes tan hinchado ¿te duele mucho?

—no los antiinflamatorios ayudan bastante. ¿Vas a ir a tu casa, quieres que te lleve?

—no voy a casa, voy a juntarme con las chicas, hoy es el concierto de Three Lights donde toca Yaten el novio de Mina y Seiya ¿te acuerdas de él?, el que fue a buscarme esa vez a la preparatoria—Darien asintió.

—bueno si no vas a tu casa entonces te dejo en la de alguna de las chicas.

—no te molestes ya has hecho mucho por mí, no quiero abusar. Puedo tomar el autobús; tenemos que ir al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa para esta noche, ya sabes tarde amigas. Darien porque no vas tú también, Michiru es la mejor y según las chicas los Three Light también. Será divertido.

—lo pensare si me animo te aviso al móvil.

—nada de te aviso, te voy a estar esperando, además Drew también va a ir.

.

.

.

Las chicas pasaron una tarde de compras. Tienda tras tienda probándose cientos de conjuntos.

Lita se había dado cuenta que Serena andaba con la misma ropa que había utilizado el día anterior en las lecciones de baile. Cuando estuvieron solas le preguntó, por lo que la rubia prometió explicarle después, no se sentía con las fuerzas de hacerlo, además no quería arruinarles el día si les contaba lo sucedido.

Las compras terminaron, todas iban llenas de bolsas con la ropa que usarían para esa noche. Almorzaron en el centro comercial y luego fueron a la casa de Mina para arreglarse.

Lita estaba vestida con una playera ajustada negra, encima una chaqueta color verde musgo manga tres cuartos, con unos vaqueros y botas negras. Mina vestía un blusón largo en color naranja sujetado por un cinturón ancho en color café, jeans ajustados y botas en tono café. Rei llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados con una blusa cuello Halter roja, dejando la espalda descubierta con unas sandalias altas en color bermellón. Amy llevaba un vestido de mangas largas color azul ajustado al cuerpo con una chaquetita de jeans y unas ballerinas en el tono del vestido. Serena optó por unos jeans vaqueros en color azul, una blusa escote barco estampada en tonos tierra bajo los hombros y unos zapatos de cuña en tono camel.

Cuando estuvieron listas tomaron un taxi. Llegaron al local donde se encontraron con Andrew y Darien en la entrada.

—¡chicos que bueno que vinieron! Que no me escuche mi Yaten pero la verdad son un deleite para mis ojos—los alagó Mina.

Andrew vestía unos vaqueros en color negro, con una camiseta azul encima una chaqueta color caqui y zapatos deportivos; Darien llevaba una camiseta blanca cuello V, sobre esta una cazadora gris, vaqueros oscuros y zapatos negros.

—gracias Mina aunque déjame decirles que ustedes también están hermosas, ¿no Darien?.

—si chicas se ven todas muy lindas.

—bueno deberíamos entrar ya no creen—comentó Amy viendo su reloj— solo faltan unos minutos, debe estar por empezar.

—si, aunque no tenemos que preocuparnos ya saben tenemos privilegios, además soy la novia de uno de los artistas.

Todos comenzaron a entrar. Darien detuvo a Serena.

—¿podemos hablar?, no creo que podamos hacerlo adentro—ella asintió.

—por supuesto dime—Darien se quedo prendado unos segundos mirándola se veía más guapa que nunca—¿Darien?.

—ah, eh, sí disculpa me distraje.

—Se te están contagiando mis hábitos eh— provocando risa en ambos.

—quería preguntarte como te fue con las chicas, no quiero hablar de mas por eso quería saber si les contaste lo sucedido.

—no la verdad no creí que fuera el momento para decirles, pero Lita sabe que pasó algo al verme con la ropa del día anterior. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que contarles.

—entiendo, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Bien será mejor que entremos.

Ingresaron al local tratando de encontrar a las chicas.

—¡bombón! aquí estabas, te estaba buscando.

—Seiya lo siento estábamos fuera conversando por cierto él es Darien, aunque se vieron el otro día no los había presentado—ambos se estrecharon la mano.

—estaba muy preocupado pensé que no vendrías.

—claro que no iba a faltar, te lo prometí además también estará Michiru no me lo perdería por nada.

—me alegra que hayas olvidado que prometiste estar aquí—se abalanzó sobre Serena y la abrazo..

Mientras Serena trataba de deshacer delicadamente el abrazo para no desairarlo se preguntaba por qué ningún abrazo le trasmitía las sensaciones que le provocaba Darien.

—bomboncito estas tan linda. Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

—gra…gracias Seiya, tú también te ves muy bien—vestía unos jeans desgastados una camisa roja debajo una sudadera negra y zapatillas de lona en el mismo color de la camisa.

Darien tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretaba los puños quien se creía para estar abrazando a su cabeza de chorlito, quería que soltara. De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba de la cintura mientras se situaba a su costado.

—vaya Darien no me habías dicho que Serena tenia novio.

—Beryl… ¿qué haces aquí?.

—dijiste que vendrías con Andrew cielito y la verdad no quería venir pero me arrepentí porque no quería dejarte solito con tantas chicas revoloteando por ahí. Solo vine a verte un rato, mas tarde tengo una fiesta, pero bueno Serena no me presentaras a tu novio.

—en realidad te equivocas Beryl, Seiya no es mi novio.

—Soy Seiya Kou mucho gusto, pues es verdad no tengo el honor de ser el novio de este bombón por ahora soy solo un amigo, aunque espero que no por mucho—guiñándole un ojo a Serena.

Darien estaba que explotaba, ahora entendía las reacciones de Haruka.

—Seiya estamos a 5 minutos, vamos los chicos te están esperando—le gritó Jedite

—bien bomboncito ya escuchaste el deber me llama—cogió a Serena de las manos—recuerdas que dije que te tendría una sorpresa—ella asintió—escucha la última canción…es para ti, nos vemos después mi querida bombón.

Seiya salió corriendo por el pasillo camino a los camarines. Darien miró a Serena y vio que estaba ruborizada le gustaba cuando lo estaba pero no le agrado nada que fuera por el tal Seiya. Estaba celoso para que negar. La pregunta ahora era que tipos de celos.

Los tres se reunieron junto con las chicas en la primera fila.

Había una atmosfera de emoción, expectativas. Los fans se hicieron presentes en cuanto comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes en la oscuridad del local, gritos y piropos se escucharon en cuanto Three Light salieron a escena y se iluminó el escenario.

—Es un placer estar aquí con todos ustedes—habló Seiya provocando suspiros en el público femenino.

—Gracias a todos por venir, esta es una noche especial hoy compartiremos escenario con una artista maravillosa, con ustedes Michiru Kaio—anunció Taiki.

—estoy muy contenta por compartir el escenario con ustedes.

—esperamos que se diviertan, los queremos ver a tope—añadió Yaten.

Canción tras canción el publico fue apreciando todo ese sentimiento que solo ellos saben expresar en el escenario, aumentando con la fuerza y calidez de la interpretación de Michiru al violín, esa pasión y esa forma de hacer suyas las canciones que solo unos artistas de su nivel pueden lograr.

Beryl se fue a la mitad del concierto dejando solo a Darien, cosa que él de cierta forma agradecía. Nunca antes le había pasado, pero ahora su presencia le molestaba, se sentía incomodo.

Además que no perdía de vista a Serena y sobre todo de las miradas y palabras que le dedicaba Seiya desde el escenario. Todas las canciones las interpretaba mirándola a ella, cantándoselas a ella por lo que las chicas festejaban el interés que le dedicaba Seiya a su amiga.

Más de una hora del show había transcurrido, por lo que el show estaba llegando a su fin.

—Gracias a todos por venir—retribuyó Yaten—para despedirnos queremos interpretar un tema nuevo, dedicado a esa persona que ocupa nuestro corazón—comentario que provocó alaridos en las fanáticas—. ¿no Seiya?.

—claro porque siempre hay alguien que nos inspira. Siempre hay una persona que llega a nuestra vida y la llena de ternura e ilusión. Que hace que las cosas sencillas  
a su lado cobren vida. Que nos enamora, esto es para ti mi dulce bombón.

La música comenzó Darien pudo ver en Serena iluminando todo su rostro una sonrisa que casi le paralizó el corazón. Por desgracia, esa sonrisa iba dirigida Seiya.

**She's got a smile that it seems to me,**

(Ella tiene una sonrisa que me parece)  
**Reminds me of childhood memories,**

(Me hace recordar de memorias de infancia)  
**Where everything**

(Donde todo)  
**Was as fresh as the bright blue sky.**

(Era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul)

Seiya buscó la mirada de Serena esperando que entendiera su mensaje.

**Now and then when I see her face,**

(De vez en cuando veo su rostro),  
**She takes me away to that**

(Ella me lleva a ese)  
**Special place.**

(Lugar especial).  
**And if I stared too long**

(Y si mirara fijamente mucho tiempo)  
**I'd probably break down and cry.**

(Probablemente me quebraría y lloraría)

**Sweet child o' mine,**

(Dulce niña mía)  
**Sweet love of mine.**  
(Dulce amor mío)

Serena estaba** sonrojada. Pensaba que esa era la canción era la canción de amor más bonita que había escuchado y Seiya a su manera, se la estaba dedicando.**

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies,**  
(Ella tiene ojos como los cielos más azules)

**As if they thought of rain.**  
(Como si pensaran en la lluvia)

**I hate to look into those eyes**  
(Odio mirar esos ojos)

**And see an ounce of pain.**  
(Y ver una pizca de dolor)

**Her hair reminds me**

(Su cabello me recuerda)  
**Of a warm safe place,**

(De un lugar cálido y seguro)  
**Where as a child I'd hide**

(Donde de niño me escondía)  
**And pray for the thunder**

(Y rogaba que el trueno)  
**And the rain**

(Y la lluvia)  
**To quietly pass me by.  
**(Pasaran de largo silenciosamente)

Darien no dejaba molestarle el que Seiya le estuviera galanteando toda la noche a Serena y más aun se atreviese a dedicarle una canción.

**Sweet child o' mine,**  
(Dulce niña mía)

**Sweet love of mine.**  
(Dulce amor mío)

Mina por otro lado quería llorar de emoción. Yaten le había dicho que esa canción la habían escrito con Seiya después de que se pusieran de novios, así que iba dedicada también a ella. **Casi se l****e para el corazón. Esa canción, con su voz. Era una tortura no besarle en ese instante.**

**Where do we go?**

(¿Adónde vamos?)  
**Where do we go now?**

(¿Adónde vamos ahora?)  
**Where do we go?**

(¿Adónde vamos?)  
**Sweet child o' m****ine.**

(Dulce niña mía.)

Agradecieron la presencia de todos y salieron de escena.

Terminado todos se fueron al Crown a celebrar el éxito del concierto.

Habían comido un coctel que habían preparado Andrew y Lita por cortesía del Crown. Después de comer fueron a la pista de baile, a excepción de Andrew, Lita que estaban en la barra junto con Darien no soportaba ver como Seiya se le acercaba a Serena y mucho menos como ella le sonreía a él.

—¿estás bien Darien, pareces molesto?

—no Lita no estoy molesto, solo estoy cansado creo que mejor me voy.

—¿no te vas a despedir de Serena hermano?.

—está ocupada con Seiya, no creo que note mi ausencia, de todas formas me despiden de ella. Nos vemos chicos—dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida y a pesar de lo que pensaba ese acto no paso desapercibido para cierta rubia de coletas.

—¿es mi idea o parecía celoso?

—no Lita, no lo es.

Darien ya en su departamento se quedó pensando en la canción que le dedicó Seiya a Serena. Tenía que reconocer que era una buena canción; definitivamente le hacía recordarla porque ella era la única con esos ojos trasparentes como los cielos más azules y mientras estuviera en sus manos trataría que nunca más reflejaran dolor. Ella era su dulce princesa.

Y por más que quisiera como podía evitar pensar en ella si su en su cama estaba impregnado su dulce olor. Sentía que nunca había estado tan confundido, no entendía sus reacciones frente a ella. Pero estaba más que convencido que fuera lo que fuera que sintiera por Serena, de algo si estaba seguro, no amaba a Beryl pero sobre todo que no podía seguir con ella, esa relación tenia fecha de caducidad y ahora era consciente de ello.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado. **

**La verdad he estado liadísima no se como lo terminé para el próximo tengo ya la idea, no se si alcance a tenerlo para el próximo lunes, estas semanas he estado haciendo doble turno en el trabajo, además de que mi hermanito se quebró un pie, por lo que me toca ir a cuidarlo.**

**La canción no es mía obviamente es "SWEET CHILD O' MINE" de Guns 'n' Roses. Agradecimientos infinitos a mi amiga Ayra-Stark-Wolf por tu ayuda con la elección de la canción y por darme la idea para un nuevo capítulo, pero no será el próximo porque antes deben pasar algunas cosillas.**

**Reviews:**

**jessy moon 15**: mi niña bueno ya quedo claro en este capítulo la actitud de Diamante. Seiya ya comenzó a tomar protagonismo cosa que hará clic en el cabezota de Darien, "hombres" son así cuando ven que entran en su territorio se dan cuenta de la realidad, siempre despiertan sus sentimientos frente a los celos. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos

**Johana: **me alegra que disfrutaras tus vacaciones, bueno aquí ya tienes un nuevo capítulo, me he tardado en subirlo porque recién llego a casa, me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero como es primera vez que escribo, edito mil veces el capitulo antes de subirlo. Ojalá te guste. Besotes para ti.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf**: Aquí el esperado capitulo del concierto miles de millones e infinitas gracias por la ayuda con la canción, definitivamente era la canción perfecta, y gracias también por las ideas que me diste con las recomendaciones. Bruto y todo amo a Darien si pudiera se lo robo a Serena pero lástima que no hay uno de carne y hueso. Un adelanto en el próximo adiós relación con Beryl y Haruka si querrá matar a Darien pero ya sabrás en el siguiente por qué. Besototes y abrazos por montones.

**yesqui2000**: a veces pasa que nos cuesta asumir lo que sentimos aunque para el resto sea lo más evidente, eso les pasará a nuestra parejita. En el próximo se sabrá quien ganó… ustedes hagan sus apuestas. Besos

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen esta historia, tanto para los que dejan comentarios como para las visitas anónimas. **

**Besotes y abrazos para todos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era lunes por la mañana y Seiya fue al parque número diez en busca de Serena, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo había pasado una semana sin verla porque había estado ocupada y por lo mismo no había ido a los ensayos previos al concierto. Y verla el sábado solo había servido para confirmar que ella era la persona que andaba buscando

—¡hola bellezas!, buenos días para todas.

—Seiya ¿qué haces aquí?, ya nos íbamos a la preparatoria—informó Amy.

—¿vienes solo cuñadito?.

—Si…lo siento, los chicos se fueron directo Mina, aunque bueno—rascándose la cabeza—tampoco les dije que vendría; en realidad pase a verlas porque quería hablar contigo bombón.

—¿conmigo?.

—Bien chicas creo que se nos está haciendo tarde nosotras nos adelantamos. Dejo a Sere en tus manos cuñadito, la cuidas.

—no te preocupes Mina después la acompaño hasta la preparatoria para que no se vaya sola.

Mina apresuró a las chicas para dejarlos solos.

—necesitaba verte, quería saber si te gustó la canción—Serena se ruborizó al recordarlo.

—si la verdad me gustó mucho, pero no entiendo ¿por qué me la dedicaste a mi?.

—porque tú la inspiraste bombón, que te parece si vamos caminando mientras hablamos, no quiero que llegues tarde—ella asintió mientras emprendían camino.

—sinceramente no entiendo, después de todo a penas nos conocemos no comprendo aún por qué.

—sé que puede ser difícil de entender; pero bueno esa canción la termine con Yaten después de conocerte, fuiste mi musa, quiero serte sincero desde la primera vez que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza…siento que serás alguien muy importante en mi vida y yo quiero serlo en la tuya.

—Seiya yo… yo no sé qué decirte.

—no digas nada solo dame una oportunidad quiero conocerte y que tú a mi también.

—¿Cómo amigos?— Después de lo de Diamante tenía sus dudas, aunque la sinceridad en los ojos de Seiya le decía que no era como él.

—sí para empezar como amigos, déjame conquistarte en verdad me interesas bombón.

—mi amistad no puedo negártela, pero no sé si…

—tranquila no te pido nada más que me dejes ser tu amigo y pasar tiempo contigo, lo demás lo dirá el tiempo.

—entonces sí Seiya, podemos ser amigos.

—Bien no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Bueno ya llegamos, sana y salva en la preparatoria como lo prometí.

—gracias por acompañarme Seiya.

—por cierto me debes una cita, ¿recuerdas que el otro día cuando no pudiste acompañarme lo prometiste?.

—es verdad, bueno puedes venir a buscarme cuando quieras.

—así lo haré y contaré las horas para volver a verte, gracias bombón no te arrepentirás.

Seiya la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Escena que fue vista por cierto pelinegro de ojos zafiros que venía llegando con su rubio amigo.

—míralos…vaya ese chico se está esforzando, hacen una linda pareja ¿no?—dijo para provocarlo.

—¿quienes?.

—no te hagas sabes de quienes estoy hablando, Serena con el tal Seiya, ¿no te lo parece?.

—¡que dices, claro que no!. No es el tipo de chico para Serena.

—entonces según tú ¿Cuál sería su tipo?.

—no lo sé, pero no alguien como Seiya Kou.

—pareces celoso hermano—añadió con un movimiento de cejas.

—¡que dices Drew no estoy celoso!, solo me preocupo por ella.

—estás preocupado si claro—comentó sarcástico.

.

.

.

La primera hora habia pasado, estaban en el receso, las chicas junto con Haruka y Michiru en el lugar de siempre. Serena se sentía mal no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en el parque hace unos días.

—Sere, ¿qué tienes, que te pasa?—le preguntó Amy al verla con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué estas así cabeza de bombón? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

—lo que pasa…—pero no pudo terminar la frase porque las lagrimas comenzaron a hacerse presente.

—Está bien Sere, llora, saca todo eso que tienes dentro, nosotros estamos aquí para estar contigo y escucharte, es bueno desahogarse.

—Amy tiene razón, estamos aquí para ti—agregó Mina.

—¿Te sucedió algo amiga? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros somos tus amigos—la consoló Lita—. Cuéntanos, tiene relación con algo que ocurrió el viernes no Sere, ¿qué pasó?

Serena les contó todo con detenimiento entre sollozos. Todos estaban boquiabiertos por lo sucedido, para ninguno Diamante era santo de su devoción pero nunca imaginaron aquello.

—¡lo mato, les juro que lo mato!—gruñó Haruka—si se cruza en mi camino esta vez no se salva de que le partan la cara.

—de eso… ya se encargó… Darien—decía hipando la rubia.

—¿Darien?... ¡Claro ahora entiendo!—exclamó Lita—por eso tenía el labio partido el sábado y cuando Andrew le preguntó no dijo nada.

—pues sí, lamentablemente recibió un golpe por defenderme; pero según dijo Diamante quedó peor.

—eso espero— _entonces me quitó el honor de hacerlo yo mismo_—dijo esto último para sí.

—que bueno que Darien estaba en el mismo lugar y los siguió, amiga—comentó Rei mientras abrazaba a Serena.

—Nunca confiamos en Diamante, pero no lo creía capaz de hacerte algo así.

—Amy tiene razón, pero no puedes quedarte así Serena, tienes que denunciarlo.

—sé que es lo correcto Michiru, Darien también me lo sugirió pero no sería capaz de hacerlo, piensen en como reaccionaria papá es capaz de matar a Diamante y mamá no sé si tome partido a mi favor, hace poco tuvimos una pelea, como me vio llegar dos veces con él dijo que era su amante, quizá diga que yo me lo busqué, sé que sería tema de discusión y no quiero que peleen por mi culpa—decía entre sollozos—. Por favor entiéndanme.

—está bien Sere no te vamos a presionar, pero no te dejaremos sola, sabes que somos tus amigos.

—es cierto lo que dice mi Sirena, pero además si lo vuelves a ver o si dice que quiere hablar contigo, disculparse o lo que sea, no te quedes sola con él, ni se te ocurra escucharlo—dijo mas una orden que como sugerencia—. Nos avisas de inmediato.

—si Darien me hizo prometer lo mismo, no se preocupen que no quiero volver a saber nada de Diamante.

.

.

.

—a ti te andaba buscando Chiba. ¿Podemos hablar?

—claro, te escucho.

—bueno tu sabes que Serena es más que una amiga para mí, es como si fuera mi hermana menor.

—si lo sé.

—bien entonces sabes que haría lo que fuera por protegerla, por no verla sufrir o que este triste, yo quiero mucho a esa niña.

—te entiendo a mi me pasa igual…me refería a que tampoco quiero verla triste o saber que está sufriendo—aclaró después de la mirada amenazadora que le dio.

—por lo mismo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella el otro día, nos contó todo hace unas horas.

—ya veo, pero no tienes porque agradecerme Tenou, desde que conocí a ese idiota nunca me dio un buen presentimiento; me alegra haber estado en el lugar y la hora indicada para ayudarla, y lo volvería a hacer si pensarlo.

—No, claro que tengo que hacerlo porque tú la protegiste, pero solo hay una cosa que no te perdono y me dan ganas de matarte—. Darien tragó grueso, pensó que probablemente se enteró que ella pasó la noche en su casa.

—si es porque se quedo en mi departamento, yo la respeto en serio, créeme no paso nada…le dije que no era una buena idea, pero ella…

—ella insistió lo sé, mi cabeza de bombón lo reconoció, yo la conozco se lo obstinada que es, entiendo que haya estado shockeada y que tu cedieras, aunque no es algo que me agrade, pero en realidad no es eso.

—no entiendo entonces

—lo que no te perdono es que hayas sido tú el que le diera su merecido a ese mal nacido. Yo quería tener ese honor de hecho hace tiempo que me estaba aguantando.

—pues bien lo siento entonces pero no podía quedarme con las ganas después de ver lo que le hizo a Serena.

—te entiendo solo por eso te perdono. Aunque veo que recibiste un cariñito de su parte— comentó divertido indicándole su labio aún hinchado—. Solo una cosa, dime si le diste una buena tunda y que él quedó mucho peor.

—eso no lo dudes.

—créeme que con esto te estás empezando a ganar mi confianza Chiba, gracias por cuidar de mi cabeza de bombón, pero te advierto que eres hombre muerto si haces sufrir.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana, Seiya pasaba todos los días por Serena.

Ese tuvieron solo la primera hora de clases, después todos los segundos años de la preparatoria tenían que asistir a una obra de teatro. Como era cerca todos los cursos se fueron caminando.

Dentro del auditorio las chicas buscaban donde sentarse.

—por aquí está bien—dijo Lita mientras todas tomaron asiento en las butacas.

—uhm pero aquí estamos muy atrás no escucharemos bien—dijo Amy, mientras se trasladaban nuevamente.

Ya estaban sentadas en la mitad del auditorio.

—no, mejor sentémonos allá, veremos mejor—propuso Rei y se cambiaron de asientos.

—creo que deberíamos ir a sentarnos más adelante—comentó Mina después de que habían tomado asiento—así veremos mejor las expresiones de los actores—por lo que le dieron la razón fueron hacia adelante.

—¡ya decídanse de una vez chicas!, yo no pienso moverme otra vez.

—vamos Serena no seas pesada, las chicas ya encontraron asiento adelante vamos a sentarnos más cerca del escenario.

—¡Mina ya nos cambiamos tres veces!, no pienso volver a moverme—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—si no quieres venir con nosotras entonces te quedas la señora soledad—dijo mientras la dejaba creyendo que la seguiría para no quedarse sola.

—¡Sere ven a sentarte con nosotros!— gritó Andrew quien estaba dos filas atrás sentado con Darien.

Serena fue con los chicos, por lo que Andrew se cambió de butaca para que Serena estuviera en medio, quedando Darien a su izquierda y Andrew a su derecha.

La obra comenzó por lo que bajaron la intensidad de las luces.

Después de varios minutos Serena se dio cuenta de que Andrew se había dormido. Le hizo un gesto a Darien provocando la risa de ambos.

—está demasiado concentrado en la obra ¿no?

—será mejor que lo dejemos dormir—sugirió la rubia mientras volvía a concentrarse en el escenario.

Ambos estaban recostados en las amplias butacas, y la oscuridad del lugar ayudaba a que no se vieran desde ningún ángulo.

De pronto Serena podía sentir la intensa mirada de Darien, mortificada, se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo.

Darien acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y se le acercó. De hecho, se quedó tan cerca que casi su nariz rozaba con su oreja.

—Quiero hablar contigo—susurró mientras ella percibía su cálido aliento como una sutil caricia de sus labios.

—uhum.

—Mírame—le pidió él separándose unos centímetros.

Serena lo hizo, estaban tan cerca que ambos sentían sus corazones a mil por hora, mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro. Darien fue el primero es espabilar y aumento la distancia entre ellos.

—no habíamos podido hablar, te he buscado después de clases pero no he podido encontrarte antes de que te vayas.

—sí, es que he quedado con Seiya estos días.

—¿Seiya?—repitió molesto, pero pasó desapercibido para ella.

—si es que bueno me ha pasado a buscar a la salida. Pero ¿de qué querías hablar?.

—de lo que sucedió el viernes en el parque, Haruka habló conmigo y me dijo que les habías contado.

—si no podía guardármelo, no estaba bien y se dieron cuenta.

—¿cómo has estado después de lo ocurrido?.

—no podría decirte que bien, es algo que duele y mucho.

—¿te duele porque aún lo quieres?.

—no claro que no, de hecho me di cuenta que nunca lo quise en verdad, solo estaba ilusionada. Pero gracias al apoyo que me todos han dado estoy mejor.

—y parece que Seiya ha contribuido bastante a que estés mejor ¿no?.

—¿Seiya? él no lo sabe. No entiendo a que te refieres.

—nada, no me prestes atención. Por cierto tu casi hermano tenía ganas de matarme.

—Haruka ¿Por qué? Yo le explique todo, incluso que yo te insistí para que me dejaras quedarme en tu departamento.

—cuando me lo dijo también pensé que era por eso, pero en realidad era porque fuí yo quien le dio una paliza a Diamante, dice que le quite el honor de hacerlo.

—Haruka nunca cambia, por cierto ya no tienes tan hinchado—acariciando la zona del mentón y comisura de su labio inferior—pero te quedó un cardenal.

—Serena.

—lo siento, te duele.

—no es eso, no sé cómo decirlo, ni yo mismo entiendo—acortando nuevamente la distancia quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca—princesa yo…

No pudo continuar ya que retumbaron los aplausos y las luces se encendieron dando por terminada la obra, haciendo que se separaran y que no solo que la magia del momento se rompiera sino que también se despertara Andrew.

—vaya menuda siesta que me he echado ¿Cómo se la pasaron?.

—creo… creo que yo voy por las chicas—dijo una nerviosa Serena, mientras se levantaba y los dejaba solos.

—¿te faltó tiempo no?, ¿que ibas a decirle?.

—pero ¿Qué, no se supone que estabas dormido?.

—no, solo quería darles un poquito de privacidad, pero creo que te has tardado demasiado y desaprovechaste la oportunidad.

—no sé qué rayos hablas Andrew.

—ese es el problema Darien, si no lo asumes conmigo que soy tu mejor amigo como piensas decírselo a ella, lo único que te digo es que te decidas pronto, no sea que alguien se te adelante por ejemplo Seiya; voy por las chicas.

Darien se preguntaba que había estado a punto de hacer, tenerla tan cerca y acariciándolo de ese modo despertó algo en él, se había dejado llevar por el momento, estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que sentía, lo confundido que estaba, peor aún había estado a punto de besarla. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de sus intenciones? Porque en ningún momento se alejo de él, pero lo más importante ¿tendría Andrew razón?, sí, que la tenía recién caía en cuenta la quería, quería más de lo había imaginado a la cabeza de chorlito, se había enamorado de su princesa.

Beryl quien también había asistido con su curso, aprovechó el momento de que Serena se encontraba sola mientras buscaba a las chicas en medio del tumulto de estudiantes, para hablar con ella.

—Escúchame niña, quiero hablar contigo.

—Beryl si estas buscando a Darien…

—no lo estoy buscando sino a ti.

—¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Cuál es tu intención con Darien?, acaso olvidas que es mi novio.

—no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta.

—a mi no me engañas. Si quieres guerra la tendrás pero Darien es mío—subiendo su voz unas octavas— entiendes mío. Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí.

—Beryl la verdad es que no entiendo que quieres decir, ¿de qué guerra hablas, no comprendo?

—¡los vi durante a obra!, ¿crees que no no me doy cuenta como te mira o de que a ti te gusta mi novio y quieres seducirlo con esa cara de niña buena?, a mi no me engañas.

—estas en un error Darien y yo solo somos amigos.

—¡eres más tonta de lo que creí!, pero solo te lo voy a decir una vez ¡aléjate de Darien!—comentó en tono amenazante—. Créeme que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—Sere aquí estabas, te estamos esperando a fuera—dijo mientras notó con quien estaba la rubia— Beryl—expresó en tono desdeñoso.

—Hola Drew querido ¿cómo estás?—preguntó sínica y melosa la pelirroja.

—Solo Andrew para ti y estaba bien, ya no.

—tan simpático conmigo como siempre, no sé como mi Darien te tiene como amigo.

_Pues yo no sé como aún te tiene a ti como su novia_—dijo para sí el rubio.

—Sere vámonos, el ambiente está muy contaminado aquí, además que nos esperan— comentó para luego darle la espalda a Beryl y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, lo mismo iba a hacer Serena, cuando Beryl la tomó por el brazo.

—¡estas advertida!.

Serena no le respondió y salió tras Andrew.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con esa bruja?.

—nada, la verdad creo que esta chiflada te puedes imaginar que cree que entre Darien y yo…

—¿entre Darien y tú qué?

—que… hay algo entre nosotros, algo…algo más que una amistad.

—¿y no lo hay?

—claro que no Drew, somos solo amigos, además olvidas que justamente ella es su novia.

—las cosas pueden cambiar conejita, la pregunta es ¿Qué sientes tú?— Andrew se adelantó mientras Serena se quedaba de piedra—¡Chicas ya la encontré!.

—¡Serena!—grito Mina, mientras veía que su amiga estaba inmóvil a la salida del teatro— ¡Sere apresúrate que te están esperando!.

Drew fue consciente entonces de la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Darien y del pelinegro de coleta que estaba junto a las chicas.

—Seiya que sorpresa.

—espero una grata mi dulce bombón—Serena asintió mientras este se acercó para abrazarla y darle un beso en forma de saludo.

— pero ¿qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías, ¿cómo supiste que estábamos en el teatro y no en la preparatoria?.

—tengo mis fuentes—dijo mirando a Mina—pero bueno venia a buscarte, para ir por uno de esos helados del otro día.

—oh si me encantaría pero podríamos ir to…

—chicas espero que no molesten si les robo a este bombón—la interrumpió Seiya ya que en realidad quería estar a solas con ella.

—claro que no, nos harías un favor.

—no me molestes Rei—dijo la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—puedes llevártela con toda confianza.

—gracias Mina, vamos bombón—dijo al tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo al de ella— bueno chicos nos vemos.

Seiya ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse. Darien tenía los nudillos blancos y su rostro no disimulaba su molestia y los celos que se habían despertado en él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Andrew, ni Lita.

—no quiero decir te lo dije—le susurró el rubio.

—mejor cállate Andrew—Darien se fue mosqueado.

.

.

—¿Está bueno?—mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.

—sé Seiya está riquísimo, gracias por invitarme.

—por nada bombón, me encanta pasar tiempo conmigo, aunque tú solo lo hagas por los helados.

—no digas eso Seiya, a mí también me agrada tu compañía.

—solo es una broma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta bombón?.

—si claro, pregunta.

—¿estás enamorada, hay alguien que te guste?, no sé ¿alguien que te acelere el pulso, que sientas que el corazón te late más y más rápido, que te transmita sensaciones que nadie más puede hacerlo?.

Serena consideró la pregunta que le había hecho Seiya, pero no quería pensar en la respuesta. ¿Ella no se podía estar enamorando se esa persona o sí?. No, además nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella y para rematar él tenia novia.

—creo que no es algo que pueda responderte por ahora Seiya, la verdad ni yo misma lo sé.

Por lo menos no le había dicho que sí, Seiya sentía que por lo menos tenía una esperanza.

.

.

.

Darien había citado a Beryl en una cafetería del centro necesitaba hablar con ella, las relación entre los dos no podía seguir, independiente de la confusión interna en la que se encontraba lo único seguro es que no la amaba, nunca lo hizo. Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

_Flash back_

—_déjame estar contigo, déjame estar a tu lado, acompañarte, apoyarte._

—_no puedo Beryl, no te mereces esto, yo no te amo._

—_lo sé pero no me importa, por favor no te pido nada a cambio solo estar para ti; no quiero mendigar tu amor solo convertirme en alguien en tu vida—lo besó._

—_Beryl no es lo correcto, no te mereces algo así yo no puedo prometer que llegare a quererte como tu esperas, yo…—. Ella lo calló._

—_shhh, no digas nada, solo acéptame, déjame quererte._

_Fin del flash back _

Habían pasado unos meses de eso, no había podido negarse en ese momento, ella le ofrecía su amor, quien era él para rechazarla. Le había dejado en claro que no la amaba y que no podía asegurarle que un día llegaría a hacerlo. Pero las cosas no podían seguir igual. Quizá muy en el fondo él necesitaba sentirse querido por alguien y ese había sido su gran error, nunca debería haber aceptado.

—Darien cariño—iba a besarlo pero él corrió el rostro dándoselo en la mejilla.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Beryl, te estaba esperando—mientras ella tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Mi amor, me alegra que me hayas invitado a salir hace mucho que no lo hacíamos.

—Beryl la verdad no quiero darle más largas a este asunto.

—como siempre tan serio, ¿de que quieres hablar?

—Si te cité aquí es porque quiero hablar contigo; tú sabes que te quiero mucho y que siento un gran aprecio por ti.

—¿qué me estas tratando de decir Darien?

—quiero que me perdones Beryl. Pero creo que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestra relación.

—no puedes hacerme esto Darien, yo te amo.

—lo siento de verdad, créeme que lo último que quiero es lastimarte pero estoy seguro que si seguimos juntos va a ser peor, estoy agradecido por todo, te aprecio de verdad; trata de entenderme.

—yo no necesito que me aprecies Darien, yo necesito que me ames.

—Beryl cuando comenzamos esto te dejé en claro que no te amaba y en todo este tiempo no he llegado a hacerlo, nunca te aseguré que llegaría ocurrir, nunca te prometí nada. No quiero que sigas ilusionándote con que eso pase.

—amor pero yo quiero estar contigo, seré paciente, cambiaré si eso te hace feliz.

—Beryl, entiéndelo por favor tú necesitas a alguien que te quiera de verdad, ese alguien no soy yo y no tienes que dejar de ser quien eres por mí. Siempre contarás conmigo, podemos seguir siendo amigos. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te amará tanto como tú a él.

—pero yo no quiero a otro, a ningún otro; yo te quiero a ti Darien Chiba, solo a ti— desesperada lo intenta besar pero él la aparta.

—por favor Beryl nunca ha sido mi intención herirte pero no hagas esto más difícil para los dos.

—claro pero que tonta, ahora entiendo todo, porque no lo pensé antes…siempre lo supe, sabía que nos iba separar; esto es por ella ¿verdad?.

—¿Qué dices, de quien hablas?.

—no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida, es por la tal Serena ¿o me equivoco?, te enamoraste de ella.

—Serena no tiene nada que ver, no la metas en esto.

—se te metió por los ojos ¿no es así?, la muy maldita lo consiguió ¿no?, logró que te enamoraras de ella.

—no voy a permitirte que hables así de Serena, ya te dije que no es por ella. Es por lo que siento.

—¿y todavía te atreves a defenderla frente de mi? después de que consiguió lo que quería, separarnos; estábamos bien hasta que ella apareció. Es una maldita descarada.

—ya te dije no voy a permitir que la insultes, esto es ente tú y yo, deja de meterla en esto. Entiéndelo Beryl nunca estuvimos bien, nunca te ame y lo sabes jamás te mentí. Siempre contarás conmigo; pero ya no estamos juntos espero que lo entiendas. Tengo que irme— se levantó dejando sola a Beryl.

—ella nunca te va a amar como te amo yo Darien y jamás podrán ser felices de eso me encargaré yo—comentó mientras veía como el pelinegro se marchaba.

.

.

.

Por fin había llegado el viernes, todos estaban nerviosos porque ese día entregaban los resultados del examen de matemáticas.

El profesor estaba entregándolos cuando sonó el timbre de final de jornada. Solo faltaba el de Serena.

—Tsukino tengo que entregarle su examen pero podría quedarse un momento—le pidió.

—claro.

—te esperamos fuera del salón Sere.

—no se preocupen chicas, vayan al Crown, después las alcanzo—las chicas se fueron dejando a Serena sola con el profesor.

—Señorita Tsukino ¿estudió para el examen?

—sí estudié como nunca toda la semana, de hecho me ayudaron.

—¿con el joven Chiba no?, los vi por las tardes en la biblioteca.

—sí así es él me ayudo a estudiar, de verdad me esforcé mucho se lo prometo, no me diga que reprobé.

—tenga—entregándole el examen.

Serena no lo podía creer. Salió del salón para ir a buscar a las chicas pero se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro de ojos zafiro estaba en la azotea, por lo que fue con él, lo encontró hablando por teléfono por lo que espero que terminara para acercase.

—¿Darien?.

—cabeza de chorlito ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido con las chicas.

—ya ves que no, pero ¿qué tienes? te veo raro.

—no es nada.

—¿problemas con Beryl?.

—Beryl y yo terminamos Serena.

Serena debería sentirse mal por lo que Darien acababa decirle pero en el fondo se sentía inmensamente feliz, ahora lo entendía ella quería a Darien, se había enamorado de su arrogante, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—no, no me lo habías dicho.

—¿Cómo? si casi no hemos hablado. Seiya te había venido a buscar toda la semana.

—pero deberías haberme buscado, tú me has ayudado mucho, soy tu amiga Darien y si estabas mal me hubieras dicho que querías hablar.

—la verdad no estoy mal porque el que hayamos terminado, la decisión fue mía—lo miró a los ojos y vio que decía la verdad no estaba mal por haber terminado con Beryl, eso alegraba.

—pero ¿por qué?.

—porque me di cuenta que no podía seguir con una persona a la que no amo.

—¿no será que alguien se robó tu corazón?—dijo medio en broma pero con la esperanza que le dijera que sí, quizá solo quizá el podía confesarle que sentía lo mismo que ella.

—para serte sincero sí, hay alguien creo que me enamore—Serena no cabía de felicidad

—¿la conozco?— _dime que soy yo, dime que soy yo_.

—eh…sí, sí la conoces— _mi princesa si supieras que esa persona eres tú_— pero es algo imposible a ella esta interesa otra persona, están saliendo y seguro pronto formalizaran, no quiero hablar más de eso.

Serena sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba enamorada de Darien, y él le confesaba que estaba enamorado de otra chica.

—¿Sere?... Sere te estoy hablando.

—ah que disculpa ¿qué me decías?

—te pregunte cómo te fue en el examen

—Ten— dijo como autómata mientras le daba el dichoso examen.

—¡sacaste 100!, lo lograste… yo sabía que lo harías—aprovechó la situación para abrazarla había querido hacerlo hace tanto tiempo.

Serena no aguanto más, tenerlo así tan cerca sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo sabiendo que nunca le correspondería hizo que unas traicioneras lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Pero no pasó inadvertido para Darien.

—¿qué tienes princesa por qué estas llorando?

—no te preocupes es solo que aún no me lo creo, nunca pensé que sacaría 100 en matemáticas, tendré que ir juntado para pagar la apuesta.

—no te preocupes tendrás mas tiempo del que creías.

—¿Por qué lo dices?.

—antes de que llegaras estaba hablando con Mal, han surgido unos problemas y aunque él es mi albacea y el encargado de todo en las empresas que pertenecían a mis padres, necesita que esté presente, no quiere tomar decisiones sin consentimiento por lo que estaré fuera un par de semanas.

—pero ¿y las clases?.

—ya habló con los profesores por mi buen rendimiento no pusieron inconvenientes, cuando me reintegre me harán los exámenes pendiente.

—cuando te vas.

—mañana mismo.

—no quiero que te vayas.

—oh vamos, te vas a librar de este arrogante por unas semanas.

—prométeme que me llamarás y que estarás aquí antes del 30 de Junio.

—te lo prometo, además no me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada en el mundo

—recordaste que ese día es mi cumpleaños.

—por supuesto, no podría olvidarlo es más te traeré un hermoso regalo.

—te voy a extrañar arrogante—abrazándolo—._ Mi mejor regalo serias tú._

—y yo a ti cabeza de chorlito—dejándose embriagar por su olor para llevárselo consigo.

—las chicas están en el Crown, ¿vamos?.

—no creo que sea buena idea, ustedes estarán con sus amigos, con Seiya y yo pues creo que sobraré.

—no digas eso, es más no te veré en no sé cuantas semanas. Te vienes conmigo si o si—poniendo solo esos ojitos que solo ella sabía hacer.

—tú ganas cabeza de chorlito.

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado, la verdad anoche me trasnoche para terminarlo, no lo subí antes para poder contestar sus reviews. **

**Como ya vieron ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, pero a ninguno se atreve a confesarlo y Darien cree que Serena quiera algo con Seiya. La pregunta ahora es ¿se dará por vencido? Esperen al próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Johana: **mi niña pues si creo que yo también me uniría para darle su merecido a Diamante, pero para eso estaba Darien, como ves Seiya ya se le adelantó, y sí es muy cierto que los hombre no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta que ven que hay otro rondando.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **amiga créeme que te imagino mientras leías y cantabas la canción, en el próximo capítulo se viene la idea que me surgió con la canción que tu sabes, como ves Haruka no mato Darien, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo por haberle quitado el honor de golpear a Diamante. Besos y abrazos hasta España.

**yesqui2000**: o si quien no querría un príncipe como Darien, como ves ya ambos asumieron sus sentimientos, Darien terminó con Beryl pero cree que Serena está interesada en Seiya. Besos

**mayilu****: **bienvenida a esta historia, gracias por tu comentario. Si Darien como todo un héroe estaba medio confundido pero como vez ya asumió que se enamoro de su princesa. Espero que este sea de tu agrado. Besitos

**Usako: **me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior espero que este también. Gracias por tu comentario

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen esta historia, tanto para los que dejan comentarios como para las visitas anónimas. **

**Besotes y abrazos para todos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas!.**

**Este capitulo esta recien salido del horno lo acabo de terminar. E****s algo largo pero no quise dividirlo para no dejarlas con la intriga. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sábado había llegado por fin un descanso para todos, menos para Darien quien había tenido que madrugar porque el avión salía a las 6 de la mañana y debía estar por lo menos una hora antes en el aeropuerto. Estaban esperando el llamado para abordar.

—vamos Darien sé que es temprano, pero no es primera vez que hacemos un viaje así, cambia esa cara.

—lo siento Mal, es solo que…voy a extrañar al alguien.

—con que me digas a Beryl porque juro que te lanzo cuando estemos arriba del avión.

—no a ella no, de hecho voy a darte una noticia que seguro te alegrará, terminé con Beryl.

—¡Oh Dios has escuchado mis ruegos!—elevando las manos al cielo—. Vuelves a ser el Darien inteligente que conocía.

—eres un melodramático Mal, no seas exagerado.

—no lo soy pero el tema no es mi reacción, sino ¿quien es esa chica por la que tienes esa cara de cordero a medio morir, a la que extrañarás y que fue capaz de hacerte entrar en razón del abominable error que cometías?.

Darien le cuenta todo a quien era como su padre, además le pidió que lo aconsejara con respecto a qué hacer.

—vaya, llegando a Tokio lo primero que harás será presentármela, pero si quieres un consejo—dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro—no te quedes así Dar, creo que debes conquistarla, decirle lo que sientes, no dejes que el temor a perder su amistad te lleve a perderla a ella.

—no lo sé no creo que Serena pudiera llegar a quererme como yo a ella, si la conocieras Serena es toda luz y alegría—decía con una sonrisa de enamorado— pero tan distinta a mí, además está Seiya—haciendo que se borrara la sonrisa de su rostro al recordarlo— quizá aunque me duela reconocerlo él es la persona adecuada para mi princesa.

—oh vamos Darien no seas idiota, perdona que te lo diga, pero eres un chico estupendo no me sorprendería que ella ya este enamorada de ti, deja de pensar que no vales la pena, que no mereces que te quieran, no seas tan estúpido de dejarle el camino libre al tal Seiya.

Darien pensó a en las palabras de Malachite quizá tenía razón, debía luchar por su princesa.

.

.

.

Después de almuerzo se habían encontrado todos en el Crown, pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose con los distintos video juegos y luego disfrutaron de la cafetería.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando un móvil comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla notó que era un número de larga distancia, el rostro de Serena se iluminó, ya que tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser Darien.

—Andrew ¿crees que pueda entrar a la oficina a contestar una llamada?—el móvil no dejaba de sonar.

—si Sere no hay problema, ya sabes donde es, ah y dale mis saludos a Darien.

Serena se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero no tenía tiempo de responderle, corrió hasta la oficina del Crown para contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola?—respondió con la voz temblorosa y agitada.

—Serena—ella estaba a punto de llorar de solo escuchar su voz y él sentía el corazón en la garganta—ya iba a colgar.

— ¡Oh Darien eres tú!—dio un profundo suspiro mientras se sentaba tras del escritorio porque creía que las piernas no la sostendrían—. Lo siento es que estoy en el Crown y le pedí a Andrew poder entrar en su oficina por eso me demoré en responder.

—entiendo no te preocupes, de todas formas te hubiese llamado después.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?, ¿ya llegaste?, ¿De dónde estás llamando?—Serena escuchó su risa al otro lado del teléfono—¿de qué te ríes? ¿Estás con alguien?.

—tranquila, no hay nadie conmigo me rio porque son muchas preguntas.

—¡ups! tienes razón—suspiró apenada— lo siento creo que me emocione.

—ok vamos por parte, estoy bien, aunque cansado por el viaje, el vuelo estuvo tranquilo, no pude llamar antes porque apenas llegamos tuvimos que ir a reuniones de trabajo, si supieras la cantidad de cosas que he aprendido solo en un día. Y estoy en la habitación del hotel, como tengo el móvil descargado te estoy llamando desde aquí.

—Me da gusto que estés bien.

—y tú ¿como estas?…

Pero no alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta porque escucho otra voz al lado del teléfono.

—¡Bombón aquí estabas!, vamos a ir al cine, ¿vienes con nosotros?.

Darien al otro lado del teléfono estaba que echaba humo, se los estaba imaginando a los dos en la oscura sala, ¿acaso Seiya no perdía oportunidad?, estaba preparándose para que Serena le dijera que tenía que cortarle, cuando la escuchó responder algo que lo dejó atónito.

—lo siento Seiya no puedo acompañarlos estoy al teléfono, es muy importante.

—pero si quieres te esperamos…

Darien quería gritar de alegría su princesa había preferido quedarse hablando con él que ir con cantantucho al cine. Darien 1- Seiya… un momento, no sabía cuánto tenía él a su favor.

Mientras en otro lado del Crown.

—Andrew ¿qué te dijo Serena?, ¿donde se metió?.

—me pidió prestada la oficina para ir a hablar por teléfono, podría asegurarte que era Darien quien la llamó.

—¿por qué lo dices?.

—por la forma en que se iluminó su mirada cuando vio el número.

—¿aún insistes con esa teoría?.

—no es teoría Lita, es algo real, no has visto el modo en que Darien la mira, nunca ha visto a nadie como la ve a ella, o dime que tampoco notaste cómo se acaba de iluminar el rostro de Serena. Si eso no es amor, entonces no se qué es, solo espero que no se den cuenta demasiado tarde.

—quizá tengas razón.

—no quizás Lita, la tengo, lo único que me preocupa es que Sei… un momento ¿dónde está Seiya?

—parece que fue tras Serena para avisarle que irían al cine—Andrew se puso de pie y salió hacia la oficina.

.

—no se preocupen vayan sin mi—dijo Serena.

—Seiya los chicos te están esperando, —comentó Drew mientras empujaba a Seiya por la espalda para salvar la situación—. Dicen que llegarán tarde si no te apuras. Sere no te preocupes sigue hablando tranquila, después yo te llevo a casa; ah y no olvides darle mis saludos— dijo cuando Seiya ya se había ido y Serena solo asintió.

—¿Darien sigues allí?—se preocupó quizá había cortado—¿Darien?

—eh sí, sí sigo aquí—le costó reaccionar aún no podía creer que lo había elegido a él.

—creí que habías cortado. Por cierto antes de que lo olvide Andrew te manda saludos.

—como sabe que estás hablando conmigo, si tu no se lo dijiste ahora y no podías saberlo porque es el teléfono del hotel.

—mn no lo sé, de hecho también me pregunte lo mismo.

—bueno da igual, no pude evitar escuchar ¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

—ah es obvio no, preferí quedarme hablando contigo.

—no me digas que me extrañas cabeza de chorlito—_porque yo si lo hago princesa_.

—bueno pues…—_claro que te extraño tonto_—ya quisieras, solo me dije: "Serena no seas mala, el pobre arrogante debe estar solo y aburrido porque no haces tú buena acción del día y te quedas hablando con él".

—¡vaya! yo también te aprecio cabeza de chorlito, con amigas así creo que no quiero enemigos—aunque por dentro estaba saltando de alegría por las razones que fueran lo había escogido a él.

—no seas tonto, mejor cuéntame que has hecho.

Siguieron hablando durante casi una hora. Cuando el sueño estaba venciendo al pelinegro se despidieron, Darien se rindió antes los brazos de Morfeo para soñar con su princesa de la luna.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después Seiya estaba en la sala de ensayos.

—¿Qué haces Seiya? llevas todo el día metido aquí

—que no es obvio Yaten, componiendo.

—eso ya lo sé idiota, que genio mejor me voy—dijo dándole la espalda.

—¡no Yaten espera!...necesito tu ayuda.

—tú pidiendo ayuda esto es nuevo, supongo que estás componiendo algo para Serena ¿no?

—acertaste, ven dime qué te parece.

Yaten tomó las partituras que le entregó Seiya, y comenzó a leerlas.

—vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo moviendo el pie—¿esto es lo que yo creo?.

—pues sí, no puedo seguir esperando…¿piensas que le gustará?.

—creo que es una de las mejores que has compuesto, aunque…

—¿qué?

—¿estás seguro de hacerlo?.

—claro que estoy seguro. Le dije que le daría tiempo pero no le dije que no lo intentaría, quizá ahora que hemos compartido mas haya cambiado de opinión, debo arriesgarme.

—¿crees que esté interesada en ti?

—pues no lo sé la pasamos bien juntos, pero nunca me ha dejado entrever nada, ¿la has notado distinta conmigo?¿crees que tenga una posibilidad?.

—bueno conozco a Serena el mismo tiempo que tú, pero no también como tú. Lo que sí la he notado distinta, pero no contigo sino en general, sus ojos no lucen como siempre.

—le pregunté si tenía problemas o si algo le pasaba, pero me dijo que estaba bien.

—solo cuando habla por teléfono vuelve a ser la de siempre.

—creí que era el único que lo había notado, estas últimas dos semanas cuando suena el teléfono vuelve a sonreír, siempre que la llaman se aparta de nosotros, no tengo idea con quien habla, ni siquiera a Mina pude sacarle información.

—a mi novia le encanta hacer de Cupido—dijo negando con la cabeza— no solo contigo sino con Taiki también.

—solo espero que haya apuntado bien su flecha conmigo. En fin podrías ayudarme con los arreglos musicales, eres mejor que yo en eso.

—debes estar desesperado para reconocer que soy el mejor haciendo los arreglos.

—no seas zopenco, ya me extrañaba que estuviéramos tanto tiempo sin discutir, ¿me ayudaras o no?.

—solo para que no des vergüenza sobre el escenario. Dame acá.

.

.

.

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños. Habían pasado dos desde que Darien había tenido que viajar. A pesar de que hablaban casi a diario Serena estaba desesperada, nunca pensó que lo extrañaría tanto, pero lo que más le preocupa es que las cosas se habían complicado, faltaban solo unos días y él aún no tenía fecha de regreso.

Las chicas estaban en el centro comercial comprando todas las cosas para la fiesta de Serena.

—chicas pero ya no aguanto más necesito un descanso.

—tienes razón Sere, además no hemos almorzado nada—indicó Amy.

—Sí deberíamos ir a comer algo y después seguimos—sugirió Rei—la mayoría ya encontramos nuestro vestido, solo falta el tuyo Sere.

—lo siento chicas pero aún no encuentro el que sienta que es el adecuado.

—no te preocupes Sere, lo encontraremos o dejo de llamarme Mina Aino la diosa del amor.

Mientras las chicas hacían sus pedidos Lita y Serena fueron al baño. Lo que no notaron es que cierta pelirroja las había seguido. Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que entraran en los cubículos, para ingresar en el baño.

—así como lo oyes Berjerite, mi Darien está arrepentido, incluso me llamó para que fuera a verlo este fin de semana, viajo hoy por la noche para estar con él, no aguanta las ganas de verme.

—me alegro por ti Beryl— Berjerite no sabía que ella lo hacía para provocar a Serena quien estaba dentro de uno de los baños.

—por eso te pedí que me acompañaras de compras, necesito un bonito juego de lencería, ya sabes de seguro no podrá contenerse después de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—no te preocupes amiga. Yo te ayudaré a escoger algo que lo dejará con la boca abierta.

—eso quiero Berjerite, no sabes cómo extraño sus besos, sus caricias, que me haga el amor, déjame decirte que es un amante excelente.

—vamos por ese conjunto entonces.

Las dos salieron dejando a una destrozada Serena en el baño. Ahora si creía que estaba todo perdido para ella, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Lita alcanzó a ver a Beryl mientras salía, había escuchado toda la conversación y comenzó a oír suaves sollozos provenientes del baño en el que estaba Serena. Como era bastante alta se asomó y vio a su rubia amiga sentada y hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Sere amiga ¿qué pasa?, ábreme ¿sí?

—no…déjame…sola—decía hipando.

—sabes que no lo haré, será mejor que me abras o tiro la puerta de una patada, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Ante la amenaza de su amiga prefirió abrirle para que no ocasionara destrozos.

Lita la abrazó mientras esta seguía llorando aferrada a ella. Cuando minutos después estaba más calmadas le dijo que se lavara la cara y fueron a un lugar apartado en las terrazas del centro comercial.

—Bien ahora si ¿me dirás que tienes?.

Serena negó con la cabeza, Lita recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con Andrew y lo que acababan de escuchar en el baño y terminó uniendo cabos.

—¿es por lo que dijo Beryl no es verdad?...Sere ¿tú estás enamorada de Darien?— Serena abrió inmensamente los ojos—y no me mientas porque te conozco.

—no sé cómo sucedió Lita, pero si estoy enamorada de Darien, me di cuenta hace poco cuando me dijo que terminó con Beryl pero…

—¿pero qué?

—¡acaso no lo escuchaste tu también!...van a volver—dijo que tristeza—él…él se lo pidió.

—respóndeme algo, ¿tú crees que sea verdad lo que dijo Beryl?.

—¿por qué habría de mentir?, ¡claro que es verdad!.

—puede que la muy bruja nos vio entrar al baño y lo hizo para molestarte.

—pero ¿por qué haría algo así?

—piensa ¿qué te dijo Darien cuando te contó que terminó con Beryl?.

—que no la amaba que nunca lo había hecho.

—entonces ¿por qué querría volver con ella si no la ama?.

—puede que tengas razón…además ahora que lo pienso ella me amenazó el día que fuimos a ver la obra de teatro.

—¡te amenazó y no nos dijiste nada!

—bueno es que me dijo que me alejara de Darien, que ella era su novia que eso no lo olvidara, yo no le tomé importancia, además que aún no me daba cuenta de que me había enamorado de él y bueno ellos seguían juntos.

—ves todo tiene sentido, pero para salir de dudas averiguaré con Andrew si lo que dijo es verdad, confía en mí, pero que más te dijo Darien.

—bueno le pregunté si quizá alguien mas había se robado su corazón, yo tenía la absurda esperanza que quizá el también se hubiese enamorado de mi…

—no te quedes así Serena dime que te respondió.

—me dijo que sí, que se había dado cuenta que se enamoró de alguien más y que incluso la conocía, pero que es algo imposible porque ella estaba interesada en otra persona, que al parecer estaba saliendo con alguien más.

—¿Sere no has pensado que esa persona de la que se enamoró si podrías ser tú?.

—no eso es imposible yo no estoy saliendo con nadie, él sabe que después de lo de Diamante no estoy interesada en nadie más.

—¿y Seiya?

—¿qué tiene que ver Seiya?

—no piensas que Darien puede creer que te interesa Seiya porque él si se ve interesado en ti, han salido mucho últimamente Sere, te va a buscar casi a diario, hasta te dedicó una canción en el concierto y Darien estaba presente, cualquiera podría creer que tienen algo.

—¿Tú crees que Darien piense eso?¿que quizá aún tengo una oportunidad con él?.

—claro que sí, bueno y si no fuera el caso, ¿vas a dejar que cualquier lagartona vaya y te lo quites?, ¿te quedarás de brazos cruzado?, porque esa no es la Serena que conozco. Lucha por él amiga si en verdad lo amas, lucha con uñas y dientes por Darien.

—Gracias Lita—dándole un gran abrazo— eres una gran amiga, lo único que te voy a pedir es que no comentes nada con las chicas, primero quiero estar segura de que no estarán juntos como dijo Beryl, ya después les contaré a las chicas.

—no te preocupes Sere, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

.

.

.

Terminadas las compras y habiendo encontrado el vestido perfecto para la festejada, Serena y Lita se fueron al Crown.

—¡chicas! ¿qué hacen aquí? pensé que no vendrían hoy.

—vinimos solo un rato Drew, pero si quieres no vamos.

—¡no! claro que no Lita, es solo que como sabía que tenían día de compras no creí que les quedaran energías para venir.

—bueno es que a Serena se le antojó una malteada de fresa para recobrar energías ¿no es así Sere?.

—eh, si claro.

—¿Qué te pasa Sere te noto extraña?.

—nada…no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada.

—si tu lo dices, bien les traeré una malteada y para Serena un trozo de pastel de fresa cortesía de la casa.

Minutos después volvió con los pedidos. Aunque Serena no había probado bocado, solo le había dado unos sorbos a su malteada. Andrew miraba a Lita, pero esta no podía decirle nada.

—Drew ¿has hablado con Darien?, ¿cómo está?

—sí, hace como una hora lo llamé Lita, pero estaba en una reunión quedó de devolverme el llamado—viendo su reloj—debe estar por hacerlo, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

—Oh no es nada solo…curiosidad—respondió justo cuando el móvil de Andrew comenzó a sonar.

—vaya hablando del rey de Roma por el móvil se asoma…

—pone el altavoz, pero no le digas aún que estas con nosotras—al tiempo que le giñaba el ojo esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

—¡Hola hermano! Hasta que llamas.

—Drew no puede devolverte antes el llamado, no sabes cómo estamos, las cosas han tardado más de lo que creía Mal.

—si no te preocupes, entiendo que estés ocupado.

Lita tomo el block de notas de Andrew donde anotaba los pedidos y le escribió "pregúntale que hará el fin de semana" y se lo pasó.

—Darien ¿qué harás este fin de semana?.

—solo trabajo hermano, no creo que ni siquiera que pueda descansar, si queremos terminar pronto no queda de otra.

Lita escribió "dile que escuchaste a Beryl diciendo que él le había pedido que volvieran y que fuera a verlo" se lo pasó nuevamente a Andrew quien la miró con cara de te has vuelto loca y Lita le hizo un gesto con las manos para que lo hiciera.

—Darien escuché que Beryl decía que la habías llamado para que volvieran e incluso que iría a verte este fin de semana.

—¡que dices Drew estás loco!, claro que no, ni siquiera he vuelto a hablar con ella después que terminamos, mucho menos pensaría en volver con una persona a la que no amo, no sé porque habrá dicho eso y la verdad ni me importa, sabes estuve pensándolo y además hable con Mal creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste el otro día tengo que reconocerlo yo…

—por cierto Darien—lo cortó no quería que Serena escuchara una declaración así— no te dije que Lita y Serena están conmigo.

—mi princesa—dijo en un susurro, aunque se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Darien creo que no soy princesa pero ¿qué tal estás?—lo saludó Lita.

—lo siento olvide decirte que estabas en altavoz.

—¡Que! gracias por olvidarlo Drew—dijo entre dientes—esto….bien Lita con mucho trabajo pero bien. ¿Y ustedes?.

—oh exhaustas andábamos de compras para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sere que es el próximo sábado, no sabes el hermoso vestido que se compró ahora si parecerá toda una princesa, por cierto ¿cuando vuelves? Te extrañamos dentro del grupo, ¿no Sere?

—eh si claro.

—Serena…

—hola...

—ya, ya menos saluditos, como si no hablaran nunca, no me respondiste.

—lo siento Lita, contestando a tu pregunta aún no lo sé estoy haciendo lo posible porque sea pronto.

—Sere porque no te quedas hablando con Darien, mientras voy con Lita para que me dé unas recetas de unos pastelillos para tu fiesta, deja y le quito el altavoz—tomando el móvil de la encimera—ten, si quieres vas a la oficina.

Con renovadas energías Serena se fue a la oficina del Crown. Al parecer la teoría de Lita podía ser cierta. Quizá aún tenía una esperanza.

—podrías explicarme que fue todo eso, ¿acaso es verdad que Beryl dijo eso?.

—pues sí por eso Serena estaba así, y no solo eso la había amenazado el otro día en el teatro para que se alejara de Darien.

—la muy víbora ya me parecía extraño que estuvieran hablando cuando la fui a buscar, no se cansa de destilar veneno, espera un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que Serena…?

—sí Serena está enamorada de Darien.

—lo sabía—dijo cerrando un puño en señal de victoria—. Y él de ella, iba a decírmelo ahora pero lo corte diciéndole que tenía el altavoz.

—debo reconocer que tenias razón esos dos están enamorados

.

—Te extraño—susurró Serena

—Yo también princesa y mucho—su voz se percibía tan lejos, pero sus palabras tenían sabor a gloria para Serena.

—¿Cuándo…?—dejando la pregunta en el aire.

—No lo sé Serena, aún tengo fecha de regreso— suspiró cansino.

Serena se quedó callada un minuto, Darien solo la escuchaba suspirar.

—pero prometiste…

—lo sé princesa créeme que haré hasta lo imposible por estar allí.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente para todos menos para Serena era algo tortuoso esperara a que Darien volviera. Llegó el esperado sábado, día del cumpleaños de Serena las chicas se están arreglando en casa de la festejada ya que se irían todas juntas en una limusina que contrató el papá de la festejada.

Serena estaba nerviosa y más porque no tenía noticias de Darien y solo faltaban unas horas para su fiesta.

Cuando estuvieron subieron a la limusina blanca que las esperaba y tomaron rumbo al salón de la fiesta. A penas bajaron cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con todos los invitados esperándolas en la entrada.

Mientras en otro lado de Tokio.

—¿Serena y Seiya?—comentó estupefacto mientras se abotonaba la camisa—. ¿Saliendo?...¿Desde cuándo?

—según las chicas desde el concierto, ¿será un mes ya?.

—Más o menos, pero ¿estás seguro?.

—Mmm así parece—esperaba que surtiera efecto su jugada—. Si es que ya no es oficial lo será hoy, dice Lita que le tiene preparada una sorpresa. ¿Te los puedes imaginar?

Darien no podía anudarse la corbata. De hecho, el problema realmente era que si podía imaginárselos, pero no era algo que le agradara.

—No pueden ir muy en serio ¿no?. Después de todo no llevan tanto tiempo—comentó tratando de parecer despreocupado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hace falta? —lo miró con expresión sombría.

—no se pero no creo que…

—Seiya no ha perdido el tiempo como otros que conozco—lo interrumpió—aunque tal vez aún estas a tiempo. Yo me voy tengo que ayudar a Lita con los bocadillos, se que vienes cansado pero trata de apurarte quedan 30 minutos, nos vemos allá.

—no te olives…

—lo sé guardaré la sorpresa de que llegaste, pero ya sabes Darien si no haces algo la vas a perder.

.

.

.

La primera en aparecer fue Lita quien llevaba un vestido corte imperial de un sólo hombro corto, con Chifón Charmeuse hasta la altura de la rodilla, con Volantes bordoneado, zapatos de tacón plateados, su cabello recogido en un moño. Andrew la ayudó a bajar de la limusina, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata verde adivinando el color del vestido de Lita y zapatos negros.

—Lita…estas…estas…

—No dirás nada mas—dijo risueña.

—estas hermosa, me dejaste sin palabras, ¿entramos?.

Después la siguió Mina su vestido era tubo en color naranjo con escote corazón Corto Organza Charmeuse con Volantes Bordoneado, zapatos de tacón aguja dorados con detalles de pedrería del mismo color del vestido y su cabello estaba suelto y rizado. Yaten corrió apresuradamente hasta ella, él iba vestido con un traje negro sin corbata y como buen artista calzaba zapatillas de lona negra en vez de zapatos formales, le tendió su como todo un caballero su brazo, y ella lo acepto gustosa.

— amor ahora si pareces toda una diosa—dándole un casto beso.

—gracias tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Por cierto Taiki—dijo cuando pasaron junto a él— la siguiente es Amy ve por ella ¿sí?

—Es tu oportunidad hermanito—lo animó Yaten guiñándole un ojo.

Amy llevaba un vestido azul cielo corte imperial sin tirantes, en Chifón Charmeuse a la altura de la rodilla con Faja Bordoneado zapatos de tacón a tono con el color del vestido, su cabello llevaba un cintillo con pequeñas perlas. Taiki le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar haciendo que Amy se sonrojara, él vestía un traje gris, camisa celeste, corbata gris y zapatos negros.

—te ves muy linda Amy, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme esta noche?.

—Gracias, claro que acepto tu invitación.

La siguiente en bajar fue Rei llevaba puesto un infartánte vestido tubo, escote corazón, corto a medio muslo de Charmeuse con bolantes bordoneado, zapatos negros de tacón aguja, su cabello liso como siempre.

—Ve por ella tigre— le dijo a Seiya a Nicholas.

Nicolas llevaba un traje negro, camisa negra al igual que le calzado y corbata gris, caminó hacia la limusina y le tendió el brazo a Rei.

—nunca había visto algo más hermoso, está preciosa señorita Rei

—Rei, solo dime Rei Nicholas y gracias por el cumplido.

La ultima en bajar por supuesto fue la cumpleañera, se veía simplemente hermosa el vestido de Serena era corte A/Princesa a medio muslo Chifón Organza-Satén en un hermoso color fucsia, con escote corazón y a la altura del busto tenia pequeños adornos en pedrería blancos en formas de remolinos. Llevaba el cabello en un moño con varios mechones rizados saliendo del mismo.

Seiya se apresuró para ir por ella pero no contaba con que fuese el padre de Serena quien la ayudase a bajar, así que a regañadientes se quedo donde estaba.

—hija, me siento tan orgulloso de ti estas divina.

—gracias papá.

Mientras caminaban, Serena buscaba a alguien dentro de todos los invitados, recorría el lugar tratando de encontrarlo, saludando a todos a su paso, recibiendo elogios y felicitaciones. Pero él no estaba ahí, no había llegado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trataba de contener.

—¿Qué pasa hija?

— este… no papá no pasa nada, es solo que estoy emocionada pero estoy bien.

—bueno como esta es una fiesta para jóvenes, ya cumplí mi parte en traerte, así que ahora te dejo con tus amigos, disfruta de esta noche hija.

La fiesta comenzó, se comenzaron a servir los bocadillos y después de un rato se abrió la pista de baile.

—¿Qué pasa Sere parece que no estás disfrutando?

—no llegó Lita, Andrew no te ha dicho nada.

—no Sere lo siento, pero trata de divertirte.

—¡Atención por favor!—dijo Mina desde el escenario—. Gracias a todos por venir esta noche tan importante para nuestra amiga Serena. Hay alguien que te tiene un regalo especial dejo con ustedes en este escenario a Seiya Kou—se escucharon gritos del público femenino.

Justo en ese momento Darien entraba al salón y se dirigió en busca de Andrew.

—bueno bombón, pensé en cuál sería el regalo perfecto para darte y que otra cosa que lo que mejor se hacer—tomando su guitarra— esta canción la escribí pensando en ti, se que dije que te daría tiempo, pero nunca dije que no insistiría. ¿Bombón quieres ser mi Selene?.

—no quiero decir te lo dije pero... te lo dije—comentó Andrew cuando Darien llegó junto a él

**Nocturnal poetry**

(Poesía nocturna)

**Dressed in the whitest silver, you'd smile at me**

(Vestida en plata blanca me sonreíste)

**Every night I wait for my sweet Selene**

(Toda las noches espero a mi dulce Selene)

Serena sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, miro en esa dirección y vio a Darien, su arrogante había llegado, quiso ir hacia donde estaba pero con todas las personas que habían no logró avanzar.

**But still...**

(Pero aún...)

**Solitude's upon my skin **

(La soledad cubre mi piel)

**A Life that's bound by the chains of reality **

(Una vida que está obligada por las cadenas de la realidad)

**Would you let me be your Endymion?**

(¿me dejarías ser tu Endymion?)

¿Ser su Endymion?, ella era su princesa suya y de nadie más. Darien buscó a Serena entre los invitados hasta que la vio al otro extremo de salón

**I won**'**t bathe in your moonlight, and slumber in peace**

(Yo me bañaría en tu luz de luna, y dormiría en paz)

**Enchanted by your kiss in forever sleep**

(Encantado por tu beso en un sueño eterno)

**But until we unite**

(Pero hasta que nos unamos)

**I live for that night  
**

(viviré por esta noche)

**Wait for time  
**

(esperaré a que el tiempo)

**Two souls entwine**

(Dos alamas entrelace)

Darien pudo ver a pesar de la distancia unas finas lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, pensó que seguro estaba emocionada con la canción de Seiya.

**In the break of new dawn  
**

(al comienzo de un nuevo amanecer)

**My hope is forlorn**

(abandono mi esperanza)

**Shadows they will fade**

(las sombras desaparecen)

**But I'm always in the shade**

(Pero sigo siempre entre las sombras)

**Without you...**

(Sin ti…)

Serena al verlo no había podido evitar derramar unas rebeldes lagrimas que llevaba toda la noche conteniendo, él había cumplido su promesa, había llegado, ese era el mejor regalo que podía darle.

**Serene and silent sky**

(Cielo sereno y silencioso)

**Rays of moon are dancing with the tide**

(Los rayos de la luna danzan con la marea)

**A perfect sight, a world devine**

(Una vista perfecta, un mundo divino)

**And I...**

(Y yo…)

**The loneliest child alive**

(el niño mas solitario de esta vida)

**Always waiting, searching for my rhyme**

(Siempre buscando esperando mi rima)

**I'm still alone in the dead of night**

(Aún estoy solo en la muerte de la noche)

Si tan solo Darien la hubiese visto unos segundos antes se hubiese dando cuenta de que lo estaba viendo a él y que esas lagrimas eran solo por él no por Seiya.

**Silent I lie with a smile on my face**

(Silencio y mentira, con una sonrisa en mi cara)

**Appearance deceives and the silence betrays**

(Apariencias que engañan y el silencio traiciona)

**As I wait for the time**

(Mientras espero el momento)

**My dream comes alive**

(Mi sueño aún vive)

**Always out of sight**

(Siempre fuera de la vista)

**But never out of mind**

(Pero nunca fuera de mi mente)

**And under waning moon**

(y bajo la palida luna)

**Still I long for you**

(sigo esperando por ti)

**Alone against the light**

(solo contra la luz)

**Solitude am I**

(Soy la soledad)

Seiya trataba de demostrar en esa canción todo lo que sentía por ella, esperaba que lo entendiera y que pudiera darle la oportunidad que el deseaba

…

**I cling to a hope that's beginning to fade**

(Me aferro a la esperanza que está empezando a desaparecer)

**Trying to break the desolation I hate**

Tratando de quebrar la desolación que odio.

Justo así se sentía Darien sin esperanza, su corazón se hizo pedazos, la había perdido, por idiota, por no haberse tardado tanto en reconocer que estaba enamorado de su cabeza de chorlito, de su princesa, volvía a sentirse solo.

**But until we unite**

Pero hasta que estemos unidos**  
**

**I live for that night**

Viviré por esa noche**  
**

**Wait for time**

Esperaré a que el tiempo

**Two souls entwine**

Dos almas entrelace

**In the break of new dawn**

Al comienzo de un Nuevo amanecer**  
**

**My hope is forlorn**

Abandono mi esperanza

**We will never meet**

(Nunca nos conoceremos)

**Only Misery and me**

(Solo miseria y yo)

Ya no aguantaba más necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba aire, por lo que le se fue hacia el fondo del salón, y salió a los balcones que daban hacia la parte trasera de la antigua casona. No se dio cuenta que unos ojos azul cielo lo habían seguido

**This is my final call**

Este es mi llamado final

**My evenfall**

Mi caída

**Drowning into time**

Ahogándome en el tiempo

**I become the night**

Me convertiré en la noche

**By the light of new day**

Por la luz de un nuevo día

**I'll fade away**

Voy a desaparecer

**Reality cuts deep**

La realidad corta profundo

**Would you bleed with me**

¿Podrías sangrar conmigo?

**My Selene**

Mi Selene

...

Darien se apoyó en la barandilla

Una hermosa luna llena esperaba, pesada y madura para iluminar el cielo nocturno. Lo dominó una inquietud familiar.

—creí que ya no vendrías.

—Serena.

En las últimas tres semanas había pronunciado su nombre innumerables veces, tantas que ya ni siquiera las recordaba, pero jamás había salido de su boca como una lenta caricia.

—llegué hace unas horas, te prometí que estaría aquí.

—está hermosa la luna ¿no?.

Como si sus pensamientos la hubieran in vocado, ahí estaba ella, su princesa, frente a él con la luz de la luna bañando su hermoso rostro.

—sí, pero no más que tú…hasta la luna hoy siente envidia de ti—comentario que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

La luna como siempre leal adorando el cielo nocturno, parecía un meda llón plateado llena de promesas, que pendía sobre las ramas de los frondosos árboles, regalándole un bello escenario a dos jóvenes enamorados.

—te vi salir…espero que no te moleste que te acompañe.

—claro que no, tu compañía nunca sería una molestia para mi, princesa.

—parecías molesto cuando saliste, ¿estás bien?

Serena no era consciente de la expresión suplicante en el rostro de Darien, queriendo decirle sin palabras tantas cosas, ni se dio cuenta de la forma como contraía los músculos de la mandíbula al sentir que la había perdido.

—sí no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que necesitaba un poco de aire, creo que me estaba ahogando allá adentro.

—te entiendo, yo también lo necesitaba.

—supe que estas saliendo con Seiya, bueno…quedó más que claro después de lo que hizo esta noche…Felicidades— dijo pero sin sentirlo realmente.

—No Darien te equivocas—negó enérgicamente, pensó que Lita tenía razón—no estamos saliendo, él es solo un buen amigo nada más.

—pero él quiere ser algo más, ¿qué vas a responderle?.

Darien se quedó perdido en sus ojos, lo que siempre le llamó más la atención en ella. Eran enormes como profundos posos azul cielo, transparentes y aterciopelados, con largas pestañas que proyectaban sombras en las ruborizadas mejillas.

_¿Por qué me está mirando de esa manera?_ Pensaba Serena.

—no me has respondido, ¿serás su diosa de la luna?

Él se la acercó un paso más y ella se sintió amenazada. A cierta distancia, Darien intimidaba realmente era un chico guapo; pero así, tan de cerca, no habían palabras para describirlo era simplemente sobrecogedor. Y, de repente, ella encontró que tenía dificultad para respirar. Él le había dicho que estaba enamorado, pero quizá Lita tenía razón y ella aún tenía una esperanza.

—¿te importaría la respuesta que le dé?, ¿te afectaría si lo acepto?

—si me importaría, me afectaría y mucho

Serena sintió un intenso calor bajo la penetrante e intensa mirada de Darien. Demasiado a decir verdad.

—Da…rien.

—eres muy importante para mi princesa, no sabes cómo te extrañe estas semanas, ah por cierto casi lo olvido—mientras metía su mano dentro de su traje sacando algo del bolsillo de su camisa—tengo un regalo para ti, pero no alcance a envolverlo, cierra los ojos.

Serena así lo hizo, Darien dejó algo frio sobre sus manos al tiempo en que comenzaba a sonar una conocida melodía para ella, era la que había puesto la profesora aquella vez en clases de arte.

—Ya puedes abrirlos—dijo mientras aún sostenía sus mano.

Serena los abrió y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era el mismo medallón que ella había dibujado ese día en el cuadro que le había regalado.

—oh Darien esto es…

—no sabía que regalarte, así que lo mande a hacer, espero te guste tiene un significado especial.

—es hermoso, gracias—lo abrazó como había querido hacerlo estas tres semanas, como había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio esa noche.

Después de no sabían si varios segundos o minutos se separaron pero sin romper el agarre, el tiempo se había detenido entre ellos, ya no existía nada a su alrededor solo ellos. Darien no podía apartar sus ojos de Serena, ella sentía como si él viera algo de lo que ella nunca había sido consciente hasta ese momento, que ya era una mujer.

—Estas preciosa, ¿te lo había dicho?—ella negó suavemente con la cabeza—lo estás.

—Gracias—la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos—. Tú también te ves muy bien así. Darien estaba elegantemente vestido con Smoking de saco corto, de tres botones. Lleva un chaleco interior cerrado con botones. Resaltado con una camisa blanca y corbata michi negra.

Serena quería mirar a otro lado, pero esos oscuros e hipnóticos ojos zafiro de su arrogante se lo impidieron. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Quizá deberíamos entrar. Parece que empezando a hacer algo de frío—sugirió el pelinegro en un susurró—estas temblando.

Su voz baja y ronca le puso aún más la piel de galli na. Las palabras de Darien decían una cosa pero el len guaje corporal otra, más aún después de inclinar un poco más la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sí. Quizá deberíamos...—pero Serena se acercó más a él, consciente o inconscientemente, no lo sabía—... entrar.

—Repíteme por qué princesa—murmuró.

—porque hace frío.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía atraído como un imán y respondía a él.

—¿Sí?

—s…sí

—¿Serena?— dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Su nombre en los labios de Darien resultaba una dulce caricia. La respiración constante de ambos era como una suave melodía que acompañaba los sonidos apagados de la fiesta.

Sus alientos se mezclaron. Ya no podían contenerlo. Inevitablemente como la salida de la luna que los acompañaba esa noche o como el susurro del viento en tre las hojas de los arboles, Darien acortó la ya inexistente distancia entre ellos, sus labios se dieron la bien venida, uniéndose por primera vez.

El mundo se quedó del revés para Serena, era la primera vez que la besaban. Darien sentía sus dulces, tiernos e inocentes labios contra los suyos, nunca había sentido nada igual. La pasión, dormida durante tanto tiempo sin estar reconocida por ambos, despertó con una intensi dad casi aterradora.

¿Habría sentido él alguna vez algo parecido?, Pensó Serena. El fantasma de un recuerdo bai ló en su cabeza, ¿habría besado así mismo a Beryl?, pero no le quedó tiempo para seguir pensando porque Darien seguía demandando sus labios, estaba absorta en el sabor de él, no le prestó atención a nada más, eso ya no importaba eran solo ellos dos, se abandonó a la si tuación y a las sensaciones que la invadían. Se apoyó en él entrelazando sus brazos en la nuca y ahondó el beso.

Los dos se se pararon después de no sabían cuanto tiempo para respirar, maldito aire pensaban los dos porque tenía que ser necesario. Serena apoyó su espalda en unos de los enormes pilares, después de ese beso sus piernas no la sostenían. Darien lo hizo en la misma pilar, con las manos a ambos lados de ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a recobrarse con su cuerpo a simples centímetros?

—¿Serena donde estas?—se escuchó el grito de Mina a la distancia, quebran do su burbuja de intimidad.

Serena corrigió la postura de su cuerpo y Darien se irguió bajando los brazos.

—De…deberíamos… entrar —dijo tratando de recuperar la voz junto con la coherencia, Darien asintió.

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Darien colocó su brazo en la espalda de Serena, con sus dedos de apoyados en su zona lumbar. Provocándole escalofríos. Darien caminaba entre los invitados sin soltarla. Besar a Serena casi lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Sere aquí estabas—dijo Lita del brazo de Andrew.

—fui…fui…

—¿fuiste?

—fui a buscar a Darien

—ya veo, Mina te anda buscando como una loca, para avisarte que en un rato partiremos el pastel.

—No los interrumpimos más, sigan en lo suyo—dijo Andrew mirando detenidamente de forma cómplice a su amigo al tiempo que le giñaba el ojo.

Darien No podía pensar en nada más. Aún le daba vueltas la cabeza por el impacto del beso, y podía sentir aun la calidez de los labios de Serena en los suyos. Tenerla entre sus brazos, probar su sabor, inhalar su aroma entre rosas y fresas, había sido como llegar a paraíso. Apenas podía conte nerse de sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

La música comenzó y Serena se cobijó en sus brazos con una sonrisa dulce que casi le paralizó el corazón.

—Sé que no te gusta bailar pero me alegro de que estés aquí—murmuró ella.

—por ti esta noche haría lo que fuera, ¿bailamos?— le extendió la mano y Serena la acepto gustosa. Los ojos zafiro la observaron con inten sidad. Darien quería seguir teniéndola en brazos que mejor escusa que un baile—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te he manchado con lápiz labial, espero que no lo hayan notado—levan tó la mano libre y frotó el pulgar sobre su la bio superior.

Al cuerno el lapiza labial pensó Darien, el contacto de sus suaves dedos contra sus labios lo marcaba como al rojo vivo. Darien a su vez pasó los dedos a lo largo de la piel satinada cerca de los labios de Serena.

—¿Estoy manchada?

La voz resonó ronca y baja, el aliento cálido y húmedo sobre su dedo.

No lo estaba, pero le ofrecía una buena ex cusa para tocarle la boca. Se demoró, tentado por la calidez de los labios y el recuerdo del beso reciente, necesitaba hacerlo para saber que no había estado soñando que tan solo hace unos minutos los había probado.

—No, están perfectos.

—Darien yo, lo que paso…

—shhhh, esta noche no. Solo disfrutemos, ya habrá tiempo de hablar.

Serena recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien mientras se dejaban llevar por la hipnotizante y embriagadora balada. Él tenía razón, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar ahora solo debían disfrutar el momento y el mejor regalo que había tenido esa noche su príncipe de la tierra.

* * *

**Bueno como les dije recién salido del horno. Acabo de ponerle punto finalgracias a que es feriado acá en Chile logré terminarlo. **

**Quiero agradecer a** _**Ayra-Stark-Wolf**_ **por la ayuda e inspiración para este capítulo, eres además de mi musa mi DJ personal jejeje bueno el tema es "My Selene" de Sonata Árctica.**

**También agradecer a yesqui2000 y Johana mis fieles lectoras que siempre me dejan un mensajito.**

**Les digo desde ya que estoy cero inspiración para el próximo así es que se aceptan ideas, sugerencias o lo que se le ocurra a sus locas cabecitas.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que leen esta historia, tanto para los que dejan comentarios como para las visitas anónimas. **

**Besotes y abrazos para todos**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola a todos! **

**aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de ese baile todo había sucedido a su alrededor como en cámara rápida Serena no había sido consciente del momento en que terminaron de bailar, o cuando Mina y Rei le interpretaron una canción acompañadas de Haruka y Michiru junto al piano y el violín, ni en qué momento partieron la torta, o las muchas veces que Seiya trato acercarse para hablar con ella.

No, lo único de lo que era consiente era de la posesivo pero a la vez tierno y protector brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Darien no quería soltarla, sentía que si lo hacia la perdería, se rompería esa burbuja en la que se encontraba. Nada importaba a su alrededor, solo tenerla junto a él; no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, aunque sus labios y la forma en cómo respondió a su beso le hacían creer que si, no la había dejado hablar, no quería que le dijera lo contrario, quería tener en su recuerdo por lo menos esa noche, ya habría tiempo de hablar.

.

Mientras que Serena en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su príncipe de la tierra. Si, él siempre le había dicho que ella era como la luna plateada, iluminando todo a su alrededor entonces quería borrar esa oscuridad que lo atormentaba y así como la luna siempre ha sido atraída por el planeta azul, Serena lo estaba por él, si ella era su princesa de la luna, no habían dudas él era su príncipe de la tierra.

.

Cuando todos volvieron su atención a la pista de baile, lograron escabullirse entre los invitados. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en los balcones, se escondieron otra vez tras los anchos pilares y solo con la luna como testigo Darien la trajo hacia sí, no hacían falta las palabras.

—mi princesa…

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Darien no quiero que esta noche termine nunca. Siento que estoy soñando.

—si fuera un sueño te rogaría que no te despiertes, pero no es un sueño, esto es real… ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

—uhum

Le pasó las manos alrededor de la nuca haciéndola estremecer por el contacto y la acercó con una tierna urgencia. Serena sintió su contacto desde su cabello hasta en la planta de los pies, en cada fibra de su ser. Al sentir que rodeaba su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos y sa lir al encuentro de sus labios, comprendió que no era un sueño, definitivamente no lo era. Nunca se había sentido más viva que en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las sensaciones.

Darien pensaba que si su princesa tenía razón y era un sueño, sin duda era el mejor de todos los que había tenido y definitivamente tampoco quería despertar. Pero sabía que no lo era, el sentir la calidez de la piel cremosa de Serena bajo sus manos, percibir como se estremecía ante su contacto, sentir su aliento cálido, probar su dulce sabor, lo hacía comprobar que no podía ser un sueño. No supo si es tuvieron segundos u horas el uno en los bra zos del otro, solo que había sido un tiempo suficiente cuando el beso terminó.

—¿aún crees que estas soñando princesa?

Las rodillas amenazaban con cederle a Serena si no fuera porque Darien la tenía entre sus brazos. En ese minuto y desde que se habían besado por primera vez sintió como si un lazo o un hilo mágico los uniera, uniera un amor eterno.

—me has convencido—afirmó sonrojada— pero hay tantas cosas que...— él la silenció con un dedo en los labios.

—Sshhh. Esta noche es mágica princesa—trazó la lí nea de su boca con el dedo y sintió el escalo frío que lo recorrió.

—Pero yo...

Serena necesitaba respuestas y a su vez había tantas cosas que decir, que sentía que se ahogaría si no se las expresaba.

—Por favor confía en mí ¿sí?—ella asintió, el pelinegro le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Sere cuando tú... cuando yo... solo quiero que confíes en mi princesa y sepas que jamás había sentido esto cuando nos besábamos —comentó con todo su valor—. No quiero ha blar ahora, solo quiero disfrutar de tenerte así.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar por semejante aban dono, la llenó de besos a lo largo de la mandí bula.

—Eres... tan... dulce —susurraba contra su piel mientras depositaba pequeños besos, enloqueciéndola cada vez más—. Tan... hermosa —esta vez fue Serena quien buscó su boca, besándolo para demostrarle de alguna forma lo que no podía decir con palabras.

El sonido de pisadas los in terrumpió, dando paso a unas voces conocidas.

—¿Darien?...¿Serena?

Darien puso un dedo en los labios de Serena indicándole que no dijera nada.

—no creo que estén aquí Drew.

—si están Lita, deben estar escondidos en algún lugar, yo los vi cuando salieron hacia acá y no han vuelto a entrar… ¡hermano será mejor que salgas, sé que están aquí!— dijo subiendo una octavas la voz.

Darien entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y aban donaron la intimidad ofrecida por el escondi te.

—vaya, mejor no preguntaré que estaban haciendo—ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del pelinegro.

—hacía mucho calor adentro y salimos a tomar un poco de aire.

—Lamentamos interrumpirlos—dijo risueño Andrew— pero no sé si han visto la hora, ya se han ido casi todos los invitados, solo quedamos los más cercanos.

—Haruka y Michi te están buscando para despedirse—comentó la castaña.

Serena y Lita se adelantaron unos pasos.

—da gracias que fui yo quien salió a buscarlos y no Haruka, aunque…no creo que te salves ha estado preguntándole a las chicas donde se había metido su hermanita y cuando se dé cuenta que estaba contigo "tomando aire"…—haciendo el ademan con los dedos.

—será mejor que te calles Drew.

—y será mejor que tu trates de borrar esa sonrisa de enamorado que traes si no quieres conocer el puño de Haruka.

—eres un endioso o es que tanto se me nota.

—Sí la podría ver a un kilometro de distancia, ¡ah! por cierto tienes lápiz labial— Darien se limpió—no sabía que usabas el mismo lápiz labial rosa que Serena—dijo risueño.

.

.

Cuando entraron al salón solo quedaban las chicas junto con Haruka, Michiru y los Three Lights.

—hasta que apareces cabeza de bombón, ¿donde te habías metido?...Chiba—dijo entre dientes cuando vio al pelinegro que venía tras ellas junto con Andrew.

—lo siento Haru, es que hacía mucho calor y le pedí a Darien que me acompañara afuera—siguiendo con la escusa que había dado Darien.

—no te preocupes Sere ya lo conoces como es, solo queríamos despedirnos de ti. Ya nos vamos. Nuevamente muchas felicidades—dijo abrazándola— y que cumplas muchos más.

—muchas gracias Michiru.

—mi cabeza de bombón, te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes verdad?— ella asintió mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos—no creas que porque tienes un año más dejaré de preocuparme de ti, siempre me voy a cuidarte de todo…y todos—dijo mirando fijamente a Darien.

—yo también te quiero Haru pero ya no es una niña.

—No te preocupes Sere ya me lo llevo. Vamos cariño—tomando a Haruka del brazo— Adiós chicas nos vemos el lunes.

Cuando se habían alejado

—tengo una plática pendiente con Chiba.

—Haruka Tenou tienes que deja de mirar al pobre de Darien como si lo quisieras matar.

—pero Sirena acaso no te diste que cuenta que estaban solos quien sabe donde.

—no seas exagerado, además no te das cuenta que están enamorados.

—¡enamorados! No Serena es solo una niña no puede estar enamorada de él

—cariño no recuerdas que nosotros estábamos en primero de preparatoria cuando nos hicimos novios.

—pero es distinto. Además quizá que intenciones tenga Chiba.

—no, no lo es. Ellos tienen el mismo derecho a enmaromarse que tú y yo, además se ve que Darien es un buen chico. Son ellos quienes deben decidir.

—pero igual voy a hablar con el no voy a dejar que juegue con mi cabeza de bombón.

—Habla con Darien si es lo que consideras necesario, pero no lo amenaces ni seas duro con él. Prométemelo Haruka

—…

—¿Haruka?

—está bien Sirena, está bien prometo que no torturare a Chiba si hablo con él.

—Gracias—dándole un beso.

.

Por otro lado en cuanto Haruka y Michiru se fueron Andrew apartó a Darien hacia a un lado.

—con esa mirada deberías estar muerto, creo que el lunes no te salvas.

—esto te divierte ¿no?.

—algo, pero me alegra saber que me hayas hecho caso y que sirvió mi mentirilla piadosa.

—¿qué Serena y Seiya estaban saliendo?

—si esa, veo que ya sabes que no es así…bueno fue un empujoncito a ver si por fin atinabas.

—aunque ya quisiera Kou que fuera cierto.

—pero ya ves que no.

Por otro lado Seiya aprovechando que por fin Serena estaba sin Darien, se acerco a ella.

— bombón por fin estas sin tu guardaespaldas.

—¿guardaespaldas?... No entiendo.

—si ese amigo tuyo—señalando con la cabeza a Darien quien habla con Andrew.

—si te refieres a Darien el no es mi guardaespaldas—dijo en tono notablemente molesto—. Estuvo casi un mes fuera y regresó recién hoy, teníamos mucho de qué hablar—. _«Oh si Serena que mentirosa, lo que menos hicieron fue hablar»._

—pero lo parecía, desde que llegó no se despegó de ti en toda la noche. No pude ni siquiera acercarme a hablar o bailar contigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Seiya? No eres mi novio para reclamarme y hablarme así, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti.

— Tienes razón bomboncito yo…lo siento mucho, no quiero que nos peleemos ni que te enojes conmigo, perdóname ¿sí?—le pidió mientras la abrazaba—_«__Pero yo no me daré por vencido, seguiré luchando por tu amor__» _dijo para sí.

Esa muestra de afecto no pasó desapercibida para Darien.

—¿Qué no se da por vencido?

No había alcanzado a dar un paso cuando Andrew lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

—ey ¿donde vas?

—¡Que no es obvio!— gruñó señalando donde estaba Serena en brazos de Seiya.

—espera un momento, ¿le pediste que fuera tu novia?.

—no, pero…

—nada de peros no puedes ir reclamarle nada, no tienes derecho, te aguantas por idiota.

Serena deshizo el abrazo alejándose de Seiya. Pensó que a pesar de que aún no tenía muy clara su situación debía ser sincera con él.

—Seiya creo que tenemos que hablar, hay algo que debes saber.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por Mina.

—¡Sere ya llegó la limu!—chilló—te esperamos dentro.

—gracias Mina voy enseguida, bien Seiya tengo que irme creo que nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar. Nos vemos— él le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

.

Dejó a Seiya y camino hacia la salida donde estaban Andrew y Darien.

—Sere las chicas te están esperando.

—lo sé Drew solo, solo venia a despedirme.

—y yo voy a ver si está lloviendo en la esquina, así no hago mal tercio y los dejo.

—¿se dio cuenta verdad?—dijo avergonzada

—Sí—dijo mientras la atraía hacia él— a menos de que le diga que me prestaste tu lápiz labial.

—yo lo siento, debería haberme dado cuenta pero Lita…

—shh no me importa, no quisiera que te vayas.

—yo tampoco pero tengo que hacerlo las chicas me esperan y si no me apresuro vendrán a buscarme.

—entonces voy a soñar toda la noche con una linda princesa.

—si lo haces me pondré celosa.

Darien la abrazó y le susurró al oído

—tendrás celos de ti misma entonces porque esa linda princesa con la que soñaré eres tú—dijo mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello—me gustaría besarte pero si lo hago no me conformaré con uno.

—uhum, creo que yo tampoco, pero...

—pero las chicas te están esperando—Serena asintió—vamos te voy a dejar.

Darien acompañó a Serena hasta la limusina. En cuando se subió esta emprendió marcha.

.

Darien después de despedirse de Andrew se montó en su motocicleta recorrió el medio kilómetro final del sendero bordeado de árboles hasta llegar a un mirador en la carretera donde se detuvo agradeció que no hubiera gente, porque no pudo evitar el grito de felicidad que dio. Aunque aún tenían mucho que hablar nada ni nadie podía impedir la felicidad que tenía ni como por primera vez se sentía vivo. Cuando estaba ya más tranquilo volvió a retomar el camino a casa disfrutando de los últimos segundos de sentir el viento en la cara y del rugido de su moto. Al llegar, aparcó en el estacionamiento, apagó el motor y entró en su edificio cerca de las 6 de la mañana.

—joven Darien buenas días—saludó Artemis— se le ve muy feliz, parece que le fue muy bien por la cara que trae.

— buenas días también para usted, vaya ¿tanto se me nota?

—si nunca lo había visto tan feliz, supongo que esa felicidad tiene nombre y apellido, y podría asegurarle que es una linda jovencita rubia con chonguitos de ojos azul cielo ¿o me equivoco?.

—¿cómo, como lo supo—cuestionó asombrado.

—Oh joven son cosas de la edad, la experiencia de vida, pero me alegro por usted se ve que la señorita Serena es muy buena y de nobles sentimientos.

—pues sí Artemis es la mejor de todas, es la luz en mi oscuridad.

—y dígame ¿ya es su novia?.

—en realidad aún no se lo propuse, pero se lo pediré Artemis, se lo pediré.

—más le vale joven mire que si yo tuviera muchos años menos le haría la lucha— dijo en son de broma justo cuando llegó el ascensor— que descanse joven.

—gracias Artemis—subió al elevador— lamento romper sus ilusiones pero no dejare que nadie me separe de mi princesa, nos vemos—dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

.

.

Serena llegó a su casa mental y físicamente agotada, pero más feliz que nunca en toda su vida después de una noche que nunca olvidaría.

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, luego de quitarse los tacones se dejo caer en la cama reviviendo cada momento, cada caricia, no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a sus labios, su príncipe la había besado. Justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto.

"_no olvides que soñaré contigo mi princesa. Hay muchas cosas que decirnos pero ya habrá tiempo, descansa. Darien"_

No tardo en responderle.

"_Sé que hay muchas cosas que decir pero confío en ti. Quiero que sepas que yo también soñaré contigo. Tú también descansa. Tu princesa"._

Qué bien sonaba decirlo _su_ princesa. Si porque por alguna extraña razón sentía que siempre le había pertenecido como él a ella, como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos, quizá de otra vida. Con ese pensamiento se fue al mundo de los sueños a encontrarse con su hermoso príncipe de ojos zafiro.

.

.

.

Después de dormir un par de horas hasta casi el medio, Serena estaba en su habitación cuando recibió una esperada visita.

—Cuéntamelo todo—jadeó.

—Lita no sé de qué hablas, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?—dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Oh vamos Serena quiero la exclusiva!. Sabes a lo que me refiero, o quieres que te recuerde que casi los pillamos infraganti.

—Está bien, está bien…sabía que no me libraría de esto.

Lita se acomodó sobre la cama junto a Serena. Aguardó a encender la radio antes de comenzar el relato.

—Serena no me lo puedo creer. Que romántico parase escena de película. Yo te lo dije te dije que estaba enamorado de ti.

—bueno eso aún no lo tengo muy claro.

—¿cómo que no lo tienes claro?

—ya te dije que no hablamos, solo pues nos…besamos—dijo ruborizada.

—Sere pero a veces no hacen falta las palabras, se siente, se nota.

—lo sé pero que pasa si después viene y me dice: Sere lo siento lo de esa noche fue un erro, me deje llevar o algo así. Tengo miedo de que se arrepienta.

—¡Serena Tsukino no seas tonta claro que no hará eso!, además hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que ese hombre está enamorado de ti. Creo Haruka ni a golpes borraría la sonrisa de tonto enamorado que tenía ayer.

—¿tu lo crees?

—no lo creo estoy segura. Te pidió que confiaras en él, solo espera y veras.

—tienes razón…¡ay lita soy tan feliz!

—no sabes cómo me alegro por ti amiga. Lo único que me preocupa es ¿qué harás con Seiya? y ¿cuando le contarás a las chicas?.

—En cuanto aclare las cosas con Darien pienso contarle a las chicas y con respecto a Seiya también pretendo hablar con él, siempre he sido sincera pero pienso dejarle claro que no se siga haciendo ilusiones conmigo.

—es lo mejor espero que Seiya lo entienda.

—si yo también.

.

.

Al otro día Serena se quedó dormida por lo que llegó a clases justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta.

Después la primera clase espero encontrar a Darien en el patio, lo mismo paso en el segundo receso cuando vio a Andrew le pregunto por él.

—Andrew has visto a Darien no lo he visto en ninguno de los recreos.

—Sere lo que pasa es que como estuvo ausente varias semanas está hablando con los profesores para programar los exámenes que le quedan por rendir. De hecho ahora tiene que ir a rendir uno de biología.

—¡hoy! Pero si ni siquiera ha estudiado y no estuvo en las clases.

—Sere estamos hablando de Darien Chiba lo olvidas, el profesor le dijo que lo rindiera otro día pero ya sabes cómo es dijo que dominaba la materia, que no habría problemas.

—uh había olvidado lo arrogante que puede ser.

—pero así y todo te gusta ¿no?.

—¡Andrew!

—no te preocupes no tienes para que aceptarlo, te conozco y lo sé. Sera mejor que entremos esta por empezar la última clase.

.

Terminada la jornada Serena salió junto con Lita.

—mira Sere te vinieron a ver— dijo apuntando a la salida.

—Lita espérame aquí si no creo que demoremos mucho—Lita asintió.

Serena saludo a Seiya.

—bombón espero que no te moleste que pasé a verte, como no pudimos terminar nuestra platica.

—no te preocupes Seiya, ven vamos a esas bancas de allá para conversar.

—Y bien ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?—dijo Seiya después de que se hubieran sentado.

—si bueno hay algo que quería aclararte. Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos a toma helado. Recuerdas lo que hablamos, la pregunta que me hiciste

.

_**Flash back **_

—_¿Está bueno?—mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas._

—_sí Seiya está riquísimo, gracias por invitarme._

—_por nada bombón, me encanta pasar tiempo conmigo, aunque tú solo lo hagas por los helados._

—_no digas eso Seiya, a mí también me agrada tu compañía._

—_solo es una broma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta bombón?._

—_si claro, pregunta._

—_¿estás enamorada, hay alguien que te guste?, no sé ¿alguien que te acelere el pulso, que sientas que el corazón te late más y más rápido, que te transmita sensaciones que nadie más puede hacerlo?._

_Serena consideró la pregunta que le había hecho Seiya, pero no quería pensar en la respuesta. ¿Ella no se podía estar enamorando se esa persona o sí?. No, además nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella y para rematar él tenía novia._

—_creo que no es algo que pueda responderte por ahora Seiya, la verdad ni yo misma lo sé._

_Por lo menos no le había dicho que sí, Seiya sentía que por lo menos tenía una esperanza._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**.**_

—si lo recuerdo pero ¿qué pasa con eso?.

—Bueno esa vez no quise responderte porque no estaba segura de mis sentimientos.

—¿ahora lo estás?.

—sí—dijo nerviosa estrujando sus manos.

—entiendo.

—por eso quería que habláramos yo siempre lo fui sincera contigo, nunca hice nada para hacerte ilusiones.

—por lo que me dices he de suponer que no soy yo ¿verdad?—comentó decaído.

—lo siento Seiya yo…yo en verdad no quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo quererte de la forma en que tu quieres.

—solo dime algo bombón—dijo tomando sus manos—¿esa persona te corresponde?, ¿son novios?.

—para serte sincera todavía no hablamos bien el tema, aún no lo somos.

—eso quiere decir que tengo una esperanza entonces—mirándola a los ojos.

—no Seiya…eso es lo que trato de decirte. No quiero hacerte daño pero yo lo quiero y estoy segura que él a mi también.

—¿él es la persona con la que platicabas cuando te alejabas para hablar por teléfono este último tiempo no?.

—Sí pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?—dijo bajando la cabeza.

—estabas rara estas últimas semanas y solo cuando hablabas con el volvías a sonreír como siempre.

—vaya no pensé que lo notaras

—ese hombre es Darien ¿no? —al escuchar su nombre levantó rápidamente la cabeza.

—¿eh?

—que si la persona de la que estas enamorada es Darien.

—¿como…como…lo supiste?

—no es necesario que lo digas eres demasiado transparente bombón, me di cuenta por la forma en que se miraban. Solo te voy a decir una cosa el día que te haga daño o que te deje quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a estar esperando, yo siempre estaré esperando por ti bombón.

—Seiya…

—No te preocupes no voy a interferir en nada. Bueno bombón te dejo los chicos me están esperando para ensayar.

.

Después de despedirse Serena fue a buscar a Lita

—bien, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿le explicaste las cosas?

—sí, fue difícil en verdad no quería hacerle daño, le explique que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Lo que me sorprende es que se dio cuenta de que la persona de la que estoy enamorada es Darien.

—Serena no hay que tener un tercer ojo para darse cuenta. Son muy evidentes. Por la forma en la que Haruka vio a Darien cuando llegaron para despedirse el también lo noto. Amy y Rei también insinuaron algo hoy en el receso. Pero dime algo ya hablaste con Darien.

—aún no—dijo tiste—ha estado hablando con los profesores y en la ultima hora estaba dando un examen de Biología por lo que me dijo Andrew.

—bueno pero no te pongas triste, ya podrán hablar, además pueden aprovechar mañana recuerda que tenemos el paseo al balneario de aguas termales.

—si es cierto. ¡Ah como me gustaría irme sentada con él! —dando un largo suspiro.

—quizá tu deseo se haga realidad. Mira quien viene al frente de nosotros.

—¡chicas! ¿ya se van?.

—si Drew estamos esperando el autobús, ¿y ustedes en que andan?

—venimos de la biblioteca Darien necesitaba algunos libros. Y vamos de vuelta a la preparatoria no Darien…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta estaba perdido en los ojos de Serena y ella en los de él.

—¿Darien?.

—eh si, ¿qué decías?

—que vamos a la preparatoria por tu examen.

—si me adelantaron examen de química como mañana es el paseo recreativo tendré que rendirlo hoy.

—hablando de eso podríamos sentarnos juntos en el autobús ¿no Andrew? y tu Darien podrías irte con Serena, ¿no es una buena idea?.

—a mi me encantaría ¿y a ti Serena?

—si a mí también.

—bien no se diga más nos vamos juntos entonces eso Lita tienes que preparar unos ricos bocadillos. Ahora será mejor que nos vamos porque ya vamos justos en la hora para tu examen hermano.

—uhum tienes razón Drew, nos vemos mañana chicas.

Ambos se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla, y Darien aprovechó para susurrarle a Serena al oído "_esta noche también soñare contigo princesa, mañana hablaremos"._

* * *

**Bien chicas**

**aquí unos mas, no pensaba continuar con la fiesta pero un beso era muy poco ¿no?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. Den ideas para el próximo, se les agradece la ayuda.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a **Ayra-Stark-Wolf, mayilu **y Johana. **

**Besotes y abrazos para todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hola!.**

**lamento la demora, pero aquí lo tienen**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El astro rey ya había hecho su aparición. Todos estaban esperando que llegara el autobús para partir los balnearios de aguas termales. Viajarían muy temprano para que pudieran aprovechar el día, por lo que a todos les tocó levantarse un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Como era un paseo recreativo les permitieron vestir con ropa normal.

—¡qué alegría otro paseo juntas! —exclamó Mina quien vestíacamiseta de tirantes delgados amarilla, vaqueros cortados a medio muslo y zapatillas de lona blancas—. Aunque podríamos haber viajado un poquito más tarde.

—chicas hay algo que quería decirles en verdad lo siento esta pero esta vez no podremos sentarnos juntas durante el viaje —Lita iba con unos pantalones caqui, una blusa de hombros caídos estilo gitana en color beige y sandalias bajas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no Lita? —cuestionó Amy quien vestía unos vaqueros desgastados, un top turquesa y zapatillas de lona azul.

—lo que sucede es que ayer cuando nos íbamos con Serena, nos encontramos con Andrew —dijo un tanto nerviosa, la verdad lo había hecho para ayudar a su amiga pero ella también salía beneficiada de todo esto— así que aproveche la oportunidad y le propuse que nos fuéramos juntos.

—vaya amiga, que bien, veo que estas comenzando a ceder—la alentó Rei, llevaba un overol o jardinera en color rosa y debajo una camiseta blanca y zapatillas.

—por nosotras no hay problemas, ¿no chicas? —consultó la peli azul.

—No —dijeron a coro Rei y Mina.

—gracias amigas, pero eso no es todo como Andrew se irá conmigo, pues Darien quedará solo así que…

—¡oh no te preocupes por eso Lita! yo puedo hacerle compañía a ese dios griego que expulsaron del Olimpo.

—si Yaten estuviera aquí…

—¡pero no lo está Rei!, además que este a dieta no significa que no pueda ver lo que hay en el menú.

—lamento decepcionarte Mina pero como ayer iba con Sere le pedí que a ella que lo acompañara, lo siento.

—uh esa Serena quien como ella, no solo tiene a Seiya babeando por ella yo tengo las flechas de Cupido lanzadas hacia mi cuñadito. Pero parece que se tomó muy en serio cuando le dije que Darien también podía ser el clavito.

—en eso concuerdo contigo Mina. Últimamente andan muy juntitos, en su fiesta no se separaron desde que él llego —la secundo Rei.

—yo creo que son imaginaciones suyas chicas—aseveró nerviosa la castaña.

—Lita—Mina entrecerró los ojos— tú sabes algo y no nos quieres decir.

—eh ¿yo? —no quería mentirles a sus amigas —creo que no es a mi quien le tienen que preguntar. Sino a Serena

—a mi ¿qué? —cuestionó la rubia que acababa de llegar. Llevaba un vestido a medio muslo, el top blanco de escote redondo con volantes en las mangas, un cinto color camel a la cintura, continuando con un estampando en color beige ocre y negro complementando con ballerinas del color del cinto.

—Serena tonta por fin llegaste, como ves estábamos hablando de ti.

—ah sí y ¿de qué Rei?

—las chicas quieren preguntarte algo pero tendrá que ser después porque tenemos que ir a buscar Andrew—se excusó la castaña para salvarla de la situación.

—Luego hablamos chicas — les gritó Serena mientras Lita la arrastraba jalándola del brazo.

—esas dos algo se traen—comento la pelinegra cuando se habían alejado.

—no te preocupes Rei. Yo Mina Aino, la gran diosa de amor lo averiguaré.

.

.

.

Mientras con los Three Lights

—oye Seiya préstame tu cara para ir a una fiesta.

—pues si amigo, Jedite tiene razón, tienes cara de funeral desde ayer y andas como en otra galaxia —comentó Nicholas.

—no es nada —él se encogió de hombros.

—¿nada? oh si no es nada. Podría asegurar que esa "nada" es un bombón que comienza con S —sonsacó Jedite

—y termina con ERENA. Apuesto que te despacharon —concluyó el peli plata.

—¡pues si!, es por ella… ¡ya! ¿están felices?.

—no te molestes Seiya, aunque Yaten lo diga en son de broma también se preocupa por ti al igual que todos —aclaró Taiki—. Dinos ¿Qué pasó?

—sé que no me dejarán en paz, así que es mejor que se los diga. Serena habló conmigo me dijo que era solo un amigo para ella y que estaba interesada en alguien más.

— y ¿qué vas a hacer? Mina nunca me dijo que Serena tuviera una relación. Es más ella misma te lo confirmó cuando tú le preguntaste si Serena tenia novio.

—pues si Yaten y no lo tiene, aún.

—¿aún? Entonces tienes una oportunidad o ¿te quedaras de brazos cruzados?.

—en un principio cuando me lo dijo lo pensé, pero después de darle vueltas cambié de opinión. Bombón me interesa enserio y no pienso dar por perdida esta lucha.

—pero Seiya ¿no dices que te dejó en claro que solo te ve como un amigo? y ¿si inicia una relación con esa persona?.

—pues si Nico puede que me vea como un amigo, pero no le dejaré el camino libre a ese sujeto. Voy a hacer todo lo posible con conquistarla. Sea lo que sea.

—ten cuidado Seiya no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas.

—como dicen Taiki en la guerra y en el amor todo vale…todo vale.

.

.

.

—¡qué pasa Lita!, ¿por qué me traes a empujones?.

—lo siento Sere, pero las chicas estaban empezando a preguntarme por tu cercanía con Darien. Pensé que lo mejor era sacarte de ahí porque sé que antes de contarles a ellas quieres hablar con él.

—pues sí, como te dije no es que quiera ocultárselo a las chicas, pero siento que es lo mejor por ahora. La verdad espero tenerla la posibilidad de hablar hoy con él. Pero tengo miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—de lo que pueda ocurrir o de lo que me pueda decir… y si solo son ilusiones mías, o si él si se confundió y se aleja de mi.

—¡Ay Serena! ¿Qué haré contigo?, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado. No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo ¿sí?. No has pensado que esto es difícil para él, conoces su historia, recuerda que Darien se crió solo Sere no sabe lo que es amor de una familia y mucho menos muestras de afectos o hablar de sus sentimientos, solo dale tiempo.

—Lita…tienes razón no… no había pensado en eso, solo pensé en lo que yo sentía.

—es porque tú lo estás viviendo, pero yo lo veo desde fuera. Además no se ha dado la ocasión para que hablen, ya viste que ayer estuvo dando exámenes todo el día. Tranquila, ya verás que hoy aprovecharán la oportunidad y podrán aclarar todo.

—Gracias Lita —dijo dándole un abrazo —no sé qué haría si tu no estuvieras enterada de todo esto, creo que estaría loca.

—para eso estamos las amigas, te lo vuelvo a repetir, solo confía en él como te pidió.

—uhum, eso haré. Por cierto ¿lo has visto?

—estaba con Drew. Pero espera lo veras en 10 segundos…5 segundos…y...

—¡hola Sere! —dijo Andrew tras de ella, por lo que volteo— qué bueno que conseguiste llegar a tiempo—llevaba una camisa a cuadros en colores azul rojo y blanco, con pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos.

—¿Cómo estás prin…Serena? —se corrigió Darien lucia unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de corte entallado, Denim con lavado y efecto used, con bolsillos en el pecho, con las mangas recogidas a la altura del codo y zapatillas negras.

—bien Darien.

—Lita, Sere —les gritó Mina quien estaba en la salida de la preparatoria —ya llegó el autobús, vengan si no quieren quedarse aquí.

—bien ya oyeron a Mina vamos entonces o nos quedaremos en la ciudad.

Los cuatro caminaron fuera de la preparatoria, para llegar al autobús.

.

.

Las chicas dado que eran 3 optaron por sentarse en el último asiento para que no tuviese que irse alguna sola. Por otro lado Lita y Andrew se sentaron juntos como habían acordado en la parte central, al igual que Serena y Darien quienes se acomodaron tras ellos.

—¿ventana o pasillo princesa? —le consultó Darien como todo un caballero.

—mmm creo que ventana.

Ambos se sentaron, cuando ya todos se habían acomodado el bus emprendió la marcha.

.

.

Darien y Serena iban conversando de trivialidades del viaje del pelinegro, las cosas que ella había hecho en su ausencia pero el sueño comenzó a invadir a Serena.

—¿tienes sueño no? —le preguntó el pelinegro después de verla bostezar por segunda vez en menos de un minuto

—si lo siento, no creas que la plática me aburre, creo que se le pasó la mano a la señorita Mónica citándonos incluso una hora antes del horario de clases.

—podrías dormir, el viaje es de más de una hora y la mayoría ha aprovechado de hacerlo.

Serena se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros iban durmiendo.

—me da pena, se supone que nos sentamos juntos para conversar no para que me duerma —volvió a bostezar —lo siento.

—ves ya no aguantas y a mí no me molesta que duermas mientras no tenga que arrullarte, ni contarte algún cuento de hadas, como te dije esa vez.

—es cierto, pero ¿de verdad no te molesta?

—no, al contrario me gusta verte dormir. Ven aquí —dijo cogiéndola del brazo para dejarla de costado y acurrucándola en su pecho, dejando su brazo en la espalda de ella—. Te despertare cuando lleguemos descansa princesa yo cuidaré tu sueño —le dijo

Darien le dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza. Mientras le acariciaba su cabello para relajarla, esto junto con el rítmico latido del su corazón llevaron a Serena a rendirse ante Morfeo.

.

.

.

En aproximadamente de 90 minutos después de haber salido de Tokio llegaron Hakone (Prefectura de Kanagawa) extensa zona de balnearios de aguas termales. L

Los estaba esperando un guía turístico para hacerles un recorrido con el lugar. Visitaron algunos templos, el Santuario Hakone Santuario que se encuentra en las orillas del lago y lugares importantes de la zona como Jardín Botánico de Humedales de Hakone y el Parque Nacional de Fuji-Hakone-Izu, centrado alrededor del lago Ashi y también entre sus atracciones se conocieron los volcánicamente activos géiser del _Owakudani_. Todos pusieron mucha atención y tomaron notas de los detalles significativos porque no solo sería un paseo recreativo ya que conociendo a la maestra Mónica mas de algún dato saldría después en algún examen.

—bueno jóvenes después de este largo recorrido por ese sendero podemos volver a donde comenzamos.

—Sr Yusuke ¿Por qué esta aquí a orillas del lago esta figura? —preguntó Amy.

—qué bueno que preguntas. Esta estatua al lado del lago es por la leyenda de la pareja.

—¿la leyenda de la pareja?

—Sí. Es una historia sobre este lago, que ha pasado de una generación a otra. Un joven se enamoró de una diosa que bajo del cielo a la tierra. Pero había una muchacha que lo amaba, se llenó tanto de celos que se convirtió en un espíritu maligno y en ocasiones atacaba a los aldeanos. La diosa y el joven encerraron al espíritu maligno en el lago con el poder de su amor. Exhaustos subieron al cielo tomados de la mano. En honor a eso se realizó esta estatua.

—¡Ah es una linda leyenda sobre el poder del amor! —exclamó Mina.

—entonces ese espíritu está encerrado en este lago.

—así es pero como les dije solo es una leyenda. Bien chicos como les dije ya terminamos con la guía.

—gracias por todo Señor Yusuke—dijo la maestra Mónica—ahora quedan en libertad de acción, vayan a buscar sus cosas la autobús para que puedan almorzar, pueden disfrutar de las aguas termales y recorrer el lugar pero no se alejen mucho.

.

.

Todos comenzaron a subir por el sendero para ir a disfrutar de las instalaciones del recinto. Las chicas iban conversando muy animadas. Llegaron hasta el lugar para el camping y comenzaron a instalar las cosas para comer. Serena se dio cuenta que Darien no estaba por ningún lado. Ni tampoco llegó junto con Lita y Andrew que eran los últimos en subir. Comenzó a buscarlo y se dio cuenta que estaba colina abajo al lado de la estatua de la pareja.

—Serena ¿a donde vas?, ¿se te quedó algo abajo?.

—Lita deberías decir más bien alguien ¿no Sere?

—er yo…voy a buscar a Darien…tenemos que hablar.

—no te preocupes amiga, yo distraigo a las chicas. Pero no demoren tanto.

Cuando bajo la colina y llego hasta Darien noto que estaba muy serio, pensativo. Serena comenzó a preocuparse era como sus miedo comenzaran a materializarse quizá si se sintiera en parte arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido.

—Darien ¿estás bien?

—Serena… pensé que te habías ido con las chicas

—sí pero vine a buscarte. ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupado.

—Serena yo…—decía nervioso caminado de un lado a otro pinchándose el puente de su nariz —yo no sé cómo decirte esto, quería hablar contigo por lo del sábado —se detuvo frente a ella —no debía haber hecho eso yo…

— ¿Te arrepientes de todo? Es eso ¿no?, te arrepientes —dijo esto último en un susurro mientras bajaba su cabeza para que no viera que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

—¿Qué?, ¡no!, mírame —le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos viendo como parecían dos pozos profundos. Ella está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿lo dices enserio?¿No…no te arrepientes?

—¡eso nunca princesa!, me oyes, ¡nunca!.

—pero acabas de decir que…

—lo que intentaba decirte no es que me arrepintiera de haberte besado, sino que quizá no actué de la mejor forma… no aguantaba más necesitaba besarte y lo hice… no pensé en nada… pero después de haberlo hecho pensé en ti y en que quizás no sabía si sentías lo mismo que yo, aunque tus labios y la forma en cómo respondiste me hacían creer que sí. Me sentía turbado por eso no te deje hablar, quería tener el recuerdo por lo menos de noche. Y tú Serena, ¿te arrepientes de que te haya besado?

Darien estaba tan cerca de ella… Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus labios. ¿Cuántos serian? Se preguntaba Serena.

—Veinte centímetros —dijo ella en voz alta.

—¿Qué?

«genial lo dijiste en voz alta»

— er no nada

—sí dijiste claramente veinte centímetros…¿a qué te refieres?.

—De distancia —contestó Serena, sin pensar «otra vez, concéntrate Serena».

—¿Distancia de qué? —preguntó Darien, confundido.

—eh…mmm…no importa —reparó ella, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus labios.

Serena nunca antes había sentido deseos de besar ni de tocar a ningún hombre, ni siquiera cuando creía estar enamorada de Diamante. Pero con Darien todo era distinto desde que la besó la primera vez no había dejado de desearlo, de anhelar su contacto, su cercanía.

—¿Qué está a veinte centímetros princesa? —quiso saber él, con voz ronca. Aunque ya se había hecho la idea de lo que quería decir al ver donde estaban fijos sus ojos.

—La distancia que hay entre nuestros labios —respondió ella, sin poder evitarlo.

Darien no preguntó nada más. Sólo inclinó la cabeza, reduciendo los veinte centímetros de distancia entre ellos, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Besándola de forma inocente, dulce y, al mismo tiempo, llena de pasión.

Darien apoyó su frente contra la de Serena. Ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones. Darien esbozó una sonrisa, no era necesario volver a preguntarlo pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—ahora dime ¿te arrepientes de que te besara?.

—Nunca me habían besado pero…

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido. Había pensado que quizás con Diamante o incluso con Seiya.

—hum… no…nunca.

—entones eso quiere decir que ¿fui yo quien te dio tu primer beso?

—Bueno Darien… la verdad es que… sí —dijo nerviosa, sonrojándose.

—Me habría gustado saberlo princesa.

—¿Por qué?

—porque de haberlo sabido antes habría hecho que fuera especial.

—¡que dices! para mí ha sido bastante especial. Muy especial porque fue contigo.

—Pero podría haber sido mejor —afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar volvió a cubrir los labios de su princesa con los suyos.

La besó con inmensa suavidad. Con el mayor cuidado saber que ningún hombre lo había hecho antes. Ninguno, quería marcarla como suya.

Los labios de Serena sabían tan bien como las veces que la había besado antes, pero, el solo hecho de pensar que no habían sido de nadie más ni de Diamante ni de Seiya, solo suyos, le supieron mucho más dulces. Una dulzura que daba un sabor único a aquella deliciosa boca en la que podía perderse sin reparos.

La rodeó con sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo. Serena se sintió bien entre sus brazos, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez cuando él la estrecho entre sus brazos para evitar su caída. Demasiado bien. Como si hubiera nacido para estar allí.

—Darien ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

—Pregunta lo que quieras princesa —dándole un beso en la pequeña nariz.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura e inocencia, separándose de él —me dijiste que no querías hablar porque tenias miedo que no sintiera lo mismo que tú, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi Darien?

—sabia que esta pregunta llegaría, ensaye tantas veces como lo haría…como te respondería, y ahora no sé cómo hacerlo…

—no lo piense solo di lo que sientes.

—esto en difícil para mí Serena puedo responder sin problemas un complicado examen, leer o estudiar sobre temas avanzados pero me es difícil hablar de mis sentimientos. No sé hacerlo Serena, nunca lo he hecho.

—Tranquilo, solo expresa lo que sientes aquí —dijo ella mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho donde estaba su corazón— ¿Qué significo para ti, Darien?.

—Todo princesa… Lo significas todo. Sin ti, nada tiene sentido. Tú has puesto mi mundo de cabeza princesa, por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en ti a cada instante en tu sonrisa, en tu olor, tu voz, en tus caricias, estas siempre en mi mente. Lo único que deseo es que tú estés en mi vida. Cuando estoy a tu lado no existe soledad en mí. Me has enseñado que basta una mirada y una sonrisa para alegrar mi corazón. Eres…eres como luz en mi oscuridad Sere, alegras mis días solo con verte… despiertas en mi sentimientos como nadie nunca lo ha hecho. He tardado que reconocer una verdad que me asustaba, incluso llegué a creer que ya era demasiado tarde para afrontarla.

—¿qué verdad Darien? —preguntó emocionada por todo lo que acababa de confesarle.

—que tú me importas más que nada en el mundo. Si pudieras entrar en mí ser, te darías cuenta que no hay espacio para nadie, porque tú lo eres todo para mí y eso es lo que quiero ser yo también para ti.

—Ya lo eres para mí también —afirmó Serena y agarró la cara de él entre las manos iba a continuar pero él se adelantó.

—¡Tú me enseñaste amar princesa!. No sabía lo que era amar hasta que te conocí. Cuando te veo quisiera desaparecer al mundo, estar solo tú y yo. Porque contigo lo tengo todo.

—Darien…

Él le selló los labios con un dedo.

—lo que trato de decirte es que me enamore de ti. He estado enamorándome de ti y, al mismo tiempo, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que no era así. — Sacudió la cabeza y continuó —Te amo Serena Tsukino —le declaró mirándola a los ojos.

Serena respiró hondo y entonces temblorosa agarró la mano de Darien. Lo miró a aquellos zafiros azules que la hechizaban y entonces una inmensa sensación de paz se apoderó de ella. El mundo se había reducido a ellos dos. Después, se llevó la mano de Darien al corazón.

—Mi corazón es tuyo, Darien. Pero cuando me di cuenta el día que me dijiste que terminaste con Beryl me faltó valentía para decírtelo —Serena tuvo que contener las lágrimas por la emoción que sentía—. Luché mucho tiempo contra ello porque estaba convencida de que tú jamás me amarías cuando dijiste que te habías enamorado de alguien más.

—ese alguien eras tú, fui un tonto por no decírtelo pero pensé que Seiya.

—si lo sé. Yo también lo fui al no decirte lo que sentía.

Aun con incredulidad, Darien alzó la otra mano y tiró de ella hacia sí. Una oleada de placer puro la envolvió.

—¿En serio me quieres princesa?

—Sí —respondió Serena—. Sí, te quiero. Hasta cierto punto, me he estado enamorando de ti desde el principio Darien.

Con manos temblorosas, Darien tomó el rostro de su princesa y la acarició con sumo cariño como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana. Serena no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Darien bajó el rostro hacia el de ella y se besaron como nunca antes se habían besado, el saberse correspondidos les había dado un sabor y sentido distinto.

Cuando sus rostros se separaron y le secó las lágrimas dejando pequeños besos.

—No quiero volver a verte llorar princesa.

—si lloro…lloro de felicidad. Te quiero tanto Darien.

—y yo a ti hermosa —después de varios minutos en silencio volvió a hablar—. Dime que si princesa.

—¿a qué tengo que decirte que si?, si no me dices no puedo decirlo.

—dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz…

—entonces sí, ya lo soy… contigo… así… juntos.

—no es ese el motivo del sí que quiero escuchar… ¿Quieres ser mi novia princesa?.

Darien se sorprendió no supo cómo pero sintió esos suaves labios con sabor a fresas, tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión pero al ver los de ella cerrados el hiso lo mismo. Y se dedico a disfrutar como era ella quien lo besaba. Sus labios eran demasiado deliciosos. Demasiado placenteros.

Se separaron solo porque sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno.

—¿debo interpretar eso como un sí? —preguntó Darien cuando recuperó el aliento.

—¡SI!—grito Serena— si, si, si mi Darien quiero ser tu novia.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Te amo — los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose.

Se sentaron abrazados a orillas del lago, disfrutando del paisaje y de felicidad que tenían en ese momento. Estuvieron así regalándose uno que otro mimo y más de algún beso durante un buen rato hasta que sonó el móvil de Darien. Revisó el mensaje de texto y luego se lo enseñó a Serena.

"_lamento interrumpirlos tortolitos pero si no suben las chicas bajaran por ustedes. Con Lita ya no sabemos cómo distraerlas"._

—Tenemos que volver princesa —sugirió a regañadientes.

—No quiero —dijo haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros. —podemos escondernos si viene las chicas.

—créeme que yo tampoco quiero, me quedaría así contigo por horas pero tenemos que subir además que no hemos almorzado nada.

—está bien solo porque es una oferta tentadora, ya tengo hambre.

—bien vamos entonces— Darien se puso de pie y ayudó a su princesa a hacer lo mismo.

Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en el rostro de Serena

—pero.

—¿pero?

—me vas a tener que recompensar después.

—ah sí princesa traviesa ¿y cómo?

—déjame pensarlo—golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo— mm ya sé vas a tener que sacrificarte porque me tendrás que dar muchos mimos, abrazos y besos.

—pero eso no es un sacrificio princesa —dijo coqueto.

—si lo será si no me alcanzas —salió corriendo colina arriba.

Serena corría lo más rápido que podía, pero obviamente Darien era más grande que ella y luego de algunas zancadas la alcanzo.

—pequeña tramposa —la reprendió atrayéndola hacia él y dándole beso en los labios, noto que ella quería continuarlo y aunque el también lo quería se separo de ella —solo una muestra de lo que te pierdes por tramposa cabeza de chorlito.

—arrogante.

—así me quieres.

—pues sí. Bien vamos ya tengo hambre.

Entrelazaron sus manos y continuaron por el sendero

.

.

Las chicas habían estado preguntando por Serena no se habían percatado cuando se había ido. Cuando notaron que Darien tampoco estaba llegaron a la conclusión que estaban juntos. Empezaron a interrogar a Andrew y a Lita, quienes rogaban porque la parejita apareciera pronto.

—ya chicos dígannos que se traen Serena y Darien y donde están.

—por milésimas vez Mina, tenían que hablar ya deben estar por llegar.

—pero tú sabes algo Andrew y Lita tu también no te hagas.

—ya les dije que si hay algo que quieran saber tienen que preguntárselos a ellos.

—tranquilos chicos no se peleen —trato de calmarlos Amy —además parece que hay vienen.

—si son Serena y Darien y vienen…

—abrazados —terminó Rei por Mina —esto sí que no me lo creo.

Darien y Serena caminaban en una burbuja el amor se percibía en el ambiente, no eran conscientes cuando llegaron con ellas de que sus amigas los miraban boquiabiertas. A excepción claro de Andrew y Lita que ya se lo esperaban.

—Chicas que hermoso lugar apartaron. Ya empezaron a comer, muero de hambre —dijo aún abrazada a Darien.

—Serena quieres explicarnos por qué te desapareciste con Darien no solo ahora sino que también ahora, y llegan así abrazaditos —le exigió Rei.

—Rei, chicas bueno la verdad es que…

—déjame a mi princesa —la interrumpió Darien —chicas lo que pasa es que Serena y yo somos novios.

—¿Qué? —se escucho el coro de Rei, Mina y Amy.

—eso que Darien y yo somos novios.

—que alegría Sere— Lita la abrazó —te lo dije —le susurro al oído.

—por fin hermano, ven aquí —dándole un abrazo y luego a Serena.

—Serena pero y Sei…

—lo que quiere decir Mina es que nosotras también nos alegramos mucho —la interrumpió Amy suponiendo lo que le iba a decir y no era el momento para hacerlo.

Las chicas no quisieron entrar más en detalles, se alegraban por Serena porque Darien era un buen chico. Ya después la interrogarían.

Almorzaron tranquilamente.

Serena y Darien seguían en su propio mundo. Luego disfrutaron de las instalaciones y de los _Onsen _(manantiales japoneses de aguas termales). Cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer tomaron al autobús que los esperaba de regreso a Tokio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes acabo de terminar este capítulo, así que les pido disculpas si hay algún detalle de ortografía, no me ha dado tiempo de releerlo. He tenido mil cosas que hacer. Espero que la espera valiera la pena y les guste este capítulo.**

**Bueno la leyenda del lago es del Capítulo 40 de SM — El espíritu maligno del lago une la familia. **

**Reviews:**

**Yesqui2000: **gracias nena por tus comentarios, espero este sea de tu agrado ya ves Darien si le pidió a Serena que fuera su novia. Y aunque ella le dejo las cosas claras a Seiya no se lo dejara fácil a nuestro Darien. Besotes para ti

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf: **amiga uf que he estado liada he tardado pero aquí estoy. No, definitivamente Seiya no sabe perder y Beryl hará de las suyas no se en cuantos capítulos más, pero lo hará.

**Johana: **mi amiga Colombiana, aquí el esperado capitulo como ves ya por fin hablaron estos cabezotas y ahora son novios, pero esto no es el fin o no. Besotes y mil gracias por leerme siempre.

**Usako: **cómo ves ya todo está hablado, declarado y miel sobre hojuelas. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Cariños.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS, SABEN QUE SON BIEN RECIBIDAS**

**CARIÑOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Los cambios tendrían que ser drásticos. Habría que hacer una reestructuración de la oficina central por completo, cortar algunas cabezas para ascender a trabajadores más competentes y de confianza a posiciones de mayor autoridad y contratar a otros y entrenarlos para que ocupen las vacantes. ¿Qué opinas?.

Mas no obtuvo respuesta.

—Darien te estoy hablando, ¡Darien!

—eh… ¿Qué decías?...

—¿has prestado atención a algo de lo que he dicho?

—lo siento Malachite ando distraído.

— ya me doy cuenta. Olvídalo. Después hablamos de esto, el trabajo puede esperar. Y bien ¿vas a contarme por qué estás así?. Porque déjame decirte que nunca se te ha visto tan feliz. No te había visto sonreír así desde… bueno, tú sabes.

—desde antes de la muerte de mis padres. Así es y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo.

—discúlpame Dar yo no quería.

—no te preocupes es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir. Pero si tienes razón estoy feliz, puede que no sea la primera vez pero siento que nunca antes había sido más feliz.

—ya puedo imaginarme la razón, tiene que ver con esa chica de la que me hablaste. ¿Serena no?

—si es por ella, por mi Serena—suspiró —mi princesa.

—¡que suspiro! sí que te golpeo fuerte eh. Por tu cara he de suponer entonces que hablaste con ella.

—pues si le dije lo que sentía por ella hoy cuando fuimos a Hakone. Serena me confesó que también me ama, así que ahora somos novios. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo Mal no tienes idea de cuánto la amo.

—El afortunado no solo eres tú, ella también lo es porque tú eres un chico estupendo.

—Viene muy de cerca la recomendación ¿no? —bromeó.

—claro que no, sabes que te quiero como un hijo Dar y me hace muy feliz verte así.

—lo sé tú también para mi eres mucho más que el amigo de mis padres o mi tutor.

—bien, no nos pongamos melodramáticos. Mejor dime ¿cuando la voy a conocer?. Porque supongo que me presentarás a esa maravillosa chica que consiguió volver a hacerte reír.

—por supuesto que te la voy a presentar. Tengo que proponérselo y te aviso en cuanto podamos.

—solo no tardes mucho, ya quiero conocer a esa sorprendente chica que te ha devuelto la vida y te trae así.

.

.

.

—¿Estás de broma?

Su expresión le dijo claramente que no lo estaba.

—no, no estoy bromeando—precisó con voz cansina.

—Haruka no seas grosero, en vez de felicitarla le sales con esto.

—pero Sirena ¿acaso no oíste lo mismo que yo?. ¡Dijo NOVIOS…NO—VI—OS!.

—no estoy sorda —aclaró molesta —Además o habíamos hablado, ya nos imaginábamos que algo así podría pasar.

— pero ¿cómo podían saberlo?, ni a las chicas les había contado. No entiendo.

—porque era muy evidente. Cambiaste mucho cuando él estuvo fuera de la cuidad esas semanas, aunque tratabas de sonreír no llegaba a tus ojos, te veías triste como nunca antes. Y cuando volvió para tu fiesta, no hacía falta que lo dijeran. La cercanía que tenían y la forma en que se miraban lo daban a entender.

—pero ese no es el punto. Eres una niña y...

—uh que no soy una niña—bufó Serena molesta.

—cariño eso ya lo hablamos ¿recuerdas? —lo regañó Michiru.

—si Sirena lo sé, pero ¿no crees que te adelantaste cabeza de bombón?.

—no seas exagerado Haru. Solo es mi novio hace un día. No te estoy diciendo que nos vamos a casar mañana.

—sí pero insisto que no lo conoces hace mucho. Deberías haber esperado un tiempo, no sé, haberlo conocido mejor.

—no es necesario Haru, la verdad no me hace falta haber compartido años con él, es algo que no tiene explicación…es como si lo conociera desde siempre.

—Además se ve que Darien es un buen chico y que te quiere sinceramente. Y al contrario que este cabezota yo me alegro por ti Sere.

—gracias por tu apoyo Michi, nunca había sentido algo así, y creo que tampoco podría hacerlo por nadie más, algo aquí —dijo tocando su corazón —me lo dice. Yo lo amo Haru y Darien a mí. No espero que lo entiendas ni que lo aceptes si no quieres.

Les dio la espalda. Michiru le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a Haruka. Cuando Serena iba a irse Haruka la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Espera cabeza de bombón —ella volteo y Haruka la tomó de ambas manos—. No quise ser grosero contigo, perdóname. Pero sabes que te adoro, y que me preocupo por ti.

—entiéndelo Sere, ya sabes que es un poco testarudo cuando hace el papel de hermano celoso.

—está bien, lo entiendo. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa Haru, dale una oportunidad a Darien. Ya verás que en cuanto lo trates vas a cambiar de opinión, con respecto a él.

—tampoco es que tenga una mala opinión de Darien cabeza de bombón. Debo de reconocer que él te cuida y se preocupa por ti, de hecho yo mismo fui agradecerle por lo aquella vez con Diamante.

—si me lo dijo, pero ¿entonces?.

—lo que me preocupa es que hay tomado esta decisión tan pronto, no quiero que sufras.

—Haruka Tenou ¿quieres que te recuerde cuando tiempo paso desde que nos conocimos a cuando nos hicimos novios?

—no es lo mismo Sirena.

—sí, sí lo es. Incluso éramos un año menor de lo que es Serena ahora y ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que fue amor a primera vista porque no necesitamos ni siquiera un mes para darnos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro?. Dale un voto de confianza a Serena y a Darien ¿quieres?

—está bien, lo haré pero solo te digo una cosa si te hace sufrir se las verá conmigo.

—créeme que lo tendré en cuenta. Y que lo último quiero hacer es hacerla sufrir —dijo una voz a espaldas de Haruka. Serena se inclinó hacia un costado para verlo.

—Darien.

Serena le sonrió y estirando su mano, él la cogió entrelazando sus dedos mientras que ella lo traía hacia sí. Al tiempo que él le daba un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

—te estaba buscando princesa. Hola Michiru, Tenou.

—ya nos enteramos de la noticia Darien, me alegro mucho de que estén juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja y se ve que se quieren mucho.

—muchas gracias Michiru.

— Serena es como mi hermana Chiba, más vale que la cuides.

—eso haré no lo dudes. ¿Nos vamos? —dijo viendo a Serena.

—sí. Bien chicos nos vemos después.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a su primera cita como novios.

.

.

.

Habían aprovechado de cambiarse en los vestuarios de la preparatoria para estar más cómodos. Serena llevaba una faldita color crema un top blanco y un bolerito verde lima y Darien una camisa rosa pálido y pantalones color caqui.

Salieron de la preparatoria subieron a un taxi. Darien la había sorprendido llevándola a unas exposiciones que le había mencionado cuando hablaban por teléfono esas semanas en las que estuvo ausente, a las que ella se moría por ir. El tiempo que habían pasado en los museos había sido casi mágico, lleno de risas y muestras de afecto entre los dos. Aunque si bien para la mayoría ellos podían ser muy diferentes, tenían muchas cosas en común y se complementaban perfectamente. Mientras Serena estaba seducida por las hermosas piezas de Arte, por los diseños, colores y detalles. Darien se interesaba por la parte histórica y técnica de las exposiciones que visitaban.

—¿estás seguro que quieres conocer a mi familia?—. Le dijo una vez que habían terminado de almorzar en un restaurante cerca del parque Nº 10.

—Sí, lo hemos acordado esta mañana ¿no?.

—No, creo que no ha sido un acuerdo, la verdad ha sido lo que has dicho tú.

—Tengo razón—. Dijo mordaz.

—más bien yo diría tienes lo que podríamos llamar una tendencia irritante a pensar que la tienes.

—¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor? —sonrió burlón —Normalmente la tengo.

—Así que admites entonces un incuestionable nivel de infalibilidad...—se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ciertamente —aseveró dándole un beso en la mejilla— siempre la tengo cabeza de chorlito.

—uh eres tan arrogante Darien Chiba —sacudió la cabeza sonriendo—. ¿Por qué encuentro eso cautivador?.

—no lo sé. Dímelo tú.

—omito esa respuesta todo lo que diga puede ser usado después en mi contra —aseguró devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla.

—creo que nos desviamos del tema.

—uhum es cierto.

—¿No quieres que los conozcan?

—no es eso.

—¿entonces?

—prefiero que primero conozcas a papá.

—entonces quieres que mi muerte sea rápida, seguro que es peor que Haruka.

—no seas tonto claro que no, ¿qué haría sin ti? —Abrazándolo— puede que sea un poquito celoso y sobreprotector pero no creo que te mate.

—Si tu lo dices —ella le dio un golpecito— es broma princesa, está bien mañana iremos a conocer a tu papá

.

.

.

Luego de almorzar Darien y Serena fueron al parque nº 10, el día era soleado y los cerezos estaban en flor. El ambiente muy romántico para estos dos enamorados.

Serena miraba embelesada el lago en medio del parque.

—¿quieres que vamos a navegar?.

—¿lo dices en serio?

—claro. Mira allí arriendan unos botes vamos a preguntar.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos iban en un bote que Darien remaba. Cuando llegaron a la orilla Darien la ayudo a subir al muelle.

—bueno, con cuidado.

Serena tropezó, pero fue detenida por el fuerte y protector pecho de Darien, atrayéndola a él como otras veces. Las mejillas de Serena se ruborizaron y Darien sonrió.

—parece que siempre tengo que evitar que caigas.

—me gusta que lo hagas.

—entonces ¿lo haces a propósito?

—mmn…puede ser —le comentó coqueta.

—y a mí me encanta cuando te ruborizas.

Sus caras se acercaron más y más hasta que se fundieron en un tierno beso.

—¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó él cuando se separaron.

—¿así, cómo?

—me miras como si fuera el hombre perfecto.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—porque nadie es perfecto, princesa.

—Cierto, pero no tienes que ser perfecto para que te ame Darien. Sólo tienes que ser perfecto para mí.

—¿estás segura de eso?, ¿crees que soy el hombre perfecto para ti?. Puede que la mayoría no piense lo mismo. Posiblemente no soy lo que una chica espera, soy demasiado serio, me cuesta demostrar lo que siento y tampoco soy romántico.

—no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso me oyes. Quizá no seas sentimental por naturaleza, pero eres lo bastante para mí. No me importa lo que vea o piense el resto. Puede que no seas romántico, pero como eres conmigo, las cosas que me dices, son todo lo que necesito en ese aspecto. Solo somos tú y yo nadie más.

—pero somos tan distintos que, no se quizá Seiya...

—te escogí a ti no a Seiya —interrumpiéndolo—. Somos diferentes si y de eso se trata de que nos complementemos o acaso tú no me quieres o dejarías de serlo porque soy distinta a ti.

Darien por primera vez tenía miedo de perder a alguien que amaba. Con tan solo seis años había perdido a sus padres y despertado un la cama de un hospital sin que nadie lo reconociera, ni el mismo. Por lo mismo había crecido en la absoluta soledad, lleno de tristeza. Ahora había encontrado esa luz en su vida que era Serena y no quería volver a estar en esa oscuridad en la que estaba.

—claro que no, princesa tú eres como a la otra mitad de mi corazón, como a esa parte de mi alma que ha estado perdida toda mi vida hasta que te conocí. Te amo tanto que me da miedo perderte, de no ser lo que esperas y que llegues a aburrirte de mí.

—eso nunca tontito, cree en mí, eso nunca.

Solo había una manera de demostrárselo acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por él. El beso se fue volviendo más demandante, ella sintió el contacto de la lengua de Darien sobre los labios, pidiendo entrar en su boca. Serena los abrió al instante y Darien aprovechó para besarla con profundidad, introduciendo la lengua y saboreando su dulzura. Ella lo correspondió sin titubear, entrelazando su lengua con la de él con gran sensualidad.

Serena gimió levemente, disfrutando de aquella nueva y maravillosa sensación. Se estremeció. Aunque fueran los únicos los labios que la habían besado los labios de Darien no tenían comparación.

—te amo Darien —le declaró cuando se habían separado.

—yo también te amo princesa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que alguien había escuchado esa conversación y pensaba utilizar esa información a su conveniencia.

.

.

.

El jueves terminadas las clases Serena fue junto con Darien a la oficina del padre de esta quien trabajaba como periodista y fotógrafo en un importante periódico de la cuidad.

—Darien tranquilízate—lo calmó mientras subían el ascensor sus manos sudaban incontrolablemente — además fuiste tú el de la idea ¿o ahora no lo recuerdas señor arrogante?.

Aunque para la mayoría de la gente ya eran novios, Darien había insistido en pedir la autorización de su padre.

—si lo recuerdo, pero objeté que era lo mejor no que era fácil.

—ya te dije que no tiene una escopeta así que no va a matarte, además estamos en su trabajo no puede hacer un escándalo ahí.

—¿tienes todo fríamente calculado?

—así es. Bien llegamos ¿preparado?.

—eso creo —respondió nervioso.

Serena tocó la puerta de la oficina de su papá. Del otro lado se escucho una voz que les decía que podían entrar. Serena abrió y se asomó por la puerta.

—Serena hijita, ¿qué haces acá?, entra.

—pase a verte, pero no vengo sola la verdad quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Kenji la miro ceñudo, Serena volvió a salir y regresó con el pelinegro.

—él es Darien Chiba, Darien él es mi padre Kenji Tsukino.

—¡Justo hoy no ando armado! —exclamó a la par que revisaba sus cajones—. ¿Con que tú eres quien quiere robarme a mi bebita?.

—No lo tomes en cuenta —le advirtió Serena al pelinegro —ya te dije que no tiene una solo bromea. Y tu papá! No seas pesado con Darien además no soy una bebita.

—para mí siempre lo serás, cuando seas madre lo entenderás. Solo espero que sea en muchos años más —dijo mirando a Darien, este tragó grueso—. En fin, hasta que conozco al famoso Darien, Serena no deja de hablar de ti. Un gusto.

Kenji le tendió la mano y Darien se la estrechó.

—lo mismo digo señor Tsukino.

—tomen asiento—. Así lo hicieron —Y bien ¿solo venias a presentármelo hija?.

La verdad entre Serena y él no habían secretos por lo que ya esperaba esta visita, y suponía lo que le esperaba.

—bueno pues, la verdad Darien y yo queremos decirte algo…

Darien la interrumpe y toma la palabra.

—bueno, señor Tsukino en realidad soy yo quien quiere hablar con usted —Kenji lo miraba atentamente.

—está bien muchacho dime, tienes toda mi atención.

—quiero hacerle una petición muy importante para nosotros —dijo mirando a Serena, esta le sonrió para darle animo —Serena y yo estamos enamorados y sé que nada la haría más feliz que contar con su aprobación. Y aunque Serena ya aceptó, yo quería pedirle su autorización para ser el novio de su hija.

Kenji dirigió su mirada hacia Serena para ver en sus ojos si eso era lo que realmente deseaba, pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que tenia y como sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes cuando miraba al pelinegro que estaba frente a él. Efectivamente su pequeña se había enamorado.

—Darien, la verdad es que no te conozco, solo lo que Serena me ha dicho de ti, pero puedo ver que eres un chico sincero, valoro mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí porque no cualquiera lo haría, eso demuestra que eres responsable, pero sobre todo no puedo negar que amas a mi hija, eso se ve en tus ojos, y también en los de ella. Así que si, les doy mi autorización.

Serena se levanto del asiento y fue abrazarlo.

—gracias papá, ya verás que no te arrepentirás en cuanto conozcas mejor a Darien.

.

.

.

El sábado al medio día Darien pasó a buscar a Serena para ir con ella a casa de Malachite. El día anterior ella había estado de compras con las chicas después de todo Malachite era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenía su ahora novio. Como suponían que iría a buscarla en moto y Darien le había dicho que no era una comida formal después de probarse muchas cosas las chicas escogieron unos vaqueros desgastados, con una blusa de espalda descubierta con cuello Halter en palo de rosa y unos zapatos de cuña en color nude. Se había hecho una coleta alta y rizado las puntas, como le había recomendado Mina, junto con un maquillaje sencillo. Fue a esperar a Darien al jardín quien llegó puntual.

—Te ves preciosa princesa—le dijo cuando salió a recibirlo.

—gracias pero yo también tengo al novio más guapo de todos—. Darien llevaba unos vaqueros oscuro con una camisa de corte entallado, azul oscuro, calzaba unas zapatillas de lona rojas y gafas de sol.

—pues tú estás más linda que nunca y como ahora soy tu novio te advierto que soy bastante celoso.

—pues yo también lo soy y no dejaré que ninguna bruja te mire.

—será que mi novia celosa me va a saludar como se debe.

Serena le dio un casto beso por si alguno de sus padres estaba viendo o algún vecino curioso.

—bien sube para que nos vayamos.

Durante la media hora que tardaron en llegar a casa de Malachite, estaban en una zona bastante exclusiva de Tokio. Serena iba aferrada a la cintura de Darien, con su cabeza recostada en su espalda mientras contemplaba encantada el paisaje de hermosas casas y los lujosos edificios.

De repente, doblaron en una curva y una casa grande y hermosa apareció ante ellos. Era blanca y tenía muchos balcones llenos de flores y un mirador, que recorría toda la parte frontal de la casa, a la derecha veía unas pistas de tenis y también una enorme piscina.

—Debe de ser estupendo vivir en un lugar como este—comentó Serena mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la motocicleta —¿Malachite ha vivido siempre aquí?

—la verdad no—dijo Darien con suavidad —el no vive aquí, pero quería que me acompañaras hace mucho que no vengo.

—entonces esta casa ¿a quién pertenece?.

—era la casa de mis padres. De hecho yo nací aquí un año después de que se instalaran.

—eso quiere decir que…

—pues sí, se podría decir que ahora es mía.

—no me lo habías dicho nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto dinero, ¡mira esta casa!.

—para mí es como si no lo tuviera Serena. Ya te lo había dicho después de accidente no quise ser una carga para nadie menos para Malachite por lo mismo me fui a un internado. Cuando entré a la preparatoria le pedí que me cambiara, necesitaba tener una vida normal entre comillas. Aunque esta es mi casa no la siento como tal, por lo menos ahora, es demasiado para una sola persona. Por lo mismo compré el departamento en el que vivo, es para lo único que he tocado el dinero de la herencia de mis padres, ya que siempre que puedo trabajo con Mal, como hace unas semanas, así me mantengo hasta que pueda cumplir mi sueño de estudiar medicina. Yo quiero esforzarme por conseguir las cosas, aunque Mal diga que me corresponde todo esto por derecho.

—te entiendo y sé que lo conseguirás serás el mejor medico de todo Japón. Pero aun así no deja de sorprenderme. Esta casa es enorme.

—sí lo es, espero algún día crear mis propios recuerdos en ella. Formar la familia que nunca tuve pero que deseo con todo su corazón y compartirla con una bella rubia de ojos azules—dijo abrazándola.

—oh Mina estaría encantada

—no me refería a Mina sino a ti princesa.

—lo sé solo bromeaba —le sonrió.

—Deseo pasar toda una vida contigo viéndote sonreír. Quiero tenerte siempre cerca de mí. Bien señorita bromista apuesto a que mueres a verla por dentro, vamos.

Tomó a Serena de la mano y entraron en la casa. Darien le dio un recorrido por todas las habitaciones. Serena esta fascinada con la arquitectura y el diseño de la casa. Notó que Darien se había emocionado el enseñarle cada rincón, pensó que quizá le dolía no poder recordar a sus padres y todo lo que vivió con ellos ahí.

—creo que deberíamos ir con Malachite, de seguro nos está esperando.

—si princesa, tienes razón.

.

.

.

Salieron de la casa y volvieron a subir en la moto. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un gran edificio. Darien saludó al conserje y subieron hasta el último piso.

Serena estaba nerviosa él era como el padre o Darien o lo más cercano que tenia a ello. Él ya le había dicho que a Malachite no lo agradaba Beryl y ¿si pasaba lo mismo con ella?, sobre todo después de saber de donde venia Darien, pensó que quizá podía considerarla poca cosa para él.

—Tranquila princesa —trato de calmarla adivinando lo que estaba pensado— vas a ver que te va a adorar.

A los pocos minutos los saludó un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello largo platinado, vestido con una camisa gris, pantalón y zapatos negros. Aunque llevaba algo sencillo no dejaba de verse elegante.

—Dar por fin llegas los estaba esperando —dijo dándole un abrazo a modo de saludo —pensé que se habían arrepentido.

—lo siento yo me desvié y fuimos a otro lugar antes.

—está bien no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya están aquí. Debo de suponer que esta bella señorita es tu novia.

—así es ella es Serena, princesa este es Malachite.

—es un placer conocerlo señor Malachite —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—nada de formalidades si eres novia de Darien entonces eres como mi hija —y la abrazó tal como lo hizo con el pelinegro—. Vengan, pasen y pónganse cómodos mientras les sirvo algo.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá de tres cuerpos. Malachite regresó con unos refrescos.

—tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo.

—solo dime Malachite o Mal, con confianza.

—está bien tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Mal.

—así esta mejor, pero no más de las que yo tenía de conocerte a ti. Dar me había dicho que eras muy linda pero te quedaste corto hijo.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojada.

—oh no el que debe agradecer soy yo. No sé que le has hecho a este muchacho pero desde que te conoce es otro. Pero ahora lo entiendo, se ve que eres una chica muy especial, no pudiste escoger mejor hijo.

—lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

Luego de una extensa platica para conocerse mejor. Malachite los invitó a almorzar comieron unos exquisitos Raviolis con salsa Alfredo y de postre Tiramisú. Después de una amena platica de despidieron, prometiéndole a Malachite repetir la ocasión.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana Serena acababa de llegar al parque Nº 10 e iba en busca de las chicas. Desde que era novia de Darien hace casi una semana, que no se había juntado como siempre con sus amigas en este lugar como tenían por costumbre para irse a clases.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú aquí y sola? — alguien le dijo a sus espaldas —¿buscas a alguien?.

—si estoy buscando a mis amigas y a mi novio.

—ya decía yo que una alguien tan linda no podría estar sola, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—será mejor que no, te advierto que es muy celoso.

—yo también lo sería, sí que es un chico afortunado en tener una novia tan hermosa como tú —la miró fijamente, acercándose a ella —Dime ¿se pondría muy celoso si hago esto? —atrayéndola hacia sí sin poder contener el deseo de besarla, Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección y por su parte ella se entregó al beso sin la menor resistencia.

De lo que no había sido consciente Serena es que sus amigas y cierto pelinegro habían presenciado aquella escena. Este último estaba como energúmeno por lo que acababa de ver quería partirle la cara por atreverse a besarla.

Mina se dio cuenta de la molestia del pelinegro

—Tranquilo —dijo posando una mano en su brazo —Espera a que Sere te explique.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras muero de sueño son casi la 1 am aquí y lo he acabado recién por lo que no he terminar de revisarlo, como no creo poder subirlo mañana, arriesgo demanda literaria pero no quería hacerlas esperar. (soy una exagerada lo sé)**

**Espero y les guste este capítulo.**

**Incluí una parte del anime como la de la primera cita de Darien y Serena cuando aparece Rini. **

**Como ven los miedos e inseguridades están a flor de piel sobre todo en Darien.**

**¿Quedaron intrigadas con el final de capitulo?. Bueno esperen la actualización.**

**Reviews:**

**Yesqui2000: **neni que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y la declaración de Darien quizá me puse muy melosa, pero quien no quisiera que el hombre de tu vida de diga algo así. Pues si como ves si los hare disfrutar de su amor (no mucho tampoco porque no quiero que la historia sea tan larga, creo que le pierdes el hilo si lo es), pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Algo tendrá que ver Seiya y obviamente Beryl no se quedara tranquila. Gracias por leerme. Besos

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf: hola **amiga hoy no he podido actualizarme con tus capítulos de hoy pero ya mañana lo haré. Aun estoy desconcertada con el anónimo que te han dejado. Pero bueno ya te lo he dicho todo, oídos sordos.

El amor flota en el aire pero también hay miedos e inseguridades. La verdad es que Seiya si moverá sus hilos, quizá no con mala intención pero lo hará. Y de Beryl oh si esa es un arpía no puedo imaginármela de otra manera.

**Johana: **créeme que seré un envidiosa de Serena. Yo también quisiera tener mi Darien. Sí porque él también fue mi primer amor, pero nunca he encontrado nadie de carne y hueso que se le parezca. En fin Seiya no tendrá malas intenciones en sí pero de que complicará las cosas lo hará. Mil gracias por leerme siempre mi amiga Colombiana. Besotes desde chile.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**: bienvenida a esta historia, la verdad es primera vez que escribo y me alegra infinitamente que más gente se una. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Cariños.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS, COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO SON BIEN RECIBIDAS Y MUCHAS VECES ME SIRVEN DE IDEA PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS.**

**CARIÑOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas gracias por la espera. Aqui la actualización.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El beso se interrumpió un momento y él le acarició con los labios la mejilla y la sien dejando pequeños besos. Serena sonrió.

—Espero que encuentres al hombre de tus sueños.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Ya lo he encontrado.

—pequeña traviesa, por este beso y lo que dices parece que ahora eres infiel.

Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su boca dándose unos pequeños golpecitos mientras meditaba.

—y parece que tú me has echado de menos —dijo ella con una risita coqueta.

—pues sí y mucho, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

A modo de respuesta la rubia se puso de puntillas, llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo besó.

—tal vez, pero no importa cuando a quien besas es la persona a la que amas.

—¿y qué pasa con Darien?

—hum, ¿quién es Darien?

—¡Que conveniente!, con que en este momento no te acuerdas quien es, veamos si ahora lo recuerdas —dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Serena se retorcía de la risa.

—Me rindo, me rindo —chilló desesperada.

—no te creo —continuó haciéndole cosquillas.

Serena estaba casi llorando de risa, se abrazaba a su estómago, como si eso calmase el dolor de las contracciones.

—ya…ya… por favor…ya Da…Darien ya.

—¿ahora si te acuerdas de mí?.

—¡que querías! —dijo recuperando el aliento —te recuerdo que no fui yo quien llegó diciendo "¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú aquí y sola?" —imitando su voz.

—¡oye yo no hablo así!.

—sí, si lo haces. Pero dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—lo vi en más de una película y siempre quise hacerlo, pero no pensé que…

—que te seguiría el juego.

—eso mismo, siento que me hayas malinterpretado —dijo para provocarla.

Serena puso los brazos en jarras.

—Alto ahí. Espera un momento. ¿Sientes que te haya malinterpretado pero aun así tú también continuaste?.

—eso he dicho ¿no?.

—arrogante.

—así y todo me quieres ya lo has dicho, de hecho tus palabras fueron —puso cara de meditarlo— ah sí que lo encontrabas cautivador.

—el que lo sepas te hace serlo aún más, pero sí, es verdad y eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que te quiero mi arrogante...—cerró la boca con fuerza—. Y debes de reconocer que no hubiese sido tan emocionante si corría a tus brazos y te dijera: Darien, eres tú. ¡Oh no!. Y por último y más importante no puedo serle infiel a mi novio si es precisamente a mi novio a quien besé.

—¿te he dicho que te ves más linda cuando te enojas?.

—no pero… oye stop ¿quieres decir que lo dijiste solo lo dijiste para hacerme enojar?.

—la verdad es que sí.

—¡uy! Me sacas de quicio.

—adoro hacerlo princesa, no te mentía cuando dije que te ves linda cuando te enojas.

—no creo que quieras conocerme verdaderamente enojada. Bien señor arrogante será mejor que vayamos con las chicas.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar del parque.

—¡demonios! alguna de ustedes puede decirme ¿por qué la besó?.

—bueno Seiya la verdad…

—dime Mina acaso ¿sabes algo que yo no?.

—no sé si yo deba…

—¡habla ya Mina!, no te quedes callada justo ahora.

—no le grites a mi novia Seiya, no me hagas olvidar que eres mi hermano.

—Yaten cálmate y tú también —demandó Taiki viendo a Seiya —sabíamos que lo más probable es que reaccionarias así, por eso no queríamos decirte nada cuando nos enteramos.

—no puedo creerlo Taiki y Yaten…¡ustedes también lo sabían! —increpó mirando a sus hermanos.

—ya bájale Seiya te estás pasando —exigió Yaten.

—¡no hasta que me digan ¿qué está pasando?!

—lo siento Seiya si no te había dicho nada es porque preferí que fuera Sere quien te lo dijera.

—¿qué me dijera qué? Deja de dar vueltas y habla de una vez Mina.

—lo que pasa es que…bueno ellos…ellos…

—lo que Mina quiere decir es que hace una semana Serena y Darien son novios —dijo Rei.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser cierto!… Bombón me dijo que sentía algo por él, pero de ahí a que sean novios.

—pues sí, lo son y están muy enamorados, Seiya tú no tienes derecho a reaccionar así, ni mucho menos se te ocurra hacerle un escándalo, me oyes. Serena me dijo que siempre te dejó en claro que solo te veía como un amigo.

—puede que sea así pero nunca he perdido la esperanza y nunca lo haré. Él no se la merece, es un amargado, arrogante y demasiado serio para mi dulce bombón.

Estaban tan sumidos en la discusión que tenían que no se habían dado cuenta que Darien y Serena acababan de llegar, alcanzando a escuchar esto último.

—¿debo de suponer que tú sí? —preguntó desafiante Darien.

—creo ustedes tienen que hablar y nosotros sobramos, ¿no Yaten? Es mejor que nos vayamos. Nos vemos chicas —dijo Taiki para luego marcharse junto con Yaten.

—Nosotras deberíamos hacerlo lo mismo —sugirió Amy.

Las chicas se fueron dejándolos a los tres. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—vaya me quedó muy claro lo que piensas de mi.

—que bueno y ni creas que voy a retractarme de lo que dije porque no pienso hacerlo.

—no pretendo que lo hagas puedes pensar lo que quieras.

—Seiya no tienes porque hablar mal de Darien.

—no es hablar mal bomboncito es decir la verdad, de seguro es lo que todos piensan pero nadie se atreve a decírtelo. Él te va a consumir bombón, siento que va a apagar esa luz que hay en ti.

Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para Darien, haciendo que se volviera a levantar un muro de inseguridades.

—¡ya basta Seiya! Te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden, además siempre te dejé muy claras las cosas, yo decidí estar con Darien porque nos queremos, no me hagas escoger entre tu amistad y mi amor por él…porque creo que imaginas a quien escogería.

—pero bombón…

—nada de peros, no hagas que me arrepienta de considerarte mi amigo. No tenemos nada más que hablar. Vamos Darien.

.

.

.

Después de clases Lita había invitado a Andrew, Serena y Darien a comer a su casa.

—chicos me hacen falta algunas cosas, vamos a ir a comprarlas con Drew.

—¿no quieres que los acompañemos? —sugirió la rubia.

—oh no Sere no se molesten ustedes son los invitados. Pónganse cómodos se quedan en su casa.

—si Lita, gracias.

Lita y Andrew salieron del departamento.

—espero que esos dos puedan hablar ahora que los dejamos solos.

—pues si Darien ha estado muy extraño todo el día. Por lo que dijo Serena le dejó claras las cosas a Seiya, pero lo que no entiendo porque Darien actúa así.

Mientras dentro del departamento.

—¿Qué pasa Darien?.

—nada —respondió escueto.

—no me digas que nada, te conozco anda dime qué pasa. ¿Es por lo que pasó con Seiya verdad?.

—la verdad es que si, no he dejado de pensar que quizá él tenga razón.

—vamos Darien, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—es que acaso ¿No lo comprendes? —tenía que hacérselo entender—. Aunque no quieras verlo él tiene razón yo soy como Hades, señor de la oscuridad. Tú eres como Perséfone, llena de luz y belleza. Nosotros…tú…no debes estar conmigo.

Serena abrió mucho la boca unos segundos.

—otra vez no, por favor, dime que no crees esas bobadas que acaban de salir de tu boca.

—Serena…

—Serena nada ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer yo ser como Perséfone? Si quieres hacer analogías mitológicas, por lo menos compárame no se con la princesa de la luna.

—¿Selene?

—sí, si con ella.

—no sé si sea lo mejor, acaso olvidas que precisamente Seiya es quien quería ser tu Endymion.

—ah pero no lo es, ni lo será. Porque alguien mas ya me había comparado con la princesa de la luna.

—yo.

—así es, tú, entonces si yo soy Serenity el único que puede ser mi Endymion eres tú. Y si quizás somos polos opuestos tan lejanos como la Luna y la Tierra, y precisamente eso es lo que nos hizo enamorarnos. Así que deja de decir locuras.

Aun así Darien no podía dejar de pensar que quizá él no cumplía con sus expectativas, que no era el hombre que ella creía.

—Pero eso no cambia nada. Lo que dijo Seiya…

—Y un cuerno lo que dijo Seiya. ¿Me amas?.

—sabes que sí.

—bien entonces no te vas a librar de mí porque también te amo. Adelante, haz lo que quieres retírate detrás de ese muro que te has construido todos estos años si es lo que deseas, pero te juro como que me llamó Serena Tsukino que lo derribaré, no me importa si tengo que hacerlo ladrillo a ladrillo.

—Te cansarás.

—no importa, voy a luchar por lo que quiero.

—pero lo harás, te cansaras de mi y tarde o temprano descubrirás que no soy esa versión romántica que te has forjado en tu mente.

—Te equivocas Darien no lo haré. Y por favor, no me digas que soy irracional. No me hago ilusiones y no te idealizo, de hecho veo muy bien tus defectos. Eres arrogante, testarudo, sarcástico y extremadamente serio con el mundo.

—sí que lo tienes claro.

—Por eso hacemos tan buena pareja, ya te lo he dicho, nos complementamos de eso se trata.

—esto es difícil, es difícil combatir con mis fantasmas.

—Déjame ayudarte. Déjame curar tus miedos. Pero no me alejes de ti, no lo hagas. Entiende que me asustas, porque yo soy igual, es más puedo llegar a ser tanto o más cabezota que tú —se sentó en el sofá y tiró de él hasta sentar a Darien al lado.

—no quiero hacerte daño.

—pues me lo harás si sigues con esta actitud. Te lo repito no te cierras, no te alejes de mí, porque te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

Darien se acercó a ella y recorrió sus angelicales facciones con los labios. No podía concebir la idea de separarse de ella ni por un instante, Serena lo era todo para él.

—princesa.

—te amo, solo a ti.

La miró y se acerco nuevamente a ella besándola ahora en sus dulces labios, fue lento y suave, Darien la apegó más a él, llevó una de sus manos para toma su nunca para profundizar el beso, pasó su lengua por sus labios, como una dulce caricia pidiendo acceso, por su parte Serena accedió gustosa, sintiendo su cálida lengua al interior de su boca, pequeños gemidos salían de la rubia al tiempo que Darien lentamente la iba recostando sobre el sofá mientras seguían besándose. Serena podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Darien sobre el suyo mientras ella acariciaba su ancha espalda. Se habían olvidado de todo, incluso de donde estaban.

—Sere ya… —Darien y Serena se separaron abruptamente irguiéndose mientras trataban de controlar los latidos de su corazón y la respiración—. Llegamos —terminó de decir Lita.

—te dije que debíamos demorarnos un poco mas —le susurró Andrew.

Darien y Serena estaban completamente ruborizados por la forma en que los habían encontrado. La rubia tenía los labios hinchados y rojos por la intensidad de aquel beso.

—Lita, Drew… nosotros…—masculló Darien.

—no se preocupen por nosotros chicos.

—nos queda claro que arreglaron las cosas. Bien manos a la obra hay una comida que preparar ¿No Lita?.

Después de que hubieran almorzado.

—Lita este platillo te quedó delicioso, eres una estupenda cocinera. Debes darme esta receta.

—gracias Darien, ¿no me digas que tú también cocinas?.

—claro que sabe, mi novio es un excelente cocinero.

—¿y tu como sabes Serena? —pregunto Andrew.

—ah porque cuando me ayudaba a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas, él preparó el almuerzo.

—no olvides que tú me ayudaste

— Serena en la cocina vaya eso sí que es un milagro. Pero no te preocupes te la daré

Las dos parejas pasaron una tarde agradable.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Seiya le había encargado el favor a Mina de que hablara con Serena para que esta accediera a verlo. Necesitaba disculparse con ella. No le convenía que estuviera enojada con él. Ella a regañadientes había aceptado que se reunieran en el parque antes de clases.

—gracias por escucharme y perdonarme.

—todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y tú siempre serás mi amigo espero que en verdad lo entiendas Seiya.

—no te preocupes haré el intento, ya te lo prometí. Espero que tu noviecito no se moleste, porque nos viéramos.

—no te preocupes Darien sabía que hablaría contigo. Tengo que irme.

—muchas gracias por disculparme. Bombón antes de irte ¿me darías un abrazo?, como amigos claro.

Serena no muy convencida lo abrazó, tratando se zafarse rápidamente.

Darien estaba en parque esperando que Serena terminara de hablar con Seiya. Justo cuando se estaban despidiendo, Beryl aparece al lado de Darien y aprovecha para inyectar su veneno.

—Darien que sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Beryl.

—vaya cariño pensar que me cambiaste por esa —viendo a Serena —mira como esta con su "amiguito" —diciendo esto en tono sugerente —en actitudes tan cariñosas. la verdad son tan iguales, tan alegres los dos que harían una linda pareja.

—Ya te dije que no te cambié por nadie. Te dejé bien claras las razones por las que terminé contigo. Además ¿a qué viene tu comentario, Beryl nos estas espiando? ¿cómo sabes que Serena también estaba aquí? —le dice Darien molesto.

—claro que no amor ¿espiarlos yo? Por favor como crees Darien, solo iba pasando de pura casualidad por el parque, cuando los vi, solo era un simple comentario, pero no es motivo para que te molestes ¿o sí?.

—es algo que no te incumbe la verdad Beryl es demasiado temprano y no quiero discutir contigo. Si me disculpas.

Darien se fue dejándola sola para ir al encuentro de Serena quien había terminado de hablar con Seiya.

—¿todo bien princesa?

—sí, ya Seiya se disculpó conmigo, aunque debería haberlo hecho contigo también.

—no te preocupes no es necesario.

—Darien ¿la que estaba contigo hace un rato era Beryl?

—desafortunadamente sí.

—¿Qué quería?

—nada, solo molestar. Pero no te preocupes. Por cierto —dijo abriendo su chaqueta y sacando una hermosa rosa roja — ten.

—¡oh Darien está preciosa, gracias!

—qué bueno que te gustó.

.

.

.

—espera. Tu nombre es Seiya ¿no?

—eh sí, tu cara me es familiar ¿nos conocemos?

—pues sí te estaba buscando, por fin te encuentro solo.

—ya me acordé, tú eras…

—sí tú lo has dicho era la novia de Darien, hasta que apareció esa muchachita y se le metió por los ojos. Ella me quitó a mi novio. Por lo mismo te he estado buscando.

—¿a mí? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?. No entiendo.

—que no es obvio. Los dos buscamos lo mismo.

—explícate.

—A ti te gusta la rubiecita esa ¿no?.

—pues si estoy enamorado de mi bombón, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso contigo.

—solo piensa, si unimos fuerzas podríamos separarlos. Con mi ayuda tú podrías estar con ella y yo regresar con Darien, como siempre debió ser.

—tú estás loca, yo nunca haría nada así. Si algún día bombón me acepta es porque me quiere no porque haya maquinado un plan para que me acepte.

—no lo veas así solo sería ponerlos a prueba para ver si su amor es tan grande como dicen. Solo piénsalo si cambias de opinión llámame —dijo dándole una tarjeta con su número de teléfono.

—ni lo sueñes —se fue de ahí aunque conservó la tarjeta.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunas semanas. La relación de Darien y Serena mas que bien.

Las chicas estaban en el Crown Center. Acababan de hacer sus pedidos mientras conversaban.

Serena pensaba que solo faltaban solo unos días para el cumpleaños del Darien, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de hacerle una pequeña fiesta. Sabía que él nunca lo celebraba. Pero ella no iba a dejar que un día tan importante pasara como si nada. Por lo que pensó que podría pedirle ayuda a Malachite.

—¿Serena nos estas escuchando?, ¡tierra llamando a Serena tonta!.

— ¿ah? Yo, disculpen chicas.

—Serena estás muy distraída, tienes cara de estar planeando algo, ¿en qué piensas? Quizá podamos ayudarte —le consultó Amy.

—lo que sucede es que Darien está de cumpleaños la próxima semana, el 3 de Agosto.

—¿de verdad? pero ¿por qué no nos habías dicho? —preguntó Mina.

—porque a él nunca lo celebra, pero yo quería hacerle algo, como su novia no voy a permitir que ese día sea uno cualquiera y se me ocurrió que podría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, eso si algo sencillo e intimo, solo los más cercanos para que no se vaya a sentir incomodo.

—me parece una buena idea sabes que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda.

—gracias Amy el único problema es que no sé donde hacerlo, en mi casa no puedo y en su departamento no nos daría tiempo entre distraerlo para que no este ahí y organizar todo.

—Sere si quieres puedes hacerlo en el templo, así no sospechará nada.

—Aquí tienen sus órdenes de las chicas —Andrew les entregó a cada una sus pedidos —no pude evitar escucharlas ¿Quién no sospechará nada, de qué? Si se puede saber claro.

—Darien —respondió Serena

—¿Darien?

—sí, sabes que se acerca su cumpleaños y quiero hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—bueno desde que lo conozco nunca lo ha celebrado, pero si es su novia la que se lo organizó se llevara una linda sorpresa.

—eso espero —dijo la rubia esperanzada —Rei ofreció que podíamos hacerlo en el _templo Hikawa_.

—me parece estupendo. Es mas no deberías ni mencionarle el tema de su cumpleaños para qué crea que lo olvidaste, así menos sospechará.

—pero seguro se sentirá mal si piensa que su novia olvido el día de su cumpleaños.

—es la idea para que no se dé cuenta de nada —aseveró Andrew.

—además Serena eres la persona más distraída del mundo, seguro que no le sorprendería.

—¡Rei! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?

—ya no peleen. Andrew tiene razón Sere. Sé que será difícil para ti aparentar que es un día cualquiera, pero la idea es que no sospeche nada y si él piensa que lo olvidaste mucho mejor —afirmó Lita.

—está bien lo haré. Tendremos que empezar a organizarlo todo. Lita ¿crees que puedas encargarse de la comida?.

—claro Sere ya pensare algo apropiado.

—perfecto ¿Andrew, tú podrías ayudarle?.

—por mí no hay problemas con gusto ayudo a Lita.

—¡qué bien! lo que si tiene que haber son postres de chocolate, Darien ama el chocolate.

En ese instante Darién entró al Crown y por suerte antes de que se acerque a ellas Lita alcanzó a verlo, para cambiar de tema.

—la verdad que el trabajo que realizan en templo es muy interesante.

—¿qué trabajo? Lita te estoy hablando de los…

—¡hola chicas!

—¡hermano qué bueno que llegaste!.

—Darien dijiste que no vendrías, ¿terminaste antes tu curso de biología? —_«Oh menos mal y no hable de más como siempre», _pensó Serena_._

—sí princesa, como sabia que estarías en el Crown vine para acá. ¿De qué hablaban?

— mmm…eh esto…

Como Serena no sabía que inventar Rei salvó la situación.

—estaba diciéndoles a las chicas que el próximo viernes habrá un evento en el templo Hikawa, tú también estas invitado Darien.

—muchas gracias Rei, no dudes que asistiré. ¿Paso a buscarte princesa?

—eh sí, claro.

.

.

.

Serena al día siguiente después de clases fue a visitar a Malachite. Aprovechando que Darien estaría ocupado en unos cursos extras.

—Hola Serena —le dio un cálido abrazo —me sorprendí cuando mi secretaria me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Malachite, si estas ocupado vuelvo después.

—no claro que no, es una grata sorpresa, para ti nunca estaré ocupado. Pero toma asiento. Cuéntame ¿cómo estás?

—muy bien gracias, y tú?

—bien pero dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Dar?. Si te ha tratado mal solo dímelo para darle unas nalgadas —dijo bromeando —solo es broma pero hablando en serio ¿como van las cosas?, puedes confiar en mí.

Serena pensó que quizá Malachite podía ayudarla a entenderlo mejor por lo que le cuenta de las inseguridades y miedos de Darien.

—Desde que lo conozco le ha faltado cariño. Por lo que sé por él Darien ya te ha contado su historia, nunca ha querido ser una carga para nadie ni para mí que lo quiero como un hijo, prefirió estar estaba solo. Siempre me he culpado por ello, no debí habérselo permitido. Darien está convencido de que nadie puede quererlo.

Serena había sacado conclusiones similares por lo que le había contado él de su infancia y de su vida después de la trágica muerte de sus padres.

—¿Te ha dicho él que no es digno de amor? —le preguntó Serena

—No hace falta. Mantiene a todo el mundo a distancia desde el día en él desde que salimos del hospital, después del accidente. De cierta forma lo entiendo era un niño, solo tenía 6 años y perdió a sus padres, su única familia, además de todos sus recuerdos. Creo que al fin decidió que sufría menos si era él el que cerraba la puerta.

—ha sido duro para él. No sé cómo ha soportado estar tanto tiempo solo.

—Sí bastante y como te digo en parte es mi culpa. Por eso me sorprendió tanto cuando comenzó estar distraído, luego se veía más alegre, sabía que algo le estaba pasando pero quería que fuese él quien me lo confesara. Lo único que pedía es que ese cambio no fuera por Beryl.

—¿a ti tampoco nunca te agradó?.

—pues no, es una arpía y el mayor error que ha cometido Dar es aceptar una relación con ella. Pero bueno no quiero hablar de ella me da urticaria —dijo rascándose.

Serena rió

—está bien yo tampoco quiero hablar de ella.

—volviendo a lo que hablábamos, cuando nos fuimos de la ciudad por trabajo. Me habló de ti, nunca le habían brillado tanto los ojos, me confesó que estaba enamorado. Pero que tenía miedo pensaba que tú nunca lo corresponderías y que te interesaba alguien más. Por lo que le aconseje que no dejara que ese miedo lo llevará a perderte.

—si lo sé me ha dicho que es difícil para él asumir o expresar sus sentimientos, incluso me ha confesado que no sabe querer.

—Creo que le da miedo creer que alguien pueda quererlo de verdad. Pero eso es un error. Darien sabe bien cómo querer, lo que no sabe es dejarse querer.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a Malachite.

—Pues está aprendiendo. No lo dudes. Créeme que está aprendiendo a hacerlo.

—Seguro que lo que siente por ti le da un miedo de muerte. Pero esta más feliz que nunca. Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

—el también es lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

—Pero bueno, no creo que hayas venido solo para esto, además fue yo quien sacó este tema. Dime más bien ¿a qué debo tu visita?.

—es verdad. Bueno como bien sabes Darien esta de cumpleaños la próxima semana.

—el viernes. Por tu cara he de suponer que tienes algo planeado.

—la verdad es que si —afirmo sonriente —quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Sé que él nunca lo celebra, pero yo como su novia no voy a permitir desde ahora que eso ocurra.

—me parece una excelente idea. Cuéntame qué tienes planeado y en qué puedo ayudarte

Serena le cuenta que será una cena sencilla en el templo Hikawa, con sus amigos más cercanos y que él por supuesto estaba invitado. Que ya se estaban encargando de todo y que si algo les hacía falta le avisaría.

—bueno Serena en eso quedamos, muchas gracias por la visita pero sobre todo por querer tanto a Darien.

—no tienes porque agradecérmelo. Nos vemos el viernes entonces.

.

.

.

El esperado viernes llegó. Las clases habían terminado Darien estaba sorprendido había esperado todo el día que Serena lo felicitara pero al parecer su novia había olvidado su cumpleaños. Iban caminando de la mano hacia la parada de autobuses.

_«Se que eres muy distraída y olvidadiza por algo eres mi cabeza de chorlito. Pero soy tu novio, ¿cómo pudiste haber olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Esperaba que lo recordaras, llegue a creer que podíamos pasar el día juntos, celebrarlo por primera vez y contigo princesa, pero por lo que veo no lo recordaste. Pensé que era más importante para ti pero por lo que veo no es asi.» _pensaba un entristecido Darien.

—¿Sere?

—dime.

—de casualidad ¿recuerdas que día es hoy?.

_«Pobre Darien, realmente piensas que olvide que hoy es su cumpleaños. Me duele ver la carita de tristeza que tienes. Perdóname amor pero todo sea por sorprenderte esta noche. »_

—claro, como iba a olvidarlo.

—¿de verdad lo recordaste? —dijo un ilusionado Darien.

—por supuesto Rei me mataría hoy es el evento en el templo Hikawa.

—cierto, el evento en el templo de Rei —afirmó contrito—. Princesa ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte?.

—te parece a las 7:30 para que alcancemos a estar a tiempo en el templo. Ahí viene el autobús.

—entonces a las 7:30 paso por ti.

—nos vemos amor —le dio un pequeño beso y subió al autobús.

.

.

.

Más tarde en el templo Hikawa.

Mina, Amy y Rei iban de un lado para otro, acomodando las mesas en el patio del templo, las sillas. Encargándose de la decoración poniendo globos y luces y un hermoso cartel que había diseñado Serena. Mientras que Lita y Andrew estaban terminando de preparar la cena.

A las 7:30 Darien pasó a buscar a Serena.

—tan puntal como siempre. ¿y este auto?.

Darien no respondió estaba boquiabierto viendo a Serena llevaba un vestido a la altura de la rodilla rojo sangre drapeado con falda acampanada y escote corazón. Zapatos Daffodile negro con plataforma y tacón alto de suela roja que quedaban perfecto con el del vestido. Y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo con rizos.

—¿Darien? —dijo agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

—Sere te ves…

—¿no te gusta?, pensé que…las chicas dijeron…

—¡NO! Esta hermosa. ¡Dios! Más que hermosa.

—tú también te ves muy guapo mi príncipe.

Darien llevaba un traje Gucci gris marengo con solapa de pico en gros-grain y un solo botón, complementado con una camisa de vestir gris y corbata gris pizarra. Y zapatos de cuero negro.

—pero no me respondiste ¿este auto es tuyo?.

—no, es uno de los autos de Malachite. Insistió en prestármelo cuando le conté lo del evento en el templo. Y creo que tenía razón te ves tan hermosa que llevarte en mi moto sería una locura.

—bien recuérdame agradecérselo cuando lo vea.

—¿Nos vamos?.

Darien le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para la ayudarla a subir, después dio la vuelta para hacerlo él también y emprendió la marcha.

Después de algunos minutos Serena y Darién llegaban al templo, justo a tiempo, ya que todos los demás invitados ya estaban ahí.

—bueno princesa ya llegamos —la ayudó a bajar del auto —por cierto no le pregunté a Rei ¿por qué motivo es este evento en el templo?

—eh tienes razón…yo tampoco sé muy bien, solo dijo que era muy importante creo que el aniversario del templo o algo así —comentó nerviosa —ya nos enteraremos cuando lleguemos arriba, así que mejor apresurémonos, son muchos escalones y con estos tacones es un poco difícil. Debía haber pesando en eso antes. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tantos?

—pues la verdad si son muchos pero si quieres te cargo y te ayudo a subir.

—¡No, estás loco! —Serena se ruborizó al imaginarse a Darien cargándola en sus fuertes brazos, contra su pecho —¿qué van a pensar si me ven llegando en tus brazos?.

— solo que soy un hombre enamorado, princesa tu cara está del color de tu vestido.

—es por las locuras que se te ocurren. Mejor vamos, a paso lento pero seguro.

Darien le dio la mano y subieron juntos.

—140 y 141 quedan unos pocos —gritó Serena para que la escucharan sus amigos en la entrada del templo.

—Sere pero aquí todo está muy tranquilo. ¿Segura que no era más temprano?

—estoy segura. 159 y 160 llegamos.

Tan pronto como Darien y Serena llegaron al final de los escalones, se encendieron las luces y se escuchó.

—!Feliz cumpleaños Darien!

El pelinegro estaba más que sorprendido, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Serena lo traía engañado y mucho menos que le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa, una fiesta para él.

—¡que!, princesa, ¿Qué?, tú no… —balbuceaba Darien

—¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! claro que no lo olvide.

Serena se abalanzó sobre él, y lo muy abrazó, fuerte, tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo el día se había sentido culpable, pero el sacrificio había valido la pena definitivamente no había sospechado nada. Darién por su parte correspondía el abrazo de la misma forma. Se apartó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y Serena le sonrió, tomó su barbilla y la besó, la besó de la forma más tierna y apasionada, transmitiéndole en ese beso, todo el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. No importaba que estuvieran todos sus amigos viéndolos. Nada importaba. Solo ella, su princesa.

—lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Nunca olvide que hoy es tu cumpleaños pero era la única forma que no sospecharas nada. Esta fiesta la preparamos especialmente por tu cumpleaños. Así que disfruta porque todo esto es para ti.

—muchas gracias princesa. Gracias a todos, de verdad muchas gracias.

—y bien ¿si te sorprendimos?

—la verdad si Andrew no me lo esperaba.

—solo no vayas a llorar ¿sí?, ven aquí —dijo abrazándolo.

—Dar felicidades, no sabes cómo me alegro de ver los buenos amigos que tienes pero sobre todo de hayas encontrado a esta bella chica.

— Lo sé gracias Mal.

Uno a uno fueron saludándolo y felicitándolo. El festejado no cabía en agradecimientos. Todos disfrutaban de la velada.

Darien aprovechó que todos estaban inmiscuidos en sus conversaciones para robarse unos minutos a su novia.

—Estaba un poco preocupada, ¿te gustó la sorpresa?

—eres increíble, claro que si nunca me esperé esto. Y me siento culpable pensé mal de ti, que quizá no era tan importante para ti si lo habías olvidado.

—no te preocupes, sabía que podías pensar algo así pero debía arriesgarme para —que todo resultará y así fue. Perdóname ¿sí?

—no al contrario tu a mi Serena, te amo tanto mi princesa.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso.

La fiesta continuó y todos disfrutaron de la comida que había preparado Lita y Andrew.

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lado de Tokio

—está bien cielo, gracias, ya verás que te recompensaré muy bien. Avísame cuando tengas una respuesta. Recuerda lo más lejos que puedas de Tokio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aquí uno más mis queridas lectoras. **

**Últimamente no he podido actualizar temprano, fin de año, exceso de trabajo ustedes entienden. Este como los anteriores acabo de terminarlo (01:06 am)**

**Algunas quería matarme por como quedó el capitulo anterior, pero como ven Serena no le fue infiel a Darien. Solo fue un pequeño engañito, nunca dije quien era el "pelinegro" que estaba con las chicas.**

**¿Quedaron intrigadas también con el final de este capítulo?. Bueno esperen la actualización.**

**Reviews:**

**Pauli de Chiba:** muchas gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida a esta historia. Qué bueno que sea de tu agrado. La verdad es si se complicaran las cosas para Darien y Serena, pero tendrán su recompensa. Bueno creo que el Darien de anime obviamente es para otro tipo de público, siempre he preferido más el del manga. Gracias por tu animo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

**Johana:** nena lo siento si te deje en vilo una semana, créeme que si pudiera actualizaría más seguido. Pero realmente demoro en escribir cada capítulo. El trabajo me consume, además que lo edito mil veces hasta que siento que está bien. Pero aquí tienes ya la actualización. Me comentas que te pareció. Gracias infinitas por leerme siempre. Besotes desde Chile hasta Colombia.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf:** ¡Hola amiga! Aunque tu review no se publico si me llegó tu inbox. La verdad ni idea de que habrá pasado, en fin. Ya ves si tengo corazoncito, no era mi intención dejarlas así, bueno en realidad si, para darle un poquito de emoción... ¿quién carajos es ese tipo? Darien. ¿Qué hace la pavisosa de Serena besuqueándose con él? Solamente siguiéndole la onda y ¿Por qué Darien no lo ha matado? Evidentemente no quería cometer suicidio. Oh no me muero con el si eso pasa. Millones de abrazos y besotes.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS, COMO SIEMPRE LES DIGO SON BIEN RECIBIDAS Y MUCHAS VECES ME SIRVEN DE IDEA PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS.**

**CARIÑOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas**

**Perdonen mi ausencia la semana pasada. Aquí tiene un nuevo capítulo espero valga la pena la espera. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo había transcurrido Serena y Darien llevaban casi cinco meses como novios.

Trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible los dos juntos.

Darien se sentía completo, desde que Serena había entrado en su vida no había vuelto a sentirse solo. Cada día se convencía más de que la vida la había puesto en su camino. Que la amaba como nunca amaría a nadie más porque solo ella era la mujer de su vida.

Mientras que Serena se sentía igual de feliz. Ella conocía realmente a Darien. Aunque para todo el mundo fuera un hombre osco, arrogante y extremadamente serio; y aunque le costara expresar sus sentimientos, ella con su amor había conseguido derrumbar poco a poco esas barreras que Darien había construido a su alrededor.

.

.

Las chicas estaban en el departamento de Lita

—Sere ¿estás segura de que Darien te pidió esto? —preguntó Amy viéndola desde el sillón.

—por milésima vez que les digo que si, incluso le dije a Darien que si quería que pagara mi apuesta podía invitarlo a cualquier lado, pero aún así insistió.

—¿inclusive después de las galletas quemadas que le hiciste la otra vez? —le preguntó Mina que miraba nerviosa lo que hacía Serena.

—yo no sé cómo no se indigestó. Creía que era más inteligente — dijo Rei provocando que Serena frunciera el seño.

—Yo diría más bien que está muy enamorado —afirmó Mina.

Serena alzo la barbilla orgullosa agradeciendo las palabras de Mina

—si lo está, para que sepas Rei se las comió todas y dijo que yo le gustaba tal y como era, con galletas quemadas y todo.

—¡Serena concéntrate o te vas a cortar!—la regañó Lita.

—yo creo que le afectaron el cerebro para que quiera que le cocines. Si hasta el agua se te quema.

—¡Rei ya basta!, no molestes a Serena porque la desconcentras.

—déjala que diga lo que quiera Lita. Ya verás prepararé la mejor comida para mi Darien.

—eso espero Serena tonta, por el bien del pobre de Darien, eso espero.

—haré como que no escuche tu comentario Rei.

—no se peleen —dijo Lita poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. Serena no tienes que olvidar nunca que el mejor ingrediente al cocinar es el amor y eso ya lo tienes, ahora solo te falta practicar un poco —vio el desastre que estaba dejando en su cocina —bueno quizá más que un poco.

Luego de muchos intentos Serena ansiaba que esta vez sí le resultara. Después de esperar a que estuviera listo lo sirvió dejándole un plato a cada una.

—¡listo! ya pueden probarlo, ¡bon appétit!

Las cuatro chicas miraron recelosas sus platos.

—¿se supone que debe tener ese aspecto? —preguntó Mina.

—creo que no —le respondió Amy.

—Puede que no tenga buen aspecto, pero sí tiene buen sabor —afirmó Serena defendiendo su platillo.

—no sé ustedes pero yo no pienso arriesgarme a probarlo.

—lo siento Sere, yo opino igual que Rei, no quiero dejar a Yaten viudo antes de tiempo.

—¿tú si lo probaras, no Amy? —preguntó la rubia de coletas.

—Sere yo…

—¡arg! está bien, está bien no hace falta entiendo y he de suponer que tú tampoco lo probaras ¿no Lita?

Serena no necesitó que Lita le respondiera, solo le bastó con ver su cara.

—con amigas así. Pero está bien, ustedes se lo pierden.

Serena se sentó en la mesa frente al platillo. Sacó una porción y se lo hecho a la boca, mientras cerraba los ojos para saborear la comida. Cuatro pares de ojos miraban atenta la escena, esperando que la rubia escupiera lo que había preparado como llevaba haciendo desde que comenzaron las clases de cocina, hace unas semanas.

—¿y bien? —Preguntó Lita —¿Qué tal está?

—¡lo sabia está delicioso! —sonriendo.

—ya nos acostumbramos a tu llanto Serena tonta, no te preocupes no tienes para que mentir, acepta que esta vez tampoco te resultó.

Serena se llevó otra porción a la boca.

—pero si es verdad está delicioso, se los dije no tiene buen aspecto pero el sabor es increíble.

Las chicas dudosas también se llevaron una pequeña porción a la boca.

—vaya si esta rico. Lita tenía razón

—¿yo? ¿En que tenía razón?

—Que como dice el dicho la practica hace el resto—dijo Mina.

—de hecho es la practica hace al maestro Mina —rectifico la peli azul—. Pero es verdad te quedó muy bien Serena, increíblemente está delicioso.

—ustedes no me tenían fe, son unas malas amigas. Si tiene buen sabor es porque lo hice pensando en mi querido Darien.

—ya te lo había dicho ese es el ingrediente secreto de cualquier platillo.

—bueno después de hacerlo mas de 10 veces a cualquiera le termina quedando bien ¿no?

—uy Rei eres una envidiosa, búscate un novio.

Serena le sacó la lengua y Rei le respondió de la misma forma. Después de comer la rubia limpio el desastre que había dejado en la cocina de Lita

—¡¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?! —dijo la rubia de coletas dando brinquitos.

—¿Qué cosa? Aunque lo que sea saber que cuentas con la única e increíble diosa del amor Mina Aino—guiñándole un ojo.

Serena les contó su plan a sus amigas.

.

.

.

—Aún no puedo imaginarme a Serena cocinando —comentó Andrew mientras le entregaba sus órdenes a los chicos que estaban en la barra.

—una apuesta es una apuesta Drew. Y yo la gané —aclaró Darien.

—Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero si es tan mala como Mina en la cocina, eso es mucho decir —aseguró Yaten.

—no sabría decir cuál de las dos es peor, pero no solo eso chicos, mi amigo aquí —señalando a Darien —solo había apostado una invitación a comer. Hubiese sido más simple fueras algún lado y después pagaras tú para no quedar mal.

—no es por eso Drew —aseguró el pelinegro.

—Disculpa que me entrometa —intervino Taiki —pero si Andrew tiene razón y Serena cocina tan mal como Mina yo diría que quieres morir joven. Recuerdas Yaten hace unas semanas cuando estabas con gripe y Mina te llevó una sopa.

—Como olvidarlo —dijo con cara de asco —a regañadientes tuve que tomarme todo el plato y además me dejó una fuente completa, estaba tan mala que ni los perros de la calle se quisieron tomar después. Pero como dicen la intención es la que vale. ¿No?

—así es. Estoy seguro que no es que Serena sea mala en la cocina, sino que nunca se ha esforzado en ello. Solo quiero que se dé cuenta que es capaz de hacer las cosas con un poco de esfuerzo.

—sí que eres valiente, aunque estoy muy enamorado de Mina no le pediría que cocinara ni de broma.

—Yaten tiene razón, además desde que estas con Serena no te reconozco, el amor te tiene idiotizado .Si quieres morir en el intento es cosa tuya hermano.

—no seas tonto Drew, es solo que yo confío en que mi princesa será capaz de hacerlo, además solo serán unos bocadillos, no le pedí nada muy elaborado por lo mismo, si quieres te puedo convidar.

—¡no hermano! —Darien frunció el seño —no te molestes aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

Minutos después llegaron las chicas y compartieron una amena tarde en el Crown.

.

.

.

—¡hasta que se dignan en aparecer! —dijo Seiya evidentemente muy molesto poniendo sus brazos en jarra —¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde?.

—estábamos en el Crown Center con las chicas—respondió indiferente Yaten.

—así que estuvieron en el Crown, y ¿por qué no me avisaron?. Me canse de llamarlos.

—si lo notamos —le aseguró Taiki —pero no queríamos problemas Seiya. Sabíamos que estarían Serena y Darien así que…

—Darien—lo interrumpió molesto golpeando la pared con el puño —¡Aún no lo entiendo! de verdad que no entiendo ¿como es que mi dulce bombón puede seguir siendo su novia?.

—no vuelvas a hacer eso puedes lastimarte la mano y no podrás tocar la guitarra para el siguiente concierto —le ordenó Taiki, en respuesta Seiya bufó molesto —te estás comportando como un tonto Seiya, por lo mismo no quisimos decirte nada.

—de todas formas no debieron ocultármelo. Ya les dije que no me daría por vencido.

—en su minuto fue comprensible que lucharas por su amor porque Serena no tenía ninguna relación pero ahora es distinto. Debes resignarte Seiya, ellos se ven muy felices juntos —comentó Taiki para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

—nunca Taiki ella no puede ser feliz con alguien como él.

—¡ya basta Seiya! te estás comportando como un idiota —le reclamó Yaten —no te bastó el escándalo que le hiciste esa vez en el parque. Ahora veo las cosas no han cambiado todo este tiempo.

—Pues no, no he cambiado de opinión —dijo alzando la barbilla.

—Deberías hacerlo —le sugirió el castaño —ahora que lo tratamos mejor nos dimos cuenta que no es realmente como aparenta, de hecho hasta me agrado. Si te dieras el tiempo quizá hasta tú cambies de opinión con respecto a Darien.

—¡genial! Lo que me faltaba es que se hagan amiguitos de él—espetó Seiya.

—si sigues empecinado en contra de Darien dime ¿De qué sirvió que te disculparas con Serena?.

—tú lo has dicho Taiki me disculpe con ella pero escúchenlo bien nunca dije que me arrepentía de lo que dije. Aún pienso lo mismo, él no…

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir sobre la vida de Serena! —dijo Yaten ya molesto —si tanto la quieres como dices respeta su decisión y déjala ser feliz.

—son mi hermanos, pensé que me entenderían y se pondrían de mi parte. Pero veo que no es así.

—no seas irracional Seiya, que seamos hermanos no significa que te apoyemos cuando te pones así de obtuso —le aclaró Taiki.

—ustedes son los que no entienden sé que tengo razón. No me voy a dar por vencido, yo…

—¿tú qué Seiya? —preguntó Yaten.

—nada. Solo no vuelvan a ocultarme nada.

.

.

.

Días después.

—gracias por acompañarme Darien.

—no fue nada pero creo que no fui de mucha ayuda.

—no te preocupes, es que no quería venir solo.

—te dije que deberías de haberle pedido a la Lita que te acompañara escoger un regalo es más fácil para una chica. Pero insististe tanto que no me quedó de otra. Aunque aún no entiendo porque querías ir hoy si falta mucho para el cumpleaños de tu hermana

—es porque después me gasto el dinero, pero ya me doy cuenta que no quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo.

—hablando así pareces un novio celoso.

—quizá lo estoy, definitivamente ya te perdí —dijo dramatizando —me cambiaste por una rubia de chonguitos.

—no seas tonto Drew.

—no te diré nada porque solo quiero tu felicidad. Hablando de Serena hoy cumplen 5 meses ¿no?

—si hoy.

—¿harán algo para celebrar?

—quede en pasarla a buscar a su casa para ir a cenar —revisó su reloj —y creo que debería irme ya si no se me hará tarde.

—vete Romeo no hagas esperar a tu princesa.

Una media hora después Darien entraba al edificio donde vivía.

—Joven Darien buenas tardes.

—¿Qué tal Artemis?

—todo bien joven. Permítame decirle que se ve muy contento hoy. ¿Alguna razón en especial?

—si Artemis. Hoy se cumplen cinco meses desde que mi princesa acepto ser mi novia.

—seguro le tiene preparada una linda sorpresa.

—quedamos en ir a cenar para celebrarlo. Así que me voy a arreglar para ir por ella —entró en el elevador— . Nos vemos.

Las puertas se cerraron. Cuando Darien llegó a su piso bajó del ascensor y caminó en dirección a su departamento. Al abrir la puerta, no alcanzo siquiera a encender la luz porque se encontró con una escena que no se esperaba.

—¿y esto? —dijo sorprendido mientras entraba a su departamento.

.

.

Unas horas antes, Serena había ido al departamento de Darien.

—señorita Serena.

—solo Serena recuerdas Artemis.

—sí lo siento, si vino a buscar al joven Darien no aun no llega.

—oh si lo sé esa es la idea

—no entiendo.

—verá hoy Darien y yo cumplimos 5 meses de novios —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—que bien, me alegra mucho. El joven está muy cambiado, se le ve muy feliz.

—los dos lo somos. Yo también soy muy feliz con él. Pero bueno volviendo al motivo por el que estoy aquí, como le dije sé que no está en su departamento y esa es la idea, si vine es porque voy a prepararle una cena sorpresa a mi Darien. Por eso quería pedirle el enorme favor que me dejara pasar a su departamento. Prometo no incendiarlo. ¿Sí? por favor Artemis ¿Sí? —dijo con expresión suplicante que sabía que conseguiría lo que fuera.

—no debería hacerlo, pero tratándose de ti Serena haré una excepción. Puedes pasar.

—es un amor, muchas gracias Artemis —le dio un beso en la mejilla —si no es mucha molestia podría avisarme cuando mi príncipe llegue.

—no hay problema princesita. Yo le marco en cuanto su príncipe vaya subiendo.

Ya en el departamento de Darien comenzó a preparar todo para la cena.

El tiempo había pasado volando. Eran las siete de la tarde y él por lo que habían acordado con Andrew debería de llegar pasada las ocho, por lo que le quedaba poco más de una hora. Había terminado de preparar la comida, decidió arreglar la mesa poniendo los platos, vasos y demás. Por último puso algunas velas para lograr un ambiente más romántico, faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho y Serena estaba con las velas encendidas esperándolo.

A los pocos minutos el timbre del circuito cerrado sonó.

—princesita su príncipe va subiendo la torre. Que tengan una linda velada.

—muchas gracias mi gentil caballero —dijo colgando el auricular.

Serena se había escondido a un costado de la puerta, esperando impaciente a Darien. Sentía que había tardado siglos en llegar y abrir la puerta.  
—¿y esto? — se preguntó Darien sorprendido mientras entraba en su departamento.

Estaba sobrecogido. Su mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada y con unas velas encendidas. De pronto sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y ese aroma fresas y rosas que tanto conocía lo enloqueció.

—Serena —susurró llevando sus manos hacia esos brazos que lo tenían asido.

—¿cómo supiste que era yo? —dijo juguetona.

—te reconocería donde fuera princesa, tu olor es inconfundible al igual que la forma en la que me abrazas.  
Serena recostó su cabeza en la ancha espalda de Darien mientras continuaba abrazándolo. Darien pensaba que su novia no tenía compasión o era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba la forma en que se pegaba a él.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó con voz ronca, aunque se imaginaba perfectamente el motivo y por dentro era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—es una sorpresa por nuestros cinco meses mi príncipe —respondió con una enorme y cálida sonrisa —y por supuesto también el pago de mi apuesta. Preparé una cena especial para ti.

Darien sonrió y se giró para abrazar a la mujer que amaba.

Él al ver que ella le correspondía se separo un poco de ella para luego unir sus labios en un cálido beso. Serena correspondió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Besar a Serena siempre había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. No podía imaginarse ya un solo día sin sus besos, sin su calidez, sin ella y eso lo aterraba. Cuando se separaron ella le regaló una de esas cálidas sonrisas que Darien tanto amaba, le cogió la mano para guiarlo a la mesa para que cenaran.

Serena sirvió la cena de entrada unos camarones empanizados y verduras, como plato de fondo curry con arroz y de postre especialmente para su príncipe un mousse de chocolate. Estaban casi en completo silencio hasta que Darien lo rompió.

—¡esto esta delicioso!. Realmente nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Cuando te dije hace unos días que prefería que me cocinaras algo en vez de invitarme por lo de nuestra apuesta nunca creí que prepararía un menú completo.

—tenía miedo de que algo quedara mal pero me hace muy feliz que te guste. No imaginas cuantas veces estuve tratando de prepararlo hasta que me quedo bien. La verdad Lita me tuvo mucha paciencia.

.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia el sillón de la sala. Estaban abrazados en silencio, solo con la luz de la velas.

—oye Darien ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo apoyando la barbilla contra el pecho.

—uhum.

—esa vez en Artes ¿Por qué te sentaste conmigo si quedaban algunos asientos vacios?

—la verdad quería tenerte cerca de mí, aunque solo fueran unas horas. Siempre hubo algo en ti que me atrajo desde la primera vez que te vi. Quizá por eso siempre te molestaba, para tener tu atención.

—como te dije una vez creo que yo también me fui enamorando de ti desde un principio, pero no quería darme cuenta.

—sabes antes de conocerte al ver películas o leer novelas de amor me hacía pensar que ese sentimiento era ficción, me has hecho darme cuenta de lo contrario, y tu amor me hace bien. Han pasado cinco meses desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia y definitivamente no lo sabría si no fuera por el calendario, porque a tu lado todos los momentos hermosos que hemos vivido pasan como si fueran segundos.

—Cuando supe que estaba enamorada de ti deseé que cada una de las palabras que pronunciaban tus labios, cada una de tus miradas con esos hermoso zafiros azules de tus ojos fueran sólo para mí. Porque solo deseaba sentirme refugiada en el calor de tu pecho —susurró ocultando su rostro entre su cuello — estar entre tus brazos como ahora, sentir las caricias de tus manos y el sabor de tus besos.

—mi princesa.

Darien bajó su rostro buscando los labios de Serena fundiéndolos con los suyos. Inició una danza sinuosa, pausada sobre ellos impregnándose de su dulzor y su sabor. Dios como la amaba.

El beso pronto se convirtió en un verdadero tormento para Serena, estaba deseosa de embriagarse completamente de él, besarlo era toda una adicción, necesitaba más de Darien. Con osadía, entreabrió los labios y acarició suavemente con su lengua su labio inferior, gesto que el pelinegro no esperaba su princesa nunca tomaba la iniciativa de esta forma, mientras ella llevaba sus pequeñas y cálidas manos hasta su nuca. Un ronco gemido se escapó de su garganta haciendo que Darien perdiera entonces el poco sosiego que aún restaba en su cuerpo y entreabrió los suyos respondiendo a la demanda que ella le hacía, dando comienzo al delirio de placer que los llevó a ambos al profundizar su beso. Ya nada importaba, ni siquiera el oxigeno era necesario.

Cada segundo que pasaba los besos eran más íntimos, más pasionales. Serena dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones separó las manos de su nuca deslizándolas por su cuello para luego comenzar a descender empezando a recorrer con sus dedos el pecho de Darien, contorneando con ellos cada una de las líneas de sus músculos bien formados sobre su camisa, mientras que él sentía como su piel se incendiaba bajo su tacto y como iba perdiendo el control con cada uno de sus roces.

Darien no supo en que minuto Serena había desabotonado su camisa hasta que sintió esta vez sus manos sobre su piel desnuda, ni tampoco que él estaba haciendo lo propio mientras que acariciaba su por debajo de su blusa. Ambos sentían como el calor se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

De pronto Darien fue consciente de la realidad.

—Princesa… anulas toda… mi voluntad —dijo con voz entrecortada y ronca. Darien se apartó un poco de ella calmando su respiración haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol—. Creo que deberíamos parar.

—no, no quieres —ella lo miraba confundida —bueno tu sabes… —ruborizada esta vez no solo por lo que había compartido hace unos segundos.

—Demonios Serena —maldijo Darien. —Claro que quiero estar contigo, no soy de piedra —musitó atormentado —créeme que esto quizá es incluso más difícil para mí. Pero no es el momento.

Serena se levantó y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, con expresión turbada, avergonzada. Había perdido por completo la lucidez.

—Discúlpame Darien, yo... —titubeó —yo no sé que me pasó. Me aterra imaginar lo que pensarás de mí en este momento —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho abrazándose a si misma, muy afligida.

Darien se levantó para alcanzarla, se posicionó frente a ella y la atrajo a sí, se inclinó a rozar sus labios levemente.

—princesa los dos nos dejamos llevar, no te atormentes lo único que pienso de ti es que eres la mujer de mi vida y te amo aún más por ello.

—Y yo te amo a ti —le respondió con la emoción en sus ojos.

—Ahora, quiero que entiendas de verdad que no es el momento, es tarde y le prometí a tu padre no llevarte temprano a casa. Es mejor que vaya a dejarte para que no tengamos problemas —le aclaró.

—Está bien —aceptó ella con una sonrisa, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

.

.

.

Días más tarde Serena llegaba a casa después de un extenuante día de clases.

—Serena hija que bueno que llegaste. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien —dijo dándole su examen de 80 puntos —la verdad no sé como lo hace Darien, pero cuando él me explica todo parece más fácil.

—me alegra hija.

—voy a mi habitación, solo venia a cambiarme para irme a Crown.

—¿Darien pasará por ti? —preguntó serio, cosa que a Serena le extrañó un poco porque su padre tenía buena impresión de Darien.

—no le dije que podía ir sola aunque le costó aceptarlo termino accediendo, no quería que cruzara toda la ciudad para venir a buscarme. Pero ¿pasa algo? te noto extraño.

—Sere antes de que te vayas te estaba esperando porque tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? Es muy urgente.

—Sí, siéntate por favor.

Serena así lo hizo, se sentó al lado de su padre en el sofá.

—que serio que estas, ¿qué sucede?.

—Hija sé que esto será difícil para ti de entender —tomándola de las manos —pero es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar, espero que lo comprendas.

—Creo que reprobé el curso de adivina —dijo bromeando —se mas claro porque no te estoy entendiendo ¿qué ocurre?, ¿de qué oportunidad hablas?.

—lo que pasa es que me ofrecieron un nuevo puesto en el trabajo. Como editor del periódico.

—¡es una excelente noticia papá! —Dijo abrazándolo— ¡enhorabuena!.

—gracias la verdad que si lo es pero no del todo Sere. Tendremos que mudarnos en un mes.

—¡oh! No te preocupes aunque siempre hayamos vivido aquí, si buscas algo más cerca del trabajo por mí no hay problema en mudarnos.

—no estás entendiendo Serena, cuando dije que tendremos que mudarnos es porque me ofrecieron el puesto de editor en Sapporo. Tendremos que trasladarnos allá.

Serena abrió inmesamente los ojos.

—¡¿qué?! Es…es una broma ¿no? Dime que estas bromeando.

—no Serena, no lo es, por eso te dije que esto sería difícil para ti.

—Pero tienes la opción de no aceptar papá, no es necesario con tu trabajo aquí estamos bien ya te saldrá un asenso aquí, ya lo veras, se que puede ser egoísta de mi parte pero por favor no lo hagas, no aceptes, hazlo por mí.

—no puedo negarme Serena, me dijeron que si lo hacía perdería el trabajo que tengo y no me darán referencias ni recomendaciones.

—esto es injusto. Debe ser un sueño, no puede ser verdad… Dime que estoy soñando por favor dime que es mentira, que solo es un mal sueño —mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Mi pequeña —dijo abrazándola—hija no lo hagas mas difícil para mí.

—No ahora…¿Por qué?... —se separo de él —¿qué pasará con mis amigos?...Darien…yo no puedo alejarme de Darien—decía la rubia entre sollozos.

—Sere entiéndeme no tengo otra alternativa. No puedo negarme.

Serena salió corriendo estrellándose con su madre en las escaleras y sin prestarle atención siguió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas hacia su habitación.

—pero que escandalosa.

—no seas insensible Mimet. Esto es difícil para Serena, tendrá que separarse de sus amigos y de su novio.

—solo hace unos meses que andaba de un lado para otro con el peli plateado ese y ahora dice que está enamorada. Ya se le pasará, seguro que encuentra a otro eso no me sorprendería.

—es tu hija no sé cómo puedes hablar así.

Kenji estaba ofuscado, respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse, no era momento de ponerse a pelear con su esposa. Serena lo necesitaba.

—no quiero discutir contigo, voy a ver a Serena.

Subió las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta con el pequeño letrero rosa que decía Bunny, se lo había regalado cuando era niña. La escuchó como lloraba desconsoladamente y se partió el corazón, deseaba que estuviera en sus manos evitarle ese dolor a su hija. Quiso abrir pero notó que la tenía con llave por lo que tocó la puerta.

—hija ábreme por favor —le rogó

Pero serena no respondió.

—Serena por favor abre.

—Déjame sola, quiero estar sola —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Kenji concluyó que lo mejor era que se desahogara y cuando estuviera más calmada podrían hablar. Por lo que hizo lo que le pedía.

.

.

.

—este pastel te quedo delicioso Lita. Si la tonta de Serena no se llega pronto creo que no quedara nada.

—gracias Rei, sinceramente si es insólito, Serena era la que estaba más entusiasmada por probar este pastel y aún no llega.

—tienes razón Lita, además mi hermano esta que se corta las venas. Salió por tercera vez a llamarla.

—¿pudiste hablar con Serena Darien? —preguntó Amy cuando vio entrar al pelinegro.

—no Amy ya la llamé más de diez veces y no me contesta —dijo preocupado.

—¡qué raro! ya debería haber llegado. Aunque se trate de Serena ha tardado demasiado y sobre todo sabiendo que habría un pastel de Lita de por medio con mayor razón—aseguró Rei.

—es verdad ya debería estar acá. No debí haberle hecho caso y tendría que haber ido a buscarla.

El rostro de Darien demostraba verdadera preocupación.

—lo más extraño es que no conteste el teléfono. Yo también la llamé y tampoco me contestó. Darien ¿no será que ustedes dos se pelearon?.

Darien alzó las cejas.

—no Mina, no hemos peleado. Pero la verdad me estoy empezando a preocupar ¿Y si le pasó algo?. Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a su casa.

—quizá es más recomendable que esperemos un poco más Darien, puede que mientras vayas a buscarla ella llegue acá.

—o conociéndola lo más seguro es que venga en camino y no haya escuchado el timbre del móvil.

—puedes que tengan razón chicas, voy a esperar unos minutos más.

.

.

.

Serena estaba sobre su cama en posición fetal, hecha un ovillo. Tenía espasmos a causa de su llanto, incluso la pequeña Luna la miraba preocupada.

Quería creer que nada de eso era cierto. Que no tendría que separarse de sus amigos pero sobre todo de Darien ¿Qué haría sin él?. La vida no podía ser más injusta no ahora, ¿Por qué justo ahora que era tan feliz?

No sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que se había encerrado en su habitación. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso. Lo dejó pasar. No tenía los ánimos de hablar con nadie.

Minutos más tardes el teléfono no dejaba de sonar sacándola de su estado recordó que había quedado de encontrarse con sus amigos en el Crown Center. Seguramente las chicas o el mismo Darien la estaban llamando.

Cogió su teléfono móvil y efectivamente tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz de su novio.

Tenía que responderle seguramente por la cantidad de llamadas estaba más que preocupado pero en el estado en el que estaba no podría hablar con él.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto.

"_Mi príncipe perdóname, no quería preocuparte. Me vino un dolor de cabeza fuertísimo. Me quede dormida un rato por si se me pasaba por eso no atendí antes tus llamadas. No me siento bien podré ir al Crown. Perdóname"._

A los pocos minutos recibió la respuesta

"_Princesa me tenias muy preocupado. Voy a pasar a verte y te llevo unos analgésicos"._

Serena le dijo que no se preocupara que ya había tomado algo, que no era necesario que fuera a verla que trataría de dormir otro rato para que se le pasara.

"_bueno princesa, descansa, nos vemos mañana. Te amo"_

—Yo también te amo mi príncipe —decía en voz alta después de leer el mensaje, llevándose el móvil al pecho —¿qué hago amor?, Darien, mi Darien ¿cómo te digo que nos tendremos que separar?

.

.

.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras.**

**Mis disculpas por esta semana de ausencia. Me han pasado tantas cosas, dramas familiares, problemas personales en fin tanto que tendría para escribir un libro jajja no mentira nunca tanto. Pero ya estoy de vuelta como casi todos los lunes. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Obviamente hay alguien detrás de todo. A su tiempo se sabrá.**

**Reviews: **

**Johana:** mi querida amiga Colombiana no tuviste que aguantar tu curiosidad una semana sino dos, discúlpame si, créeme que me fue imposible actualizar la semana pasada. Gracias por estar siempre presente besotes para ti nena.

**Yesqui2000: **pues si una linda sorpresa y cómo ves en este capítulo tampoco deja de sorprenderlo. Y con respecto tus dudas quedaran aclaradas mas adelante. Cariños por montón.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf:** amiga por fin estas de vuelta. Bueno en realidad tú te desapareces y yo también. Solo hoy he podido actualizar quizá no tengo corazoncito por desaparecerme sin previo aviso jaja pero vaya no he tenido cabeza para escribir hasta este fin de semana. Con respecto a la historia Seiya no es malo solo está un poquito encaprichado pero si tendrán que esperar para saberlo. Besotes y abrazos para ti.

**Mayilu: **no te preocupes de hecho lo redacte así para que pareciera precisamente eso para darle un poquito de emoción. Cuando uno se enamora se vuelve ciego y más si no te correspondes, Seiya tendrá mucho que ver en la relación de nuestro amado Darien y Serena, pero eso se sabrá mas adelante. Yo amo que ames mi historia jejej espero que este también te agrade. Besotes.

**GRACIAS A TODAS:**

**LAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA. PARA LOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA ESOS LECTORES ANONIMOS. Y PARA LAS QUE CONTINUAN UNIENDOSE.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Demore un poquito pero como dice Mina mejor a la tarde que nunca.**

**Contiene Lemon o más bien intento, pero están avisadas. Como saben es la primera vez que escribo, así que no sé como quedó**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde ayer que tenía un extraño presentimiento, sabía que algo no andaba bien y el hecho de que Serena no hubiese llegado al parque como tenía por costumbre y que no respondiera sus llamadas se lo confirmaba. Darien estaba verdaderamente preocupado y las miradas asesinas de Haruka mientras caminaban hacia la preparatoria no ayudaban mucho.

—Te lo juro por lo más sagrado Chiba —dijo mirándolo fijamente —que si le hiciste algo a mi cabeza de bombón no volverás a ver la luz del día.

—una vez más te repito que no le he hecho nada, ni tampoco nos hemos peleado —dijo viéndolos a todos.

—Más te vale Chiba —gruñó amenazante el rubio.

—Haru deja de desconfiar de Darien. Recuerda que ayer le avisó a Darien que le dolía la cabeza, quizá se resfrió y no vendrá a clases. Gripe

—No Michiru —negó preocupado el pelinegro —como Serena no llegaba pensé también en que podría haber pescado un resfriado, que quizá estaba descansado y por eso no me respondía ahora que le llamé. Por lo que llamé a su papá para salir de dudas y Kenji me dijo que ya había salido hacia la preparatoria.

—no se preocupen seguro que olvido su celular —sugirió Rei —eso era algo común antes en Serena, quizá volvió a ser la misma atolondrada de siempre.

Cosa que preocupaba a Darien. En los últimos meses Serena se había vuelto más responsable, pero sobre todo no olvidaba nunca su teléfono móvil. Porque solían darse los buenos días o muchas veces se hablaban mientras viajaban.

La zozobra de Darien aumentaba al no encontrar a Serena en ningún lugar de la preparatoria, sabía que había llegado uno de sus compañeros se lo había confirmado. El problema era ¿dónde estaba? porque no la había encontrado ni en el patio, ni bajo el árbol donde solían estar durante el receso, ni tampoco en el salón.

Cuando la clase de Artes comenzó y Serena no parecía la incertidumbre de Darien se acrecentó, ella nunca se perdería esa clase; la opresión que tenía desde ayer en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte al ver que Lita y Amy tampoco estaban ahora dentro del salón. No tenía dudas, algo le pasaba a su princesa. La pregunta era ¿por qué no había confiado en él?

.

.

.

Lita y Amy estaban con una inconsolable Serena en el baño de damas mientras transcurrían las clases, desde que habían llegado no había parado de llorar y de eso por lo menos media hora atrás.

—Serena cálmate, llevas mucho rato llorando, si no dejas de llorar te puede hacer mal.

—Ya Sere, tranquila amiga, aquí estamos contigo —la trataba de reconfortar Lita mientras la rubia se aferraba más a ella hecha un mar de lagrimas.

—Serena por favor dinos algo, desde que llegamos aquí después de que le enviaras ese mensaje a Lita no haces más que llorar y repetir el nombre de Darien…quizás las sospechas de Haru —la peli azul se llevo una mano a la boca —Sere ¿Darien te hizo algo, acaso él…?

—¡NO! —vociferó Serena intuyendo lo que Amy quería insinuar —no…no es nada…de…de lo que estas pensando —decía entre sollozos.

—Entonces dinos que es, en verdad nos preocupas, ¿verdad Lita? —la castaña asintió.

—Me voy —dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

—¡oh no Serena Tsukino! —Expresó Lita —eso si que no, ¡tú no te vas!, no hasta que nos digas ¿qué diantre te pasa para que estés así?

—ya les dije, ¿que no entienden?, ¡ME VOY! —les gritó pero al instante se arrepintió de desquitarse con ellas —chicas lo siento, es que esto me supera.

—¿cómo es eso que te vas?, no entiendo nada y al parecer Lita tampoco.

—a mi papá le dieron un asenso y lo transfirieron a Sapporo, nos vamos en un mes. Tendré que separarme de ustedes que son mis amigas, de Haru, de Michi y de…y de mi Darien —explicó mientras volvía a estallar en llanto.

Ambas chicas se miraron shockeadas, solo atinaron a abrazar a su amiga y reconfortarla.

—pero quizá tu padre pueda esperar o desechar esa oferta si tú se lo pides —le sugirió Amy.

—no, no tiene alternativa si no acepta lo despedirán y no le darán recomendaciones.

—pero eso es injusto.

—lo sé Lita, lo sé. Si fuera por papá no lo aceptaría, pero está atado de manos —suspiro haciendo una pausa—. ¿Por qué ahora chicas? ¿Por qué justo ahora que soy tan feliz?

—tranquila Serena.

—no puedo estarlo Amy, ¿Cómo se lo diré a Darien?

—Darien es un chico inteligente y te quiere mucho, será difícil pero él lo entenderá, ya lo veras —aseveró la castaña.

—Yo lo amo demasiado no sé cómo podría vivir sin él. No quiero dejarlo se lo prometí, le prometí que de ningún modo lo dejaría, que nunca volvería a estar solo.

—no tienes porque dejar de cumplir tu palabra, piensa que el traslado puede ser temporal y en el peor de los casos sería poco más de un año el que estarían separados y después puedes venir a estudiar a la universidad aquí en Tokio. Mientras pueden viajar y verse, además estamos en la era de la tecnología tienen mil formas de estar en contacto.

—Amy tiene razón Sere, no debes darlo por todo por perdido porque se ve que su amor es verdadero. Además Darien está muy preocupado, creo que presiente que algo, lo mejor es que hables con él y cuanto antes mejor.

—no sé qué haría si ustedes gracias amigas.

.

.

.

En cuanto salió a la azotea y la vio con la vista perdida mirando al horizonte la alcanzo en unas largas zancadas y la estrechó contra él.

—Darien...

Se aparto levemente de Serena, no completamente, sino lo suficiente para poder bajar a sus labios y besarlos, fue un beso que ambos anhelaban. Cuando los dos se separaron Serena quiso explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Darien yo…

Pero él la calló poniendo el dedo índice en su boca

—Hay algo que… —trato de decir aún con el índice de Darien sobre su boca.

—no digas nada solo déjame abrazarte —dijo estrechándola aún más.

—Pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte —comentó Serena recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Darien.

—No hace falta pequeña —acariciando sus cabellos.

—pero…

—Shhh princesa —la interrumpió —ya lo sé. Pero no te preocupes no permitiremos que unos cuantos kilómetros nos separen.

—pero ¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —preguntó el pelinegro a lo que Serena asintió —te escuche.

_**Flash back**_

Había transcurrido a lo menos la mitad de la clase. Darien ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba encontrar a Serena, se consiguió un permiso para ir al baño.

Volvió a recorrer los lugares en los que podría estar, incluso fue a la enfermería. Pero seguía sin encontrarla. No podía ausentarse mucho más tiempo por lo que decidió ir al baño para mojarse la cara. Quizá el agua lo ayudara a despejarse.

Cuando pasó por el baño de mujeres alcanzó a escuchar una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

—_ya les dije, ¿que no entienden? —_era su princesa, por su voz quebrada dedujo estaba llorando pero por qué _—¡ME VOY!_ _—_escuchó que les gritó, ¿irse? ¿a dónde? —chicas lo siento, es que esto me supera.

—_¿cómo es eso que te vas? —_¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba el pelinegro _—_no entiendo nada y al parecer Lita tampoco.

—_A mi papá le dieron un asenso y lo transfirieron a Sapporo, nos vamos en un mes _—Darien sintió como si hubiesen estrujado su corazón ante las palabras de Serena, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de escuchar— _Tendré que separarme de ustedes que son mis amigas, de Haru, de Michi y de…y de mi Darien._

No, no, no se repetía el pelinegro una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía ser cierto la vida no podía ser tan injusta, no podía quitarle a su princesa. La escuchó llorar amargamente, tanto como él lo hacía por dentro. Después de algunos minutos iba a entrar para hablar con ella cuando escucho hablar a Amy,

—_pero quizá tu padre pueda esperar o desechar esa oferta si tú se lo pides _—pensó que la peli azul tenía razón, aún tenía una esperanza.

—_No, no tiene alternativa —_esa negativa de su princesa terminó por derrumbarlo_ —si no acepta lo despedirán y no le darán recomendaciones._

—_Pero eso es injusto —_malditamente injusto pensó Darien.

—_lo sé Lita, lo sé. Si fuera por papá no lo aceptaría, pero está atado de manos —_la escucho suspirar—_. ¿Por qué ahora chicas? ¿Por qué justo ahora que soy tan feliz?._

Él se hacia las mismas preguntas

—_tranquila Serena._

—_no puedo estarlo Amy, ¿Cómo se lo diré a Darien? _

Si su pequeña princesa supiera que la estaba escuchando, que ya lo había enterado por ella misma.

—_Darien es un chico inteligente y te quiere mucho, será difícil pero él lo entenderá, ya lo veras _—Darien se odió a si mismo Lita tenía razón, por más destrozado que estuviera por esta noticia, tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

—_Yo lo amo demasiado no sé cómo podría vivir sin él —_yo también princesa pensó Darien—. _No quiero dejarlo se lo prometí, le prometí que de ningún modo lo dejaría, que nunca volvería a estar solo—. _Y así seria se dijo Darien, sin ella volvería a estar solo pero su amor será más grande que la distancia que los separaría encontrarían la forma de estar juntos otra vez caviló el pelinegro.

—_no tienes porque dejar de cumplir tu palabra, piensa que el traslado puede ser temporal y en el peor de los casos sería poco más de un año el que estarían separados y después puedes venir a estudiar a la universidad aquí en Tokio. Mientras pueden viajar y verse, además estamos en la era de la tecnología tienen mil formas de estar en contacto._

Darien pensó que las chicas tenían razón, hay muchas formas de estar en contacto y solo sería un año, aunque para ambos ese tiempo se haría eterno. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte para ella. Esperaría que fuera Serena quien lo buscará, debía darle tiempo por lo que decidió volver a clases.

_**Fin del flash back**_

—entonces lo escuchaste todo.

—sí, no quise quedarme a escuchar pero estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—lo siento no quería preocuparte, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…yo no quiero dejarte.

—Tranquila princesa —expresó acariciando su rostro —piensa que tienes un año para librarte de este arrogante —dijo tratando de bromear.

—Eres un tonto —dijo golpeando su pecho —aunque seas un engreído y arrogante no quiero abandonarte. Yo te lo prometí.

—lo sé mi cabeza de chorlito y no lo harás. Porque siempre estar conmigo pase lo que pase estés donde estés, quiero que tengas clara una cosa —dijo cogiendo una mano de Serena y llevándola a su corazón —siempre estarás aquí.

—te amo Darien.

Serena se inclinó hacia él para besarlo y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

.

.

.

Para todos fue muy difícil de asumir la noticia. Después de todo Serena era quien había unido ese grupo de amigos. Era la luz y la alegría de todos, sin ella las cosas serian muy distintas. Pero todos trababan de mostrarse fuertes para ella, para no hacerle más difícil este proceso.

El mes pasó para todos más rápido de lo que esperaban.

No hubo día en el que Serena y Darien no se vieran después de clases o los fin de semanas, incluso las chicas tuvieron que regañarlo para que les dejara aunque fuera unas hora libre a su amiga.

Solo faltaba dos días para el viaje de Serena. Por lo que después de clases habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de despedida en el Crown Center.

Andrew lo había cerrado desde hace un día porque harían unas remodelaciones durante el fin de semana por lo que fue la excusa para que Serena no sospechara nada.

Darien pasó por ella en el auto de Malachite, el mismo que le había prestado para su cumpleaños. En el camino le dijo que había recibido una llamada de Andrew para que pasara a buscar unos documentos importantísimos al Crown. Como Serena era tan despistada no sospechó nada.

—bueno solo tengo que ir a buscar esos documento para revisarlos después.

—te espero aquí en el auto.

—por supuesto que no princesa, tú vienes conmigo, primero muerto que dejarte aquí sola esperando, puede pasarte algo.

Darien bajó del auto, lo bordeo para abrirle la puerta a Serena.

—pero no creo que te demores mucho Darien, solo serán unos minutos.

—Nada de peros —dijo sacándole el cinturón de seguridad —yo ni loco de dejo sola, no seas testaruda cabeza de chorlito —le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—¡uh! como siempre eres tú quien gana ¿no señor arrogante? —aceptando su mano.

—pensé que eso ya lo tenias claro ¿no?. Me encanta cuando te enojas, anda, prometo no demorar, vamos.

Con los dedos entrelazados se encaminaron hasta el Crown. Darien buscó un juego de llaves que le había dado Andrew. Abrió la puerta, adentro había completa oscuridad.

—Darien está muy oscuro —dijo un poco asustada Serena.

—lo sé, déjame buscar los fusibles.

En cuanto encendió la luz, se escuchó:

—¡SORPRESA!

Serena parpadeó un par de veces por el cambio de luz. Sorprendida vio un montón de globos y cotillón, un gran letrero que decía: TE QUEREMOS SERENA. Pudo ver las caras sonrientes de las chicas: Amy, Rei, Lita Mina, además de Andrew, su hermana Unazuki, Haruka, Michiru y algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos como Kelvin y Molly también estaban Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, incluso esta Malachite, su padre y su pequeño hermano Sammy.

—¿esta fiesta es para mí?

—Por supuesto amor —dijo Darien estrechando el agarre en su cintura.

—para quien más si no Serena tonta.

Uno por uno sus amigos fueron saludándola y dándole muestras de afecto.

—están todos, es increíble, estoy sin palabras…

—Sabemos que no querías despedidas —aclaró Andrew —si vas a culpar a alguien aquí el único responsable es Darien.

—¿tú? —dijo viendo asombrada a su novio.

—si princesa, has hecho tanto por mí que esto es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.

Serena lo besó para agradecerle, ganándose silbidos de parte de los invitados, para molestarlos y una mirada cargada de resentimiento de parte del pelinegro de coleta.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila. Todos estaban muy emocionados porque sentían que el tiempo se les agotaba.

Cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin Serena se reunió con las chicas.

—Serena ¿estás segura de lo que me estás pidiendo?.

—Si Mina lo sé y estoy muy segura.

—como dicen el atrevimiento viene después.

—no, no, no serena no recuerdes eso, el dicho dice el arrepentimiento viene después— Amy la corrige.

—en algo Mina tiene razón. ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Rei —es un gran paso el que quieres dar. Algo que recordaras siempre.

—lo sé. Ya lo habíamos hablado chicas, incluso sin saber lo de esta fiesta ya te lo había pedido Mina. Por favor dime que me ayudaras ¿sí? —le suplicó Serena uniendo sus manos.

—está bien, está bien, la gran diosa del amor Mina Aino te ayudará. Yo le diré a Kenji que te quedaras conmigo. Eso si no quiero aun un sobrinito oíste Sere.

—Mina— gritaron todas.

.

.

.

La mayoría de los invitados se había ido. Serena se había quedado sola en el Crown porque Darien estaba ayudando a Andrew a llevar unas cosas a la bodega.

—Justo la persona que andaba buscando —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se volteo para ver quién era.

—¡Beryl! Eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?, dime ¿Cómo entraste?

—eso es lo de menos —dijo haciendo un gesto indiferente con las manos —solo quiero charlar.

—no me interesa. Será mejor que te vayas

—no hasta que me escuches, prometo no tardar.

—no quiero escucharte —dijo dándole la espalda.

—estas muy segura de Darien ¿no?. ¿Qué te dijo?. Déjame adivinar ¿que nunca había sentido algo así? ¿Qué eras como luz en su oscuridad?, ¿qué despiertas sentimientos como nadie nunca lo ha hecho? ¿Qué tú le enseñaste amar, que no sabía lo que era amar hasta que te conoció? O acaso ¿me equivoco?.

Serena abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—¿Co…como lo sabes?

—no seas ilusa, son las mismas palabras que me dijo a mí.

—no te creo, es mentira.

—de que otra forma habría sabido lo que te dijo entonces, solo porque también uso las mismas palabras conmigo.

—mientes el dijo me dijo que a ti…

—que no me amaba, ¿tu le creíste?, entonces ¿Por qué habría estado tanto tiempo conmigo?.

—solo lo dices porque estas resentida y despechada.

—Darien lo único que quiere es divertirse contigo y después te dirá adiós. Tal como lo hizo conmigo.

—vete no quiero seguir escuchándote.

—está bien me voy pero no lo olvides. Darien lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo.

Le dio la espalda y se fue mientras se escuchaba su odiosa risa.

.

.

Minutos después cuando Andrew y Darien regresaron. Encontraron a una taciturna Serena.

—¿Qué pasa Sere estas bien?

—eh si Andrew, no te preocupes.

—nos vamos princesa.

Ella asintió. Se despidieron de Andrew y subieron al auto.

Mientras recorría las calles de Tokio Serena se sentía muy confundía Darien nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de él. No dejaría que el veneno de Beryl la dañara.

Darien aparcó en la carretera. La ayudó a bajar de auto y se dirigieron a un mirador. Las palabras sobraban estaban viendo las estrellas y luces de la ciudad.

—¿Darien?

—dime

—¿de verdad me quieres mucho?

—sí.

Serena se arrojo hacia él aferrándose a su brazo.

—¿de verdad? —pregunto una ruborizada Serena.

—sí.

—¿cómo cuanto? —le pregunto levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

—dime ¿cómo cuánto? —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—bien te lo diré —hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos unos instantes— mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo —dijo abriendo su ojos zafiro expresándole en ellos y con sus palabras el gran amor que sentía por ella.

—Darien.

Ambos acortaron la distancia fundiendo sus labios en un beso cargado de amor.

—ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vamos para ir a dejarte a casa.

—le dije a papá que me quedaría con Mina.

—entonces te llevo con Mina.

—no.

—¿no?

—Darien yo… —sintió que su cara se incendiaba —quiero quedarme contigo esta noche.

—Serena estas…—pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

—¿segura? Si lo estoy. Quiero que pasemos esta noche juntos.

.

.

.

Darien no supo como habían llegado a su departamento. Dejo que Serena entrará primero, esta se acomodo en el sillón mientras el encendía las luces graduándola para crear un ambiente más romántico, encendió la radio y luego fue caminado hasta el sillón para sentarse a su lado.

Conversaron de lo ocurrido en la fiesta y de algunas cosas irrelevantes. De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción que describía lo que él sintió desde que comenzó todo.

**Llévame tu me dijiste  
Y yo no lo llegue a dudar  
Y te saque de allí**

Esas frases le hicieron recordar cuando la encontró con Diamante en el parque.

**Voy a ser quien te acompañe hoy  
Voy a enseñarte a ver  
Todo lo que hay en mí**

Solo ella había logrado entrar en su corazón, descubriendo sus secretos. Se acercó lentamente a su princesa y la besó, al principio fue sólo un roce sutil. Darien saboreo sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Serena, ella puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Darien enredando los dedos en su cabello azabache. Los besos y caricias eran cada vez más intensas solo se separaban unos segundos por falta de oxigeno. Quedaron recostados en el sofá, Darien trataba de contener su peso apoyándose con una de sus manos para no aplastarla.

**Nadie me dijo que un día  
Iba a escuchar tu voz  
Diciendo que me querías  
Hasta morir de amor  
Toda una vida contigo  
Viéndote sonreír  
Quiero tenerte  
Siempre cerca de mí**

—Haces trizas mi autocontrol —decía él entre jadeos.

Darien se separó de ella. Y la miró fijamente preguntándole si estaba segura. Ella intuyendo lo que quería decir sin palabras, solo asintió.

Él se levantó y la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Si iba a ser su primera vez no podía ser en el sofá. Avanzó por el pasillo con ella aún en los brazos mientras Serena iba marcando su piel de besos, Darien se la quedó mirando durante un prolongado instante. Ambos casi le dolía respirar por el deseo, pasión y amor que sentían.

Entró con ella en su dormitorio. Y entonces, como si no soportara la idea de soltarla o alejarse de ella, Darien bajó el rostro y le rozó los labios con los suyos mientras sus brazos estrechaban su cuerpo con más fuerza. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se sumió en el beso, mientras que las llamas de la pasión iban haciéndose cada vez más ardientes entre ambos.

Muy despacio, Darien la dejó de pie. Serena continuó aferrada a su cuello, ella sentía que su cuerpo entero era una masa fogosa de sensaciones. No sabia si Darien era capaz calmarla y de apagar ese fuego que sentía en su interior o por el contrario arderían juntos. Sintió como las manos de Darien desarmaban sus chonguitos, sus manos descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros para deslizar por estos los tirantes de su vestido, mientras este dejaba un camino de cálidos besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros. Darien llevó sus manos hacia su espalda de Serena para comenzar a bajar el cierre de su vestido, mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda. Cuando lo logró, con ayuda de la gravedad el vestido fue a dar al suelo. Se alejó unos pasos para contemplarla.

Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, pensó Darien. Con su piel cremosa, el cabello dorado parecía una cascadas de oro sobre su espalda. Sus pechos eran redondos y turgentes y se podía ver sus pezones erectos a través de ese brasier color malva pensó que seguramente sería como seda entre sus manos, bajo la mirada, tenía una cintura estrecha su vientre plano y las piernas torneas.

Serena, a su vez, retrocedió un paso nerviosa ante la mirada de Darien, mientras que él avanzaba hacia ella. Continuaron así hasta que ella se tropezó con la cama.

Serena cayó sentada encima del colchón, tragó saliva, alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en los zafiros de él.

Oyó la cremallera de los pantalones y éstos cayeron al suelo. Recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo de él desde su cabello azabache tan negro como la noche, sus zafiros azules que están casi negros de deseo, su firme pecho, las caderas estrechas y se detuvo al ver que había quedado solo con un bóxer negro, el cual dejaba muy a la vista su muy excitado miembro. Entonces, Darien la tumbó en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella.

Se apoderó de sus labios mientras que recorría el cuerpo de su princesa al igual que las de Serena subían y bajaban por el dorso de él.

Darien llevó una mano hacia la espalada de ella para desabrochar el brasier y lo sacó, dejando al descubierto sus pechos turgentes. Serena azorada intento cubrirse con el brazo, pero él no se lo permitió.

—déjame verte —dijo apartando su brazo —Eres tan hermosa mi princesa de la luna.

Llevo sus manos hasta sus pechos para acariciarlos comenzó a estimular los pezones enhiestos, haciéndola morderse los labios para evitar gemir de placer.

Darien le cubrió la boca con la suya y ella se sintió perdida, se ahogó en un mar de

placer que jamás había imaginado que pudiera existir olvidando así todos sus temores y preocupaciones.

—te amo Serena. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo soñando con esto? —le preguntó él con voz ronca.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Demasiado.

Sus labios fueron al cuello de Serena, mordiendo y succionando su piel. Comenzó a bajar hasta sus pechos, donde encontró su pezón el cual comenzó a lamer y luego a succionarlo. Serena no pudo evitar gemir, por que las sensaciones que Darien le provocaba eran muchas, casi lloró de frustración. Arqueó la espalda a modo de súplica.

Darien bajo su mano por desde sus pechos, pasando por su vientre deteniéndose a jugar con su ombligo para después descender hasta el centro entre las piernas de Serena, necesita saber si estaba lista para recibirlo. Y si que lo estaba.

Serena no sabía en qué minuto Darien se había desecho de sus bragas o él de su bóxer. Solo hasta que sintió sus manos en su feminidad y sus dedos acariciándola, estimulándola y provocándole estremecimientos mientras se arqueaba hacia él. Sintió que Darien se aparto de ella escucho algo romperse y después el fuerte y poderoso cuerpo de Darien entre sus piernas, provocando espasmos en el centro de su ser.

Pero de pronto e inesperadamente vinieron a su mente las palabras de Beryl

_«Darien lo único que quiere es divertirse contigo y después te dirá adiós. Tal como lo hizo conmigo…Darien lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo»._

Por más que quiso no pudo sacarlas de su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez. Quería volver a dejarse llevar por lo que estaban compartiendo con Darien, pero no pudo, y esos ecos en su cabeza se hicieron más fuertes al sentir el miembro erecto en su entrada.

—¡NO, Darien no! —gritó Serena.

Darien se apartó ligeramente para mirarla.

—¿qué pasa princesa? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Serena tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados por los besos, pero lo que le preocupó fueron sus ojos sumamente brillantes y llenos de lágrimas.

—¿te hice daño?, princesa dime algo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—no…no me hiciste daño… pero no puedo, perdóname Darien…no puedo, no puedo —decía llorando mientras cubría su desnudes con la sabana.

Darien se levantó como pudo y se colocó nuevamente el bóxer, para alcanzar a Serena en la cama.

—tranquila amor, no pasa nada —dijo estrechándola contra su pecho.

—perdóname, por favor perdóname Darien.

—no pasa nada princesa. No tiene porque ser ahora, si no estás lista yo puedo esperar.

—¿lo dices en serio?

—claro que sí amor— le aseguró mientras las mecía entre sus brazos.

Minutos después cuando ya estaba más calmada. Darien se disculpó diciéndole que iba al baño, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría.

Cuando Serena se quedó sola volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, necesitaba a Darien pero aunque había querido hacer oídos sordos, las palabras de Beryl la habían marcado. No desconfiaba de él, sabía que la amaba. Cualquier otro no se hubiese detenido y la hubiese convencido de terminar lo que habían empezado. Como le había pasado a Lita con el chico que le rompió el corazón. Lo que la intrigaba es como Beryl sabia todas esas cosas que solo ellos dos podían saberlo. ¿Habría utilizado realmente esas mismas palabras con ella? ¿le había mentido y si estuvo enamorado de Beryl? Pero si era así por qué negárselo.

_«_Ya basta Serena—se dijo a sí misma —no puedes creerle a esa bruja, por hoy ya consiguió lo que quería. Tienes que confiar en Darien_»_.

Darien salió solo con el pantalón del pijama puesto. Al abrir la puerta encontró a Serena en su cama con una de sus playeras.

—la tomé prestada espero que no te moleste.

—claro que no princesa.

Se acercó a ella y rosaron levemente sus labios en un dulce beso.

—estas frio.

—eh si tome una ducha —Serena imaginó porque y se sonrojo.

—yo… lo siento, es mi culpa.

—no pasa nada no seré ni el primero ni el último.

Serena bostezó.

—Pareces cansada.

—Lo estoy. ¿Qué hora es?

Darien miró su reloj.

—Casi las doce.

—Es temprano, pero creo que estoy agotada emocionalmente, la fiesta...nosotros…

—entiendo, si estas cansada ¿por qué no te duermes?.

—Buena idea.

No habían hecho el amor pero aun así había una intimidad especial en el hecho de compartir la cama con alguien.

—bueno me voy al sofá.

—¿qué? —preguntó Serena.

—que me voy a dormir al sofá.

—No, quédate conmigo —contestó ella—. Sé que no debería pedírtelo pero por favor Darien, quédate conmigo.

—Bien —Darien le pasó un dedo por la línea de la nariz y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente—. Duérmete. Yo estaré aquí.

Serena sonrió.

—Procura dormir también —pidió.

—Lo haré princesa.

Darien entró en la cama junto con Serena permaneció tumbado de espaldas mientras que Serena se acurrucaba en su pecho. Continuó escuchando los ruidos apagados de una ciudad, y la cadencia suave de la respiración de su princesa. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, contento de tocarla mientras todavía podía solo les quedaba un día, al siguiente tendría que viajar temprano. Por lo que poco dispuesto a desperdiciar durmiendo el escaso tiempo que pasaría a su lado, decidió que permanecería despierto grabando en su memoria cada detalle de Serena. Ella emitió un ruidito de satisfacción.

—¿Darien?

—¿Hum?

—esta es la primera noche que dormimos juntos —dijo soñolienta.

—en realidad no lo es princesa. —Serena abrió inmensamente los ojos levantándose del pecho de Darien.

—¿no? Pues yo no recuerdo ninguna otra.

—yo sí, ¿recuerdas esa vez que te traje a casa después de lo que ocurrió en el parque con Diamante? —ella asintió — ¿recuerdas también que me pediste que me quedara contigo hasta que te durmieras? —volvió a asentir—. Bueno la verdad no te lo había dicho pero yo también me dormí y cuando desperté tenía a un bello ángel de largos cabellos rubios entre mis brazos.

—que guardadito lo tenias.

—lo siento no sabía cómo lo tomarías si te lo decía y después olvide confesártelo hasta hoy.

Serena volvió a bostezar.

—ya duérmete princesa.

Serena volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y se dejo ir al país de los sueños. Mientras que Darien pasó gran parte de la noche acariciándola y velando su sueño. Hasta que el cansancio lo venció también.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras.**

**Me crean o no este capítulo lo saque entre ayer y hoy. En la semana estuve cero inspiraciones. Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o redacción. No me ha dado el tiempo de editarlo completo**

**Como ven Serena no tuvo que confesarle nada a Darien, el se entero solito.**

**La bruja de Beryl sigue lanzando veneno y lo seguirá haciendo. **

**Sinceramente a medida que voy escribiendo se va dando cada capítulo no tengo nada planificado, excepto el final, pero para eso faltan algunos. Donde todo se complicara. Quizá en los próximos no entiendan algunas cosas pero todo tiene su razón de ser.**

**Reviews: **

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf: **como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo para volver jajaj. Amiga lo siento no puedo adelantar nada, todo se sabrá a su tiempo y tiene su razón de ser (risa malvada). Pues si son dos arpías pero prometí redención de parte de la madre de Serena y lo hare. No comas ansias.

**Johana:** qué bueno que haya valido la pena la espera y que te gustase el capitulo anterior. Pues a mí también me dejo un mal sabor de boca el final del anterior, creo que no hay nada más difícil que alejarse de la persona a la que amas. Déjame tu correo ya que no tienes cuenta aquí para que estemos en contacto.

**Yesqui2000: **cómo ves ahora la sorprendida fue ella. Y bueno no fue necesario que le dijera nada a Darien, el se entero por si solo

**Usako: **qué bueno que te gusto el anterior, espero que este también. Como ves aunque quieren no pasan de base tampoco en este.

**NO SABEN COMO AGRADEZCO EL APOYO DE CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN UN COMENTARIO O SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la mañana Darien despertó otra vez con su princesa acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Aunque no quería despertarla aun para disfrutar de lo hermosa que se veía así, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de apartar un mecho de cabezo de su rostro, y llevó su mano a su mejilla para acariciarla. Lentamente Serena abrió sus ojos ante el tierno contacto de la mano del pelinegro ante su piel, y le dio la más hermosa sonrisa que Darien haya visto.

—buenos días princesita dormilona.

—buenos días mi príncipe —dijo ruborizada.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—es extraño despertar así.

—¿Por qué? tan feo me veo por las mañanas —comentó en son de broma.

—no. Yo soy la que de seguro esta horrible —expresó cubriéndose el rostro.

—Claro que no —dijo retirando esas pequeñas manos —estás más hermosa que nunca. No hay nada como despertar y que seas lo primero que ven mis ojos. Ojala siempre despertara así.

Después mimarse, se levantaron Darien le dejo el baño de su cuarto mientras el ocupaba el de vista, después de asearse, desayunaron juntos.

Más tarde Darien llevó a Serena a su casa, aunque esta vez no la dejó como siempre frente a la puerta, ya que supuestamente ella se había quedado en casa de Mina y no podían verla llegar con Darien.

A los pocos minutos cuando estaba ya en su habitación, recibió una llamada de Seiya. Quería verla y aunque Serena no estaba muy convencida, porque tenía que terminar de guardar algunas cosas que aún le quedaban. Pero Seiya insistió. Después mucho pensarlo, los argumentos de Seiya la convencieron, él tenía razón, eran amigos y ella había pasado la mayor parte de este último mes con Darien hasta las chicas, medio en broma y medio verdad le habían reclamado a Darien y a ella. Seiya le dijo que solo serian unas horas, así que finalmente Serena terminó aceptando.

Aunque Serena le insistió que se reunieran en el Crown Seiya le pidió que fuera en otro lugar diciéndole que seguro llegarían las chicas, Andrew o el propio Darien y no podrían compartir solo los dos, por lo que acabaron reuniéndose en una cafería en el centro de Tokio.

Seiya le invitó una mateada y pastel. Conversaron de muchas cosas, aunque si bien la relación había cambiado un poco desde el enfrentamiento en el parque cuando se enteró de que era novia de Darien, Serena seguía considerándolo como un buen amigo, siempre la hacia reír y tenían muchas cosas en común.

Todo iba bien hasta que Seiya volvió con el tema de que Darien no era la persona apropiada para ser su novio.

—Seiya por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido —le advirtió la rubia.

—pero es que no te puedes poner una vez en mi lugar.

—lo hago pero ¿qué quieres que te diga?. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara.

—tú sabes lo que quiero oír.

—quieres que te diga —suspiró —Seiya tengo que confesarte que me equivoque, que no amo a Darien y que nunca lo amé, que en realidad estoy enamorada de ti —la rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—yo te amo Serena.

—¿eso es lo que querías oír Seiya?, pues todo lo que dije no es cierto y lo sabes. Amo a Darien más que a nada, más que a nadie en este mundo, ya te dije antes que no me hagas escoger.

—tienes razón lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer. Mejor cambiemos de tema. Déjame contarte los avances que estamos teniendo en el grupo.

Serena trató de disimular su molestia y olvidar el incidente anterior. Después de algunos minutos Seiya recibió una llamada, le dijo que era su agente por lo de una nueva presentación que tendrían, se disculpó con ella y contestó.

—bueno… sí, ya lo tengo así que te lo envió ahora…¿está listo? es que yo no estoy muy seguro...espero que tengas razón y que sea una presentación increíble…¿tiene que ser ahora?... está bien no te preocupes allí estaré.

Después de terminar el llamado le explicó a Serena que tenía que ir a ver el lugar en el que tendrían su siguiente concierto y le pidió que la acompañara.

Salieron de la cafetería. Cuando llegaron al lugar Seiya confirmó la reservación a su nombre, recorrieron el lugar y luego Seiya le pidió que lo esperara mientras conversaba con el encargado.

Después de una hora ambos salieron. Seiya abrazó a Serena susurrándole al oído para agradecerle el que lo haya acompañado, se alejó de ella para mirarla y le sonrió, Serena creía que iba deshacer el abrazo, pero Seiya se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, esto tomó desprevenida a la rubia quien no acertó a reaccionar mientras los labios de Seiya se movían entre los suyos.

Cuando salió de su aturdimiento, Serena trató de separarse de Seiya pero sus labios seguían pegados a los de ella, mientras que la mano del pelinegro detrás de su cabeza dificultaba aún más el poder hacerlo. Cuando por fin lo logró, lo abofeteó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Seiya? —vociferó molesta la rubia.

—Serena yo…por favor perdóname, me deje llevar. Te lo pido por favor perdóname.

—no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca me oíste, nunca.

Serena no le dio tiempo Seiya para responderle y se fue corriendo de ahí.

.

.

.

Solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas en Tokio es lo que pensaba una y otra vez Serena mientras guardaba las ultimas cosas que quedaban en su habitación, como extrañaría esas cuatro paredes que tantos secretos guardaban, esa casa en la que creció y donde había vivido siempre, hasta increíblemente iba a extrañar la preparatoria después de todo ahí había conocido a las personas más importante para ella sus queridos amigos y sobre todo a Darien.

Darien, su príncipe, lo había estado llamando toda la tarde pero no había caso, no se podía comunicar con él.

Le había dejado más de un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Incluso fue a su departamento y se había cansado de tocar el timbre, lamentablemente era el día libre de Artemis y en su lugar había otro conserje, era su primer día así que aún no se familiarizaba con los residentes como para decirle si Darien había salido hace mucho o no, lo que le pareció raro a Serena fue que la motocicleta del pelinegro estaba aparcada en el estacionamiento, pero pensó que quizá este andaba con Malachite o como otras veces en el automovil que le pasaba en ocaciones.

Después de mucho esperar fuera del departamento y enojada consigo misma por no haber llevado las llaves que Darien le había dado, le dejó una nota por debajo de la puerta.

.

.

.

En el Crown Center el ambiente no era el mejor, por primera vez no se escuchaban las acostumbradas risas entre el grupo de amigos.

—veo que todos estamos sin ánimos de nada —comentó un cabizbajo Andrew.

—pues si —afirmó Michiru —y seguro por la misma razón.

—Serena —dijeron a coro.

—de solo pensar que el tiempo ya se cumplió y mañana se va mi cabeza de bombón, no me dan ganas de nada, no sé que voy a ser sin ella.

—aún me cuesta creer que solo faltas unas horas. Es todo tan injusto —reclamó la castaña.

—Pensé que Serena vendría al Crown para pasar su ultimo día con nosotros pero de seguro aún está con Darien —comentó desanimada Amy.

—¿con Darien?

—Sí —aseveró Rei— ¿con quién más si no?

—déjame decirte que en eso te equivocas Rei, Serena no está con él. Hace unos minutos Sere me llamó preguntándome si Darien estaba conmigo, o si había venido al Crown.

—entonces no están juntos. Qué extraño, después de lo de ayer yo pensé que no saldrían ni se separarían en todo el día…

—¡Mina! —la reprendieron las chicas

—¿Por qué lo dices Mina? y ¿ustedes por que la hacen callar? acaso ¿saben algo que yo no? —dijo Haruka con los ojos fijos en la rubia.

—eh no, no es por nada Haru —respondió nerviosa —solo que bueno pensé que no se separarían porque es su ultimo día juntos.

—¿estás segura que lo decías por eso? —preguntó receloso el rubio —me pareció que te referías a otra cosa.

—no le hagas caso a la tonta de Mina ya sabes cómo es —dijo Rei para salir del embrollo.

—lo verdaderamente importante es que mañana tenemos que ser fuertes chicos —les solicitó Michiru —a todos nos afecta mucho que Serena se vaya, pero tiene que vernos a todos íntegros para transmitirle el apoyo y la confianza que necesitara.

—tienes razón Sirena, cabeza de bombón nos necesita fuertes, todos estaremos acompañándola mañana en el aeropuerto ¿no amigos?.

—Si —se escuchó un enérgico coro.

.

.

.

El día había llegado Serena estaba en el aeropuerto se sentó mientras su padre hacia el check-in antes de pasar a la zona de abordaje.

Se sentía muy triste sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas no derramadas.

No había podido ver a sus amigos ni a Darien, solo pensaba en cuanto tiempo pasaría para volver a verlos.

—ya no llores Serena tonta —escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda, se volteó estaban todos sus amigos incluso Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

—Rei… chicos

—Acaso creíste que no vendríamos a despedirte cabeza de bombón —Haruka la abrazó.

—¿y Darien no vino con ustedes?

—Creí que estaría aquí contigo —dijo Andrew —le marqué en la mañana pero no me contestó.

El padre de Serena se acercó hacia el grupo

—Hola chicos gracias por venir —todos saludaron al señor Tsukino —hija ya está todo listo tenemos que ir a la zona de abordaje, tienes que despedirte.

—pero papá Darien aún no llega.

—lo siento Serena, tenemos que abordar o perderemos el vuelo.

—No puedo papá —decía la rubia llorando.

—vamos pequeña —su padre la estrecho en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla —sé que es difícil pero también sé que eres muy fuerte ya verás que esto solo será pasajero.

Uno a uno sus amigos fueron abrazándola y dándole muestras de afecto, tratando de confortarla, diciéndole que solo sería un año y volverían a estar juntos.

—bombón yo quería hablar contigo por lo de ayer.

—ya no tiene importancia Seiya ya pasó.

—¿puedo darte un abrazo?

—claro que si tonto —el pelinegro la abrazó y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Se despidieron y la rubia alcanzó a familia. Se volteó hacia sus amigos esperando ver si llegaba su príncipe, pero no estaba ahí.

—Vamos pequeña —le insistió su padre — Serena les hizo un último gesto a modo de despedida y su boca se curvó en lo que parecía una triste sonrisa.

.

.

Minutos más tarde aparcado en la carretera fuera del aeropuerto, veía como el avión con destino a Sapporo se llevaba a la pequeña rubia que nunca podría sacar de su corazón.

.

.

.

**POV Serena**

Los últimos meses han sido lo más difíciles de mi vida.

Siempre creí que era una persona fuerte, o que la vida me había hecho fuerte, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no lo soy. No hay nada peor que la soledad.

Aunque en la preparatoria en la que estoy ahora todos tratan de ser amables conmigo, siento que nada es lo mismo, extraño tanto a mis amigos, aunque hable con las chicas casi a diario por teléfono o por internet siento que no es lo mismo.

Me hace falta esa verlas, extraño que Amy me diga que tengo que estudiar y no perder mi tiempo en otras cosas, oír las locuras y los dichos inventados de Mina, los consejos y los postres que prepara Lita, jugar en el Crown Center con Andrew, que Rei me diga Serena tonta, me moleste o me saque la lengua, la dulzura y madurez de Michiru y hasta extraño ser sobreprotegida por Haruka mi celoso hermano del alma.

Pero lo que me tiene más deprimida es que desde que llegué no he tenido noticias de ti mi príncipe. Te he llamado y nunca me respondes lo único que escucho es tu voz en el contestador, he marcado miles de veces solo para oírte decir _"hola estas hablando al teléfono de Darien Chiba déjame tu mensaje y te devuelvo el llamado"_ ¿Cuántos mensajes tengo que dejarte para que me respondas?.

Las únicas personas que sabían de esta situación eran las chicas y Andrew. Me decían que hablaban contigo, sobre todo Andrew, pero que nunca les respondías nada, que estabas muy cambiado, que con suerte te veían en clases ya que casi no estabas en Tokio y la mayor parte del tiempo dabas exámenes libres. Andrew me dijo que estuvo a punto de golpearte para que reaccionaras. Por suerte Haruka estaba fuera del país comenzando su carrera como corredor de autos, porque él no se hubiera quedado en el intento.

¿Qué pasa contigo Darien? ¿Será que ya te olvidaste de mi?. A veces me pregunto si hice algo mal o donde quedaron tus palabras, tus promesas, al parecer se gastaron con el tiempo.

O quizá Beryl tenía razón y solo querías divertirte conmigo. No Serena, Darien te ama todo tiene una explicación, tiene que haberla. Pero ¿Cuál? Y como saberlo si no te digas a responderme ni un mensaje, ningún correo o llamada.

Como si esto fuera poco a mi madre, Mimet, a las pocas semanas de llegar a Sapporo tuvimos que llevarla a urgencia al hospital. Hace meses que no se sentía bien pero no le había dado importancia hasta ahora, que el dolor se le hacía insoportable. Después de que los médicos le hicieron varios exámenes le diagnosticaron un cáncer muy ramificado y avanzado al estomago. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y de cómo ha sido su trato conmigo, es mi madre, he estado con ella en todo momento.

La he la he cuidado y acompañado a las quimioterapias y cuando su hermoso cabello rubio se caía por mechones, como era muy vanidosa le compre varias pañoletas de hermosos colores y diseños para cubrir su cabeza. En todo el proceso nunca la dejé sola, he sostenido su mano cuando los dolores se hacen cada vez más fuertes.

Más de una vez me ha dicho que no merece nada de mí, ni mi cariño, ni atención, menos mis cuidados porque no ha sido una buena madre conmigo y que se arrepiente por todo el daño que me hizo, de haber perdido tanto tiempo y que muy en el fondo siempre me quiso.

Y yo pesar de todo lo que me ha dicho o hecho, nunca le he guardado rencor al contrario siempre la he querido porque es mi madre, la persona que me dio la vida y muy en el fondo siempre esperé que algo la hiciera cambiar.

Le dije que nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores, que nunca he tenido resentimiento contra ella, que no se sintiera culpable, que la perdonaba por no haber sido la madre cariñosa que deseaba y que todos tenemos segundas oportunidades.

Pero la nuestra un duró mucho. Siete meses después de llegar a Sapporo, mi madre falleció por causa del cáncer. Fue un duro golpe, pero por lo menos disfruté los últimos meses con ella y por primera vez puede sentir lo que era el cariño de mi madre.

Sus últimas palabras hacia mi fueron.

_"sé que estas confundida pero las respuestas que buscando a esas preguntas que dan vuelta en tu cabeza están en un solo lugar —puso una mano en mi pecho —aquí, aquí, aquí, en ningún otro lado, no en los consejos que te den los demás, o tus amigos, tu padre, ni tampoco en mi. Solo tienes que escucharte a ti, prométemelo Serena, prométeme que siempre pase lo que pase escucharas a tu corazón, prométemelo"_

Así lo hice y minutos después nos había dejado.

Al funeral vinieron todos mis amigos, las chicas, incluso Haruka y Michiru que habían estado fuera del país por sus carreras pudieron venir. Creo que fue el mejor consuelo tenerlos conmigo.

Esa vez tampoco fuiste, te necesitaba tanto y no estuviste conmigo Darien. Los únicos brazos en los que encontré consuelo fueron en los de mis amigos, pero sobre todo en los de Seiya quien no se apartó nunca de mi lado.

Después de la muerte de mi madre el tiempo transcurrió sin darme cuenta. Ya había pasado un año desde que nos habíamos trasladado a Sapporo. Mis notas en la preparatoria no eran de lo mejor pero pude salir con buen promedio para entrar a estudiar la carrera de diseño de ambientes en la universidad. Había hecho algunos amigos pero nunca como los que había dejado en Tokio, incluso algunos chicos se habían interesado en mí, aunque eran muy guapos y simpáticos, no podía aceptar a nadie porque mi corazón no estaba dentro de mí, lo había dejado en Tokio con Darien.

Papá había contratado a una persona para que nos ayudara en casa y con el cuidado del pequeño Sammy, así fue como llego la señora Ikuko a nuestras vidas. Es una mujer muy dulce y poco a poco todos le hemos tomado mucho cariño, ha pasando a ser parte de la familia.

.

Bueno no puedo creer que ahora esté en un avión rumbo a Tokio, para la graduación de los que por mucho tiempo fueron mis compañeros de curso y mis amigos. El vuelo estuvo tranquilo y después de unas horas el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

Las chicas estaban esperándome con una enorme pancarta que decía "bienvenida Serena", fue tan bueno verlas, sentí una gran felicidad, me han hecho mucha falta.

Nos fuimos todas al templo Hikawa, no dormimos mucho. Pese a que hablábamos a diario había muchas cosas que contar. Mina seguía de novia con Yaten. Rei después de que Nicholas le insistiera mucho acepto ser su novia. Lita y Andrew cada vez mas juntos pero aun no entablaban una relación al igual que Amy y Taiki.

Sabía que en algún momento pasaría, tocaron el tema de Darien, cuando lo nombraron sentí que mi corazón se encogía, me dijeron que no lo habían visto las últimas semanas. Les dije que lo odiaba, pero no sabía si sería capaz de perdonar toda su indiferencia, les pedí que no habláramos de él. Así lo hicieron pero no podía concentrarme en lo que decían, no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría si lo volviera a ver luego de un año. Después de todo este tiempo, había terminado de creer que Beryl tenía razón, me había convencido que sus palabras eran ciertas y Darien nunca me amó, que solo me engañó y como lo pude darle lo que quería se olvidó de mí.

El día siguiente pasó muy rápido. Por la tarde comenzamos a arreglarnos para la graduación. Como cada alumno podía invitar a alguien a la fiesta, Andrew obviamente iría con Lita así que aprovechó su entrada para invitarme a mí y que pudiera estar con ellos en ese momento tan especial. Además como banda invitada estarían los Three Lights.

Fue bueno verlos a todos después de un año, incluso a los profesores. Aunque no quería, mientras todos se divertían y bailaban yo buscaba a una sola persona dentro de todo el lugar. Un hombre de cabello negro azabache y con los ojos zafiros más bellos que he visto. Pero no estaba, no había ido. La verdad soy una tonta pero a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir dentro de mí ansiaba verlo, hablar con él, que por lo menos me diera una explicación.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la canción que Darien puso esa noche en su departamento y que después me dedicó, de pronto frente a mis ojos había una rosa roja como las que me llevaba todas las mañanas cuando nos veíamos en el parque antes de irnos a clases, alcé la vista pero no era él, si no Seiya. Los recuerdos comenzaron a como a invadir mi cabeza como rápidas imágenes que iban y venían, me sentía mareada, no podía más. Salí corriendo hacia la azotea.

A los poco minutos sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, me voltee.

—¿Qué pasa bombón? —Me preguntó preocupado —Dime ¿por qué tienes esa carita, no te estás divirtiendo?

—A decir verdad yo no soy la persona que todos piensan ¿no crees? —dije con la vista fija en el suelo.

—¿Qué?

—todos creen que a pesar de todo siempre estoy alegre, que tengo una sonrisa para todo y que puedo olvidarme fácilmente de los problemas —apretaba tanto mis manos que sentía mis uñan hundidas en mi carne y mis nudillos estaban blancos —pero no lo soy, y ya no puedo más… recordé a Darién al escuchar esa canción y ver esa rosa roja.

—Bombón…

—Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba a diario, porque se dedicaría a estudiar sabia que este año era muy importante para él para entrar a la universidad, incluso creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo, que me haría madurar. Pero no puedo vivir sola, no puedo.

—Bombón

No aguantaba más sentía mi cuerpo pesado y me deje caer al suelo.

—¡Te extraño!… ¡te extraño Darién!… —grité al viento mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Sentí las manos de Seiya sobre mis hombros, tratando de incorporarme, alcé la cabeza

—¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Déjame reemplazarlo!

Sin más se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó. Escuche a Seiya dar un leve gemido ante el contacto de nuestros labios y me rodeó la cara con las manos. Como la primera vez que lo hizo no podía reaccionar estaba inmovilizada, aunque una voz dentro de mi cabeza me decía "que esperas Serena aparátalo" mi cuerpo no reaccionaba mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

Fue Seiya esta vez quien terminó el beso.

Cuando se apartó de mi algo a su espalda llamo mi atención. Había alguien de pie apoyado en la puerta de acceso a la azotea.

No podía ser posible, no ahora, ¿desde hace cuanto que estaba ahí?.

—Da…Darien —balbuceé.

Los que habían sido antes dos zafiros azules estaban apagados y sin vida, sus ojos estaban mirándome fijamente, cargados se sentimientos que no sabría definir, llenos de ¿dolor? No, no podía ser.

Al parecer no había estado ahí el tiempo necesario, ni había escuchado lo que le dije antes a Seiya porque lo vi darse media vuelta, mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas y desaparecía en las escaleras.

—¡Darien espera! —le grité.

Iba a ir tras él, necesitaba tantas respuestas que solo él podía darme. Pero la mano se Seiya en mi brazo me detuvo.

—no vayas Serena él no te merece.

—déjame Seiya tengo que hablar con él —le grité.

—no te soltare —dijo intensificando su agarre..

—me estás haciendo daño, necesito ir con Darien

—entiéndelo bombón. Qué más pruebas necesitas, no es suficiente ya, él no te merece.

Mientras forcejeaba tratando de que me soltara, caí al suelo. Él trató de levantarme pero no se lo permití, lo empuje y salí corriendo necesitaba alcanzar a Darien. Llegué al salón de la fiesta pero no estaba en ningún lado. Andrew me dijo que hace un rato había llegado preguntado por mí y le dijo que había ido hacia la azotea, pero que después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver.

Salí de la preparatoria, tomé un taxi hacia el departamento de Darien. Cuando llegue me encontré con Artemis, estaba sorprendido de verme y alegre de verme, me dijo que Darien había salido hace horas con algunas maletas, se había despido de él porque se iba de Japón.

Se había ido… Darien se había ido.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí uno más. **

**Este es como decirlo… un capitulo de relleno para todo lo que vendrá después. Pero no por eso menos importante.**

**No escribo mucho porque ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar. Díganme que les pareció. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, los consejos e ideas son bien recibidos.**

**Reviews: **

**Yesqui2000: **pues si Beryl es una arpía les arruinó toda la velada. ¿Cómo se enteró? Lo siento neni tendrás que esperar se sabrá más adelante.

**Johana: **pues si el pasado fue algo hot, me alegro que aun así te gustara. Te entiendo con lo de la mechoneada, acá también le decimos así, yo también te ayudaría a hacérselo a Beryl.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf: **oh si soy una perversa sin corazón jejeje pero todo tiene su razón de ser, oh sí. si no bueno ya después me matas jajja si el publico lo pide habrán mas oportunidades para finalizar lo que no pudieron.

**Usako: **qué bueno que te gustó, pues como ya dije todo tiene su porque y si pobre de Darien quizá se enfermó con la ducha fría jaja. El odio por Beryl es mutuo.

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**

**Besotes gordos y abrazos **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la genia de Naoko Takeuchi. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un torbellino rubio entró hecho una furia en el Crown.

—¿Qué pasa conejita por qué traes esa cara? ¿Cómo esta…

Pero Serena no dejó a Andrew terminar de hablar.

—¡a tu oficina! —dijo mirando al rubio —y tú también —viendo luego a Lita.

—pero Sere que…

—¡ahora! —interrumpió Serena a la castaña, abriéndose paso hacia el privado.

Los dos se miraron perplejos, Andrew le hizo un gesto a Lita indicando a la rubia, preguntándole tenía idea de que le pasaba pero ella solo alzó los hombros dándole a saber que tampoco sabía nada, por lo que solo siguieron a Serena. No habían alcanzado a cerrar la puerta cuando ella los increpó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —preguntó evidentemente molesta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cosa Sere?

—¡Por qué no me dijeron que había vuelto!.

—Con que ya lo sabes —más que pregunta fue una afirmación de Andrew.

—¡con que ya lo sé! —repitió airada —por favor Andrew Furuhata ¿es lo único que puedes decir?, dime ¿por qué no me dijeron que había vuelto?.

—¡no me vengas con reproches ahora!, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que hace cinco años exigió que no volviéramos a pronunciar ese nombre en tu presencia ¿o ya lo olvidaste?.

—no pero tendrían…

—¡Pero nada! —refutó Andrew.

—no seas tan duro Drew —le pidió la Lita.

—no lo soy, solamente es la verdad, nosotros solo hicimos lo que tú nos pediste, nada más.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —se disculpó avergonzada la rubia —es solo que estoy aturdida…verlo después seis años, o cinco si contamos los segundos que lo vi en la graduación.

—¡que! entonces ¿ya se vieron? —preguntó Lita.

—sí, por eso sé que está de vuelta.

.

.

**Un par de horas antes.**

Serena corría angustiada por los pasillos del hospital central de Tokio.

Entró en la habitación 504, dentro encontró el cuerpecito de la pequeña pelinegra de 3 años, conectada a varias maquinas, sus ojitos violetas la vieron infundiéndole confianza y valor. Serena se preguntaba como una niña de su edad podía ser tan valiente, la pequeña le extendió sus manos regordetas y la rubia corrió hacia ella.

—Hotaru, mi bebe —dijo acariciando su cabello.

La pequeña se apartó la mascarilla del oxigeno.

—mami Sede mida —dijo apuntado con su dedito tras de ella —ed doctod es el pincipe.

—¿Que dices bebe?, ¡que imaginación la tuya! —acarició tiernamente su pálida mejilla.

—que si es mídalo ed de tu dibujo.

—no te agites Hotaru, discúlpeme doctor entré tan preocupada que no vi que estaba aquí —se excusó aún sin mirando a Hotaru —dígame ¿cómo esta mi… —comenzó a decir mientras se giraba a verlo —…hija… —dijo con voz ahogada al ver quien estaba frente a ella —¿tú?.

—pr…Serena —se corrigió a tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, mirándose fijamente después de cinco años se volvían a ver, miles de emociones los embargaban; los recuerdos, buenos y malos se hacían presentes.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose los saco de sus cavilaciones.

—Hotaru mi pequeña —dijo el recién llegado — discúlpame por no llegar antes —se quedó viendo al pelinegro —¡pero si eres tú! —saludándolo afectuosamente.

—Souichi Tomoe—dijo con vos rasposa Darien, aún no asimilaba la presencia de la rubia en la misma habitación que él —tanto tiempo.

—sí, que bueno verte, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? Le dije a Kaolinet que me esperaras en administración.

—y lo estaba, pero necesitaban a un neurólogo de urgencia, como el de turno estaba en pabellón me pidieron que los asistiera, no podía negarme y menos si se trataba de tu hija.

—por lo que veo que ya conociste a mi pequeña Hotaru. Y bueno ella —señalando a la rubia — es Serena Tsukino, mi mujer —Darien palideció—. Sere, mi ángel, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había conseguido que el mejor neurocirujano de Nueva York se hiciera cargo del caso de nuestra Hotaru?, pues bien aquí lo tienes —dijo señalando al pelinegro, Serena a pesar de lo que significaba su presencia no pudo evitar en el fondo sentirse orgullosa por él, había realizados su sueño —mi colega y compañero los primeros años de universidad Da…

—Darien…Chiba —terminó la rubia por él con voz temblorosa.

—claro seguro ya se habían presentado ¿no?, pero dime Darien, ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?

—es mejor que salgamos —les pidió el pelinegro.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Darien los vio preocupados porque no eran buenas noticias.

—estuve revisando el historial médico.

—supongo que ya tienes un diagnostico claro.

—sí, no hay dudas Hotaru tiene un meduloblastama.

—creí que podrían haberse equivocado —dijo Souichi desalentado.

—¿sabías lo que tenia Hotaru y no me habías dicho nada?

—lo siento Sere no pretendía preocuparte —se disculpo abrazándola ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro —además quería esperar el diagnostico de Darien.

—¿Qué es eso que tiene Hotaru? ¿Es grave? —preguntó preocupada Serena viendo por primera vez a Darien desde que salieron de la habitación.

—El Meduloblastama infantil es un tumor intracraneal, una afección en la cual se forman células benignas o malignas en los tejidos del cerebro. Usualmente crece desde la parte más central del cerebelo o vermis cerebeloso lo que provoca la cefalea, nauseas y vómitos, alteración de movimientos de tronco y extremidades que sufre Hotaru.

—¿Qué tan avanzado está? —inquirió el peli plateado.

—afortunadamente se ha detectado a tiempo, pero debemos proceder cuanto antes, ya solicité que se le practicara una nueva tomografía axial computarizada y una resonancia magnética. También hay que realizarle una biopsia**,** mediante la remoción de parte del cráneo obtendremos una muestra del tejido tumoral para que un patólogo observe el tejido para examinar las células tumorales, necesito su autorización como padres para realizar el procedimiento.

—cuenta con ello Darien.

—Pero tienen que tener en cuenta que la intervención es solo el primer paso.

—¿Cómo que solo el primer paso que quieres decir Da… que quiere decir Doctor Chiba?

—la valoración diagnóstica inicial indica el tipo de cirugía a realizar, que presenta no solo un valor pronóstico, sino también para el planteamiento terapéutico posterior, teniendo en cuenta que determinan, entre otras, la diseminación y el resto tumoral posquirúrgico, factores de riesgo en este tumor. El tratamiento se basa en la cirugía para extirpar la lesión lo antes posible, y después en la utilización de radioterapia y quimioterapia como medidas coadyuvantes.

—Quimioterapia —repitió palideciendo —cáncer —dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Serena se sintió desfallecer ante la noticia si no fuera porque los brazos de Souichi la sostenían. Darien vio el dolor en su rostro e imaginó lo que significaba para ella.

—aun no podemos descártalo, necesitamos el resultado de la biopsia.

—lo siento yo, yo…yo voy a dentro con Hotaru.

Dijo la rubia dejando a los doctores solos.

.

.

**Horas después en el privado del Crown**

—Así que Darien se hará cargo del caso de Hotaru —afirmo Lita —que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?.

—pues si demasiado, pero por que tenía que ser él precisamente, voy a hablar con Soui hay otras opciones otros médicos quizá…

—¡Estás hablando de la vida de Hotaru Serena! — la reprendió Andrew —Darien es uno, no uno no, quizá el mejor dentro de su área. ¡No seas egoísta!, no puedes dejar que los problemas personales que hayan tenido en el pasado pongan en riesgo la vida de la pequeña.

—¡no soy egoísta!, es solo que no confió en él. ¿O se te olvida todo lo que me hizo?.

—claro que no, pero a pesar de todo Darien es mi amigo, no sé qué razones habrá tenido, pero sé que las hay, solo conocemos una parte de la historia.

—¿estas queriendo decir que yo tuve la culpa en algo?, de lo único que fui culpable es de amarlo como lo amé. ¡Fue él quien solo jugo conmigo!, ¡fue él quien me dejo cuando más lo necesite!, ¡fue el que huyó con Beryl a Estados Unidos!

—Sí, Darien se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos pero no con Beryl, fue ella quien lo siguió pero Darien nunca volvió con ella —Serena no puedo evitar ocultar su cara de asombro — ¿no lo sabías? claro olvidaba que esa parte no la sabes porque prohibiste que habláramos de él delante de ti.

—¡pues no me importa si esta con Beryl o con cualquier otra!.

—si como no. No sé porque creo que ustedes aún…

—no se te ocurra siquiera decirlo Andrew Furuhata.

—Será mejor que se calmen —sugirió la castaña —en algo tiene Andrew razón Sere, Darien es el mejor.

—lo sé, aunque no confíe en él, tienen razón, la vida de Hotaru está de por medio. No quiero discutir contigo perdóname Drew ¿sí?.

—sabes que sí, perdóname tú a mi también si me exalte un poco…pero es solo que creo que ustedes deberían hablar.

—no Drew nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional. Pero bueno no quiero seguir hablando de él díganme como van los preparativos de la boda.

Lita y Andrew lo contaron de los avances. Minutos después Unazuki fue por Andrew y se quedaron hablando las dos de los detalles del vestido y otras cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV DARIEN**

Después de 5 largos años estaba de regreso en Tokio, si fuera por mí no lo hubiese hecho, pero no podía fallarle a mi mejor amigo.

Andrew por fin se casaba con Lita, le prometí que no faltaría a su boda, pese a lo que eso significaba para mí.

Si bien estuvo mucho tiempo sin hablarme terminó por entender que nuestra amistad no se podía quebrar por mi forma de actuar, aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo, entendió que tenía mis razones. Ni siquiera a Andrew fui capaz de decirle la verdad, preferí callar, preferí quedar yo como el malo de la historia.

Aún faltaba para la boda, si por mi fuera hubiese tomado un vuelo el mismo día, asistido a la ceremonia y después haber tomado el primer avión de regreso a Nueva York. Pero hace unas semanas un compañero que conocí en la universidad Souichi Tomoe se contactó conmigo, cuando estábamos en Estados Unidos como los dos éramos japoneses, compartimos departamento y terminamos siendo muy cercanos, aunque solo estuvo el primer año, ya tuvo que regresar a Japón por problemas en su familia.

Souichi se contactó conmigo porque a su pequeña hija le habían encontrado un tumor en el cerebro, como me había especializado en neurología, gracias a mi dedicación y estudio había adquirido gran renombre internacional, me pidió que me encargara de su caso. Los exámenes que me envió no eran para nada alentadores, si no se le intervenía a tiempo podía tener un desenlace fatal, yo más que nadie se lo que es pasar por eso y por ese preciso motivo había decidido estudiar medicina, aunque no quería tener que ir a Tokio, no podía negarme, porque en mis manos podía estar la vida de esa niña.

Le avisé a Drew que había adelantado mi viaje, se ofreció a ir por mí, pero como llegaba de madrugada le dije que no se preocupara, que tomaría un taxi.

Así lo hice, esa noche me quedé en un hotel, dormí un par de horas y me dirigí al hospital central de Tokio para ver a Souichi. Estaba en urgencias con un paciente por lo que me hicieron esperar en la sección de administración.

Pasado unos minutos llego una enfermera preguntándome si yo era el doctor Darien Chiba, quien se haría cargo del caso de la hija del doctor Tomoe, le respondí que sí, me pidió que fuera con ella que la niña se había puesto mal y la habían traído de urgencias. Cuando llegamos al cuarto pude ver a una pequeña niña de 3 años, pelinegra de unos expresivos ojos violetas, aunque llenos de lágrimas seguramente de dolor.

Logramos estabilizarla y disminuir la cefalea. Cuando ya estaba más tranquila por los sedantes, me miraba fijamente como si me conociera de algún lado, pude notar que a pesar de su corta edad era muy inteligente y de una gran personalidad. Me dijo que parecía al príncipe de un dibujo de su mamá. Príncipe, esa palabra me trajo tantos recuerdos y pensar que alguna vez llegué a soñar que tendría una niña así de hermosa como Hotaru con ella, que formaríamos una familia. La familia que siempre añoré.

—_«_¡Basta Darien Chiba —Me reprendí internamente —no puedes pensar en ella_»_.

Para distraerme cogí el historial clínico de la pequeña, mientras ella me contaba de sus amiguitos y me senté en una esquina de la habitación para leerlo.

En eso estaba cuando se abrió la puerta, pensé que era una enfermera, como estaba en una de las esquinas al entrar en la habitación no me vio así que seguí en lo mío, la escuche caminar rápidamente hacia la camilla dejando un aroma a rosas y fresas que ya conocía.

_«no puede ser», pensé._

—Hotaru, mi bebe —esa voz, no había dudas, deje de ver los papeles para ver a la dueña de esa voz, era ella, era Serena, sentada en la camilla al lado de la pequeña.

—mami Sede mida —dijo Hotaru apuntándome con su dedito, un momento le dijo "mami" no seguro por la impresión escuché mal —ed doctod es el pincipe.

—¿Que dices bebe?, ¡que imaginación la tuya! —le acarició con ternura mejilla, así como tantas veces lo había hecho conmigo.

—que si es mídalo ed de tu dibujo —le insistió la pequeña.

—no te agites Hotaru, discúlpeme doctor entré tan preocupada que no vi que estaba aquí —se disculpó aún mirando a la niña—dígame ¿cómo esta mi… —decía mientras volteaba—…hija… —dijo a duras penas después de verme y esas palabras terminaron por destruirme, había tenido una hija, una hija con Tomoe —¿tú?.

—pr…Serena —me corregí.

Sentí que el tiempo se detenía, no encontraba las palabras, después de 5 años volvía a tenerla frente a mí. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, su larguísimo cabello dorado le llegaba a media espalda, sus ojos que conservaban el mismo color del cielo en primavera me examinaban fijamente, su labio inferior estaba prisionero entre sus dientes gesto que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa y su cuerpo ya no era el de la niña que había conocido.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Souichi me alegré de verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero aún me sentía aturdido. Aunque no hacía falta me presentó a su hija y luego a ella, a su mujer, su ángel como él llamo a la que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida.

Me preguntó por el diagnostico de Hotaru, les pedí que saliéramos ya que prefería no hablarlo frente a la pequeña.

Una vez en el pasillo les expliqué lo que tenía, Souichi la abrazó para tranquilizarla y Serena me evadía, solo me miraba cuando era necesario, les informé el procedimiento a seguir cuando explicándoles que el tumor podría ser maligno y que necesitaría quimio o radioterapia, vi que las piernas de Serena flaquearon y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apreté mi mandíbula sintiendo como mi interior se descomponía al verla así, sabia el motivo, su madre había muerto de cáncer, seguramente ella pensó en eso y que ahora su hija, Dios como dolía decirlo, _su hija_ padecía lo mismo. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por no verla sufrir como aquel día en el que perdió a su madre. Ella nunca lo supo, pero estuve ahí. Aunque mi presencia no era necesaria ella tenía otros abrazos en los que consolarse.

Serena se disculpó y volvió con su hija, mientras yo me quede con Souichi. Me pidió que lo acompañara a la parte administrativa para comenzar con el papeleo para la cirugía de Hotaru.

Un par de horas después estaba camino al Crown Center, necesitaba hablar con Andrew. Cuando llegué Unazuki después de saludarme efusivamente fue en busca de Andrew.

—No puedo creerlo —expresó en cuanto me vio —Darien hermano como llegas…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dije sin dejarlo terminar.

—son tal para cual.

—¿eh?

—nada, solo pensé en voz alta. Pero vaya así me saludas después de 5 años sin vernos.

—lo siento Drew —me disculpé abrazándolo mientras golpeaba su espalda, típico saludo de hombres.

—está bien solo porque eres como mi hermano. Parece que se han puesto de acuerdo hoy, ¿decirte qué? —me preguntó ¿risueño?, cuál era el chiste porque yo no entendí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella tenía una hija?

—¿ella? ¿Quién? Podrías explicarme ¿A quién te refieres? —dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Andrew?

—no te hagas ¿qué te pasa? Sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero, a Serena.

—Serena, Serena —repetía como pensando —¡ah Serena! ¿esa misma Serena de la que me pediste que no te volviera hablar?

—si ella, ¡por qué nunca me dijiste que tuvo una hija!.

Andrew comenzó a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes?, no lo encuentro gracioso —reclamé molesto pero continuaba riendo — ¡ya basta Andrew!.

—lo siento, lo siento —dijo sobando sobre su estomago — tienes la misma cara celoso que hace unos años.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Claro que no!

—¿no?

—¡No!, lo nuestro se terminó hace tiempo, no tendría por qué estar celoso, ella puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera.

—Déjame decirte hermano que tu actitud dice otra cosa —dijo alzando las cejas de forma inquisitiva.

—mi actitud no dice nada. Yo tomé una decisión, tuve mis motivos, si tú los supieras me entenderías y hasta me darías la razón— y sí los tenía pero había preferido poner el parche ante la herida y quedar yo ante todo mundo como el patán.

—¿entonces por qué no me lo dices? y así podría hacerlo. Además si no estás celoso entonces ¿para qué quieres saber sobre ella?.

—sabes que, no me digas nada. No sé para que vine —espeté molesto mientras daba vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—No es su hija Darien —sus palabras me hicieron detenerme, sentí inexplicablemente que volvía a respirar.

—¿dijiste algo? —volteándome tratando de mostrar desinterés pero creo que no lo logré por la sonrisa que se formó en la boca de Drew.

—no te hagas sé que me escuchaste. Hotaru no es hija de Serena —volví a la barra a sentarme donde había estado minutos antes —la madre de Hotaru murió en el parto. Al poco tiempo ellos se conocieron gracias a Haruka, él los presentó ya que Souichi necesitaba decorar la casa que compró, porque no podía seguir en la que había vivido con su esposa, por lo que contrató a Serena. Sere se encariñó con la pequeña Hotaru y bueno cada vez se hacían más cercanos, comenzaron a salir y hasta que hace poco Serena aceptó casarse con él. La pequeña la considera como su madre, al igual que para Serena es como si fuera en verdad su hija.

Escuchar que no era su hija aunque no quería reconocerlo había sido como un bálsamo para mí, pero una y otra vez me decía de qué me servía.

Continuamos hablando con Andrew por mucho tiempo hasta que escuché la voz de Lita, que venía con Serena.

Verla por segunda vez, el mismo día después de cinco años, era algo extraño.  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y los míos en los de ella. Siempre había podido leer sus ojos porque eran el espejo claro de su alma, en un principio me veía con rencor, rabia y reproche, pero después sus ojos cambiaron a algo parecido a perdida y dolor. No la entendía yo solo había actuado antes de que me lo pidiera.

Pese a todo ambos nos perdimos en el tiempo y el espacio, eran tantas las sensaciones que me despertaba el verla, estaba hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos azul cielo como antes.

No sé cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, puede que segundos, minutos o horas, no era consciente de ello. Fue Lita quien nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Serena se despidió de Andrew y se fue. Yo me quedé ahí aturdido sin prestar atención a lo que mi amigo me hablaba. Minutos después yo también me fui rumbo al hotel, necesitaba descansar.

**Fin del POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el Crown

—algo pasó Lita, no me preguntes qué porque no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que conozco a Darien y sé que él no lo hizo por gusto. Es cosa de verlo sigue tan enamorado de ella como antes. Y también conozco a Serena y aunque tampoco quiera reconocerlo ella también lo sigue amando.

—pero Serena está comprometida Drew, se va a casa en cuanto Hotaru se recupere.

—los dos sabemos que ella que muy en el fondo, no está enamorada de Souichi y si se casa con él cometerá el peor error de su vida. Nunca será verdaderamente feliz.

—aunque me cuesta reconocerlo tienes razón con solo ver como miraba a Darien pude darme cuenta sigue enamorada de él, pero no sé si Darien…

—confía en mi amor, como la primera vez sé lo que digo, conozco a ese par. Solo quiero que sean felices.

—Te conozco Andrew Furuhata —lo miró escrutadoramente—y sé que estas tramando algo.

—veo que me conoce bien futura señora de Furuhata —dijo atrayéndola hacia sí mientras unía sus labios en un apasionado beso.

.

.

.

Algunos días después Darien estaba en el quirófano con un gran equipo médico a su disposición dispuesto para intervenir a la pequeña Hotaru.

La cirugía se extendió por varias horas, no había sido nada fácil, pero el pelinegro se había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarle la vida a esa pequeña.

Agotado física y emocionalmente, después de horas en pabellón, salió a darles personalmente a Souichi y a Serena.

—¡Darien gracias al cielo!, estamos desesperados no nos han dado noticias, dime ¿cómo está Hotaru?

—está estable, la han trasladado a cuidados intensivos. Afortunadamente, por lo que se pudo apreciar, el tumor no se ha diseminado a otras partes del cuerpo o del sistema nervioso central como el cerebro y médula espinal y se logró extirpar todo el tumor por medio de la cirugía.  
—¿eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Serena.

—que la cirugía fue exitosa. Pero aun no se puede descartar nada, aún hay que esperar el resultado de patología para saber si el tumor es canceroso o no por si hay que proceder con quimio o radio terapia. En unas semanas se le realizara una punción lumbar y una biopsia de médula ósea para descartar completamente que no se haya diseminado a otras partes del cuerpo que no se hayan visto en la cirugía.

—¡entonces de que sirvió que la operaras si no pudiste curarla! —le gritó Serena.

—cálmate mi ángel, ya escuchaste la cirugía fue un éxito y Darien está haciendo todo por ayudar a nuestra Hotaru, solo nos está dando todas las variantes posibles. Como medico es su deber hacerlo.

—no duden que haré hasta lo imposible para que Hotaru se recupere totalmente. En unas horas podrán entrar a verla pero como sabes Souichi solo serán unos minutos, cuando este fuera de peligro y la trasladen a una habitación podrán estar con ella.

—lo sé Darien, gracias por todo en verdad.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, cerca de la media noche, Darien estaba descansando en el consultorio que le habían asignado mientras permaneciera en el hospital. Estaba agotado, así que se recostó en la camilla para descansar pero el sueño terminó por vencerlo, había sido una cirugía difícil; además de una carga emocional saber que esa pequeña era hija de alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, y al mismo tiempo del cariño que le tenía Serena pero también él se había encariñado con Hotaru, como no hacerlo si es una niña muy dulce, de una personalidad fascinante y con muchas ganas de vivir.

Serena por su parte se sentía culpable se había excedido al gritarle a Darien, no debía mezclar las cosas ni dejar que los nervios la traicionaran.

Souichi había tenido un paciente de emergencia, y le había pedido que se fuera a descansar porque nada sacaba con quedarse en la sala de espera dado que el primer día Hotaru tendría que estar en cuidados intensivos y no podían quedarse con ella. Pero Serena no podía irse sin hacer algo primero, debía disculparse con Darien.

Souichi le había dicho que Darien se quedaría esa noche en el hospital pendiente de Hotaru. Le preguntó a una de las enfermeras si lo había visto.

—disculpe señorita ¿usted saber donde encuentro al doctor Chiba?

—¿doctor Chiba? —Serena asintió —debe ser nuevo porque no lo conozco, pero déjeme consultarle a una de mis compañeras. Nanami —dijo llamando a una joven de largo cabello de color azul claro —¿tú conoces al doctor Darien Chiba?.

—el doctor Chiba, claro es el doctor que llegó de Estados Unidos, ¿te acuerdas? es el guapo pelinegro de ojos zafiros. Todas tratamos de conquistarlo, es todo un bombón—de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Serena quien la miraba molesta, aunque no quisiera haber escuchado eso despertó sentimientos que no quería abrigar.

—si ya sé quién es, pero él no ha aceptado salir con ninguna desde que llegó —le dijo la primera enfermera —¿sabes donde encontrarlo? la señorita lo está buscando.

—hace casi una hora lo vi ir hacia su consulta y no lo he visto salir de ahí, es la 309 por el pasillo a mano izquierda.

—Gracias —dijo secamente Serena.

Siguió la indicaciones que le habían dado, llegó iba a tocar la puerta cuando vio que estaba entre abierta, y no habían luces encendidas.

Asomó su cabeza para ver si Darien estaba dentro. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, pudo ver al pelinegro recostado en la camilla profundamente dormido.

Su cuerpo tomó vida propia, y sin saber cómo estaba a su lado contemplándolo, aunque lo había visto los últimos días solo ahora era consciente de los cambios en él, era un hombre alto y recio, maduro y atractivo, su cabello más corto de lo que Serena recordaba le daba un aspecto más maduro, de espalda ancha y mentón fuerte, siempre había sido guapo pero debía reconocer que los años habían jugado a su favor, lo hacían ver mucho más varonil que antaño.

La embargó un profundo sentimiento conocido. Instintivamente alargó su mano y acaricio su mejilla. Hacía seis años que no lo tocaba, Serena sintió que se quemaba al contacto de su piel. Consciente de lo que había hecho retiró la mano.

—¿te gusta lo que ves Serena? —dijo Darien con voz ronca aún sin abrir los ojos, ella dio un respingo.

—co…co…como… —decía sin poder completar la frase.

—¿cómo supe que eras tú?, reconocería tu olor donde fuera —dijo irguiéndose de la camilla mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella —te hice una pregunta.

—Claro que no, yo…yo solo venia a disculparme por haberte gritado…yo lo siento… bien ya lo hice así que me voy—dijo dándole le espalda mientras se disponía a irse.

De repente, antes de Serena se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, en cuestión de segundos, Darien la agarró del brazo, tiró de ella hacia sí y le aplastó la boca con la suya.

No fue un beso tierno, si no desesperado, con dureza y ardor, penetrándola con la lengua, inundados de deseo y necesidad, no solo por parte de Darien también de Serena, quien respondía arrebatadamente de forma vehemente, con enfado, agresivamente, mordisqueándolo. En ese momento, ella le odiaba por todo lo que la hacía sentir.

Lo empujo, separándolo de ella tan solo un poco, trató de abofetearlo pero Darien fue más rápido y tomó su mano, atrayéndola aún más a él. Volviendo a unir sus labios. Perdida en las sensaciones arqueó el cuerpo para acoplarse al de Darien, como queriendo fundirse con él. Serena y Darien habían cruzado una línea de demarcación, ya era tarde no podían volver atrás, estaban sobrecogidos por la pasión, la necesidad y el deseo.

Las grandes manos de Darien comenzaron a viajar de forma ascendente por su espalda, los costados el contorno de sus pechos, mientras Serena comenzaba a emitir leves gemidos producto de sus caricias al tiempo que jalaba de los cabellos azabaches.

Darien no había podido controlarse, al sentir sus manos acariciando su mejilla lo había desquiciado. ¿Hacía cuántos años que no la veía ni tenía tan cerca?, ¿hace cuánto que no la tocaba, que no sentía el calor de su piel o la dulzura de su sabor?. Era algo tan extraño, solo ella había desatado en él los sentimientos más profundos y hacia pedazos su autocontrol. ¿Qué más podían pedirle a un simple mortal? Por todos los cielos ¡ella no lo rechazó!, no lo había hecho por el contrario había correspondido a su repentino ataque. A pesar de todo aunque se negara a reconocerlo en el fondo la amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero ¿La amaba tanto como para olvidar? No. Nunca olvidaría lo que pasó.

Entonces tan rápido como comenzó todo, terminó. Darien se separó de ella como si se acabara de percatar lo que estaba haciendo, aunque aún tomándole la mano.

La miró fijamente, la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y rojos producto de la brusquedad con que él la había besado, para él se veía simplemente hermosa.

Atónita y vulnerable, Serena se aterró al pensar ella hubiera permitido que llegará hasta donde él quisiera, se había dejado llevar y le había respondido a lo que él exigía, pero ahora con la cabeza un poco más fría se daba cuenta de era un error, sí, porque era imposible que él lo hubiera hecho por amor, era deseo, pasión solo eso y no volvería a caer en su juego, quería llorar por haber sido tan débil, Darien no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho, ella lo había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón, pero ahora dolía y dolía demasiado.

—no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más Darien Chiba, me oíste nunca —dijo agitando su brazo para soltarse de su agarre—. Ya no soy la niñita tonta que creías que era. No me volverás a engañar.

Diciendo esto se fue dejando desconcertado al pelinegro ¿volver a engañarla?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, aquí tiene un nuevo capítulo. Lo escribí cientos de veces porque no me convencía. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Ustedes me dirán que les pareció. **

**De ante mano les digo que no se nada de medicina, solo fue investigacion por internet, asi que si hay algun error. No es mi itención**

**No quedan muchos capítulos, si bien no tengo planificado cuantos tampoco quiero alargarme mucho. **

**Como adelanto puedo decirles que… **

**nah mejor esperen al próximo jejeje. **

**Reviews:**

**Yesqui2000: **solo puedo decirte que el segundo beso no fue premeditado, solo lo hizo, no sabía que Darien estaba ahí, como tampoco Serena se dio cuenta. Para Seiya vale la frase en la guerra y el amor todo vale, a veces cuesta reconocer que no somos correspondidos.

**Johana: **mi niña lo siento no fue mi intención que fuera tan triste (bueno quizá solo un poquito jeje). Espero que haya quedado claro todo lo que sintió Serena. Muchas gracias por tus palabras creerme que tenia listo para subir el viernes pero no me convencía y termine por reescribirlo. Déjame tu correo así "ejemplo arroba Hotmail punto com"

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf: **preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, solo puedo decir que todo tiene su razón de ser, más bien yo se la daré jejej si te respondiera no tendrían gracia los próximos capítulos (que mala soy) no queda más que esperar que la señora inspiración me visite o me encuentre a mi Darien personal eso si que no estaría nada mal jaja. Besotes amiga

**Andy Nicolao: **bienvenida entonces a esta historia, me alegra que sea de tu agrado, espero que hayas podido leer los que seguían. Besotes

**Anggie:** lo siento si lloraste en el anterior, pues si todo estaba bien entre ellos, como dijo Andrew es obvio que algo pasó. Darien también lo deja ver ahora. Pronto se sabrá no comas ansias.

**Usako:** no sé si es bipolar no se me había ocurrido, como ya he dicho todo tiene su porque y su causa. Hay que esperar.

**Mayilu:** nena no los odies o por lo menos no a Darien. Quién podría odiarlo con esa carita esos, ojos, ese cuerpo, ah ya mejor no sigo jejej yo aun ando en busca de mi Darien de carne y hueso. Afortunada Serena de tenerlo jejeje. Volviendo a lo nuestro no huyo de los problemas, quizá después lo entiendas.

**Gracias y mil gracias a cada uno de los que leen esta historia. **

**Y quienes dejan un comentario, son bienvenidos al igual que las ideas, me sirven de inspiración.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos**


	20. Chapter 20

**Les advierto para las que quedaron con ganas unos capítulos atrás este contiene Lemon.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Darien hermano qué bueno que llegaste!—dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de saludo —Te estábamos esperando.

—Gracias por la invitación Drew, les traje esto —le entregó una botella de vino.

—¡Hola Darien! bienvenido a nuestro hogar —comento Lita que venía saliendo de la cocina —no deberías haberte molestado.

—claro que no es molestia, no podía aceptar su invitación y no traer nada. Además ya muero de ganas porque me digan esa noticia que quieren darme.

—no comas ansias Darien a su tiempo lo sabrás, como dicen la noche es joven —se justifico el rubio mientras le servía una copa de vino y se la extendía a Darien —ten.

—gracias, déjame decirte Lita que huele delicioso.

—bueno ya sabes que mi Lita es la mejor en la cocina. Y tú ¿cómo estás hermano? te ves cansado.

—lo estoy las últimas dos semanas desde la operación de Hotaru he estado al pendiente de su caso y no he descansado mucho.

—Serena nos ha dicho que pudiste extirpar el tumor por completo, que está teniendo una buena recuperación y que hasta la transfirieron a una habitación. Todo gracias a ti.

—pues sí Lita gracias a Dios la operación fue un éxito pero yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo lo demás es merito de Hotaru esa pequeñita tiene muchas ganas de vivir.

—no te quites meritos, eres un excelente medico hermano, no era una operación fácil y gracias a ti Hotaru está bien. Pero bueno, ya no hablemos de trabajo ¿no? Te invitamos para distraernos, ponte cómodo —dijo señalando un sofá.

—Drew cariño —lo llamó la castaña —lo siento acabo de darme cuenta que me faltan algunas cosas para terminar la cena y olvidé comprarlas.

—si quieren me hacen una lista y yo puedo ir —sugirió Darien poniéndose de pie.

—¡claro que no! tú eres nuestro invitado —refutó Andrew — vamos nosotros, quedas en tu casa hermano, no tardamos.

Mientras Andrew y Lita salían, Darien volvió a sentarse en el sofá, tomó unas revistas que estaban sobre la mesa para distraerse mientras llegaban sus amigos. Después de un rato fue seducido por la vista que tenían, así que tomo su copa de vino y salió al balcón.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta, se volteo pero al hacerlo no se encontró precisamente con las personas que esperaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó la recién llegada.

—Parece que lo mismo que tú —dijo Darien al ver el postre que traía en sus manos —Serena es evidente que a los dos nos han invitado a cenar.

—esto es una broma ¿no?... sí, claro que sí… debe serlo. Andrew y Lita no pueden haberme hecho esto, seguro tú llegaste de sorpresa, claro…debe haber sido eso y no quisieron despacharte. Sí…indudablemente —decía sin sentido, mientras el pelinegro solo negaba con la cabeza —debe ser un error, si eso… es solo un error, ellos no pudieron.

Serena no conseguía decir ni mucho menos hacer nada coherente con Darien delante, desde ese beso en su consulta lo había evitado como a la peste.

—Esto no podía ser peor —bufó la rubia.

Pero de pronto eso ya no importó, porque ya no estaba delante de Darien, sino rodeada de completa oscuridad.

—¿Qué demonios...? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—yo y mi bocota… ¿Darien? —preguntó ella con pánico en la voz.

—Aquí estoy —se movió como ciego tanteando a su alrededor en la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, aún así no pudo evitar golpearse las espinillas con algún mueble.

—¡ay!

—¿estás bien? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa.

—sí solo me golpee —dejó la copa de vino allí con mucho cuidado.

Darien avanzó despacio, tocando los muebles, hasta que llegó a su lado.

—tal parece que hubo un apagón en la zona porque tampoco se ve luz afuera. Serena escuchó la cercanía de su voz, tanteo hacia delante y se agarró a su fornido brazo con dedos temblorosos.

—Perdona. Yo… bueno yo...

—sí lo sé, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad.

—¿lo… lo recuerdas?

—uhum.

Y hasta a Darien podía darle temor una oscuridad tan absoluta. No veía a Serena, pero sentía el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, podía oler su perfume, ese que nunca había podido olvidar y sentía la calidez de sus dedos que estaban aferrados a su brazo.

—¿estás bien Serena? —Darien le tomó la mano.

—¿eh? Si.

Eso decía ella pero su respiración jadeante la traicionaba por completo. A Darien le resultaba evidente que no estaba bien, pero Serena hacía lo imposible por darle esa impresión.

—¿segura?

—sí, sí estoy bien.

Continuó sin creerle que obstinada podía ser, Darien resistió el gran impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos como años atrás y prometerle que todo iba bien mientras estuviera con él. En lugar de eso le apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—se…será mejor que salgamos de aquí y los esperemos abajo —sugirió la rubia.

—bien, vamos sígueme con cuidado.

Darien la guió a tientas en la oscuridad, llegaron hasta la puerta, pero por más intentos que hizo esta no se abrió.

—Serena lamento decirte que nos hemos quedado encerrados.

—¿Qué?

—sí como oyes la puerta no abre. Al irse la luz se ha bloqueado el sistema de seguridad.

—no puede ser.

—pues sí, tendremos que esperara a que vuelva la luz o que lleguen Lita y Andrew.

—no hay de otra, mi suerte no podía ser peor.

—no sé cuánto tiempo estemos aquí en cerrados Serena, ¿por qué no hacemos una especie de tregua?, no quiero discutir todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.

—está bien tienes razón.

—por cierto nunca me contaste por qué le tienes miedo a la oscuridad.

—ah bueno es un trauma de la infancia.

—¿un trauma?

Serena soltó una risita temblona provocada por los nervios, pero no solo debido a la oscuridad si no por la situación en la que estaban, por la cercanía con el pelinegro.

—sí, cuando tenía cinco años, rompí un jarrón de mamá para evitar que me regañara me escondí y terminé quedándome encerrada toda una tarde en un armario del ático. Como nadie entraba a esa habitación nunca me escucharon pedir ayuda. Estaba aterrorizada y desde entonces me da pánico la oscuridad.

Serena volvió a reírse, como si pretendiera disimular el nerviosismo que resultaba patente en su voz.

—solo a ti te puede ocurrir algo así cabeza de chorlito.

—Cabeza de chorlito —repitió —hace mucho que no me llamaban así.

—Quizá porque solo yo te llamaba así —dijo en un ronco susurro acechándola.

Su cercanía, los recuerdos del pasado y el de aquel beso en el hospital la hicieron estremecer. Aunque su cabeza le decía que no debía dejarse llevar, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Si Darien sospechara lo que aún provocaba en ella. Pero no, ella no podía permitirlo, extendió el brazo para impedirle el avance dando un paso hacia atrás casi pegándose a la puerta, temerosa de que él descubriera lo vulnerable que se sentía por su cercanía.

—Yo no…no me refería a eso Darien…yo quería decir

—¿Qué? —dijo mientras se acercaba aún más.

—quería decir que...Darien no te acerques.

—¿estás segura que no quieres que lo haga?

Aún en la completa oscuridad podía sentir que Darien estaba tan cerca que si daba un paso, tan solo un paso más su mano le tocaría el pecho. Y como adivinándolo Darien dio ese pasó y a Serena le pareció que iba a estallar al sentir su acelerado corazón, la calidez de su pecho.

—no solo soy el único que te llamaba de esa forma… estas temblando y tu cuerpo me dice que soy el único que te hace sentir así ¿o vas a negarlo?.

—yo…

Sin darle tiempo responder o a escapar de él la apoyó contra la puerta antes de que ter minara la frase, Serena se encontró con el cuerpo musculoso de Darien pegado al de ella, su mano continuaba en el fornido pecho de él y las manos de Darien acariciándole la nuca, recorriendo su cuello haciéndola estremecer de excitación.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras sentía su cálido aliento cada vez más cerca. Aun en la completa oscuridad sabía que el rostro de Darien descendía despacio, agónicamente despacio hacia ella, hasta le cubrió la boca con la suya, acoplándose perfectamente como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

La boca de Darien se movió hábilmente contra la suya, excitándola, quemándola, saboreándola, ira y pasión se mezclaron en aquel beso. Aunque su cuerpo la traicionara no le daría el placer de escucharlo de su boca pero tenía razón… él era el único que despertaba en ella esta sensación de deseo y pasión.

Raudo, el roce de sus labios cobró dureza, se tornó dominante. Igual que aquella noche unos días atrás y luego se fue suavizando, seduciéndola.

Serena había puesto su cerebro en piloto automático, no tenía defensas contra semejante invasión. Sólo sabía que la sangre le hervía y que él era la única persona que podía calmarla. Instintivamente, se dejo llevar, separó los labios y la boca del pelinegro entró en contacto con la suya dando la bienvenida a sus lenguas encontrándose en una danza interminable y prometedora. De la garganta de Darien escapó un profundo gruñido al tiempo que bajaba las manos para agarrarle el cuerpo y pegárselo al suyo.

Darien le acariciaba el pelo, el cuerpo, deslizó una mano por debajo de la blusa y le tocó la piel desnuda. Bajó sus manos y levantó la tela rígida de la falda hasta enrollarla en torno a la cintura de Serena, para descender acariciando sus muslos.

—Oh, princesa —la voz le tembló.

Aferró sus glúteos y la alzó haciendo que entrelazara sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de él, Darien movió las caderas y ella sintió su erección. La sostuvo con una mano, mientras oía la respiración jadeante y entrecortada de Serena, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cintura, los pechos sobre la fina tela del sujetador.

Serena se horrorizó al oírse gemir a sí misma, pero no había podido evitarlo. Escucho voces en el pasillo, pero nada le importó. El cuerpo entero parecía arderle encendido de pasión, arqueaba la espalda buscando más proximidad aún con él.

—¿Darien?...¿Serena?... ¿están ahí? —escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

Eran Lita y Andrew, Serena recordó que estaban en su casa, ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? se dijo a sí misma.

—¡maldición! —resopló Darien

Con cuidado la deposito en el suelo.

—¿Darien?...¿Sere? —dijo golpeado la puerta.

—Sí…Drew…—jadeó el pelinegro tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Con piernas temblorosas, Serena se alejo de él, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello. El cuerpo le picaba y le quemaba por la frustración sexual.

—¿están bien? ¿Serena está contigo Darien?

—Sí Lita los dos estamos bien —respondió.

Luego muchos intentos fallidos para forzar la puerta, regresó la luz. Andrew abrió encontrándose a sus dos amigos, tanto a él como a Lita solo les bastó verlos para imaginarse lo que había ocurrido.

—Lamentamos la demora —se disculpó Lita —pero con el apagón se nos dificultó el regreso, no habían semáforos y las calles eran un caos.

En realidad el que dejaran solo a Darien para salir a compara habia solo una excusa para dejarlos a solas. Andrew con una sonrisa de satisfacción le hizo un gesto a Darien, llevándose el índice a los labios. El pelinegro entendió el mensaje y se limpió el resto de lápiz labial.

—podrían explicarnos ustedes dos, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿por qué nos invitaron? —exigió la rubia.

—ya lo sabrán pero primero cenemos ¿sí? Lita se esmeró mucho en preparar la cena.

Así lo hicieron aunque por momentos el ambiente era tenso. Andrew se encargaba de amenizarlo.

—bien Andrew ya cenamos ahora podrías decirme ¿por qué tuvieron la genial idea de invitarnos a Darien y a mí?

Andrew les explicó el por qué, dejando a Serena boquiabierta.

.

.

Mina, Rei y Amy fueron a visitar a Lita al Crown Center.

Desde que Andrew y la castaña eran novios, aprovechando las habilidades culinarias de estas además del centro de videojuegos se habían ampliado, comprando el local adyacente y abrieron una cafetería.

—¿Cómo les fue a ustedes con el apagón de ayer? —preguntó Amy.

—yo me aproveche de la situación de completa oscuridad y disfruté como nunca, sinceramente creo que en 9 meses tendré a un pequeño Yatencito volviéndome loca.

—¡Mina!

—¡pero si es verdad! díganme ¿ustedes no hicieron lo mismo? —dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente.

Amy y Rei se sonrojaron.

—ven y dicen que yo soy la pervertida, ustedes también lo son solo que yo lo reconozco ¿y tu Lita? También adelantaste tu noche de bodas.

—¡que! Claro que no, a nosotros nos pilló en la calle, habíamos salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena. Lo que si nos costó mucho llegar a casa, Drew casi choca pero teníamos prisa porque Serena y Darien se quedaron encerrados en nuestro departamento.

—escuché mal ¿Serena y Darien en tu departamento?

—oíste bien Mina. Los invitamos a cenar para informarles que ellos serán los padrinos de nuestra boda.

—¡que Darien y Serena serán tus padrinos! —exclamaron a coro.

—¿te has vuelto loca Lita? —recriminó Rei.

—no chicas, ya saben que Darien es el mejor amigo de Drew se quieren como hermanos.

—pero podrías haberte puesto firme Lita, también es tu boda, acaso no sabes lo que esto significará para Serena después de todo lo que le hizo ese idiota —increpó Rei.

—no lo olvido pero ¡ay chicas no sé cómo decirles! —suspiró —creo que Andrew tiene razón.

—¿razon en qué? —inquirió Amy.

—en que Darien y Serena siguen enamorados.

—ahora sí creo que te volviste loca —dijo la pelinegra agitando sus manos —¡por supuesto que no! Serena rehízo su vida, se va a casar con Souichi, lo de Darien ya es historia.

—yo no estaría tan segura Rei, es cosa de verlos. Además es claro que Serena quiere mucho a Souichi pero no lo ama, acaso no recuerdan como brillaban sus ojos cuando estaba con Darien, díganme ¿han visto ese brillo desde que esta con Souichi?

—Aunque me cueste reconocerlo Lita tiene razón —la secundó Mina —nunca he vuelto a ver a Serena tan feliz como cuando estaba con Darien.

—porque son amores distintos ese patán fue su primer amor, su primer novio —argumento Rei —Souichi en cambio le da seguridad, estabilidad, es una relación madura lo que la tonta de Serena necesita.

—una cosa es que desconfiemos de Darien por todo lo que pasó pero otra es que como sus amigas reconozcamos que puede que Serena lo quiera mucho, que en él encontró el cariño que necesitaba además de sentirse responsable por Hotaru, pero en el fondo creo que todas nos damos cuenta de que Serena no ama a Souichi.

—pero Darien la dejo y después se fue con Beryl —les recordó Mina.

—no sé qué razones habrá tenido Darien, pero de lo único que estoy segura es el que nunca rehízo su vida con Beryl ni con ninguna otra y que aunque él no quiera reconocerlo sigue tan enamorado de Serena como antes.

—creo que lo mejor y nuestro deber como amigas es que hablemos con Serena —sugirió Amy — y apoyarla en la decisión que tome, independiente si nos parece o no.

.

.

.

Algunos días después Lita le pidió a Serena que los acompañaran a las afueras de Tokio a una zona bastante rural para ver el salón donde realizarían la fiesta. Le pidió que estuviera a las 9 de la mañana en su departamento.

Serena llegó bastante apurada, se le había hecho un poco tarde. Tomó el ascensor para llegar al piso de Andrew y Lita. Una campanilla le aviso que había llegado y salió del ascensor dobló el pasillo y se encontró con Darien recostado en la pared frente a la puerta de Lita y Andrew. El corazón le dio un vuelco nada más verlo. Piernas largas enfundadas en unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta negra que marcaba su trabajado abdomen.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nerviosa.

—¿siempre que me veas me harás la misma pregunta? —dijo con una sonrisa — Supongo cabeza de chorlito que nos invitaron a los dos para ayudarlos a escoger el lugar de la fiesta.

—¡genial lo que me faltaba! Quiero que te quede claro que si te aguanto es por Lita y Andrew, dime ¿ya tocaste?

—sí pero no me abren —en eso sonó el celular de Serena.

—es Lita —contestó la llamada —hola… bien y ustedes aún no se levantan ¿por qué no abren?… ¡cómo!...está bien…bueno nos vemos allá.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto curioso al ver la expresión de Serena.

—Lita me dijo que tuvieron que adelantarse porque pasaron a ver algo del departamento al que se mudarán, así que me pidió que nos adelantáramos y nos encontráramos allá. Que había dejado un mapa impreso que sacaron de internet con las indicaciones en recepción.

—bien entonces en marcha.

—el problema es que yo vine en taxi, Andrew me dijo que era incensario que fuéramos en dos autos.

—podemos ir en mi moto.

—no sé si sea buena idea.

—¿no me digas que aún le tienes miedo? —la desafió con sorna augurando su respuesta.

—¡claro que no!.

Serena no tenía miedo de subir en la motocicleta, lo que la aterraba era la cercanía que tendría que tener con Darien

—¿entonces? —Serena no respondió, Darien comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, espero que llegara y entró — por lo menos yo voy, si tu quieres te quedas aquí.

—¡uy! está bien Darien espera.

Ambos bajaron, salieron del edificio y fueron hasta la motocicleta aparcada de Darien. Serena notó que no era la misma que tenía antes. Como tantas veces, hacia seis años, él le pasó el casco adicional mientras se ponía el de él y se montaba en la motocicleta esperando que Serena hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo arranco fuertemente obligándola como la primera vez a que se aferrara a él para evitar caer.

Así partieron mientras una pareja escondida los observaba divertidos a unos metros de allí.

—¿no se nos habrá pasado la mano? Tú en verdad ¿crees que resulte? —preguntó Lita algo insegura.

—no lo sé amor pero si no se matan entre ellos por lo menos estarán a solas para hablar. El otro día ya nos quedo claro que no son indiferentes uno del otro como aparentan.

.

.

Horas después Darien detuvo la motocicleta.

—¿cabeza de chorlito estás segura que vamos bien?

—Pues si mira —dijo mostrándole el mapa, lo que ellos no sabían es que había sido manipulado por cierto rubio —se supone que vamos bien.

—déjame ver —vio el mapa —mmn pues si este es el camino pero aquí no hay nada, ni siquiera una casa.

Darien trató de encender la motocicleta, pero esta no hacia contacto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la rubia.

—no enciende.

Ambos bajaron y Darien empezó a revisar que pasaba. Después de dárselas de mecánico, simplemente no encendía.

—no entiendo no sé porque no hace contacto, no tiene ni un mes no debería tener problema.

—quizá es la pana del tonto y seguro al señor arrogante se le olvido echarle gasolina.

—claro que no, esta mañana…—dijo viendo el indicador combustible — ¡no puede ser!.

—¿qué?

—¡es imposible! antes de llegar a casa de Andrew llené el estanque y ahora no tiene ni una gota de gasolina.

Lo que los dos no sabían que el causante de eso también había sido su rubio amigo mientras el pelinegro esta dentro del edificio esperándolo.

—Llamaré a Lita para saber donde están —saco su celular y marcó el numero de la castaña —¡maldición no hay señal!

—Déjame intentar yo — dijo viendo su teléfono móvil — no yo tampoco tengo.

—¡genial! Lo que me faltaba, perdida en medio de la nada y contigo.

—para mí tampoco es agradable sabes —bufo molesto por su comentario —lo mejor será que esperemos a que pase alguien para pedir ayuda.

Serena se sentó en un viejo tronco y Darien no tardo en hacerle compañía. Los minutos transcurrían y ni una sola alma pasaba por esa vieja carretera.

Para empeorar la situación el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y al cabo de unos minutos se comenzaron a escucharse truenos.

Serena dio un respingo e instintivamente se abrazó a Darien.

—tranquila fue solo un trueno. Se avecina una tormenta, creo que deberíamos buscar donde refugiarnos.

Darien escondió detrás de unos arbustos la motocicleta y encadenó a un árbol, aunque no creía que alguien pasara y la viera.

La tormenta no tardó en hacerse presente. Se internaron entre en campo intentando encontrar alguna cabaña o lugar que sirviera de refugio, la lluvia caía cantaros el agua caía copiosamente sobre ellos, el viento cada vez era peor dificultándoles el paso y la temperatura había descendido notablemente el frio calaba hasta los huesos.

Cuando podían se refugiaban baja algún árbol, pero no era suficiente el agua escurría entre medio del follaje. Los dos estaban empapados y agotados, habían caminado por mucho, demasiado tiempo y no encontraban nada.

Darien notó que a Serena había aminorado del paso, sus movimientos eran torpes y se estremecía a causa del frio, los dientes le castañeaban, estaba muy pálida, sus labios, orejas, dedos tenían una tonalidad azulada.

—¿Sere?

—Da…rien no pued…—pero no pudo decir nada porque perdió la conciencia, por suerte Darien alcanzó a evitar que cayera. La tomó entre sus brazos tratando de reanimarla, pero era evidente que estaba en estado de hipotermia. Si no hacia algo Serena podía hasta morir a causa del frio.

—¡despierta, por favor princesa despierta! —imploraba en voz alta.

Continuó caminado con Serena en los brazos, gracias al cielo a lo lejos divisó lo que parecía ser una cabaña solitaria. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas hasta llegar al lugar. Estaba evidentemente abandonado, solo el polvo y la suciedad la hacían suya, pero no importaba. Les serviría de refugio.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, comenzó a reanimarla pero no obtuvo respuesta Serena seguía inconsciente, le abrió los parpados y tenia las pupilas dilatadas. Con mucho cuidado la dejó en el suelo, para buscar algo que la ayudara entrar en calor, encontró unas mantas, volvió hasta ella y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada, no había nada de sexual en ello, el miedo a perderla era mayor; cuando estuvo desnuda la cubrió con las mantas, le masajeó los brazos y el cuerpo tratando de hacerla entrar en calor pero no lo conseguía.

—¡princesa por favor reacciona!, ¡por favor no me hagas esto!… ¡te perdono pero por lo que más quieras reacciona!.

Recordó algo que había aprendido en la universidad, así que comenzó a desnudarse, cuando lo estuvo por completo se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí, con cuidado la rodeó con los brazos, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo por completo, envolviéndose entre las mantas comenzó a frotar sus manos alrededor del cuerpo frio e inerte de Serena, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que comenzó a percibir que su temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir.

Se quedó así con el cuerpo de Serena sobre el suyo, mientras sus manos continuaban recorriéndola y transmitiéndole su calidez.

Luego de lo que para él fueron horas agónicas la sintió removerse, estaba reaccionando. La notó abrir lentamente sus ojos.

—¡gracias al cielo Serena! —expresó con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Da…Daa…

—shhh tranquila princesa —dijo estrechándola aún más —vas a estar bien, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Así se quedaron por largo rato mientras él la mecía sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando ya Serena estaba evidentemente más recuperada, había dejado de temblar, su cuerpo ya estaba en temperatura normal, fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Podía percibir el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Darien bajo el suyo, tenía su cabeza recostada en su torso por lo que podía sentir el vello negro de su pecho sobre su mejilla pasando por su duro estómago, hasta más abajo, como dibujando una flecha hacia su virilidad. La emoción la invadió por completo, una parte de sí misma sobre la que no tenía control ansiaba quedarse así respirando el aroma de su piel, sentir sus manos recorriéndola por completo, la sólida presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Levantó la vista de su pecho y vio como esos profundos pozos azul zafiro la miraban, pudo ver en ellos la aflicción y preocupación que había sentido, pero no solo eso sus ojos la veían con ¿amor?, no lo supo, solo se dejo embrujar por ellos. Alzó una mano temblorosa hasta su nuca animándolo a inclinar la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios.

Por primera vez desde que se había vuelto a ver era ella quien lo besaba. Haciendo que Darien perdiera la razón, deleitándose en la dulzura de su sabor mientras su lengua lo recorría delineando el contorno de sus labios y el interior de su boca, era cálida, demasiado tentadora, totalmente seductora. ¡Dios lo estaba matando!.

Darien se separó de ella, dándole la oportunidad de arrepentirse, además solo hace unas horas había estado con hipotermia e inconsciente. Pero nuevamente Serena enredó los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, para atraerlo reclamando sus labios, devorándolo ávidamente, haciéndolo gemir y de la cabeza de él desaparecieron todos los pensamientos, desechando cualquier pequeño vestigio de resistencia y la besó profunda, autoritariamente, mientras la reclinaba al suelo sobre las mantas y él se recostaba a medias junto a ella.

Darien comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo acariciando sus costados, su vientre, jugueteaba con su sensible piel mientras sus labios se movían sobre los de Serena, para luego comenzar a descender, aprisionando el lóbulo de su oreja, el pulso le latía frenéticamente en el hueco de su cuello, succionó y la escuchó retener el aliento.

—me vuelves loca —jadeó ella.

—eso quiero.

—arrogante.

Dejó un sendero de besos húmedos hasta la curva de sus senos tomando uno con su boca, mordisqueando y succionando el henchido pezón, mientras su mano atendía el izquierdo. La escuchó gemir y arquearse hacia él, animado por su reacción le proporcionó la misma atención al otro y después comenzó a desplazar sus manos hacia sus costillas, su cintura, jugueteando en su ombligo descendiendo y deteniéndose en ese punto palpitante que ansiaba recibir su atención.

—Oh Darien…me gusta tanto que me toques… es como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por donde pones los dedos.

—Me gusta hacerte sentir así —dijo él.

Darien deslizó las manos en el interior de sus muslos, sus dedos se deslizaban abriéndola, excitando, presionando, estimulándola. Serena se removió inquieta, separando las piernas para darle mejor acceso, Darien se acomodó sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, reemplazando sus dedos por su miembro utilizó la punta de su sexo para acariciarla entre las piernas. Ella gritó al notar la caricia en el clítoris.

Darien presionó su entrada haciendo estremecer a Serena, empujó con más fuerza y notó que se ponía rígida. Buscó su boca, para infundirle confianza, cautivándola con el rose de sus labios tratando de aliviarla con besos, sabía que no era el primero pero quería que fuera especial, cuando la sintió más relajada continuo deslizándose en su interior.

Era tan estrecha, demasiado y condenadamente estrecha, flexionó las caderas empujando con fuerza atravesándola de una estocada e introduciéndose en ella hasta el fondo, rompiendo una barrera que no esperaba encontrar, la escuchó gemir de dolor mientras le clavaba las unas en la espalda.

Serena cerró fuertemente los ojos sintió que la partían en dos, pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sentía un dolor púnzate en su interior pero que lentamente iba desapareciendo dando paso al placer de sentir como el miembro de Darien la llenaba por completo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se preocupó al ver la expresión perdida de sus zafiros.

Darien se quedó muy quieto aún en su interior, estaba atónito completamente pasmado. No podía ser… hace seis años… ¿habría sido un error?, ¿lo habrían engañado? ¿o tal vez solo le había dado lo mismo que a él la noche antes?

—¿Dar?

—¡Er… eres virgen!

—Técnicamente… lo era —dijo jadeante —Pero no creo que quieras hablar de eso ahora —haciendo un tentativo movimiento de caderas.

Serena tenía razón necesitaba respuestas, pero no era el momento aunque había una persona que le debía una explicación. Estaba duro, su cuerpo aun ardía de deseo por ella y saber que era el primero lo llenó de satisfacción, besó sus mejillas borrando con sus labios las lágrimas que había derramado.

— Mírame.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy autoritario? —repuso Serena, pero aún obedeciéndolo.

—autoritario, orgulloso, presumido y arrogante, pero alguien lo encontraba cautivador.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y él le hizo promesas silenciosas con la mirada.

—quiero ver tus ojos mientras hacemos el amor princesa.

Entonces, Darien comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica, hizo que colocara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole un mejor ángulo, tocando un punto dentro de ella que le producía sacudidas eléctricas con cada arremetida. Serena gimió indicándole a Darien que iba por buen camino, recibía sus embestidas poseída por una espiral creciente de placer puro al tiempo que ladeaba las caderas y arqueaba la espalda, para acogerlo más profundamente en su interior, estrechándose en torno a su miembro.

Darien podía sentir como el cuerpo de Serena se acercaba al clímax, arremetió más de prisa, con mayor profundidad y dureza. La escuchó gritar de placer, sintió su cuerpo tenso, su interior apreso aún más su miembro. Serena se sentía invadida por una oleada salvaje de puro placer que no tenía retorno, se retorció y gimió sonoramente gritando su nombre mientras su cuerpo se sacudía a causa del orgasmo.

Al tiempo que Darien la asió de las caderas y en un par de arremetidas la acompañó. Lo sintió rotundamente en todo su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies, lo abrasaba oleada tras oleada de ardiente calor. Nunca había sentido nada igual, sabía que solo con ella era posible, un increíble y absoluto placer lo atravesaba. Su cuerpo se vio agitado por convulsiones, derramando su simiente en su interior.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien salió de ella atrayéndola hacia sí. Tumbados el uno al lado del otro y abrazados, se cubrieron con las viejas mantas. Serena alzó la cabeza que tenía recostada sobre el hombro de Darien y le preguntó con timidez:

—¿Es siempre... así?

Darien rebosaba orgullo viril, más aún ahora que sabía que era el primer amante de su princesa. Ahora que la había hecho su mujer y que sintió que estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre, haría todo lo posible por retenerla a su lado. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla y la besó en la frente.

—Si te refieres a nosotros dos princesa, sí lo será.

Poco a poco, extenuados y saciados, se quedaron dormidos.

Aunque durante la noche Darien le volvió a hacer el amor tomándose tiempo para saborear a conciencia y detenidamente cada matiz de su sensible cuerpo. Ninguna parte de Serena quedó sin ser explorada llegando juntos al clímax más de una vez.

.

Serena se despertó de un sobresalto. Desorientada se encontró en un lugar que no conocía, una vieja y sucia cabaña y con una extraña sensación en su dolorido cuerpo, pero eso no era todo de pronto fue consciente que había otro cuerpo muy cálido junto al suyo. Al instante, lo recordó todo y un intenso calor le subió por el cuerpo.

El brazo de Darien descansaba posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Le miró de reojo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al verle tan arrogantemente satisfecho y relajado, con sus largas y fuertes extremidades en postura de abandono, lo que le provocó una risita al pensar que hasta cuando dormía podía ser era arrogante. Le dieron ganas de besarlo, pero se contuvo.

Se ruborizó al recordar cómo le había tocado y lo que había sentido al tenerle dentro de su cuerpo, llenándola de placer mientras le susurraba al oído palabras de amor.

De repente, se vio presa de un ataque de pánico, ¡Dios había cedido ante él!, lentamente intentó remover el brazo de Darien hasta que lo logró.

Se levantó al hacerlo sintió que le dolían partes del cuerpo que no sabía que podían doler, pero a la vez era una sensación placentera al recordar el por qué. Buscó su ropa y la encontró tendida en unos listones de madera, al menos ya estaba seca. Se vistió y salió de la cabaña, sentándose en el pórtico.

El paisaje era realmente hermoso, el cielo de un azul profundo después de la tormenta, el campo cubierto de finas gotas de lluvia inundándola de una paz que la traspasaba, su cabeza era un caos. Las imágenes de lo que habían compartido hace unas horas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, junto con recuerdos del pasado, de todo el tiempo que sufrió esperando una respuesta, pero también del rostro de la pequeña Hotaru cada vez que la llamaba mamá.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos labios sobre su cuello, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí princesa? Aún esta helado puede hacerte mal, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—lo que ocurrió ayer no cambia nada Darien —dijo tratando se sonar lo más dura posible.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—lo que oíste lo que sucedió ayer entre nosotros no cambia nada.

—pero…

—Nos dejamos llevar —lo interrumpió —Yo estoy comprometida me casó en dos meses.

—Serena necesitamos hablar nosotros…

—Adentro encontré unos balones de gasolina que servirán para echar a andar la motocicleta —dijo sin dejarlo hablar —termina de vestirte para que podamos regresar, te espero aquí afuera.

Darien no quiso discutir con ella. Sabía que debía sentirse confundida, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era la forma en la que se habían entregado a él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo su cuerpo la delataba, sus ojos se lo decían a gritos, silenciosos gritos de esperanza para él. No importaba el pasado, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, sí, pero esta vez no dejaría que nadie lo alejara, ni siquiera ella misma. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella también lo entendiera.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia. **

**¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hace unos capítulos querían matarme a mí como escritora, y a Beryl o a la misma Serena por dejarse influenciar y no terminar lo que empezaron pero como les dije todo, todo, todo tiene su razón, creo que ya se dieron cuenta el por qué ¿no?**

**Reviews:**

**Moon86:** don't worry the good thing is that you read. I hope this chapter will also be to your liking  
kisses

**Yesqui2000:** pues si tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, pero esta parejita prefiere hacer otras cosas antes de que hablar jejej y definitivamente quedo claro que si, aun se aman aunque sean cabezotas.

**Johana:** te entiendo después de todo condorito es un personaje chileno. Tu correo sigue sin aparecer fíjate que quede cuando lo publiques, tienes que escribirlo todo sin signos y con espacios, si no el mío está en mi perfil.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****:** amiga sé que no te has muerto mientras esperabas este capítulo porque has seguido actualizando tu última adaptación jajaja, pues estos dos de hablar, hablar ya ves que no cuando no están peleando están bueno tú ya sabes jeje

**Pili:** gracias infinitas por las flores que me tiras, que bueno que te guste la historia. Ya ves cual era el plan de Andrew, aprovecharon el tiempo pero no precisamente hablando.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y visitas anónimas.**

**Que tengan un excelente día y noche buena.**

**Besotes gordos y abrazos de oso para todos**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—vaya, vaya, vaya pero a quienes tenemos aquí, los hijos pródigos.

—¡te has vuelto un melodramático Seiya! —dijo entrando el peli plateado y tras de el Taiki.

—Yaten tiene razón solo hace unos días nos vimos en el concierto.

—es verdad Taiki pero esas son las únicas veces que estamos juntos, solo cuando estamos de gira o en ensayos.

—si te vas a poner así, entonces nos vamos. Te dije que no era buena idea venir a ver a este pelmazo —dijo viendo al castaño.

—sabes que lo dice para molestar Yaten.

—y tú siempre caes —dijo Seiya riendo —saben que son bienvenidos, aún siguen siendo mis hermanos ¿no?

—Para mi mala suerte sí —bufó Yaten tomando asiento en el sofá.

—haré como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijiste Yatencito. Espérenme voy por algo de beber.

Seiya entró a la concina y luego de unos minutos volvió con unas cervezas y unos bocadillos.

—vaya pero que atento, parece que si nos has extrañado.

—Yaten no empieces otra vez —le pidió Taiki.

—está bien no digo nada

—¿a qué debo esta visita?, díganme ¿qué les trae por aquí? —Les preguntó Seiya —¿cuál es el milagro para que no estén con Amy y Mina?

Yaten y Taiki se miraron algo nerviosos.

—por sus caras parece que no es nada bueno, ¡díganme de una vez!.

—ese motivo es Serena —reconoció Yaten.

—¿Bombón? ¿Qué le paso? Ella, ella ¿está bien?... —preguntó nervioso —O acaso ¿Hotaru se puso mal?.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡díganme como esta bombón! —les gritó exigiendo Seiya.

—eso es lo que no sabemos Seiya —respondió Taiki.

—¿Cómo que no saben?

—Lita llamó muy preocupada esta mañana a Mina preguntándole si se había comunicado con Serena.

—¿pero qué paso, dónde está?

—no entendí muy bien pero Mina dijo que Lita había dicho algo de un plan que ella y Andrew habían tenido para que Serena y Darien pudieran hablar porque insisten en que esos dos siguen enamorados.

—por lo que me dijo Amy —añadió Taiki —los enviaron engañados a una zona rural y no han vuelto a saber de ellos. Andrew alteró la gasolina de la motocicleta de Darien, para que solo pudieran llegar al lugar, los dejarían unas horas para que hablaran y después los irían a buscar pero con la tormenta se complicó todo.

—hasta ahora es lo único que sabemos y siguen sin aparecer ni tener noticias porque sus teléfonos están fuera de área. Así que esta mañana en cuanto Lita llamó Mina salió corriendo al departamento de Serena.

—al igual que Amy y por lo que sé Rei también.

—todo esto es mi culpa —susurró con remordimiento el pelinegro de coleta levantándose del sillón caminando hacia la pared apoyando su frente ahí.

—¿Qué dijiste Seiya? —le preguntó Taiki.

—¡que es mi culpa! —dijo abatido golpeando con el puño la pared —nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no… —se cayó.

—ibas a decir que si tu no hubiese intervenido ellos ahora estarían juntos ¿no? —terminó Yaten por él.

Seiya lo miró asombrado.

—¿có…có…cómo...

—Fácil, tú no nos engañas Seiya, siempre supimos que tú tuviste algo que ver con la extraña reacción de Darien después de que Serena se fue a Sapporo —le respondió Yaten.

—Tú nos dijiste que eras capaz de todo —le recordó Taiki —y por los hechos sabemos que lo fuiste.

—agradece que no volvimos a ver a Darien porque de haberlo hecho hubiésemos hablado con él. Y lamentablemente cuando volvimos a ver a Serena ya era tarde porque Darien se había ido de Tokio y ella nunca quiso escucharnos.

—Yo estoy arrepentido —dijo agarrándose la cabeza en un gesto desesperado —en verdad lo estoy, si no fuera por mi bombón estaría bien. Todo es mi culpa ¡soy un idiota, maldita sea! —golpeó nuevamente la pared.

—eso ya lo sabemos pero no te desquites con la pared.

—hazle caso a Yaten recuerda que eres un músico, y si te lastimas no podrás tocar.

—tienen razón lo siento, es solo que he guardado silencio mucho tiempo…estaba encaprichado con bombón, lo que sentía no era amor y ahora lo sé, pero he seguido callando, pensé que había rehecho su vida junto a Tomoe, quería creerlo para tener la conciencia tranquila, pero en el fondo se que no es así. Yo le hice mucho daño.

—no sabemos qué hiciste y tampoco queremos saberlo Seiya, las explicaciones debes dárselas a Serena y Darien —le dijo secamente Yaten —solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

—Te cegaste, pero somos tus hermanos y te conocemos y sabemos que alguien más debe haberte envenenado —dijo Taiki poniendo una mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo—. El daño ya está hecho, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es decir la verdad y tratar de remediarlo.

.

.

.

**Mientras en otro lugar fuera de Tokio.**

Después de que Darien saliera de la cabaña caminaron largo tiempo por el mismo sendero de la noche anterior, en completo silencio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Serena agradecía que Darien no hubiera vuelto a tocar el tema de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se sonrojo de solo recordarlo y más aún sabiendo que fue ella la que desencadenó esa noche, aunque no lo reconocería si él se lo preguntara había sido la más hermosa de su vida, se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, la había hecho su mujer, había podido sentir no solo su pasión y deseo por ella, sino también su amor. ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿No había dejado de hacerlo? y si así fuera el caso ¿Por qué la había abandonado? su cabeza era un lio, aún más su corazón, quería correr a sus brazos decirle que lo perdonaba pero no era tan sencillo, Darien había tomado su elección hace mucho y la había obligado a rehacer su vida sin él. No podía llegar y aparecer en su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Darien no estaba mejor que Serena, había muchas cosas que aclarar y no solo con ella, pero entendía que no era el momento. Debía darle espacio y tiempo para aclarará su cabeza y sentimientos, podía ver la confusión relejada en su ojos. Le daría uno o dos días, se dijo, no mas ya había perdido muchos años, ahora independientemente de todo, incluso aunque se lo negara ahora sabia que lo amaba. Cada unos de sus besos, de sus caricias, sus gemidos, la forma en que lo había mirado mientras la hacía suya se lo habían confirmado. "Suya" que bien sonaba aquello, porque era su mujer y se lo haría entender costara lo que costara.

Cuando llegaron a Tokio la obligó a que lo acompañara al hospital. Por suerte para Serena no se encontraron con Souichi.

Después de que un doctor la examinará y le recetara algunos medicamentos de forma preventiva, salió de la consulta y vio que Darien estaba ahí esperándola. Le dijo que podía irse sola, pero así como la había obligado a ir al médico también lo hizo para llevarla a su departamento, la amenazó con que la cargaría sobre su hombro hasta la salida del hospital si no aceptaba y ella sabía que era que Darien era capaz de hacerlo, así que optó por aceptar a regañadientes su ofrecimiento.

Después de regresar a Tokio las chicas y ella se habían ido a vivir juntas a un departamento de Haruka, quien por sus viajes no estaba nunca en Tokio, pero una a una fue abandonando el barco.

La primera fue Mina, si bien llevan casi tres años de relación con Yaten y ella acaba de terminar el primer año de universidad, como los Three Lights se habían consolidado siendo el grupo más popular no solo en Japón sino internacionalmente por lo que Yaten la convenció de que se fueran a vivir juntos.

Amy fue la siguiente, su relación con Taiki comenzó al final del tercer año de preparatoria y después de tres años Taiki le propuso matrimonio por lo que 6 meses más tarde en una boda sencilla y secreta por lo demás, para no alarmar a la prensa ni a las fans, se habían convertido en marido y mujer.

Luego del matrimonio de Amy, la siguiente en dejar el nido fue Rei, después de un trabajo de joyería realizado por Nicholas, la siempre temperamental pelinegra aceptó casarse con él en una emotiva ceremonia en el templo Hikawa. Y ahora estaban felices porque Rei tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

Después de dos años de haber salido de la preparatoria Lita por fin dejo el pasado atrás, Serena le hizo entender que no podía permitir que el recuerdo de ese infeliz que le rompió el corazón siguiera haciéndole daño al no permitirle ser feliz con Andrew, así que Lita acepto ser su novia y hace unos meses ella por fin había aceptado unir su vida a la de Andrew, así que para mejorar la convivencia antes del matrimonio el rubio le propuso que se fueran a vivir juntos, pero Lita no quería para no dejar a Serena sola, esta última la convenció para que aceptara, después de todo muchas veces se iba a casa de Souichi para estar con él y Hotaru, o casa de su padre quien había vuelto a Tokio y ahora estaba casado con Ikuko, algo que hacía muy feliz a Serena porque era una mujer muy buena que amaba profundamente a su padre y a su hermano Sammy, además se llevaba muy bien con ella, y cuando se quedaba en el departamento tenia a Luna para hacerle compañía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Serena, esta bajó de la motocicleta, le entregó el casco a Darien y rápidamente emprendió rumbo al edificio.

Serena sintió unas firmes zancadas a su espalda, en cuestión de segundos Darien le había agarrado la mano para detenerla, la cogió por la cintura volteándola a la vez que la atraía hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos vio descender la cabeza de Darien y acercarse esos labios increíblemente sensuales para unirse a los suyos en una sutil caricia que fue tomando vida e intensidad. Sintió las manos de él acariciándole la espalda, sus dedos cuando le deshizo el improvisado moño mientras que su cabello le caía por los hombros. El mundo entero desapareció, se transformándose en la deliciosa locura donde solo existía ese hombre, sus brazos y su boca sobre la suya.

Darien lentamente se apartó de Serena no sin antes volver a rosar ligeramente sus labios, para alejar su rostro del de ella pero sin dejar de verla.

Serena, casi sin respiración, abrió los ojos, se sentía desorientada y entendió que con solo un beso ese pelinegro arrogante era capaz de quebrar su voluntad. Se sentía como si Darien la hubiera marcado una vez más, no bastaron las palabras solo al ver sus ojos supo que no se daría por vencido. Algo dentro de ella se encendió, pero aún así cuando él la soltó salió corriendo cual niña asustada para refugiarse en su departamento.

Cuando llegó a su puerta introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la abrió y camino hacia el mullido sofá y se hundió en él.

—¡Dios Serena por fin llegas! —chilló Lita quien venía saliendo de la que antes era su habitación, seguida de Mina, Amy y Rei.

—Estábamos muy preocupadas Serena tonta —le reprochó Rei acariciando su poco abultado vientre — para que quieres que mi bebe nazca antes de tiempo.

—te llamamos cientos de veces pero nunca nos respondiste—dijo Amy.

—Después del diluvio de ayer—comentó Lita — no sabíamos si estarías bien, lo único que nos tranquilizaba era que estabas con Darien.

Darien… Darien… cuantas veces no había repetido su nombre mientras se amaban, cómo no recordar sus dulces besos, el sonido de tu voz mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, sus manos recorriéndola y el rose de sus dedos sobre su piel haciéndola arder de deseo y pasión, su cuerpo fornido anhelante de ella y por colmarla de placer, la forma en cómo se habían hecho un solo ser. De solo recordarlo sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, sin poder detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas preocupadas al ver la reacción de Serena.

—¿Serena te sientes bien? —le preguntó Amy

—¿amiga que pasó porque estas llorando? —interrogó Lita.

Pero no obtenían respuesta, ella seguía llorando.

—Sere dinos algo por favor — le demandó Mina.

—Déjenme… sola —les pidió entre sollozos la rubia.

—no vamos a dejarte sola Serena tonta, mira nada más como estas. Dinos ¿ese idiota de Darien te hizo algo? Porque si es así te juro que lo mato, incluso soy capaz de decirle a Haruka todo lo que te hizo cuando te fuiste a Sapporo para que termine de destriparlo.

—¡Eso que ni se te ocurra Rei! —dijo Serena levantando la cabeza.

—no sé porque aún lo defiendes, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que se lo ocultaras a Haru, él le hubiera dado su merecido. ¡Dinos que te hizo ese idiota de Chiba!

—Nada —mintió, porque no le había hecho nada malo, solo la había hecho su mujer regalándole la mejor noche de su vida —estoy bien…solo…solo estoy algo nerviosa por la tormenta…por favor déjenme sola. Necesito descansar.

Lita, Amy y Mina se miraron entre ella y asintieron.

—está bien Serena, vamos a dejarte sola.

—¡qué estás diciendo Amy! Vas a hacerle caso a la tonta de Serena que no ves como esta.

—Rei, por favor hagamos lo que Serena nos pide —le sugirió Mina — sabes que cuentas con nosotras Sere.

—pero… —intentó refutar Rei.

—pero nada, aunque no queramos Sere vamos a respetar lo que nos pides pero estaremos contigo siempre que nos necesites cuando quieras hablar solo tienes que decirlo.

Sin más las chicas se llevaron a rastras a Rei, dejando sola a Serena.

.

.

.

**Tres días más tarde en el departamento de Serena.**

—qué bueno que mañana por fin le den de alta a Hotaru.

—Pues sí ángel, la pequeña está muy feliz de que por fin podrá irse a casa y todo gracias a Darien —dijo sentándose en el sillón —ha estado al pendiente de ella en todo momento incluso más de lo que debería o le corresponde como su médico, le estaré eternamente agradecido, es un excelente profesional y amigo.

—¿conociste bien al doctor Chiba? —le preguntó nerviosa Serena caminando de un lado a otro frente a él. Quizá Souichi podía ayudarla a entender algunas cosas.

—la verdad Darien es muy reservado, muy encerrado en sí mismo y solitario —«eso no es novedad» se dijo Serena—. Pero aún así puede llegar a ganarme su confianza, por lo mismo hasta ahora a pesar de que volví a Japón seguíamos en contacto. Darien siempre fue un estudiante destacado, con un rendimiento envidiable para él hasta las materias más complicadas parecían como si fueses de primaria, aunque bueno no solo era envidiable con sus resultados académicos también con las chicas —dijo cruzando los brazos tras de su cabeza.

—¿ah sí? —algo dentro de Serena iba a explotar, acepta que te pones celosa le decía su subconsciente.

—sí, Darien era la envidia de muchos porque traía loquitas a las chicas más guapas de la universidad, incluso una chica de Japón se fue a Estados Unidos tras él.

—Su novia de seguro —dijo mordaz quería comprobar si lo que le había dicho Andrew era cierto.

—¿novia? Beryl claro que no, eso quiso ella, pero Darien siempre la evadía, no tenía cabeza para Beryl ni tampoco para ninguna de las chicas que se le insinuaban en la universidad. Lo único que hacía era estudiar y estudiar. Como te dije siempre fue bastante reservado, no sé mucho de su vida, pero sabes se que se fue a Estados Unidos con un gran dolor.

—¿un gran dolor? —dijo Serena con voz ahogada.

—sí a las pocas semanas de haber llegado a Estados Unidos una noche llegó completamente borracho, de hecho es la única vez que lo vi así porque él no suele tomar. Como sabes los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, y bueno en ese momento lo entendí todo, porque él lo único que hacía era llamar al alguien.

—¿a quién? —inquirió con un nudo en la garganta.

—a su princesa. No preguntes quien es porque no lo sé y tampoco nunca quise preguntarle sé que no me lo hubiera dicho.

—¿dijo…algo? —preguntó dándole la espalda aguantando las lagrimas.

—repetía una y otra vez que la amaba, que no podía perdonarla, que lo había destruido pero que a pesar de todo la amaba y que no podía seguir sin ella. Fue entonces que comprendí porque no le hacía caso a ninguna chica, Darien seguía enamorado de su princesa.

Esas palabras daban vuelta en la cabeza de Serena, no había sido un juego Darien en verdad la amaba en ese entonces, pero ¿que no podía perdonarle? ¿El beso que le dio Seiya en la azotea? No podía ser porque eso había sido un año después de que ella se hubiese ido a Sapporo y él la hubiese dejado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho entonces? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? Debía haber algo mas, pero ¿qué?

—Por cierto ángel que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? Andrew es el mejor amigo de Darien, además de que fueron compañeros de preparatoria, eso quiere decir que tú lo conocías.

—eh…si…si…algo.

—ves que pequeño ¿no?. Pero bueno no quiero seguir hablando de Darien, mejor porque no vienes aquí —dijo dando una palmadita a su lado en el sofá —para mimarte un poquito.

Serena se sentó a su lado mientras él la abrazaba, se sentía confundida, necesitaba tantas respuestas. Sintió los labios de Souichi sobre su mejilla, poco a poco se fue acercando a la comisura de sus labios hasta sentirlos sobre los suyos. Pero ese beso no le provocaba nada, no tenia _su_ sabor, _su_ calor, no sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estomago o que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina porque no eran sus labios, porque no era Darien quien la estaba besando sino Souichi, simplemente no pudo corresponder a ese beso y él se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa Sere? te siento extraña ¿te sientes bien?

—si…no…lo siento es que me duele la cabeza —mintió.

—tomate unos analgésicos y te vas a dormir para que te sientas mejor. Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir —dijo mirando al reloj y levantándose del sillón —en media hora entro a mi turno —le dio un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la puerta.

—sí, no te preocupes ya se me pasará.

—Descansa ¿sí? —le sugirió desde la puerta— te quiero— dijo para después salir.

Su cabeza era un lio, miles de preguntas sin respuestas la invadían, no sabía que pensar, que sentir. De pronto el sonido del timbre le saco de sus cavilaciones, pensó que a Souichi se le había quedado algo.

—¿Qué olvidas… —pero no puedo terminar la pregunta porque unos labios se habían apoderado de su boca, ella automáticamente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Esos labios que había extrañaba, que necesitaba, que anhelaba, esa, sensación, ese sabor no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que era él, solo podía ser él. Darien.

Sus labios rozaban deliciosamente los suyos, aprisionando levemente su labio superior para después profundizar el beso y una punzante necesidad se apoderó de los dos, y segundos después el beso finalizó.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando largo rato sin mostrar siquiera la más mínima intensión de decirse algo, una vez mas no tenían palabras pese que habían muchas cosas que querían decirse. Volvieron a unir sus labios, sus lenguas se movían en una danza prometedora. Esta vez, Darien la rodeó con sus brazos apegándola más a su cuerpo. Exploró toda su boca y disfrutó del estremecimiento que la recorrió. Abrió los ojos para mirarla, para grabar esa imagen en su mente.

—me dije que te daría tiempo, pero no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito princesa.

Darien y Serena se acercaron como si de imanes se tratasen fundiéndose en otro anhelado beso.

Minutos después Darien entró con Serena en los brazos en su habitación. Con sumo cuidado la depositó en ella mientras se recostaba a su lado, por un largo tiempo permanecieron mirándose y sin palabras diciéndose todo lo que sentían. Entre besos y carias la ropa comenzó a desaparecer. Cuando ya estaban desnudos Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos, Serena sin poder controlar sus manos, empezó a recorrer con avidez todo su torso deleitándose con ese duro pecho que Darien tenía. Acarició toda su tersa piel disfrutando intensamente de poder volver a sentirlo. Se entrelazaron íntimamente volviendo a ser un solo ser, con ritmo frenético y desesperado para alcanzar el placer. Dieron rienda suelta a lo que sentían, Aquella pasión, nacida de deseo contenido y el amor que se profesaban los acercó rápidamente al clímax Segundos después, sus cuerpos se estremecían violentamente.

Pero una vez no era suficiente terminaron haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer. Abrazados y satisfechos se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después Serena sintió una sutil caricia que recorría sus pómulos, sus labios, decencia sobre su cuello y para luego acariciaba sus pechos desnudos, además de un fragante aroma.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de Darien y luego vio que tenía una rosa roja con la que había estado recorriendo su piel.

—Buenos días princesa —dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

—bue…nos días —dijo nerviosa después de todo era la primera vez que despertaban juntos después de haber hecho el amor porque en la cabaña ella lo había dejado y no habían compartido aquella intimidad —de donde la sacaste.

—la traía ayer pero no me dio tiempo de dártela.

—Darien… esto que pasó, tu y yo… —no pudo continuar porque él la cayo con un beso.

—ahora no, no empañes este momento. No te puedo pedir como hace años que confíes en mí, sé que hay muchas cosas que aclarar y que hablar pero creo que ahora no es precisamente el momento. Solo quiero que sepas que te a…—Serena lo cayó con un dedo.

—no lo digas, no hasta que hablemos.

—está bien, te entiendo te prometo que hablaremos pero ahora tengo que irme tengo turno en el hospital.

Serena asintió, mientras Darien volvía a besarla para después levantarse de la cama desnudo provocando que la rubia se sonrojara pese a lo que habían compartido aún no se acostumbraba a verlo así.

—¿el baño?

—saliendo la primera puerta a la derecha.

Darien tomó su ropa y fue al baño, regresó minutos después vestido y con el pelo mojado.

—quiero que sepas que esto no es un juego, es importante porque tú eres muy importante para mí. Si no fuera porque tengo que ir a trabajar me quedaría para que hablemos. En cuanto salga te llamare para que hablemos.

Volvieron a besarse y Darien salió dejando a Serena aún en la cama.

**Un día después.**

Serena se encontraba en el parque numero 10 estaba esperando a Seiya quien la había llamado porque quería hablar con ella.

—¡Seiya! Qué bueno verte

—hola bombón, que linda estas, tienes algo diferente no se qué pero te ves mejor que nunca. ¿Como estas?.

—bien, con bastante trabajo acumulado pero feliz por fin hoy le darán de alta Hotaru.

—que bueno, dile que apenas pueda iré a verla.

—se lo diré ¿y cómo han estado cuéntame?. Ya no queda mucho para que seas papá

—pues si solo tres meses puedes creerlo en solo tres meses tendremos a la pequeña Kakyuu con nosotros. La peor etapa de los mareos y vómitos ya paso Unazuki está mucho mejor.

—que bien, me alegra mucho por los dos que todo este de maravilla. Que hayas encontrado el amor en Unazuki y que sean felices.

—¿y tú lo encontraste en Souichi? Dime bombón ¿eres feliz?

—no entiendo a que viene eso ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—respóndeme bombón

—yooo…yo

—no hace falta que me respondas. Ya sé la respuesta, no lo estás tú sigues enamorada de Darien.

—Seiya no, por favor.

—ya te dije no hace falta que me respondas lo sé. Solo voy a decirte una cosa Serena, tu solo conoces una parte de la historia.

—¿por qué todos insisten con lo mismo?, Drew también dijo eso.

—porque es la verdad bombón. Habla con Darien si lo amas como se que lo haces dale una oportunidad, cuando hablen sé que no entenderás nada, cuando eso pase búscame.

—no entiendo Seiya porque tendría que buscarte.

—no puedo decírtelo ahora, solo prométeme que si amas a Darien hablaras con él y después me buscaras. Prométemelo por favor —dijo tomándola de las manos.

—está bien, si eso llega a pasar lo haré.

—gracias bombón, bueno te dije que solo serian unos minutos tengo que irme porque tenemos un compromiso con la banda.

—dale mis cariños a Unazuki.

—lo haré pero recuerda bombón búscame cuando hables con Darien.

Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Dejando a una intrigada Serena porque él podría ayudarla a entender las explicaciones de Darien, sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, también lo que le había dicho Souichi, ya no podía seguir así necesitaba respuestas. Solo Darien podía dárselas, por lo que fue a su departamento.

Cuando llegó, no encontró al conserje por lo que subió sin ser anunciada. Llegó hasta el piso de Darien, tocó la puerta y a los pocos minutos se abrió.

—Darien tenemos que…¿tú? —dijo sorprendida.

—vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí, creo que has llegado en mal momento, como puedes ver estamos ocupados —le respondió Beryl quien solo llevaba puesta una camisa de Darien, mientas que se veía su ropa tirada en la sala.

—¿quién es Beryl? —dijo Darien saliendo de su habitación.

Mientas se abotonaba la camisa al levantar la vista se encontró una escena que no esperaba, Beryl solo llevaba puesta una de sus camisas y Serena estaba en el marco de la puerta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas para después verla salir corriendo.

—¿Beryl qué demonios?... Serena espera —le pidió —princesa no es lo que piensas.

Salió corriendo tras ella, pero ya había entrado en el ascensor y el otro marcaba que estaba detenido en otro piso, sin pensarlo bajo por las escales, cuando llegó al primer piso ya era tarde, lo único que puedo ver era el coche de Serena alejándose. Se maldijo por no llevar las llaves de la moto o por ultimo dinero para tomar un taxi para ir tras ella.

Resignado subió a su departamento, dispuesto a encarar a Beryl

.

Minutos antes Darien le había pedido a Beryl que necesitaba hablar con ella, había algunas cosas que debían aclarar y no había podido hacerlo porque ella estaba de viaje.

Cuando llegó Darien le ofreció un café. Habían hablado un rato pero fue muy escueta en la información que le dio. Beryl estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la calle cuando vio que Serena estacionaba su auto abajo. Por lo que se urdió un plan rápidamente viendo su tasa, se acercó a Darien y accidentalmente dejo caer su café sobre él, cuidando de dejar un poco. Cuando el pelinegro fue a cambiarse a su habitación, aprovechó de derramar el poco café que quedaba sobre su vestido, para ponerse una camisa que Darien en la sesta de la ropa.

Y su plan había tenido el efecto esperado.

_«Sigue siendo igual de tonta se lo creyó todo, una vez se lo advertí, Darien es mío solo mío» _—decía para sí la pelirroja

—¿me puedes explicar qué demonios haces así?

—lo siento cielo, también derrame café sobre mi vestido y mientras te cambiabas tome una de tus camisa, para limpiarlo. Si quieres puede explicarle…

—no Beryl por favor ponte tu ropa y vete.

Aunque la hubiese echado Beryl se sentía victoriosa. Ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle a Darien quien le convenía realmente

.

Los días se convertían en semanas y Darien estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer habían avanzado tanto y por un error se había echado todo a perder.

Serena simplemente no quería escucharlo llevaba días tratando de comunicarse con ella pero no había caso, lo evitaba como si se tratara de una enfermedad contagiosa o la peste. Las contadas veces que se vieron por el matrimonio de Lita y Andrew ni siquiera lo miraba y cuando lo hacía solo lo veía con decepción y rencor. Si tan solo le dejara explicarle.

.

.

.

**Un mes después.**

Solo faltaba un día para la boda de Andrew y Lita.

Los novios y sus familias estaban reunidos en la iglesia para afinar los últimos detalles antes del gran evento.

—No podemos ensayar sin el padrino —expuso Andrew —Darien aún no llega.

—Quizá por fin hizo uso de su gran inteligencia —comentó mordaz la rubia.  
—Disculpen la demora pero ya estoy aquí —dijo Darien, acercándose al grupo —aunque no a todos le agrade mi presencia no te dejaría hermano —aseguró mirando primero a Serena quien le desvió la mirada y después a Andrew que los veía divertido.

—Como nunca llegas tarde ya creíamos que te habías arrepentido de ser nuestro padrino Darien —dijo Lita.

—por supuesto que no, es solo tenía mm digamos un asunto que atender —dijo para provocar a cierta rubia, pero en realidad solo había tenido una emergencia en el hospital.

Serena lo miró molesta ya que se imaginaba cual era ese asunto que tenía que atender, era un descarado. Darien al ver la reacción de la rubia sonrió complacido, aunque lo negara a muerte en el fondo él sabía que estaba celosa.

—después me cuentas tigre —le dijo Andrew guiñándole un ojo para provocar aún mas Serena quien les dio la espalda molesta —bien ahora que llegaste hermano ya estamos todos entonces, solo falta el reverendo Amade para empezar el ensayo.  
—El reverendo está en la sacristía Drew y me ha dicho que fuese a buscarlo cuando estuviéramos listos —comentó Unazuki la hermana de Andrew —voy por él.

Minutos después apareció Unazuki con el reverendo, este después de saludar a todos y decir unas palabras acerca del sagrado vinculo del matrimonio, comenzó a explicarle a Lita y Andrew lo que debían hacer para que mañana la ceremonia resultara perfecta.

—¿alguna duda? —les preguntó a los novios, estos negaron —bien comencemos con el ensayo. Lita, ve hasta la entrada de la iglesia con tu padre, cuando de la señal de que ha comenzado la música prepárate para avanzar por el pasillo, recuerda debes ir detrás de las damas de honor.  
—Oh, no lo siento pero no —Lita sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Vamos hija —dijo el señor Kino —es el ensayo de tu boda tienes que hacer lo que el reverendo te dice.

—¡Que no, no, no y no!. Ya les dije, no hablo en chino ¡no lo hare! —dijo cruzándose de brazos —no puedo hacer eso.  
—Lita cariño ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no quieres hacer lo que el padre te dice? —preguntó Andrew, sobrecogido, de pronto abrió inmensamente los ojos—. Acaso… acaso decidiste que no quieres casarte conmigo, dime ¿es eso Lita? ¿ya no quieres casarte conmigo?  
—por supuesto que no tontito —rió ella —nunca me arrepentiría de convertirme en tu esposa. No es eso —dijo acercándose a él para darle un casto beso, Andrew suspiró aliviado.

—¿entonces amor que pasa por que no quieres ensayar?

—veras como no quiero que nada salga mal durante nuestra boda estuve investigando algunas supersticiones.

—Lita nada saldrá mal ustedes dos se aman —le dijo Serena.

—sí Sere, pero nunca esta demás hacer caso a esas cosas. Es conocido que da mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la ceremonia, ¿verdad? — todos asintieron —o que hay que usar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul ¿no? —Confirmaron nuevamente —Pues bien también averigüe que da mala suerte que el novio y la novia ensayen juntos antes de la boda, por eso es que nosotros no podemos ensayar.  
—Lita se supone que es el ensayo de nuestra boda, deberías haberlo dicho antes para no hacerle perder tiempo al reverendo Amade, si no lo hacemos nosotros ¿entonces qué propones amor?  
— ¡ay querido tengo que pensarlo siempre todo yo! Drew ¿Qué sería de ti sin mi? —dijo provocando la risa de los presentes— es sencillo amor tú y yo nos sentaremos ahí —indico la primera fila —para observarlo todo tranquilamente. Pero otras dos personas deben hacer el papel de los novios —dijo dándole una mirada cómplice que Andrew comprendió enseguida.  
—muy bien mi querida novia supersticiosa ¿Quiénes serian entonces los novios?  
— pues… no lo sé, no había pensado en eso —mintió agarrándose la barbilla como si meditará en el asunto.

—Lita no eres la primera novia que cree en esa extraña superstición pero si les sirve generalmente los novios utilizan a los padrinos para remplazarlos —aunque Lita ya sabía eso, mientras que Serena abría los ojos como platos y Darien sonreía complacido.

—¡Oh padre es una idea genial!. Darien —dijo Lita viendo al pelinegro —tu puedes hacer de novio y por supuesto Serena puede hacer de novia.  
—¡Estupendo! —dijo vehemente Darien, aunque solo fuera una actuación le emocionó el pensar en Serena caminando hacia él hasta el altar.  
—¿estupendo? Pues a mí no me parece buena idea —objetó Serena.  
—¿Por qué no hija? —preguntó el reverendo.  
—Porque yo…yo…

—tú eres la responsable de hoy estemos aquí, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiese aceptado a Andrew, eres mi mejor amiga y mi madrina. Tienes que hacerlo ¿sí? —dijo poniendo ojos de cordero a medio morir —o a caso ¿quieres carga en tu conciencia con el infortunio de mi matrimonio? —le cuestionó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Está bien —bufó resignada —pero….

—Hecho yo tampoco tengo ningún problema —la interrumpió Darien sonriendo emocionado.  
—Perfecto. Bien, ahora por favor que todo el mundo ocupe su puesto.

—Indíquenos que debemos hacer padre —le pidió el novio.

—Lita y Andrew, ustedes siéntese en la primera fila para que puedan observar cómo deben hacerlo mañana —así lo hicieron—. Los primeros en entrar son los testigos del novio, luego las madres y el padre del novio.  
—Pero… —intentó objetar en vano Serena.  
—Nos vemos en el altar, mi futura esposa —le susurró Darien guiñándole el ojo, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios haciendo que Serena quisiera besarlo y matarlo a la vez.  
—Vamos Se… Lita —dijo riendo el señor Kino, tomando la mano de Serena para posarla en su brazo.  
No podía ser, no podía ser, se decía una y otra vez Serena, mientras su subconsciente le decía que aprovechara el momento porque solo era una actuación, porque en poco más de un mes ella si sería la novia que recorrería ese pasillo que la llevaría al altar, pero no seria precisamente Darien quien la estaría esperando sino Souichi. Se preguntó no solo si podría fingir una supuesta boda con Darien, si no también si podría declarar el _sí quiero_ ante el que sí es su prometido.

El reverendo Amade estaba en el altar, al lado de Darien, con los testigos a un lado.  
—La música acaba de empezar. Estamos listos para que las damas de honor empiecen a avanzar por el pasillo lentamente, eso es, así, muy bien. Recuerden deben estar separadas de la novia por tres bancos.  
Cuando Unazuki empezó a caminar hacia a ellos, el padre de Lita se inclinó para hablarle a Serena al oído.  
—Espero que Lita parezca más feliz que tú Serena. Yo creo que esto es, como decirlo, divertido, si es eso ¿no te parece?  
—¿divertido? Dice que esto es divertido —decía incrédula —creo señor Kino que esa no es precisamente la palabra que yo elegiría —murmuró ella.  
—Pero tu novio es Darien Chiba, aunque suene raro que yo lo diga es un chico guapo. Ahora mismo serías la envidia de muchas mujeres. ¿Eso no te hace sonreír?  
—no —contestó secamente Serena.

Aunque lo dijo sin sentirlo, porque cuando estaban juntos ¿cuántas veces no se había imaginado caminando hasta Darien para convertirse en su esposa?, ¿cuántas veces no habían hablado de ese día, o de cuando formaran una familia?  
—Por favor Serena —dijo sacándola de sus cavilaciones —haz el intento por Lita y por Andrew ¿sí?. Conoces a mi hija mejor que nadie, Lita se daría un tiro si avanzas por el pasillo con esa cara tan larga, que por lo demás no va contigo Sere. Recuerda que esto es una boda, no un funeral. Sonríe pequeña, hazlo ellos.

Le estaban pidiendo demasiado, si no fuera porque Lita y Andrew eran sus amigos nunca lo hubiera hecho, Serena asintió con la cabeza, mientras forzaba los músculos de la cara hasta que le dolieron las mejillas moviendo la comisura de la boca en un intento de sonrisa.  
—¿es todo lo que tienes pequeña? Eso no es una sonrisa Serena, parece que te han dado un pisotón —observó el señor Kino —quiero ver una de esas hermosas sonrisas tuyas que iluminan todo a su alrededor.  
—por favor señor Kino no se ponga tan exigente, esta situación me supera. En verdad no puedo hacer más.

El señor Kino asintió resignado.  
—Ahora debería dar comienzo laMarcha Nupcial —anunció el reverendo Amade— como no tenemos a los músicos presentes tendremos que imaginarla. Recuerden que deben darle tiempo a los invitados para levantarse y volverse en dirección a la entrada, y ahora sí, que entre la novia.

En ese momento Darien se traslado a otro mundo. Podía oír la marcha nupcial una parte de él sabía que eso era imposible, pero allí estaba, la maravillosa música llenando la iglesia, mientras que sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía desbocado a mil por hora. De pronto en la puerta, apareció su princesa, el vitral hacia que la luz que se reflejaba hacia ella la hiciera parecer un ángel, sus ojos se encontraron y la realidad se esfumó para ambos, mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Serena, haciendo que el corazón de Darien se estrujara.

Serena cuando se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta vio a Darien parado en el altar mirándola deslumbrado. Recordó la película _27 bodas_, mientras todos veían a la novia, ella solo quería perderse en los ojos de Darien, en la expresión de su rostro, en como la miraba lleno de amor. El padre de Lita la condujo por el pasillo caminando lentamente, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Darien. No supo en que minuto habían llegado al altar, el señor Kino y ella se detuvieron delante del sacerdote.  
—bien, una vez que la novia llega hasta aquí preguntaré: _¿quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio? _—vio al padre de Lita —entonces usted señor Kino debe responder: _«Su madre y yo»_ ¿entendido? —este asintió —. Luego tomará la mano de su hija y la pondrá sobre la del novio, alguna duda —este negó—. Ahora sí, _¿quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio? —_dijo mirando a Serena y luego al padre de Lita.  
—Su madre y yo —respondió solemne el señor Kino como le había dicho el reverendo Amade.  
Llevado por su instinto Darien dio un paso adelante y alargando su mano para recibir la de Serena. El señor Kino comprendió su gesto por lo que tomó la mano de Serena y la colocó sobre la de Darien, él se la acercó a los labios para depositar un beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo.

Volvieron a mirarse. Serena estaba perdida en sus profundos pozos zafiro, sentía la calidez de la mano de Darien bajo la suya, su olor a madera traspasando cada poro de su piel, todo era tan real, tal y como lo había soñado. _«_Dios Santo, esto es una locura_»_, pensó Serena, pero aún así era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí —empezó a decir el reverendo Amade —para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio.

_«_marido y mujer_»_. Sí, pensó Darien, precisamente para eso estaban allí. Sí, aquello podía ser una locura. Pero era una locura maravillosa. Y difícil de creer para cualquiera, pero para Darien no, él la creía con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su ser, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón, si, porque sus vidas estaban unidas hace muchos años y se lo haría entender como fuera a su cabeza de chorlito. Serena su Serena la única capaz de sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que estaba, de desaparecer ese frío que siempre había sentido por dentro y que cuando la conoció supo que era a causa de la soledad, pero que ella con su luz, su sonrisa y su amor había logrado desaparecer. Había sido terrible dejarla, haber conocido la luz y volver a las tinieblas, la había perdido una vez no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera nuevamente, su princesa le había robado el corazón para siempre y él nunca quiso recuperarlo, así como él tampoco había devuelto el de ella. En ese momento, ante Dios se juró así mismo y por la memoria de sus padres que haría todo por recuperarla.

—Les hare algunas preguntas y deben responder sí padre—los dos asintieron—. Bien Serena, Darien ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?.

— Sí, Padre, venimos libremente —respondieron los dos evidentemente nerviosos.

—¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? —Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.

—¿Están dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.

«hijos» Darien podía imaginarse a una pequeña Serena revoloteando a su lado, fruto del inmenso amor que le tenía a la mujer que tenia a un lado.

—Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su congregación.

Darien con su mano derecha volvió a tomar la de Serena.

Después de esas declaraciones volvieron a mirarse, abstrayéndose de todo.  
La voz del reverendo Amade, para los dos era como un murmullo, era como ecos sin sentido desde un lugar lejano como un enjambre de abejas revoloteando a su alrededor, mientras Serena y Darien seguían perdidos en los ojos del otro el mundo estaba reducido a ellos dos.

—los votos no van a repetirlos ya que es una promesa solemne de amor y unión que se hace ante Dios. Seguidos de la Bendición y entrega de los anillos y Bendición y entrega de las arras.

Pero de pronto, lo que el padre Amade estaba diciendo los trajo a la realidad, dentro de lo que cabe, quedando claro para los dos lo que había dicho.  
—luego viene el "_Ahora puedes besar a la novia_".  
Darien al escuchar esas palabras del reverendo inconsciente e inesperadamente ante la atenta mirada de todos, enmarcó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos, la miró fijamente durante unos segundos deleitándose en aquellos ojos azul cielo y luego, lentamente, bajó la cabeza para capturar sus labios en un beso colmado de promesas, tan tierno y reverente, tan lleno de amor que sin poder aguantarlo los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir los labios de Darien y su sabor.  
Un atónito reverendo Amade se aclaró la garganta mientras casi se le salían los ojos de sus orbitas.  
—Sí, bueno, está bien —carraspeó —está bien dije —pero no lograba llamar su atención ya que continuaban besándose.

Lita y Andrew desde la primera fila sonreían complacidos al ver esa demostración de amor de sus amigos.  
Darien terminó el beso solo porque sus pulmones y los de Serena les pedían oxigeno mas no por las palabras de sacerdote.  
—Esto… continuando…—comento aturdido el reverendo—. Gracias Serena y Darien por hacer su papel de una manera tan, tan… convincente. Luego presentaré al señor y la señora Furuhata a los invitados, comenzará a sonar nuevamente la música del órgano para que después el novio y la novia inicien la procesión hasta la puerta. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
Lita con una enorme sonrisa se levantó del banco.  
—No reverendo Amade, no tenemos ninguna pregunta. Ya me di cuenta que la ceremonia va a ser hermosa. Estoy ansiosa que llegue mañana.

—Lita tiene razón nos ha quedado todo muy claro con la ayuda de Darien y Serena. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo reverendo Amade.

—acompáñenme a la sacristía para afinar los últimos detalles y darle un papel con los votos matrimoniales.  
Serena retrocedió dando un paso atrás, para alejarse de Darien, para escapar de ese mágico momento, de aquel extraño hechizo; pero aún si no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Unos labios traicioneros que aún seguían sintiendo los de Darien, anhelando volver a tocarlos, se mordió el labio inferior para volver a sentir el embriagante sabor de Darien en su boca.  
_«¡Estas loca Serena!, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?. Esto no puede ser, no puedes sentir esto. Respira, eso bien. Debes que controlarse» —_se reprendía internamente.

Se acercó a hablar con Unazuki y Lita unos minutos para tratar de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Pasado un buen rato Serena se disculpó con Lita.  
—esto…Lita —dijo yo… yo tengo que irme a casa, debo comprobar que todo esté bien para esta noche para tu despedida de soltera.  
—está bien, nosotros vamos a ir a hablar con el reverendo. Nos vemos mas tarde. Ah y Sere gracias por tu ayuda— esta solo asintió.  
Serena se despidió de Andrew y Lita, de los padres de ambos. Pero no encontró a Darien por ningún lado, pensó que quizás estaba muy apurado por volver con su "asunto que lo mantuvo ocupado" que estúpida en pensar que él también había sentido lo mismo que ella, que en realidad en sus ojos veía amor. Salió de la iglesia y se encaminó a su automóvil.  
—Ya se va señora Chiba—dijo Darien, tomándola del brazo.

Había tenido que salir para poder calmarse después de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la iglesia, porque si no hubiese sido capaz de secuestrar a Serena hasta que le hiciera entender que a pesar de todo los errores del pasado la amaba y ella a él.  
—¿Qué dices?  
— Tú y yo nos hemos casado hace unos minutos ¿o ya lo olvidaste? —Serena lo miró extrañada.

—solo fue una actuación Darien para ayudar a Lita y Drew.

—Ah, perdón pero que tonto, sigo haciendo el papel del novio, olvide que habíamos vuelto a la realidad, fue una actuación muy convincente entonces ¿no te parece?

—tengo que irme Darien —dijo tratando de soltarse.

—¿sabes? Serena Chiba suena bien, ¿no crees?  
—Ya te dije solo fue una actuación. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y si cambió de apellido será a Tomoe —con esas palabras logró que Darien la soltara pero se arrepintió automáticamente de haberlas dicho al ver la cara de Darien, no obstante debía decirlo para recordárselo no solo a él, sino también a sí misma.  
—Ah si tú lo dices —dijo inexpresivo.  
— ¿Qué significa ese «ah si tu lo dices»?  
—Sólo que aunque queramos ninguno de nosotros somos adivinos, tampoco tenemos una bola de cristal o una maquina del tiempo para adivinar el futuro «Serena Tsukino» —dijo dándole entonación a su nombre —¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar dentro de un mes?

Serena abrió la puerta de su automóvil, subió a este sentándose frente al volante.

—Adiós Darien —dijo tras cerrar la puerta y dar marcha alejándose de él, mientras lo veía por el retrovisor dejando escapar un largo suspiro.  
«Basta Serena no lo mires, no lo extrañes, no pienses en el… por favor no latas así de rápido, no por él, no después de que te volvió a engañar», se dijo a sí misma y su corazón. «No pienses en lo que ha pasado hace un momento en esa iglesia, nada de eso fue real tu se lo dijiste fue solo una actuación, solo eso una actuación. No vuelvas a pensar en el calor de sus manos, en la forma en la que te miraba, no vuelvas a revivir ese beso ni a recordar el brillo de pasión en los ojos de Darien Chiba. No hagas eso, Serena Tsukino. Muy bien buena chica sácalo de tu cabeza».

Serena suspiró precisamente eso haría. Oh si, podía sacarlo de su cabeza pero ¿y de su corazón?  
.

.

.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS **

**Mil disculpas. Sé que tarde pero aquí esta, espero sea de su agrado y haya valido la pena el retraso, además les retribuí con un capítulo bastante extenso. **

**Tenía tantas ideas que no sabía cómo hilarlas. Espero haya quedado bien.**

**Como ven las cosas parecen mejorar pero zas, la bruja de Beryl volvió a empeorarlo todo.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Andy Nicolao****: **qué bueno que pudiste leerlos espero este también te agrade como ves aun no se sabe que pasó en realidad. Creo que en el próximo todo saldrá a la luz. Gracias por tu buenos deseos, espero que este año sea bueno para ti y los tuyos.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****:** amiga por fin termine esta capitulo como te dije estaba liadísima al escribirlo. Como ves Darien no se da por vencido, pero las cosas no son fáciles cuando creía haber avanzado algo, se complicaron a un mas. Lo único importante que a pesar de todo, el amor nunca se puede esconder. Besotes gordos, tkm.

**yesqui2000****:** pues si buen plan, no resultó tan como querían porque lo que hicieron no fue hablar precisamente. Como ya quedo claro obviamente Seiya tiene algo que ver, la verdad se sabrá en el próximo. Espero que este año venga cargado de muchas cosas buenas para ti y tus seres queridos.

**Usako:** me encanta cuando leen los mensajes entre líneas, pues si eso precisamente pensaba Darien que Serena lo había engañado, lo que falta es descubrir porque creyó eso. Que tengas un buen año mi niña.

**Johana:** nena tu correo sigue sin aparecer, mejor busca el mío en mi perfil y me envías uno y te agrego enseguida . Pues si fue algo Hot pero ya me habían reclamado que se quedaron con ganas la otra vez. Te deseo también un prospero 2013. Te dejo besos.

**moonliss****:** te creo mi niña a mí también me pasa cuando una historia me atrae me la devoro prácticamente, que bueno que te guste, es la primera vez que escribo así que sus mensajes me llenan de ánimo, a mi me fascina que te fascine mi historia. Besotes para ti y te deseo un feliz 2013.

**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Los invito a leer " De otro" por si no han pasado. El miércoles tratare de subir el segundo capítulo y "Cerca de mi" como siempre los lunes.**

**Gracias infinitas, espero sus comentarios.**

**Un feliz 2013 algo atrasado para todos**

**Besos y abrazos **


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Lamento la demora. Pero ya está aquí. Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había boda sin las típicas despedidas de solteros.

Eso lo sabían muy bien las chicas. Mina, Rei, Amy, Unazuki incluso Michiru, quien ese mismo día había llegado desde Italia junto con Haruka. Todas se habían reunido en el departamento de Serena para celebrar la última noche de soltera de Lita.

—¡Michiru que bueno que llegaste! —dijo Lita abriendo la puerta—. Pensé que ya no vendrían a mi boda.

—por supuesto que no Lita —aclaro abrazándola —no nos perderíamos tu boda por nada del mundo.

—pasa. Ya estamos todas.

—gracias, espero no te moleste pero traje a una amiga.

—claro que no. No hay problema.

—Bien. déjame presentarte a Setsuna Meiou, Set ella es Lita, la novia. De aquel lado esta su cuñada Unazuki, y ellas son Mina, Rei, Amy y Serena.

Luego de las presentaciones tuvieron una plática amena. Realizaron algunos juegos y se habían tomado algunas copas. Estaban pasando un buen momento.

—En serio Serena vas a decirme ¿qué te hiciste? —le preguntó Michiru —te ves distinta.

—¿distinta? —repitió la rubia haciendo un mohín.

—Sí. No sé cómo decirlo estás… mas radiante y luminosa, tienes un brillo especial, no sé que es pero te ves más linda que nunca.

—eso lo dices porque no me ves hace tiempo Michi, estoy igual que siempre.

—no Sere, Michiru tiene razón. Tienes algo distinto —la secundó Amy.

—quizá es que reencontró el amor —dijo Lita ganándose una mirada amenazante de Serena.

—que tonta, es verdad claro que tiene que ser eso. Solo queda más de un mes para que seas tú la que se case —dijo ingenuamente Michiru sin comprender la indirecta de Lita.

—yo creo que más bien es por…

—Mina porque no me acompañas a buscar más bocadillos a la cocina —la interrumpió Amy evitando que hiciera algún comentario desafortunado.

—pero si aún quedan muchos.

—Mina —le dijo la peli azul con cara de pocos amigos.

—Uy está bien, está bien. Ya voy.

Ambas se fueron hacia la cocina.

—por cierto Sere como esta Hotaru. Lo único que Souichi pudo decirnos es que ya la habían operado y que salió bien.

—pues si Hotaru ya está mucho mejor. La operación fue un éxito, además de que el tumor no estaba ramificado y lograron extirparlo. Ya le dieron el alta. Pero sigue con tratamiento, Darien dijo que era lo mejor hasta que se le practiquen nuevos exámenes dentro de unos meses para saber si desapareció por completo.

—escuche bien. Dijiste ¿Darien? No creo que sea el mismo Darien que conocemos, el que fue tu novio.

Serena solo asintió mientras se aislaba en sus recuerdos.

—Como ves el mundo es pequeño ¿no? —comentó Rei—. Precisamente él fue quien operó a Hotaru.

—Hace aproximadamente un año me toco un concierto en Nueva York donde lo vi. Solo cruzamos algunas palabras. Entonces ya está de vuelta en Japón.

—algo así, venia por mi boda —aclaro Lita —es el mejor amigo de Drew por lo que le hizo prometer que vendría. Pero casualmente fue compañero de universidad de Souichi, así que le pidió que se hiciera cargo del caso de Hotaru, por lo que adelanto el viaje.

No hizo falta que Serena dijera nada. Michiru se dio cuenta que desde que lo habían nombrado su cuerpo estaba entre ellas pero su mente en otro lugar y puedo leer en los ojos de Serena la verdad que todos veían pero que ella se negaba a reconocer.

.

.

.

Por otro parte los chicos se reunirían en un bar. Ya todos había llegado solo faltaba el novio y el padrino.

—supongo que no se te ocurrió contratar alguna chica ¿no Darien? —le preguntó Andrew mientras estacionaba el auto —porque Lita me mata y aunque Serena lo niegue se que también tendría deseos de matarte.

—no te preocupes Drew, es un bar tranquilo y decente —dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaban del vehículo—. Por lo menos yo no he contratado a nadie para que te haga un striptease, no quiero tener más malos entendidos con Serena.

—¡mas te vale hermano! —le advirtió el rubio—. Porque si lo hiciste y por tu culpa Lita no se quiere casar conmigo mañana no pienso interceder por ti para que Serena te escuche. De hecho me encargaré de que no vuelva a hacerlo.

—no me amenaces Drew.

—no es amenaza es una advertencia.

—No hace falta. De todas formas no tienes de que preocuparte. Ya te dije yo no contrate a nadie. Sera mejor que entremos, nos deben estar esperando.

Ambos entraron al local. Dentro había un buen ambiente, las luces eran de baja intensidad y una banda tocaba en vivo. Frente a la barra estaban esperándolos Yaten, Taiki, Souichi, Haruka y Seiya. Darien en cuando vio a este último sintió que la sangre le hervía, se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia él, dejando atrás a Andrew. En cuanto estuvo frente a Seiya se abalanzó sobre él tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

—¡a ti te quería ver maldito infeliz! —espetó Darien.

Lo siguiente que Seiya sintió fue el sabor metalizado de sangre dentro de su boca provocado por el puño de Darien.

—¿te volviste loco Chiba?, ¿Estás idiota o qué? —le gritó Haruka.

—El idiota es otro —dijo viendo al pelinegro de coleta. Sin importarle las palabras de Haruka volvió a golpearlo.

Andrew al ver la escena corrió hasta allí parar lanzarse sobre la espalda de Darien tratando de detenerlo.

—¿Darien qué te pasa? —le pregunto Tomoe —tú no solucionas las cosas a golpes.

—¡suéltame Drew! tengo que matar a este imbécil —exigía el pelinegro mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

— ¡Darien cálmate quieres! —le pidió Andrew mientras forcejeaba con él —no te voy a soltar hasta que lo hagas, no solucionaras nada así hermano.

Andrew podía sentir como todos los músculos de Darien se tensaban de pura ira, se notaba que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Darien y un cuerno! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Drew? todo es culpa de este mal nacido, ¡todo es por su maldita culpa! —dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio a Seiya —¡infeliz!, ¡me hiciste creer que me había engañado!, ¡me obligaste a dejarla!.

La gente comenzó a amontonarse a su alrededor.

—¿de qué estás hablando Chiba? —quiso saber Haruka.

—Tranquilízate —le susurró Andrew —recuerda que está Souichi y él no sabe nada. —Infiernos. Es algo entre este idiota y yo, no te metas Tenou.

Darien aprovechando que Andrew había aflojado su agarre, logró soltarse para darle otro golpe a Seiya esta vez derribándolo.

—entiendo que es asunto suyo. Ninguno de los dos es de mi completo agrado. Pero ¿tú por qué no te defiendes Kou? —dijo Haruka mirando a Seiya en el suelo —¿ustedes tampoco hacen nada? —viendo a Yaten y Taiki.

—Si Darien lo golpeó es porque él se lo buscó —afirmó indiferente el peli plata dándole un sorbo a su trago.

—Yaten tiene razón si no se meten es porque me lo merezco. Por lo mismo es que no me defiendo porque yo me lo busque.

—por lo menos tienes cara de aceptarlo —lo increpó Darien.

—Definitivamente no entiendo nada —afirmó Haruka —pero será mejor que te calmes Chiba si no quieres que nos echen de aquí.

—se que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte nada —dijo Seiya viendo a Darien —pero quiero que me escuches, ¿podríamos ir a hablar afuera?.

—Hablar contigo es lo último que quiero hacer —se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Pero me debes muchas explicaciones —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que salieran.

Seiya no temía a la reacción de Darien. No le cabían dudas de que él iba a reaccionar de esa forma. Sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más. Comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

—Yo los acompaño —propuso Drew.

—no es necesario Drew ya les dije esto es entre Kou y yo —bufó Darien mientras salía tras de Seiya.

—lo sé —dijo deteniéndolo—. Pero no te voy a dejar solo. Estas fuera de sí hermano. Créeme que no lo hago por Seiya, sino porque no quiero dejar viuda a mi hermana y a mi sobrino sin un padre. Pero también por ti, no quiero que cometas una locura.

—Está bien —resopló resignado—. Vamos.

Andrew y Darien salieron a encontrarse con Seiya quien los esperaba fuera del bar.

—Tienes razón en culparme de todo Darien—dijo mirando al suelo—. Es verdad. Hace seis años te hice creer que Serena te había engañado —levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—. Pero entre nosotros no ocurrió nada de lo que imaginaste. Solo un par de besos que le robe.

— ¡eres un miserable! —dijo Darien yendo sobre Seiya pero Andrew alcanzó a evitarlo.

—cálmate Darien —pidió tratando de contenerlo.

—¿no acabas de escuchar lo que dijo? —las aletas de la nariz se le ensancharon y la ira se atizó en su mirada — ¡Demonios Drew!. Todo este tiempo ha sido su maldita culpa. ¿Cómo me pides que me calme?

—tienes derecho a reaccionar como lo has hecho pero ya lo golpeaste y no sacaras nada con volver a hacerlo. Si no te tranquilizas no podremos escuchar la explicación de Seiya.

—aunque no me lo creas me arrepiento de lo que hice —dijo atormentado—. Fue un error. Yo estaba encaprichado con ella. Nunca nadie me había interesado tanto como bombón. Creía que estaba enamorado y que tú no eras digno de su amor, que nunca podrías hacerla feliz.

—¿y quién diablos te creías tú para juzgar si merecía su amor o no? —Darien lo miró lleno de cólera — ¿para decidir que no podía hacerla feliz?. Cuando eso era lo único que deseaba hacer.

—Ahora sé que me equivoque. Sé que no es una justificación pero, si bien no quería verlos juntos, me deje influenciar hasta el punto de convencerme que debía hacer algo para separarlos.

—¿influenciar dijiste? No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir Seiya? —preguntó Andrew.

—Sí. Me deje influenciar. No fui yo el que planeó todo lo que ocurrió. Había alguien más que supo aprovechar mi terquedad para separarlos.

—¿Quien además de ti querría separarnos a Serena y a mí?. ¡Te exijo que me digas ahora de quién carajo estás hablando Kou!.

—la misma persona que volvió a separarlos. Hace unos días hable con Serena, me sentía culpable después de lo que ocurrió ese día de la tormenta. Le di dije a bombón que hablara contigo, que te escuchara porque ella no conocía toda la historia. Y que cuando lo hiciera me buscara para decirle la verdad. Ese mismo día fue a tu departamento. Y supongo por lo que ocurrió la misma persona que me enveneno para separarlos, estaba allí dentro y debe haber visto a Serena antes de que entrara.

—Beryl —gruñó Darien.

—Sí. Beryl me buscó, ella fue quien ideó todo —dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello—. Darien estoy consciente de que es tarde pero estoy dispuesto a decir toda la verdad. Sé que les hice mucho daño al separarlos, pero también sé que ustedes a pesar de todo aún se aman.

—¡cómo no me di cuenta que era un maldito plan! Quiero que me expliques todo Kou.

—se que estas molesto. Sin embargo prefiero no darte más explicaciones ahora, tú sabes lo que escuchaste y viste para creer que Serena te había engañado, pero la que no sabe nada es Bombón. Ella no tiene idea de porque la dejaste, además Beryl supo envenenar su corazón para que desconfiara de ti.

—mi princesa —susurró— ¡por Dios fui un idiota!

—ustedes solo fueron víctimas de nuestros engaños. Por eso quiero que esté presente y Beryl también. Por ese motivo quiero pedirte que la lleves al matrimonio mañana, cuando estemos los cuatro la desenmascararé.

—¿Cómo se que ese día que Serena fue a mi departamento y encontró a Beryl con solo una de mis camisas mientras yo me cambiaba porque me había tirado el café encima o esto de ahora no es un nuevo plan de ustedes dos?.

—se que tienes derecho a desconfiar de mi. Pero si quieres recuperar a bombón tendrás que hacerlo. Deberás confiar en mí.

.

.

.

El gran día había llegado hoy por fin Lita y Andrew unirían sus vidas en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio. Las chicas estaban esperando en un salón especial dentro de la iglesia.

—Lita esta hermosa. Andrew necesitará un babero.

—gracias Mina.

—¿nerviosa? —preguntó Rei.

—creo que estoy más bien ansiosa. Por fin me casaré con el hombre que amo. A partir de hoy seré la señora Furuhata. ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Tú eres una persona maravillosa Lita. Andrew se lleva a una gran mujer —afirmó orgullosa Amy

—Andrew es un gran hombre. Te ama demasiado. Lo importante es que están juntos —aseveró algo nostálgica Serena.

—¡Estoy tan feliz!. Fui una tonta en haber tardado tanto tiempo en aceptarlo. ¡Ah es cierto! —dijo tomando papel y lápiz.

—¿Qué estas escribiendo en ese papel Lita? —preguntó curiosa Rei.

—los nombres de Mina y Serena.

—nuestros nombres y eso ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mina.

—Sencillo, como me voy a casar y quiero que ustedes —viendo a las dos rubias —mis queridas amigas tengan la misma suerte que yo. Dentro de las supersticiones que encontré una decía que si se escribe en un papelito el nombre de una amiga y lo guardas en tu zapato derecho para que entre contigo hasta el altar el día de la ceremonia, será la próxima en casarse. Y bueno como faltan ustedes dos por eso escribí dos.

—Por mí no tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo Mina agitando la mano —Ya no es necesario —se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrírsela al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿qué estás diciendo? —chilló la novia.

—¡eh! Nada, nada Lita bonita. No dije nada.

—Mina Carola Aino dime ya que no estás ocultando. Juro que no me casare hasta que lo hagas.

—es que no quería opacar tu felicidad.

—Mina tú callando algo, eso es un milagro —bromeó Rei.

—Pero es que este es el día de Lita —dijo la rubia haciendo un mohín.

—¡claro que es mi día! Y por lo mismo Mina Aino será mejor que hables ya.

—ok, ya entendí —dijo agitando las manos—. Recuerdan hace unos meses el día del apagón —todas asintieron —bueno creo que tengo voz de profeta.

—Mina no me digas que tu también… —dijo Rei agarrándose el pequeño vientre.

—si Rei, Yatencito viene en camino.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría. Una a una las chicas la felicitaron.

—Con mayor razón entonces tu nombre tiene que ir —comentó Lita cuando estaban más calmadas después de la noticia.

—es que bueno… —decía estrujándose las manos.

—¡Ya suéltalo Mina! —le exigió Rei.

—bueno lo que sucede… es que cuando nos enteramos de la noticia hace unos días en la gira que tuvieron es Estados Unidos Yaten y yo…

—¿Yaten y tú qué? —preguntó Serena viendo que Mina no continuaba.

—nos casamos en Las Vegas.

— ¡QUE! —Se escuchó a coro.

—Yaten me propuso matrimonio. Justo había comprado el anillo para pedírmelo después del viaje pero con la noticia se adelanto la propuesta y por supuesto que yo acepte. Pero la verdad no quería esperar a que se notara el embarazo, ni tampoco que el bebe naciera si no estábamos casados, así que cometimos una locura de amor y nos casamos en Las Vegas.

—¡Ustedes son un par de locos Mina! —la reprendió Rei.

—locos pero felices. Así que Lita ya no hace falta que pongas mi nombre.

—El mío tampoco —dijo Serena—. Por si lo olvidaste yo me caso dentro de un mes.

—tú lo has dicho aún falta un mes Sere, todo puede pasar uno nunca sabe y después de lo de ayer...

—Lita ¿sabes? te ves más linda calladita —le dijo a modo de advertencia.

—está bien no digo nada. Pero tu nombre va —dijo poniéndose el papelito en el zapato derecho—. Esta casi todo listo. Tengo lo nuevo que es el vestido. Lo viejo el collar y aretes de esmeraldas que eran de mi abuela, lo prestado el brazalete de Rei y lo azul la liga —explicó con una gran sonrisa—. Serena porque no me haces un favor.

—claro dime.

—podrías ir a buscar a Darien y pedirle que vigile que Andrew lleve la corbata derecha, ya que si la lleva torcida es presagio de que me será infiel durante el matrimonio.

—Lita deja de hacerle caso a esas tontas supersticiones. Cuando hay amor nada más importa —dijo Amy.

—es verdad. Además porque tengo que ir yo —le reclamó la rubia.

—pues yo sí creo en esas supersticiones. No quiero que nada salga mal. Y tú eres mi dama de honor así que vamos Serenita anda a buscar a Darien.

—¡Uh! está bien —resopló.

Serena salió a regañadientes en busca del novio para cumplir con el pedido de Lita.

Los invitados que habían llegado estaban afuera y por lo que sabía Andrew y Darien estarían en el ala opuesta de la iglesia. Cuando se iba acercando a la salita pudo notar que la puerta estaba abierta, ya que se veía la luz que se proyectaba desde la ventana. Escuchó a Darien y Andrew hablando, por lo que la curiosidad fue mayor y se quedo escuchando a un lado.

—¿te sientes mejor Dar? parece que tú fueras el novio —Serena se dio cuenta que lo decía en son de broma pero en su voz denotaba preocupación _«estará enfermo_»—. Seguro es una reacción nerviosa con todo lo que se va a destapar hoy. ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Serena?.

—No. Hace ya unos días que ando con nauseas, seguro algo me cayó mal. Y con respecto a lo otro no lo sé Drew. Ni siquiera yo mismo se cómo voy a reaccionar cuando sepa toda la verdad. Por el momento Serena no quiere ni verme ni hablarme por el malentendido en mi departamento. Pero ahora sabemos que eso también fue un plan de Beryl. Tú bien sabes que nunca la engañe. Ahora ni antes porque en estos seis años nunca puede hacerlo. Nadie podía llegar a ocupar ese lugar en mi vida y en mi corazón. Su recuerdo siempre estuvo conmigo.

_«Dijo que todo fue un montaje?. Beryl lo planeó todo. ¿Será verdad?. Darien no sabe que lo estoy escuchando, no tendría porque mentirle a Andrew_». Reflexionaba Serena.

—lo sé, siempre supe que alguna razón debes haber tenido para haberla dejado. Pero nunca imaginé que ellos estaban detrás de todo _—__«¿__ellos?, ¿de quienes están discutiendo?__» _se preguntaba la rubia—. Deberías haber confiado en mi hermano.

—entiéndeme no podía pensar en nada más. A pesar de todo, unos meses después de que se fuera, viaje hasta Sapporo para verla dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, pero me encontré con que Seiya estaba con ella. Después cuando su madre murió también estuve ahí, pero ella tenía otros brazos en los que consolarse. Estaba destrozado, Serena era y es la única mujer que he amando quería creer que no era cierto, pero las pruebas que montaron me convencieron y caí como un estúpido. Espero que cuando sepamos la verdad Serena sepa entenderme.

_«Fue a Sapporo, estuvo en el entierro de mi madre ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?. ¿__Pruebas? ¿De qué verdad están hablando? Siempre me amo, pero sigo sin entender ¿Qué convenció hace seis año para haberme dejado?__»_ dialogaba internamente la rubia.

—tenemos que confiar que todo saldrá bien. Te prometo que si pudiera aplazo la luna de miel para estar contigo cuando todo salga a la luz.

—lo sé Andrew pero no te preocupes estaré bien. Voy a tomar aire. Lo necesito —le comentó a Andrew.

Serena al escucharlo se alejó de la puerta.

—Serena ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en cuanto la vio en el pasillo.

Ella al verlo se quedo sin palabras de lo guapo que se veía con ese smoking gris acero. Era el pecado en persona. La chaqueta, hecha a medida, destacaba la anchura de sus hombros, el blanco de la camisa destacaba el azul profundo de sus ojos.

—¿Sere? Te pregunté qué haces aquí.

—¡eh! yo vine…vine porque Lita me lo pidió.

—¿Lita?. ¿Le paso algo?. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. Solo necesita que vigiles que la corbata de Andrew este derecha —Darien la miró dubitativo —otra de sus tontas supersticiones. Dice que si la tiene torcida le será infiel. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Darien solo esbozó un intento de sonrisa. Serena se fijó que a pesar de lo guapo que se veía, estaba muy pálido. No tenía buen aspecto.

—¿estás bien Darien? no tienes buena cara.

—¿te preocupas por mi princesa?

—bueno yo…

—no hace falta que me respondas. No te preocupes estoy bien.

—pero…

—Pero tú estás preciosa —la interrumpió Darien—. Tanto que hasta Lita se pondría celosa.

Serena llevaba un vestido de bola en la cintura corte imperio a la altura de la rodilla en color Caribe azul que caía en gradas rizadas. Su cabello iba peinado hacia un lado y trenzado en una diadema desde la zona frontal.

—Gracias —intentó sonreír mirando a cualquier otra parte que un fuera al rostro de Darien. La conversación que había escuchado entre él y Andrew le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza.  
—princesa, mírame —le pidió él.  
—debo volver con Lita. No tengo tiempo para seguir hablando contigo Darien.  
—Mírame. Por favor —susurró.  
Serena levantó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en los zafiros de Darien. Sintió un intenso calor bajo la penetrante mirada de él. Demasiado penetrante.

—No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Solo quiero pedirte dos favores.  
—De acuerdo. Dime

—el primero es que bailes conmigo después del banquete.  
—No puedo Darien. No quiero recordártelo pero yo vine con…

—Lo sé —dijo dolido —no te estoy pidiendo que sean todos. Solo prométeme que bailarás conmigo princesa. Sólo un baile, solo uno Serena. No es mucho pedir o ¿sí?.

—no creo que sea buena idea.

—si te niegas me veré obligado a sugerirle a los novios que es nuestro deber como padrinos bailar juntos aunque sea una pieza.  
Serena hizo un mohín.  
—había olvidado terco que puedes ser. Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no Darien Chiba?  
—Ya lo sabes. Cuando es importante para mí, sí. Siempre —le contestó—. ¿Trato hecho entonces? ¿Un baile?  
—Bien, tú ganas. Pero solo un baile —se rindió Serena—. Ese es el primero ¿Y el segundo cual es?  
—El segundo. Es que pase lo que pase recuerdes que fuiste, eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida —dijo atrayéndola hacia él—. La única la que amaré —susurró acercándose lentamente a su rostro—. La única a la que quiero tener siempre cerca de mí.

Unió sus labios en un tierno beso, cargado de amor, de esperanzas y promesas. Serena no pudo dejar de corresponderle dejando salir esos sentimientos escondidos en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
En cuanto se separó Serena sintió una opresión en el pecho. Había sentido esas palabras como una despedida. No pudo aguantar la forma en la que la contemplaba. Desesperada desapareció corriendo por el pasillo, mientras él se quedó mirándola.

—no quiere ni verte ni hablarte. Pero si puede besarte ¿no? —escucho la voz de su amigo a su espalda, se volteó a verlo—. Por cierto o Serena compra un lápiz labial de esos larga duración o no se besan. No sé porque siempre tengo que verte cada vez que lo hacen.

—no estoy para tus bromas Drew.

—está bien yo solo decía.

.

.

.

Tiempo después los casi invitados fueron testigos de la boda de Andrew Furuhata y Lita Kino.

Serena tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Primeramente la rabia la invadió cuando vio a Darien al lado de Beryl, se preguntaba cómo podía hace unos minutos atrás jurarle amor para luego estar con aquella mujer y aun así continuar negando que no hubiera nada entre ellos. La sonrisa de complacencia que le dio la pelirroja cuando se vieron, fue como un golpe directo a su estomago. Peor aún como si hubiese estrujado su corazón.

Cuando se sentaron frente al altar no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Podía sentir la cercanía de Darien a su lado, su olor, su calor. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada.

Se emocionó mirando furtivamente a Darien durante la ceremonia, especialmente cuando Andrew besó a Lita, a su ahora flamante esposa, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro hizo estremecer a Serena. Ellos dos sabían lo difícil que había sido para sus amigos llegar hasta esa ocasión.

Tal y como habían ensayado ellos el día anterior. Después de que el reverendo Amade presentó al señor y la señora Furuhata ante los asistentes, la música del órgano anunció que los recién casados estaban a punto de salir de la iglesia.

Serena no puedo evitar perderse las reacciones de Darien. Para luego fijarse en la radiante sonrisa de Lita y a un Andrew emocionado hasta el punto de las lágrimas guiando la procesión.  
Ya fuera de la iglesia después de que todos hubieran felicitados a los recién casados, deseándoles dicho prosperidad y recomendándoles cultivar mucha paciencia, tolerancia pero sobre todo amor.

Serena sintió los ojos de Darien clavados en ella e intentó disimular el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué era el único capaz de lograr ese efecto en ella? Aunque quisiera obligar a su cuerpo a no responder ante su presencia no podía evitarlo, así como no podía evitar que el sol saliera todos los días. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo iba a bailar con él si con una sola mirada hacía que le temblasen las piernas?, y ¿qué haría para que no notaran su reacción, en especial Souichi?  
Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para evitarlo a toda costa y estar alerta para alejarse de su lado, pero estaba segura de que podría hacerlo. por más que lo intentaba nunca lo lograba, era como si de un imán se tratase. No podría evitarlo. El se lo había dicho conseguía siempre lo que quería.

En cuanto llegaron al salón del banquete. Andrew y Lita agradecieron a sus familiares y amigos por estar con ellos en ese día tan importante seguido de algunas palabras dedicadas entre ellos, donde se profesaban su amor lo que provocó la emoción de todos los presentes. Luego mostraron un video que las chicas habían preparado con fotos de la infancia de ambos, de la época de la preparatoria hasta llegar a la actualidad.

—No entiendo como Darien pudo haber traído a esa mujer tan espantosa —espetó Rei mientras pasaban las diapositivas proyectadas.

—parece una bruja. De solo verla se me hiela la sangre —dijo Mina estremeciéndose— ¿a ti no Sere?

—pues a mí me da igual. Puede hacer lo que quiera o venir con quien quiera.

—Darien no la trajo por su gusto. Yo le pedí que lo hicieran —aclaró el menor de los Kou.

—¿tú? Serias tan amable de explicarnos por qué Seiya —pidió Rei.

—por ahora no puedo decir nada más. Después de la fiesta sabrás porque ella está aquí Bombón —dijo serio mirando a Serena.

Después de las diapositivas se sirvió la cena. En la mesa principal se sentaron los novios, los padres de Lita y Andrew. En la que estaba a continuación los padrinos y sus acompañantes, Unazuki y Seiya, Haruka y Michiru, junto con la amiga de ambos Setsuna. En la mesa contigua los matrimonios Kou-Mizuno, Kumada-Hino y Kou-Aino.

Habían servido el plato de fondo. Darien sintió el peso de la mirada de Serena. Estaba boquiabierta y sus ojos estaban inmensamente abiertos

—tengo monos en la cara o que. Porque me ves de esa forma.

—no tienes para que hacerte el chico fuerte Darien.

—¿no entiendo?

—lo que quería decir es que no tienes para que comerte eso. Nadie te dirá nada Darien —él la veía sin entender — no te hagas. Tú odias los pimientos o por lo menos los odiabas.

—sí, aún lo hago.

—incluso una vez casi le escupiste en la cara a Lita cuando los preparo juntó con el curry con arroz. Bueno la carne que tan apetitosamente te estás comiendo tiene pimientos asados —aclaró Serena.

—¡ah! ¿Sí? ¿Tiene pimientos? no me había dado cuenta. Esto está exquisito.

Él le dio otro bocado ante la mirada estupefacta de Serena. Mientras que Souichi la veía suspicaz Serena le había dicho que Darien y ella no habían sido muy cercanos sin embargo conocía bastante bien sus gustos e incluso los recordaba.

Después del postre llegó la hora del baile. Los primeros en abrir la pista como es la tradición fueron los novios. Luego se unieron los padres de los novios.

Darien se puso de pie, Beryl también lo iba a hacer pensando en que él la sacaría a baila. Sin embargo él le extendió la mano a Serena.

—lo prometido es deuda. ¿No?. Espero no te moleste Souichi. Pero Serena me había prometido un baile.

—claro Darien adelante.

A Serena no le quedó de otra que aceptar su mano y seguirlo hasta la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron, ella se encontró rodeada por sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Cerró los ojos, para no verlo. Para olvidar en un momento de desesperación que era él quien la tenía entre sus brazos, para evitar experimentar ese efecto explosivo dentro de su cuerpo. Pero todo lo que hacía era inútil. Su piel lo reconocía. Se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

—te acuerdas la primera vez que bailamos juntos.

Serena solo asintió.

—Fue para tu cumpleaños. Te prometí que no faltaría y lo cumplí.

Ese día no solo había sido su primer baile juntos, pensó Serena también esa hermosa noche le había dado su primer beso.

—También fue la primera vez que te besé —dijo como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento—. Ahora también me gustaría hacerlo.

—no te atrevas Darien. Además no creo que a tu noviecita le agrade. Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bajo tierra.

—no te pongas celosa. Beryl no es mi novia. Ya te dije en mi vida solo hay una mujer y esa eres tú.

Darien se movió con habilidad, girando y haciéndola dar vueltas. Serena se dejo guiar por él. Sin darse cuenta recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y la única música que escuchaba eran los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

Mientras en una de las mesas.

—Niñita estúpida —farfulló Beryl, pero Seiya alcanzó a escucharla eran los únicos que estaban sentados. Todos se habían unido al baile.

—cuidado Beryl no te vayas a morder la lengua que te puedes envenenar.

—Mira quién habla —dijo sonriente —eres tan estúpido que te puse a esa niñita en bandeja de plata y no pudiste retenerla. No como yo que aun tengo a mi hombre conmigo.

—disfruta mientras puedas, esa sonrisa no te durará mucho. Por lo que veo no le haces mucha falta a tu hombre —dijo esto último haciendo comillas con los dedos.

En ese momento regresó Unazuki que había ido al baño.

—Cariño vamos a bailar —ella asintió y se fueron dejando sola a la pelirroja

En la pista de baile Serena tardó en darse cuenta de que la música había acabado y que ya no bailaban. Con un movimiento brusco, se zafó de los brazos de Darien y se separó de él. Sentía calor en el rostro y el corazón desbocado. Una nueva canción comenzó y notó que todos estaban bailando incluso Souichi estaba en la pista con Setsuna. Serena Salió hacia las terrazas y Darien tras ella.

—¿Para qué me sigues? —dijo una vez que sintió su presencia junto ella —viniste con Beryl no seguro está esperando que bailes con ella.

—no pienso dejarte. Ya te dije no me importa Beryl. Te lo voy a repetir hasta que te lo grabes te amo solo a ti.

—¿entonces porque la encontré en tu departamento hace un mes? ¿Por qué la trajiste ahora?

—lo único que puedo decirte es que Beryl tiene muchas explicaciones que darnos. Por eso Seiya me pidió que la trajera. Después de la fiesta, se aclararan todas las dudas que tenemos.

—¿Seiya? que tiene que ver Seiya en todo esto.

—no me preguntes más. Yo tampoco podría darte explicaciones princesa, de hecho las necesito tanto como tú. Recuerda lo que te dije pase lo que pase recuera que fuiste, eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida. Ni Beryl ni ninguna otra. Tú, Serena Tsukino eres la única a la que amaré. La única a la que quiero tener siempre cerca de mí.

Diciendo esto al igual que la vez anterior la besó. Se olvidaron del mundo, de la boda de sus amigos, de los compromisos, de absolutamente todo.

Lo que ninguno notó es que alguien había presenciado esa conversación.

.

.

La fiesta continúo.

Darien no soportaba la melosa y repugnante presencia de Beryl, quería que la fiesta terminara lo más pronto posible necesitaba la verdad.

Por otro lado Serena estaba nerviosa y preocupada por lo que le había dicho Darien, además sentía que Souichi estaba extraño, pensó que quizá ella esta imaginándoselo.

Los novios partieron la torta. Y tiempo después llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo. Quien lo agarró fue Setsuna y a la hora de lanzar la liga Darien fue el afortunado.

—por favor hermano prométeme que me llamaras mañana para decirme como terminó todo.

—no te preocupes Drew. Estaremos en contacto. Por fin después de tanto tiempo se sabrá la verdad.

Luego se despidieron ante los vítores y bromas de todos porque se retiraban para su noche de bodas.

—llegó la hora Darien. Vete a tu departamento con Beryl. Serena y yo te estaremos esperando allá.

—bien. por cierto ¿donde está mi princesa?

Serena después de que Lita y Andrew se fueran y los invitados comenzaran a retirarse, se retiró al baño para refrescarse. Se sentía mareada. La conversación de Darien con Andrew antes de la boda. La presencia de Beryl. Las palabras de Seiya. Lo que le había dicho Darien en el balcón. Cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de tranquilizarse.

De pronto apreció una presencia tras de ella y que sintió es que le cubrían el rostro poniéndole un pañuelo en la cara. El fuerte olor penetro en sus fosas nasales. Cloroformo. El cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, no podía luchar, tampoco tuvo tiempo de gritar y mucho menos de ver quién estaba detrás de ella. Lo último en que pensó fue en Darien, la oscuridad la embargó y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Serena comenzó a removerse, se sentía aturdía, mareada, demasiado cansada y con el cuerpo agotado. Sintió que su lengua estaba pastosa, el estomago revuelto y que las sienes le palpitaban.

_«¿Qué__ me paso? —_Recordó que estaba en el baño. El pañuelo. Alguien la había atacado—._ Oh Dios mío ¿donde estoy?__»_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Un ruido cercano hizo que saliera de su aletargamiento. No podía ver nada porque tenía una venda cubriendo ojos. Escuchó el crujido del piso y supo que alguien se acercaba. Trató de moverse, de mover manos y pies, para escapar pero los tenía atados.

El miedo comenzó a embargarla. Estaba realmente asustada.

_«Dios mío por favor ayúdame, que no me hagan daño»_

De pronto escuchó rechinar una puerta y pisadas suaves pero decididas penetraron en el silencio del cuarto extraño y frio en el que se encontraba.

—Por fin despertó la princesita —_«__esa voz__»._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Lo sé… lo sé dije lunes y hoy no es lunes.**

**Pero no saben todas las cosas que me han pasado. Entre ellas la boda de unos amigos. Para hacerles el cuento corto además de los preparativos de último minutos horas antes de la ceremonia civil, los asaltaron y les robaron sus documentos por lo que no tenían como casarse. Menos mal y salió todo bien, el juez terminó apiadándose de ellos y los casó.**

**Bien se que dije que este capítulo se revelaría la verdad, pero como ven no ocurrió. Será en el siguiente. Como bien dije no soy buena planificando. Solo dejo que fluya. Que nostalgia, estamos en la recta final quedan a lo mucho dos capítulos y puede que un epilogo. Ya se verá.**

**Espero como siempre les digo que sea de su agrado.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Andy Nicolao****: **mi niña ya vez que Seiya acepto su culpa. Darien tiene sus motivos, fundados en los engaños de Beryl con la ayuda de Seiya. En el fondo el no es malo solo estaba confundido y se dejo envenenar por esa víbora. En el próximo si que si se sabrá como los engañaron.

**yesqui2000****: **para ser felices hay que vencer muchos obstáculos, eso tendrá que hacer Serena y Darien. Nena gracias por seguir esta historia desde un principio.

**Usako:** gracias por palabras,aun no se qué hare con Beryl pero prometo que tendrá su merecido.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **amiga perdón, perdón. Soy una ingrata con tu ultima historia me ha costado ponerme al día. Pues si Beryl es la mente siniestra pero Seiya fue solo un peón para su conveniencia. No te preocupes yo también desvarió con tus adaptaciones y siempre comento mis razonamientos a veces tengo razón y otras no.

Besotes y abrazos de oso.

**Johana: **nena no sabes lo feliz que me haces siempre con tus palabras. Creo que todos sus rw son una motivación para continuar. Y cuando no puedo terminar un capitulo me siento mal por ustedes que lo esperan.

Besos y abrazos desde Chile hasta Colombia.

**Pili: **gracias totales por tus palabras. Qué bueno que te gusto. Como dije en el próximo se sabrá la verdad del plan de Beryl para sepáralos.

**Moonliss****: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. La verdad con la boda de mi amiga muchas cosas me han servido de inspiración. Gracias por tus comentarios besitos para ti.

**naiara1254****:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste la historia. No te preocupes el odio por Beryl es compartido. Besotes y gracias por seguirme.

**COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Los invito a leer "De otro" no prometo día pero de esta semana no pasa el tercer capítulo.**

**Gracias infinitas a todos los que siguen esta historia y los que la tienen entre sus favoritos. También a esos lectores anónimos.**

**Como ya dije está en la recta final.**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. **

**Díganme que esperan para el final. Y que quieres que pase con Beryl y por supuesto con Sere y Dar.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salió humo blanco. Habemus capitulo. **

**Primero lean ¿sí?, después si quieren me matan por la demora.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una noche de misterio, de tristeza y de arañar el ayer. La Luna brillaba tenuemente sobre el cielo nocturno de Tokio, como testigo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó del cuerpo de Darien. Sentía algo extraño en la boca del estomago y como si una mano oprimiese su corazón. Se estremeció ante aquellas impresiones, el desasosiego lo invadió por completo.

—Mi princesa —jadeó tocándose el pecho.

—¿Qué pasa Darien? —inquirió Seiya preocupado al ver la palidez y la expresión de su rostro— ¿te sientes bien?.

Darien sentía que el mundo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. Esas sensaciones no lo abandonaban, al contrario cada vez lo abismaban más y más. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su alma.

—Serena… ¿donde está Serena, Seiya?

—Pensé que tú lo sabías, no la he visto desde que Lita y Andrew se fueron.

—Algo le pasó, lo siento —declaró llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Solo estas nervioso Darien por lo que está por suceder. Tranquilo no me voy a arrepentir de hablar. Seguro que Bombón está con las chicas. Ven, vamos a buscarla para que te quedes tranquilo —hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Darien quería creerle a Seiya, quería creer que ella, que su princesa estaba bien y que la encontraría en compañía de sus amigos riendo e iluminando todo a su alrededor como siempre.

Pero algo en el fondo le decía que no era así.

Volvieron hasta el salón donde ya la mayor parte de los invitados se había retirado, divisaron a las chicas a un costado. Serena no estaba con ellas, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Como autómata Darien siguió a Seiya hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

—Chicas Darien y yo estamos buscando a Bombón ¿saben donde está?

—¿a Serena? Como ven no está con nosotros—dijo Mina —y Souichi tampoco porque está allá —apuntándolo, estaba sentado en la mesa que habían ocupado hablando con Setsuna —y Sere no está allí.

—¡Díganme donde esta Serena! —exigió Darien alzando la voz —¡Por favor díganme que saben donde está! —dijo a modo de suplica, mientras su rostro mostraba desesperación.

—vaya, ahora sí te preocupas por ella ¿no Darien? ¿Por qué no antes? —espetó Rei, lanzándole un indirecta.

—En este momento no Rei —le pidió Seiya.

Rei solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín y lo miró molesta aunque sorprendida ¿desde cuando Seiya defendía a Darien? Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo pensó.

—No sé qué pretendes Chiba —lo enfrentó Haruka —Da gracias que Souichi no está aquí y no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Mi cabeza de bombón rehízo su vida después de que ustedes terminaron. Déjala en paz —lo miró desafiante. Darien no le respondió nada, Andrew le había dicho que Haruka no sabía como habían ocurrido las cosas, solo que habían terminado y ya.

—Haruka —lo llamó Michiru poniendo su mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo —no sabemos por qué Darien la está buscando, deja que él y Seiya nos expliquen.

—Michiru tiene razón, por favor cálmense y respóndanos —requirió Seiya —¿cuando fue la última vez que la vieron?

—La última vez… —dijo Amy agarrándose el mentón mientras recordaba — ¡ah sí! fue cuando Lita y Drew se fueron, Sere dijo que iría al baño. Pero eso fue hace por lo menos una media hora.

—¿Estás segura Amy?

—Si Darien. Yo estaba con ella cuando me dijo que iría a refrescarse al baño.

—¿De qué va todo este interrogatorio?, ¿pasa algo con cabeza de Bombón? —inquirió preocupado Haruka por la insistencia de los dos en saber el paradero de Serena.

—Solo queremos saber donde está. ¿Alguien la ha vuelto a ver después de que se fueron Andrew y Lita?.

Todos reflexionaron un minuto, se miraron y negaron.

—¡Ay chicos no se preocupen!. Ya la conocen como es, debe estar arrasando con lo que quedó de los postres escondida en algún lugar. Es una mala amiga debería darle preferencia a las embarazadas.

—Mina tiene razón ¡Esa Serena tonta! —secundó Rei —debe estar por ahí desquitándose con los postres, ¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila Darien? —lanzó evidentemente molesta alzando la voz —después de la escenita que les tiene que haber montado la bruja de tu novia luego de que bailaron y te vio seguirla —frunció en seño en desapruebo —la muy víbora salió tras de ustedes. Y no creo que precisamente a felicitarlos por lo bien que lo hicieron.

—Ofendes a las víboras Rei —comentó Mina —las pobres no tienen la culpa de que las compañeras con esa horrenda mujer.

Darien y Seiya con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, se miraron notando que habían pensado lo mismo.

—¿Qué…qué estás diciendo? —preguntó perturbado Darien.

—Eso, ¿estás sordo o qué?. Beryl los siguió y seguro les montó una escenita, aunque claro… eso ya lo sabes ¿para qué haces como si no lo supieras?.

Al escuchar las palabras de Rei, Darien sintió como si el aire hubiese abandonado sus pulmones.

Cuando la siguió a la terraza después de bailar, él le había dicho a Serena que lo que había ocurrido en su departamento había sido una trampa, por lo que Beryl les debía muchas explicaciones, aun más dejándole claro que ella los había separado. Una vez más le había repetido que no existía para él ninguna otra mujer y mucho menos Beryl, que la amaba solo a ella, a su princesa. La había estrechado entre sus brazos, besándola una y otra vez hasta fundir sus bocas como una sola para demostrárselo. Y Beryl estuvo ahí, había visto y escuchado todo. Se le heló la sangre.

—Beryl… ¿Dónde está?—jadeó Darien.

—Cómprate un GPS Darien. No sabemos donde está la bruja esa de Beryl.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices rubiecita! —advirtió la pelirroja —conmigo no te metas.

Darien se volteó al escuchar esa voz, Beryl estaba ahora frente a él. Se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas, la tomó fuertemente de brazo arrestándola para apartarla de ahí.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí a tomar aire y a fumar un cigarro Dari. Vaya, esta impaciente, me gusta. Acaso ¿quieres que ya nos vayamos?, dime ¿a tu departamento o al mío?

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? —inquirió iracundo con una vena latiendo su sien.

—¿De qué hablas queridito? —cuestionó con ese tonito meloso que Darien tanto odiaba.

—No te hagas Beryl —apretó las mandíbulas tratando de contener la rabia —Sé que nos escuchaste cuando estábamos en la terraza ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Serena?

—¿Yo? A esa arrastrada nada cielo. Seguro debe andar revolcándose por ahí con cualquier otro. ¿O acaso crees que eres el único al que le hace el favor?

—¡No te atrevas a volverla a insultarla Beryl! —exigió furioso.

—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto Dari? No te das cuenta que es una fulana se va a casar y aun así juega contigo y quizá con cuantos más. Y tú el muy estúpido sigues besando el suelo que pisa.

—No me hagas olvidar que eres una mujer y tampoco quieras verme la cara. Aunque no conozco los detalles, se que fuiste tú la que ideó todo para separarnos a Serena y a mí.

—No sé qué te habrán dicho pero yo no perdería mi tiempo en esa furcia. En cambio si se cómo podemos ocupar mejor nuestro tiempo querido —dijo esto último pasando el índice sugerentemente por el pecho de Darien.

—Lo último que deseo en esta vida es tu compañía —dándole una mirada llena de aversión y hostilidad—. Solo quiero que tengas clara una cosa Beryl, no importa todo lo que hiciste o hagas para separarme de Serena, porque por más que te esfuerces lo que nunca podrás lograr será borrar el infinito amor que siento por ella. Escúchalo bien Beryl —la vio fijamente —Serena es y será el único amor de mi vida.

Al escuchar las palabras de Darien, Beryl se consumió de ira, estaba tan enfurecida, que si fuese posible hasta parecía que le saldría humo de la cabeza,

—Muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas te vas a arrepentir de cada uno de tus desprecios Darien Chiba —lo amenazó llena de odio.

—Y yo te juro que si le has hecho algo a Serena…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se vio interrumpido por Seiya llegó junto a él.

—Darien la hemos buscado por todo el local y bombón no está. Su coche esta aun está estacionado afuera. Pero nadie la ha visto. La llamamos cientos de veces a su celular y no contesta.

—¡Darien!, ¡Seiya!

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Mina que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasa Mina encontraron a Serena? Dime que la encontraron —rogó Darien.

—No Darien. Pero me estoy empezando a preocupar de verdad —declaró con ojos llorosos —encontré su bolso tirado en el baño de damas. Está todo: sus documentos, llaves del coche y del departamento incluso su dinero. Por favor dime que Serena está bien —tomó a Darien por los brazos sacudiéndolo dentro de lo que podía —dímelo Darien.

—Qué más quisiera yo —respondió abatido —pero no lo sé Mina. No le sé.

—¡Cálmate Mina por favor!, en tu estado no te hace bien.

Cuando todos se encontraron dentro del salón y se enteraron de lo que había encontrado Mina comenzaron a preocuparse. La desesperación se podía oler en el ambiente, denso y frío, sumamente cargado de incertidumbre. Estaban todos increíblemente con los nervios a flor de piel.

.

.

.

_«Esa voz_».

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Serena estaba segura de que la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde. Si no fuera por esa maldita venda.

—¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste hermosa. Pero ahora estas más hermosa que antes.

Serena trató de moverse pero le era imposible estaba sobre una superficie acolchada, una cama.

—¿Qué…qué es…— se aclaró la garganta — qué es lo que quiere? — preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras sentía las pisadas acercándose a ella.

Aterrada notó que el colchón cedía bajo el peso de aquella persona.

—A ti— le susurro sintiendo el hálito en su cuello, no supo si fue por el miedo o lo que le provocaba esa desagradable presencia, que se le erizo la piel al sentir aquella voz, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del miedo—quiero que seas mía pequeña te lo dije una vez si no era por las buenas sería por las malas.

**Flash Back**

La acorraló contra un árbol apoyándola en la corteza áspera e intento besarla. Serena oponía resistencia por lo que él solo podía besar su cuello mientras la inmovilizaba con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo y le impedía zafarse de su agarre.

—quiero que seas mía, ya verás que lo disfrutaras; no te resistas, acaso no ves como me tienes—bajó un brazo, le agarró una pierna y se la subió para colocarla alrededor de su cuerpo pegándola aún más a él, para que ella pudiera sentir el pulsante calor de su erección.

—¡no! ¿Qué haces?, ¡por favor déjame! —gritaba asustada mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—nadie te va a oír, quise hacerlo fácil para ti pero si a las buenas no eres mía, entonces a las malas.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

—Dia…Diamante —pronunció aterrorizada.

—Veo que me recordaste preciosa —dijo acariciando sus piernas, Serena no podía moverse para evitarlo—. Ya no hace falta que tengas esto —le quitó la venda de los ojos.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, déjame!

—No lo haré no te dejaré. Ya te lo dije te tendré y no sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar, no sabes como estoy deseando estar dentro de ti, tus gritos alimentarán mi placer —Serena se estremeció—. Pero no te preocupes aun no. Falta que llegue nuestro invitado especial. Me gusta tener espectadores.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Estás enfermo.

—No preciosa estoy sediento de venganza. Quiero ver al maldito de Chiba suplicándome, rogándome, retorciéndose de dolor cuando me entierre en ti mientras te follo —Serena dio un sollozo ahogado—. Llevo años esperando ese momento, años tratando de dañarlo donde más le duele. Pero no había nadie. ¿Sabías que me mintió? El pobre huerfanito no tiene a nadie, absolutamente a nadie sobre el cual cobrar venganza. Nadie. Hasta que volvió a Japón y te convertiste en su putita. ¡Tú eres lo único que le importa a ese maldito infeliz!, contigo me vengaré por lo que me hizo, derramará lágrimas de sangre.

—¿Venganza? Darien solo te golpeó por lo que ibas a hacerme. Eso paso hace años, además nunca di parte a las autoridades por ello. No hay motivo para que hagas esto. Por favor suéltame, yo…yo prometo no denunciarte.

—¡No te hagas la que no sabes maldita puta! —la abofeteó con toda su fuerza.

Serena lanzó un gemido de dolor por la fuerza desmedida con la que la golpeo.

—Gime como la perra que eres. Sí es verdad. Nunca me denunciaste —se puso de pie mientras caminaba por la habitación—. Pero el idiota de Chiba no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Aunque era un simple estudiante en ese entonces el maldito huérfano es uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón. Se encargó de utilizar su influencia para vetarme en los negocios importantes, llevó mi empresa a la quiebra encargándose que ningún banco me diera algún tipo de crédito. Lo perdí todo mi empresa, mi departamento, el coche. Absolutamente todo —golpeó la pared con el puño—. ¡Por su maldita culpa Esmeralda me abandonó!. Pero no se quedó tranquilo con eso. ¡No, claro que no!. Hurgó hasta enterarse que estaba en negocios ilegales y se encargó de enviarme a la cárcel donde he estado estos últimos años. Y no sabes la mierda que vive allí dentro. Salí con el único objetivo de cobrarle cada una de las que me hizo.

Serena seguía intentando librarse, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse las muñecas hasta el punto de sangrar.

Diamante caminó hasta ella, mirándola como se retorcía tratando de librarse.

Serena permanecía callada. Ya había dejado de moverse. Estaba ahí, tirada, con la mirada fija en el techo y sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas de impotencia y miedo. Tenía los brazos entumecidos y las muñecas magulladas.

—¿Qué, no vas a decir nada preciosa?

Serena tragó saliva dolorosamente.

—Yo no lo sabía… Nunca lo supe. Darien y yo terminamos hace tiempo, él…él me abandonó yo no le importo. Por favor déjame ir.

—No seas mentirosa —dijo acariciando sus muslos—. He seguido a Chiba desde que salí de la cárcel. Estuvo toda una noche en tu departamento hace un mes. Los vi besarse ayer fuera de la iglesia. Escuché la declaración de amor que te hizo hoy cuando estaban en la terraza, estaba escondido esperando el momento para actuar. Tú eres lo único que le importa a ese mal nacido.

—¡El único malnacido y enfermo eres tú! —gritó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver el rostro furibundo de Diamante.

Se lanzó sobre Serena lleno de ira.

Estaba a horcajadas encima de ella mientras sus repulsivas manos la sostenían con fuerza desmedida. Parecía enloquecido, completamente descontrolado. Serena podía asegurar que él podría haberla matado en aquel instante, se odió a si misma por creer alguna vez hace años que amaba a ese hombre. Podía sentir el repulsivo cuerpo de su agresor sobre ella, e intentó librarse, aun sabiendo que sería completamente inútil, estaba atrapada.

—¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí Diamante! —siseó Serena, sintiendo como el miedo y el pánico comenzaba a fluir por sus venas.

—¡Eres una maldita zorra! —dijo golpeándola nuevamente en el rosto, consiguiendo partir su labio, mientras un hilo de sangre corría hasta su mentón.

Serena gimoteó a causa del dolor que le provocó el garrotazo.

—Siempre te deseé a pesar de que eras una chiquilla, es verdad que te utilice para celar a Esmeralda. Pero siempre quise tener tu cuerpo —pasó el pulgar por la boca de Serena limpiando el rastro de sangre —y ahora que eres una mujer no sabes cuánto te deseo.

—De…déjame.

—No. Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho. Te dije que esperaríamos a Chiba. Pero no estaría mal tomar una probadita antes —su pastosa voz junto a su oído la hizo estremecer.

—¡Suéltame!— rogó desesperada.

Diamante enterró el rostro en el cuello de Serena, besándola lujuriosamente sobre esa zona, mordiéndola y haciéndole daño con sus dientes mientras recorría su piel.

—Suel..ta…me— la rubia intentaba liberarse de la presión de esos repulsivos labios —Me das asco.

—Hace unos años cuando estabas loquita por mí no decías lo mismo.

—Pues si tengo que haber estado loca para haberme fijado alguna vez en ti —espetó asqueada.

Una de las manos de Diamante estaba sobre su cuello, la cual fue bajando lentamente, desde su clavícula, su hombro, hasta llegar al pecho de la rubia, aprisionándolo.

Serena al sentirlo gritó, pero fue silenciada por los repulsivos labios del Diamante, los cuales saboreaban los suyos con ferocidad, mordiéndola, lastimándola.

—Eres exquisita —dijo lamiéndose el labio—. Ahora entiendo porque Chiba se volvió loco contigo.

Sin más se levantó. Camino hacia una mesa. De espaldas a Serena vio que abría un bolso que estaba encima, escuchó el ruido de un paquete abriéndose, escuchó el leve golpe de algún recipiente de vidrio y luego él se volvió hasta ella, alcanzándola en la cama.

—¿Qué..Que me vas a hacer? —inquirió asustada la rubia al ver la jeringa que traía en su mano.

—No creas que no me gustaría continuar con lo nuestro. Pero tengo que irme y no puedo correr el riesgo de que te escapes o encuentres la forma de pedir ayuda.

Serena por más que intento impedirlo no pudo. Sintió el pinchazo en el brazo y a los pocos minutos todo se volvió tinieblas dando paso a la comleta oscuridad.

.

.

.

La noche avanzaba y no tenían noticias de Serena, todos se habían ido hasta el departamento de la rubia.

—¡Estoy desesperado! —dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilízate Darién—pidió Seiya

—No me pidas eso, lo último que podría hacer es calmarme sin saber donde demonios puede estar Serena.

—Lo sé te entiendo. Por lo mismo no le he quitado los ojos de encima a Beryl, hasta ahora no he visto nada extraño.

—¡Darien hijo!

—¡Mal! —el peli plata lo abrazó para consolarlo —que bueno que llegaste.

—Vine en cuanto me llamaste ¿hay noticias de Serena?

—Nada. La hemos buscado por todas partes, llamamos a toda la gente a la que conoce pero no está con ningún amigo, incluso pensando lo peor hemos llamado a los hospitales pero no han llevado a nadie con la descripción de Serena. Si a mi princesa le pasó algo te juro que me muero Mal.

—No puedes perder la calma Darien, necesitas tener la cabeza fría para encontrarla.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —gritó Rei —me siento tan impotente.

—Tranquila cariño —pidió Nicholas mientras la abrazaba —debes tratar de estar calmada recuerda que esto le hace mal al bebe.

—Yo tampoco aguanto. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras Serena está desaparecida!. Tenemos que ir a dar parte a las autoridades.

—No podemos amor, no se puede reportar una desaparición hasta después de cuarenta y ocho horas —le explicó Yaten.

—¡Qué! Tenemos que esperar dos días para que la policía la busque. ¿Y si no aparece o si hasta ese entonces ya es tarde y Sere?…

—No lo digas Mina —la interrumpió Haruka —que no se te ocurra ni siquiera pensarlo. Nuestra cabeza de bombón va a aparecer sana y salva.

—Todos estamos preocupados por Serena —dijo Souichi —pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por la desesperación, si dejamos que nos nuble no podremos hacer nada para encontrarla.

—Todos menos una, no sé que hace esta mujer aquí —soltó Rei.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí queridita. Pero Darien no me deja que me valla, ¿no es así cielo?.

—Deberías tener un poco mas de respeto con Serena, Darien —lo encaró Mina —Y no haber traído a esta mujer a su casa.

—Eso es verdad —secundó Amy —estoy segura que Sere no querría verla aquí.

—Ya nada me sorprende de ti Darien —aseveró Rei.

Darien no les respondió nada, pero las palabras de las chicas le dolieron, lo último que necesitaba ahora era que lo juzgaran.

—Chicas podrían acompañarme por favor. Necesito hablar con ustedes —les pidió Seiya, las tres asintieron a regañadientes —¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado?

—Vamos a la habitación de Sere —dijo Rei.

—Malachite por favor vigila a Beryl, no le quites el ojo de encima sobre todo si habla con alguien por teléfono —dijo en voz baja Seiya para que solo el aludido escuchara—. Darien no tiene cabeza para hacerlo.

—Claro. Ve tranquilo.

Seiya siguió a las chicas hasta el cuarto al que habían entrado.

—¿Y bien Seiya? —dijo Mina sentada sobre la cama de Serena —Dinos ¿por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí y no nos dejaste que echáramos a esa bruja? —inquirió.

—Beryl no puede irse de aquí porque ella puede ser la culpable de la desaparición de Serena.

—¿Qué? —dijeron al unísono las cuatro.

—Lo que escuchan. Todo es mi culpa, yo le pedí a Darien que la llevara a la boda. Necesitaba que ella estuviera presente para confesarle a él y a Serena la verdad.

—¿De qué verdad estás hablando Seiya? —le preguntó Amy.

—De lo que paso hace seis años. Si Darien dejó a Serena no fue porque no la amara sino porque Beryl me convenció para hacerlo caer en una trampa, y que creyera que Serena lo había engañado.

—No puedo creerlo, nunca me espere algo así. Todo este tiempo culpando a Darien, insistiéndole a Serena que se alejara de él, porque pese que aunque ella no lo reconozca todas sabemos que sigue enamorada de Darien. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Seiya? —inquirió decepcionada Rei.

—Estaba confundido, creía amar a Serena. Beryl se aprovechó de eso y supo mover sus hilos sobre mí. Me dijo que Darien aun seguía buscándola pese a que estaba con Serena y que solo quería jugar con ella.

—¡Explícanos ahora mismo Seiya Kou que fue lo que hicieron! —exigió Mina.

—Chicas no puedo explicarles nada. Los primeros en saber la verdad deben ser Darien y Serena. No saben cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que hice y más ahora con la desaparición de bombón. Por eso es trajimos a Beryl, cuando Rei dijo que había seguido a Serena y Darien a la terraza, sospechamos que ella puede estar detrás de su desaparición.

—No puedo creerlo. Voy a ir ya a dejar calva a esa bruja hasta que nos diga donde esta Serena —dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie mientras se subía las mangas de la chaqueta del traje de Yaten que llevaba puesto.

—No Mina. Tenemos que esperar. Necesito que estén calmadas. Darien esta desesperado, por favor ahora que saben la verdad no lo juzguen como antes. Él la ama.

.

.

.

Un día había transcurrido desde la desaparición de Serena.

Se habían visto obligados a avisarle al Señor Kenji su padre, quien inmediatamente fue hasta el departamento de la rubia, dejando a Sammy con su esposa Ikuko, aunque esta no quería porque le tenía un gran cariño a Serena, pero Kenji le explicó que lo mejor era que se quedaran en casa.

Además Andrew dado que Darien no se había comunicado con él decidió llamarle para saber cómo habían terminado las cosas ya que según lo acordado Seiya la noche anterior iba a confesar la verdad. Por el tono de la voz de Darien supo que algo había pasado. El pelinegro estaba tan desolado que no puedo seguir hablando y fue Malachite quien tuvo que decirle a Andrew lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como él y Lita habían pasado la noche de bodas en un lujoso hotel de Tokio para luego partir de luna de miel. Pospusieron todo para ir con sus amigos.

La habían buscado en todos lados. Pero no había rastro de Serena. Haruka y Michiru habían ido a su trabajo o buscado en los lugares que frecuentaba pero nadie la había visto. Souichi, Amy y Taiki y habían recorrido todos los hospitales y centros de urgencia, pero no había traído a ninguna mujer con las características de Serena. Yaten y Nicolas habían preguntado en hoteles, incluso habían ido hasta el aeropuerto y terminales de buses pero tampoco había registros a nombre de Serena Tsukino.

Por un par de horas al menos Darien no hizo nada más que conducir su motocicleta desesperado por las calles de Tokio, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amada princesa en algún lugar de la ciudad comiendo algún helado o pastel y sonriendo como siempre. Pero fue inútil no había ningún indicio de Serena, así que volvió al departamento.

Los minutos y las horas pasaban. Un día dio paso al siguiente. En unas cuantas horas podrían denunciar la desaparición de Serena. A estas alturas ya todos pensaban lo peor.

Para todos pero en especial para Darien la agonía de la incertidumbre se hacía cada vez más dolorosa. Estaba tan fuera de sí que entre Andrew y Malachite lo obligaron a tomarse un calmante y lo llevaron al cuarto de Serena para que descansara. A Souichi no dejaba de extrañarle la actitud de Darien, no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por la desaparición de su novia, pero sabía que no era momento de pedir explicaciones.

—Tienes que calmarte hijo. A Serena no le gustaría verte en este estado.

—¿Cómo me pides eso Mal? ¿Me pides calma? —cuestionó con un dejo irónico, Malachite no se molesto con Darien por su tono de voz, él sabía que era el temor, la desesperación y el dolor era lo que lo conducían a actuar así —¡Es Serena la que está desaparecida, maldita sea! Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto.

—Claro que no Darien, aun no sabemos qué paso con Sere debemos esperar.

—¿esperar Drew? ¡No voy a sentarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada! ¡Voy a buscarla yo mismo! — masculló furioso él.

—ya lo hiciste Darien. Todos lo hemos hecho. Tenemos que esperar que se cumplan las cuarenta y ocho horas para dar parte a la policía.

—Por ahora descansa y deja que el calmante haga efecto. Te avisamos cualquier cosa.

Una vez que lo dejaron solo Darien se derrumbó, lloró como un niño indefenso y se aferró a su almohada tratando de absorber ese aroma a fresas y rosas. Recordó esa noche que habían pasado juntos en esa misma cama, la forma en la que la había amado y reclamado su cuerpo como suyo. Creyendo que tenían una segunda oportunidad. Cerró sus ojos, imaginado que volvía a tener a su princesa entre sus brazos, escuchándola reír y viendo sus hermosos ojos.

No sabía cuanto había dormido. Pero la realidad lo golpeo al recordar donde estaba y que se su amada estaba desaparecido.

—¿Dónde estás princesa? Te necesito, por favor vuelve a mí —clamó en voz alta.

—En verdad la amas —escuchó que decían a su espalda, reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la persona que estaba junto a él.

—Serena es el amor de mi vida Rei —dijo aferrándose aun más a la almohada que conservaba su olor —y por ella soy capaz de remover hasta la última nube del cielo y hasta la última piedra de la tierra con tal de encontrarla.

—Seiya nos contó lo que ocurrió hace seis años. Que él y Beryl los separaron. Yo…yo te debo una disculpa Darien, por la forma en que te traté todo este tiempo.

—No te preocupes —dijo aun sin voltear a verla —. En parte me lo merezco por idiota por haberme creído todo y desconfiar de ella. Por no haber luchado por Serena.

—No fue tu culpa Darien, ellos te engañaron —hizo una pausa—. Pero no venia solo a disculpare. También a avisarte que ya se cumplieron las cuarenta y ocho horas desde la desaparición de Sere. El Señor Tsukino, Souichi y Haruka irán a la delegación, supongo que querrás ir con ellos.

De pronto escucharon la voz de Andrew llamándolo, diciéndole que su móvil estaba sonado. Darien pensando que podía ser su princesa, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo apresurado, con Rei detrás de él.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio absoluto donde solo se escuchaba el replique del teléfono. Darien cogió el móvil que tenia Andrew entre las manos. Vio que en el visor no aprecia el número. No era rastreable por lo que debía ser privado. Con el corazón en la boca contestó la llamada.

—Diga.

—¿Me recuerdas Chiba? —escuchó del otro lado.

—¡Maldito! ¡Tú tienes a Serena! —gritó Darien llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Tú te llevaste a mi princesa!

_«Su princesa_»en ese minuto Souichi entendió todo. La mujer de la que Darien siempre había estado enamorado y que había sido su novia era su Serena, por eso Hotaru le decía que él era el príncipe de unos bocetos que la rubia tenía guardados en su habitación. Hasta su hija se había dado cuenta, que estúpido había sido en no ver la verdad que estaba delante de sus ojos.

—¡Wow me sorprendes Chiba! —exclamó admirado Diamante —. ¿Cómo adivinaste que yo la tenia?...princesita saluda a tu príncipe.

—¿Darien? —escuchó su nombre de dulce voz, pero notó su miedo en la forma de decirlo.

—Si cariño soy yo. Serena dime que estas bien princesa —rogó al borde de las lagrimas —dime si te ha hecho algo.

Todos miraban preocupados a Darien. Por lo menos ahora sabían que Serena estaba viva. Pero seguían sin entender con quien estaba hablando, quien tenía a Serena. Y si es que la habían secuestrado y por qué se habían comunicado con Darien y no con su padre o a su casa.

—Nada. Ayúdame Darien —suplicó entre sollozos, haciendo sentir a Darien de manos atadas, deseando poder estrecharla entre sus brazos en ese momento para consolarla —sácame de aquí por favor.

—Basta de cursilerías —oyó decir a Diamante, mientras la escuchaba llorar al otro lado del teléfono.

Darien impotente ante aquella situación gritó un par de insultos más al teléfono por lo que Diamante únicamente negó.

—Chiba, Chiba… ¿Qué hare contigo?... Necesitamos calma si vamos a hacer esto bien ¿de acuerdo?. Te pediría que te controles y dejes de insultarme —dijo calmado haciendo que Darien sintiera su sangre hervir —porque si mal no recuerdas yo tengo a tu amada princesa, apuntándola con un arma sobre su linda cabecita.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada imbécil!

—Eso lo veremos Chiba todo depende de cómo te portes.

—¿Qué quieres imbécil? Dime que es lo que quieres para que me devuelvas a Serena. ¿Dinero? ¿Eso es lo que buscas? ¿Cuánto necesitas, eh? —preguntó Darien en un grito.

—Directo, me gusta.

—dime cuanto, te daré lo que me pidas.

—El precio de tu princesa es algo alto. ¿Pero supongo que vale la pena por la mujer que amas verdad Chiba?

—Ya te dije te daré lo que me pidas. Solo dime cuanto

Todos miraban atentos a Darien.

—La vida de Serena por treinta millones de dólares.

—¿Treinta millones de dólares? —repitió —te doy todo el puto dinero que quieras pero deja ir a Serena.

—Volveré a llamarte para darte indicaciones. Solo te advierto una cosa Chiba. Ni una palabra a la policía, tengo un contacto dentro, si se que has dicho algo tu princesa se muere. Y no estoy jugando Chiba. Te lo repito la policía se entera y esta belleza se muere.

La llamada se cortó Darien dejo caer el teléfono al suelo y se derrumbó.

—¿Dar hijo estas bien? —dijo tratando de levantarlo del suelo, pero necesito la ayuda de Andrew para hacerlo mientras lo llevan a un sillón.

—Dinos que pasó hermano… ¿Darien?

—¿hablaste con Serena verdad? —Souichi esperó su respuesta pero el pelinegro seguía en shock —¡Darien no te quedes callado! —requirió —¿Te dijo donde la tenían?

—Darien dinos quien tiene a mi hijita. ¡Por favor muchacho habla! —pidió Kenji zarandeándolo.

—¡Por un demonio Chiba habla ya! —exigió Haruka dispuesto a golpearlo.

—Diamante —dijo en un hilo de voz —la tiene Diamante.

—¡ese maldito infeliz como se atreve!. Tenemos que hacer lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace años —alego Haruka —ahora mismo voy a ir a denunciarlo por el secuestro de Serena.

—¡NO! —gritó Darien —no lo hagan. Dijo que si la policía se entera la va a mataros —Pero no podemos quedarnos así. La policía sabe tratar estos casos.

—No pienso arriesgar la vida de Serena, Haruka.

—¿entonces quieres deja la vida de Serena en manos de ese loco?

—Estoy dispuesto a darle todo el dinero que quiere. Dijo que tenía un contacto en la policía que si hablábamos él lo sabría y la matará. Malachite necesito que retires ya treinta millones de dólares de las cuentas.

Beryl aprovechando la situación y que nadie sospechaba ahora de ella abandonó el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente después de agónicas horas de espera el móvil de Darien volvió a sonar. Después de cruzar algunas palabras con Diamante. Este le dio las indicaciones del lugar donde se encontrarían, advirtiéndole nuevamente que si iba con la policía mataría sin contemplación a Serena.

Darien tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y el maletín con los treinta millones de dólares.

—Yo voy contigo Chiba —le dijo Haruka.

—No. Ya les dije me exigió que fuera solo. No pienso poner en peligro la vida de Serena.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, es la vida de Serena la que está en juego. No se atrevan a seguirme.

—Llévate mi auto Dar, no sabemos en qué condiciones este Serena y traerla en su motocicleta no es una buena opción —dijo dándole sus llaves.

—Gracias Mal. Les prometo a todos por mi vida traerla sana y salva.

Sin más salió del departamento, al llegar a la planta baja subió al coche y condujo con rumbo a los suburbios de Tokio.

Después de mucho conducir llegó hasta el lugar donde lo había citado Diamante era una antigua casa abandonada.

Entró sigiloso, buscando algún indicio de Serena.

Escuchó unos lastimeros sollozos, que lo guiaron hasta a ella.

Por ilógico que pudiese parecer en una situación así, Darien respiró aliviado al ver a Serena, sintió que su corazón volvia a latir. Al verla la ira se apodero de su cuerpo. Diamante iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho. Estaba atada sobre una cama con una mordaza en la boca. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraron y pudo ver que se alegraba de verlo. Tenía un enorme cardenal en el rostro. Ese maldito la había golpeado. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban magullados a causa de las amarras.

Iba a ir hacia ella cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar a causa del golpe. Se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos sobre una silla. Frente a él vio que Serena estaba aun sobre la cama, pero ya no estaba amarrada. Diamante estaba en una silla cerca de ella apuntándole con un arma.

—¡Darien gracias a Dios que estas bien! —la escucho decir.

Diamante se volteo hacia él.

—Vaya veo que ya despertaste principito. Te reserve un asiente privilegiado. Ponte cómodo, la función va a empezar.

Vio dejo la pistola en la mesa en la que estaba mientras se que se acercaba a la cama donde estaba Serena.

Serena estaba aferrada a sus rodillas pegada a la cabecera de la cama. Diamante la arrastró de los pies, Serena gritó de dolor ya que tenía los tobillos magullados por las amarras, la haló dejándola estirada sobre el colchón.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada maldito!

—Déjame decirte que te equivocas Chiba hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerle a tu princesita.

Serena vio descender el rostro de Diamante hasta el suyo pero por más que intento forcejear y mover la cabeza, dejaba húmedos y repulsivos besos sobre su piel, cuando se apoderó de sus labios los mordisqueo fuertemente haciéndola gemir de dolor. Darien forcejeaba en la silla tratando de liberarse.

Cuando Diamante se separo de su boca. Serena le escupió en el rostro.

—¡maldita zorra! —dejó de acariciarla, y con la manos que tenia sobre sus muslos la abofeteó.

—¡Hijo de puta no vuelvas a pegarle. Juro que te mataré Diamante!

—Insúltame todo lo que quieras. No sabes como estoy disfrutando tu sufrimiento Chiba.

Diamante le levantó el vestido y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, le apresó ambas muñecas con una mano, sobre su cabeza, haciéndola gemir por las heridas que tenía provocadas por las cuerdas, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello y recorría su cuerpo.

Serena trataba de resistirse de golpearlo pero estaba tan agotada, además de que aun sentía su cuerpo pesado a causa de la droga que le había estado inyectando. Sus intentos eran inútiles ante la fuerza de Diamante.

—Vamos, Serena, no seas tan frígida. Tenemos que darle un buen espectáculo a Chiba, vamos a divertirnos mientras él nos observa —murmuraba Diamante, bajando nuevamente a su cuello mientras rasgaba la tela del vestido.

Ella solo sollozaba mientras se retorcía bajo su peso

—¡Basta! ¡Déjala en paz, inmundo infeliz!

—Así quería verte Chiba. Sufriendo, suplicándome. No creas que esto es un gran sacrificio solo estoy cobrándome todas las que me debes. No solo tengo el placer de la venganza sino del que me dará Serena ¿verdad preciosa?

—Suéltame por favor no me hagas daño —rogaba entre sollozos.

Los labios de Diamante descendían por su cuello, mientras su mano la acariciaba groseramente estrujando sus pechos apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que Serena gimiera de dolor. Mientras que Darien forcejeaba impotente en la silla tratando de soltarse.

—¡No te atrevas, maldito infeliz! ¡No te atrevas! – gritó desesperado Darien casi rompiendo en lágrimas.

Los besos repulsivos de Diamante herían sus labios, mordisqueándolos. Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver que las piernas comenzaron a deslizarse entre de Serena, separándolas.

Serena al sentir que Diamante se acomodaba entre sus piernas le generó tal terror, sabiendo que ni ella ni Darien podrían hacer nada para evitar que la violara, que creyó que no podría gritar para pedir ayuda, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse, ni nada.

—¡No! Por favor, suéltame…

—¡Maldito hijo de puta Diamante! ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala en paz! — gritó desesperado Darien al ver a su princesa casi desmayada, sin energías y atemorizada—. Esto es entre tú y yo Diamante. ¡No le hagas nada a ella! Serena no tiene nada que ver en esto. ¡Déjala en paz! Es de mí de quien quieres vengarte. ¡Si quieres venganza que sea conmigo! ¡Mátame si quieres, pero déjala en paz!

Diamante miró a Darien con desconcierto pero sonrió al ver la agonía de Darien.

—Lo nuestro puede esperar cielo —le dijo a Serena—. Sabes Chiba —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente a Darien tomando el arma que había dejado en la mesa —tienes razón he sido muy condescendiente contigo. Ya te vi retorciéndote de dolor por esa zorrita. Tengo tu dinero y de todas formas voy a follarla pero la verdad ya me estoy cansando de tu presencia. ¿Quieres morir? Eso, maldito bastardo, para mi será todo un placer. Adiós Darien Chiba —susurró él mientras apuntaba a Darien y disparaba el gatillo.

Se escucharon otros tres disparos. Cuando Serena abrió los ojos. Vio la camisa blanca de Darien bañada con su propia sangre la veía con sus ojos zafiros asustados.

—¡Darien! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Darien! —gritó desesperada e intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo no respondía, lleva tres días sin comer además del efecto de las drogas en su cuerpo.

De pronto vio a Diamante precipitarse cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al verlo se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba también cubierta de sangre. Ella entró en un ataque de pánico viendo a la persona que estaba en el marco de la puerta con un arma en sus manos.

—¿Be…Beryl que…que hiciste? —decía ahogadamente Diamante.

—Debías haberme hecho caso Ante —dijo entrando en la habitación— te dije que no tenias que hacerle nada a Darien. Solo debías violar a esa zorra y después matarla frente a él. Tú tendrías tu dinero y yo me desharía de esa puta.

—Mal…dita traidora…

Después de decir esto exhalo por última vez mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se desplomó de inmediato. Provocando que su arma cayera a los pies de Beryl quien rápidamente la recogió de inmediato, para luego acercarse a Darien.

—Cielo. Esto no debería haber ocurrido, necesito llevarte a un hospital.

Sacó una navaja que estaba sobre la mesa y cortó las cuerdas de Darien.

—Eres… cómplice de… Diamante —decía con voz ahogada — déjame…tengo que…ver a Serena.

Beryl sintió la furia correr por su sangre.

—La había olvidado. Te dije que te cobraría tus ofensas —dijo altivamente.

Se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que Serena lanzara un gemido por la fuerza con la que la había agarrado.

—Así me gusta verte perra. Retorciéndote como el gusano que eres. Te lo advertí. Te advertí que te alejaras de Darien maldita zorra —dijo mientras la soltaba—. Pero antes te terminar contigo vas a saber la verdad.

—no te atrevas… a hacerle algo… Beryl

—Tranquilo cariño primero quiero que tu y esta zorrita se enteren de la verdad. Yo fui quien ordenó el traslado de tu padre a Sapporo, pero aun así no sería suficiente con la distancia física, necesitaba separarlos. Que mejor que hacer que Darien te odiara —confesó mirando a Serena.

—¿de qué hablas?

—¿Sabías que Darien creía que lo habías engañado y por eso te dejo?

—estas loca —se escuchó la débil voz de Darien.

—Fue tan fácil convencer al idiota de Seiya que Darien solo estaba jugando contigo.

—¿Seiya?

—si tu amiguito fue el que me ayudo en todo. Supe llenarte la cabeza de dudas nunca te preguntaste como era posible que supiera todas las cosas que te decía Darien. Pues, no fue verdad que también me las decía a mí. No. Lo supe porque robe tu diario, estúpida. Después convencí a Seiya para que te citara en ese café, y te obligara de alguna forma a que dijeras que no amabas a Darien sino a él.

**Flash Back**

—tú sabes lo que quiero oír.

—quieres que te diga —suspiró —Seiya tengo que confesarte que me equivoque, que no amo a Darien y que nunca lo amé, que en realidad estoy enamorada de ti —la rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—yo te amo Serena

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Y lo hiciste. Bien pues lo que no sabias es que Seiya estaba grabando esa falsa declaración, luego recibió una llamada de su supuesto representante que en realidad era yo para saber si lo había conseguido, me envió la grabación y desde un móvil privado de la reenvié a Darien. Indicándole que tu lo engañabas con Seiya y que estarían el hotel Milenio de Plata, en la habitación 2308. Le pagué una buena suma a la recepcionista para que confirmara que estaban en esa habitación...

_**SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS**_

Después de terminar el llamado Seiya le explicó a Serena que tenía que ir a ver el lugar en el que tendrían su siguiente concierto, el hotel Milenio de Plata y le pidió que la acompañara.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Seiya confirmó la reservación a su nombre en la recepción, recorrieron el lugar y luego Seiya le pidió aprovechara de utilizar el SPA del hotel mientras él resolvía unos asuntos y luego la alcanzaría.

Serena no desperdició la oportunidad, aprovechando que había una tienda dentro del hotel compró un traje de baño y disfrutó de la piscina, del jacuzzi y luego le hicieron unos masajes. Cuando terminaron de dárselo al masajista le indico que Seiya estaría esperándola junto a la piscina.

Darien por otro lado no sabía que pensar había recibido ese mensaje donde Serena, porque no le cabían dudas de que era ella nunca confundiría su voz, decía que no lo amaba a él sino a Seiya. La estuvo llamando pero no le respondía. Se dijo que debía salir de dudas así que decidió ir hasta el hotel, le dijo a la recepcionista si había una reservación a nombre de Seiya Kou o Serena Tsukino, la dependienta dijo que esa información era confidencial. Darien le explicó que era el manager de Seiya que necesitaba encontrarlo con urgencia, la chica le dijo que si estaba en la habitación 2308 con su novia, una bonita rubia.

Darien sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, la recepcionista le dijo que si le dejaba algún mensaje, el negó y salió como autómata a esperar que salieran. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos si era su princesa la que estaba con Seiya, ahora entendía porque la noche anterior lo había rechazado. Ella no lo amaba.

Dentro del hotel, Seiya estaba en el jacuzzi vio que Serena venia hacia él, justo en ese momento comenzó a replicar su móvil otra vez, pudo ver que nuevamente era Darien quien la estaba llamando, contestó y le bajó el audio para que no se escuchara la voz de Darien al otro lado del teléfono.

—Fue exquisito ¿no?, dime que te gustó ¿verdad mi dulce bombón?

—Estoy agotada, pero si Seiya me encantó, nunca me había sentido tan bien. Todo gracias a ti Seiya. Esto fue…ay no tengo palabras… una experiencia inolvidable.

—Todo por complacerte bombón. Espero que lo repitamos no sabes cómo lo deseo.

—Yo también pero ya es tarde, tengo que ver a Darien, no sé como lo tomará cuando le cuente que estuvimos aquí juntos.

—Tendrá que entendernos, él no podrá separarnos —suponiendo la respuesta de Serena, Seiya cortó la llamada, Darien ya habría escuchado lo suficiente. Si Beryl tenía razón entendería que Serena lo tenía a él y no seguiría insistiendo con su bombón para aprovecharse de ella y después dejarla como tenía planeado. Agradecía que Beryl le haya contado los planes que tenía ese idiota de Chiba.

Al escuchar aquella conversación Darien sintió que moría, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho, le faltaba el aire. Serena era lo único bueno que tenía, la única persona a la que amaba. Su mayor temor se hacía realidad, él no la merecía Serena necesitaba a alguien diferente no como él un ser oscuro y solitario, que solo con ella estaba aprendiendo lo que era amar y a vivir. Pero eso para ella no había sido suficiente, se había cansado de él y encontró lo que buscaba en alguien mas.

—¿separarnos? ¿qué dices Seiya? —preguntó sin entender.

—¿eh? Nada bombón me refería a que somos amigos, el tendrá que entender. Será mejor vamos a cambiarnos.

Darien estaba esperándolos frente al hotel en su motocicleta. Después de una hora ambos salieron. Seiya abrazó a Serena, se alejó de ella para mirarla y le sonrió, luego acercó su rostro a de ella y la besó.

Las esperanzas de Darien terminaron por hacerse añicos, era lo que necesitaba, verlos con sus propios ojos. Sintió que caía en una abismo frio y oscuro. Encendió su motocicleta saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad. Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más abría visto la cachetada que Serena le dio a Seiya.

En la soledad de su departamento dejo salir sus emociones contenidas. Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había conocido la luz, el amor, la esperanza de un futuro y una familia junto a su princesa. Pero el no había sido el hombre que ella necesitaba, cumpliendo así su mayor miedo.

No respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas prefirió esconderse. La escuchó tocar la puerta una y otra vez pero no le abriría. No iba a ser capaz de ver a Serena cuando le dijera que no lo amaba, que quería estar con Seiya. Y la nota que le dejo bajo la puerta diciendo "Darien te he estado buscando tenemos que hablar" terminó por destrozar su herido corazón y enviarlo sin retorno a un abismo de soledad y oscuridad.

_**EN EL PRESENTE**_

**—**Fue tan facil aprovecharme del estupido de Seiya para que me ayudara. De lograr hacer que dudaras de Darien.

—No…no puede ser. Como fuiste capaz ¿por qué hacernos tanto daño?

—Tu te lo buscaste te dije que Darien era mio y no te alejaste de él. Ahora despídete de una vez de este mundo —dijo apuntándola con el arma.

—No…te… atrevas…Beryl —le advirtió Darien, poniéndose de pie, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos y se desplomó al suelo, no tenía fuerzas a causa del disparo que había recibido.

Por una fracción de segundos Serena miró a Darien en el suelo cruzando sus miradas por última vez.

El sonido de disparos retumbo por toda la casa. Le siguió un débil grito de terror.

Alguien se situó frente a ella y la tomó por la muñeca, suavemente. Serena dio un respingo ante el contacto, fijando su vista en los ojos del Haruka. Este le sonrió mientras veía como Serena luchaba para que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, estaba tremendamente pálida, pero sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, además, tenía marcas en su cuello y un gran cardenal en el rostro.

—Tranquila cabeza de bombón ¿estás bien? —preguntó Haruka, con voz suave, sin saber exactamente que decir en un momento así. Serena asintió una sola vez.

—Be…ryl

—Tranquila. Estas temblando —la voz de Haruka expresaba la furia contenida —ya estas a salvo. Jedaite viene con nosotros, necesitábamos un policía, él le disparó antes de que ella lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo…como…llegaron?

—Darien vino en el coche de Malachite, activamos el rastreo satelital.

Serena se dejó abrazar por los reconfortantes brazos de Haruka. Pero de pronto la realidad se hizo presente.

—¡Darien! ¡Oh Dios Darien! —intentó levantarse pero sintió que sus rodillas dejaban de sostenerla, pero Haruka fue más rápido, sujetándola para que no se golpeara.

—No te muevas cabeza de bombón, no puedes sostenerte en pie.

—No…Darien está herido…tengo que ir.

—Souichi lo está atendiendo. Malachite y Soui están con él. Ya vienen dos ambulancias en camino.

—Llévame con él Haruka.

—pero estas muy débil, es mejor que no te esfuerces.

—Llévame con Darien —le gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Haruka la auxilió para ponerse de pie y la ayudó a llegar hasta donde estaba el pelinegro tirado en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Darien escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Serena. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados, siguió intentándolo hasta que lo consiguió y la vio tan hermosa a pesar de que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y de los moratones causado por los golpes.

—prin…ce…sa.

—no hables, no hables —le pidió acariciando tiernamente su mejilla —debes guardar energías, vas a estar bien. Recuerda lo que me prometiste. Cerca de mi ¿recuerdas? —tomó su fría mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Darien alzó las comisuras de los labios en lo que debía haber sido un esbozo de sonrisa.

—te..a…mo —susurró antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y todo se volviera oscuridad.

Serena dejo de sentir el débil apretón de la mano de Darien entre la suya.

—¿Darien?...Darien respóndeme….¿Darien?...¡NO!…¡NO!…!NO! no puedes dejarme, no puedes —se aferró a su cuerpo inerte —¡lo prometiste Darien!.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Tengo perdón o aun quieren matarme por la demora?**

**No se imaginan lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo. Estaba cero inspiración, en serio… pasé horas y horas en la semana tratando de escribir pero nada. No salía ni una línea.**

**Quería agradecerle a mi querida Carmen o ****Ayra-Stark-Wolf****, amiga aunque no lo creas con el solo hecho de secundarme y decirme si que sea Diamante nadie se lo esperará o darme unas palabras de ánimo fue suficiente para animarme a escribir este capítulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Ya saben cual fue el plan de Beryl, como se aprovecho de Seiya. ¿Se esperaban que fuera Diamante? ¿todos pensaron que fue Beryl verdad? Oh yo tambien lo habia pensado en un comienzo pero seria demasiado evidente, y recorde que Diamante habia prometido venganza y bueno asi se me fue ocurriendo el restro.**

**Creo que voy a llorar :( ya solo queda un capítulo de esta historia. Mi primera historia.**

**REVIEWS:**

**yesqui2000****: **querida como ves al final no fue Seiya quien contó la verdad sino la propia Beryl, bueno no fue precisamente ella quien la secuestro pero si estaba coludida con Diamante. Tendrás que esperar el próximo para saber si tus sospechas son ciertas. Y que pasara con Souichi ahora que sabe la verdad de la relación de Darien y Serena.

**Johana: **amiga no te coartes si querías matar a Beryl deberías habérmelo dicho y te incluía en la historia para que le dieras el tiro de gracia jejej. Gracias por acompañarme desde un principio con esta locura. Tus palabras siempre me animan.

Cariños mil.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **me pediste que actualizara pronto. Dios espero que no te haya dado de verdad un colapso. Como ya dije antes en verdad gracias por estar siempre ahí para apoyarme, ayudarme o dedicarme palabrillas de ánimo. Ya ves que no des-secuestré a Sere jeje la verdad me sentía metida en un lio como te dije y no sabía cómo salir de ahí, pero bueno fue un poquito de todo lo que había pensado. Espero haya tenido un buen resultado.

Gracias, gracias, gracias. Besos y Abrazos

**naiara1254****: **ya ves nena. Diamante, Diamante, Diamante ningún otro.

**Usako: **bueno ya se supo la verdad de cómo fue que engañaron a Darien, Seiya dentro de todo actuó también engañado. Diamante fue el secuestrador y bueno Sere está a salvo

**moonliss****: **uuf no se si la muerte sea algo malo pero por lo menos no seguirá haciendo daño. En cuanto a tu sugerencia para Sere y Dar ya veremos, deberás esperar el ultimo capitulo

**COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN "CERCA DE MI". TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LA TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS O SIMPLEMENTE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEERLA**

"**DE OTRO" habrá también actualización esta semana, solo falta pasar las ideas de mi loca cabecita a las teclas del PC (eso sería de aquí al MMMMMN Miércoles o Jueves)**

**Besos y abrazos para todos**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba ahí arrodillada sobre un charco de sangre, la sangre de Darien. Se aferró a su cuerpo inmóvil, necesitaba sentir su calor la cadencia de su respiración, no le importaba que su vestido estuviera rasgado o marcharse de sangre. Solo necesitaba sentirlo, sentir que estaba vivo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, no podía percibir su respiración, su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba como antes.

—Su pecho…no respira —fue su susurro ahogado.

De pronto, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. La voz de Souichi había sido como un lejano eco pidiéndole a Haruka que la sacara de ahí, sintió las manos de su amigo sobre sus hombros y trató con las pocas energías que le quedaban de aferrarse al cuerpo de Darien.

—Vamos cabeza de bombón —le pidió para que soltara a Darien —Souichi necesita atenderlo.

Dejó que Haruka la cogiera en brazos al ver que no era capaz de sostenerse en pie, el comenzó a caminar pero Serena tuvo que rogarle a su amigo que salieran de la habitación, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, si Darien estaba bien… tenía que estarlo; Haruka a regañadientes aceptó, así que solo se apartaron unos metros sentándose en la cama en la que había estado cautiva los últimos días.

Souichi se inclinó colocando el oído sobre el rostro de Darien tratando de escuchar su respiración o sentir el aire que debía exhalar sobre su mejilla.

—No siento su ritmo cardiaco y tampoco está respirando. Hay que hacerle RCP mientras llega la ambulancia Darien tiene un para cardio-respiratorio.

Serena sintió que esas palabras la golpearon como un rayo y su corazón también dejaba de latir. Vio como Souichi sacaba del maletín de primeros auxilios que tenia junto a él una mascarilla con una especie de globo o válvula, le dio rápidamente algunas indicaciones a Malachite de cómo usarlo mientras él se posicionaba arrodillado frente al pecho de Darien, con la espalda recta al igual que los brazos y con las manos entrelazadas en el centro del tórax sobre el esternón.

—Uno-y-dos-y-tres-...

Lo había visto tantas veces en programas de televisión. Estaba tratando de reanimarlo haciendo compresiones cardiacas sobre su pecho. Sintió como Haruka sentado en la cama con ella en su regazo la estrechaba aun más entre sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla.

—y-trece-y-catorce-y-quince. Ahora Malachite.

El aludido presionó la válvula un par de veces y la retiró, Souichi volvió a inclinarse sobre el rostro de Darien, Serena lo vio negar con la cabeza y volver a realizar el masaje cardiaco.

—Uno-y-dos-y-tres…

Aquella cuenta parecía taladrarle la cabeza. No sabía cuántas veces Souichi lo había repetido una y otras vez, sin obtener resultados.

Ya una vez había visto como su madre dejaba de respirar para siempre, Serena sabia en carne propia lo que era perder a un ser querido, pero ahora era diferente después de la muerte de su madre ella tuvo que reponerse, levantarse y seguir con su vida. Y pudo hacerlo. Pero ahora estaba segura de que no podría, no si era Darien a quien perdía.

Había vivido estos años sin él, creyendo que no la amaba y que nunca lo hizo realmente, pero al menos, aunque se había esforzado en vano por olvidarlo, tenía la certeza de que estaba vivo y que había continuado con su vida en Estados Unidos o en algún lugar. Pero el solo hecho de sentir de que lo estaba perdiendo la consumía y todo por su culpa, por haber creído alguna vez que amaba a Diamante, por haber confiado en él, que ciega había estado. Pero también por haber escuchado a Beryl, por no haberle dicho a Darien sobre las amenazas que le hizo y las dudas que esa bruja se había encargado de sembrar en su corazón. Si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes, pero ya no podía. El hubiera no existe.

Y estaba perdiendo a Darien.

—y-trece-y-catorce-y-quince. Vamos Darien—. Malachite volvió a presionar la válvula.

_«Respira. Respira. Respira. Por favor respira. Quédate conmigo. Respira»_ repetía como mantra.

Pensó que iba a ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas. Brotaban y brotaban, sin poder contenerlas, empapándole completamente el rostro, mientras los sollozos convulsionaban su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo, pero si llegaba a ocurrir supo que no podría soportarlo. No tendría el valor ni las fuerzas de seguir, de eso estaba segura.

—Es mi culpa —sollozaba.

—tranquila cabeza de bombón, no te culpes, tú no tienes la culpa, fue su elección protegerte. Tienes que tener fe pequeña, Souichi está haciendo lo posible por salvarlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de llorar y de culparse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Serena sentía como Haruka la acunaba en su regazo, pero nada podría confortarla, lo único que lo haría sería ver esos hermosos zafiros azules y escuchar su voz una vez más diciéndole que la amaba. Se lo había intentando decir la mañana que despertaron juntos después de que hicieron el amor por segunda vez, pero ella no se lo permitió, después se lo dijo no solo antes de caer inconsciente sino también en la iglesia cuando lo escuchó hablado con Drew y en la terraza después de que bailaran, se lo había dicho tantas veces e incluso la había perdonado, de algo que por supuesto no era culpable, mucho antes de saber la verdad; en cambio ella solo había callado, callado sus sentimientos todo este tiempo. Porque sí, aunque se lo negara a si misma lo amaba, Dios como lo amaba. Amaba a Darien Chiba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

La muerte no iba a arrebatárselo. Darien no podía dejarse vencer, ella no lo permitiría, era capaz de ir a buscar a ese idiota arrogante al mismo cielo y traerlo de vuelta para que cumpliera su promesa.

Habían pasado algunos minutos, Souichi y Malachite no desistían en sus intentos por reanimar a Darien, Serena sabia que cada agónico segundo o minuto que pasaba lo acercaba mas a que Darien la abandonara y esta vez para siempre. De pronto cuando Souichi volvía a inclinarse sobre Darien, se le alzaron las comisuras de sus labios y formando una sonrisa.

—Eso es amigo. Está respirando —dijo Souichi mirando a Malachite luego donde estaba Serena y Haruka

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Serena sintió que ella también volvía a respirar y su corazón a latir junto con el de Darien.

—No dejes de presionar la válvula —le indicó a Malachite —ahora tengo que detener la hemorragia ha perdido demasiada sangre.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó el ruido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los autos de policía. Serena quiso ir en la misma ambulancia que Darien porque no quería despegarse de él, pero no se lo permitieron ya que ella también necesitaba asistencia médica, así que Souichi se fue junto con el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Darien. Mientras que Serena iba en la ambulancia acompañada de Haruka, ya no tenía fuerzas pero no podía dormirse ahora necesitaba saber cómo estaba Darien, tendrían que operarlo para extraer las balas, además estaba preocupada había perdido mucha sangre desde que Diamante le disparó y quería estar al pendiente de su estado, pero el cansancio le ganó, los ojos le pesaban enormemente y por más que trató de mantenerlos abiertos, no lo logró y todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

.

.

Escuchaba que alguien le hablaba, le era familiar pero no lograba reconocer aquella voz, parecía que venía de algún lugar lejano. Se removió inquieta, intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban, al igual que el resto del cuerpo.

—¿Sere estas bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

_Lita. _

Trató de abrir lentamente los ojos. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, al principio todo era como una densa neblina, poco a poco fue percibiendo formas, su amiga estaba a su lado, con la preocupación marcada en el rosto al igual que Amy quien estaba detrás de ella.

—¡Oh Sere, gracias a Dios que despertaste! —expresó Lita con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estábamos tan preocupados por ti —dijo igual de emocionada Amy —es un alivio saber que ya reaccionaste.

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular palabra. Empezó a sentir pánico, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Intentaba hablar pero le resultaba imposible. Tenía la boca seca y sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera entumecido. Los recuerdos la golpearon, Diamante sobre ella, besándola con sus repulsivos labios, acariciándola, golpeándola. No pudo aguantarlo y cedió a las lágrimas

—Tranquila cariño—le pidió Lita mientras se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Fue. Horrible —logró decir Serena con la garganta irritada, sollozó conmocionada.

—Lo sabemos pero ya estás bien, estas a salvo. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Tu padre, Mina y Rei acaban de irse. Mi Drew, Haruka y Michiru están afuera, se alegraran de saber que ya despertaste.

Serena no podía contener las lágrimas al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

—Cálmate Sere, aun estas muy débil, no es bueno que te alteres —le recomendó la peli azul.

—Lo siento —se disculpó viendo a la castaña —deberías estar disfrutando de tu luna de miel.

—Nada de eso. En cuanto nos enteramos decidimos venir y posponer todo. No podríamos haberlos dejado en un momento como este.

—Aun así. Lamento haberles arruinado la luna de miel.

—No te preocupes. Ya podremos irnos después.

—¿Cuánto llevo aquí? —preguntó Serena un poco más calmada.

—Algunas horas. Ya te realizaron varios exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa que no se vea simple vista —le explicó Amy —cuando estén los resultados se los entregarán a Souichi, por lo demás aun tienes los efectos de la droga que te inyectaron para mantenerte inconsciente. Pero al parecer afortunadamente solo eran calmantes y no tienes nada grave, no hay indicios de er… de abuso. Además de los las contusiones en el rostro, solo estas deshidratada y débil por la falta de comida, por eso estas con suero. Pero tienes que estar tranquila para poder recuperar energías.

Las chicas tenían razón ya no estaba en manos de Diamante, estaba a salvo, él podría haber abusado de ella si no fuera por…

—Da…rien ¿cómo está? —preguntó sentándose a duras penas en la cama.

Amy y Lita se miraron entre ellas nerviosas y preocupadas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Serena.

—¿Amy?, ¿Lita? —dijo viendo alarmada primero a una y luego a la otra —No se queden calladas —pero seguía sin obtener respuesta— por favor, se los ruego… díganme ¿cómo está Darien? —inquirió preocupada tratando de levantarse de la cama y quitarse la intravenosa.

—¡No Sere!, te harás daño —dijo Lita obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.

Serena se puso aun más pálida por la preocupación. Sin él ya nada tendría sentido.

—No sé si sea bueno decirte, no puedes alterarte Sere, no hasta que estés recuperada.

—¡No me importa lo que pueda pasarme!. Díganme cómo está. ¿Acaso él…?. ¡No!, por favor díganme que él no está… —dijo sin poder terminar siquiera la frase volviendo a sollozar haciendo que a las chicas se le encogiera el corazón al verla.

—Te lo diremos pero si te tranquilizas cariño —le prometió Lita agarrándole las manos para confortarla —¿verdad Amy?.

—Si —suspiró la peli azul —pero si no lo haces tendré que llamar a las enfermeras y que ponerte un calmante. Ya te dije Serena aun estas demasiado débil, no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.

—Solo quiero saber, ¡por favor díganme que está vivo!. ¡Qué está bien!.

—Te lo diré, pero cálmate ¿sí? —la rubia asintió tratando de hacer lo que le pedían sus amigas—. Darien hace poco acaba de salir del quirófano, la cirugía fue complicada porque las balas estaban alojadas muy cerca del corazón, por suerte no comprometieron ningún órgano vital. Ahora hay que esperar mientras se recupera.

Eso a grandes rasgos porque Amy prefirió ocultarle el verdadero estado de Darien, con el fin de no preocuparla más de lo debido. Si bien los proyectiles que recibió no habían dañado órganos vitales, si dañaron varias arterias importantes por lo que perdió mucha sangre. Además de que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que le dispararon hasta que llego al hospital, por lo mismo la cirugía había durado más de lo esperado, los médicos hicieron un arduo esfuerzo tratando de detener la hemorragia y restaurar los tejidos dañados a causa del impacto de las balas. Debido a lo débil que estaba por la pérdida del fluido sanguíneo las defensas de su cuerpo estaban bajas por lo que había presentado una altísima fiebre lo que no contribuía mucho a su recuperación.

—Se va recuperar ¿verdad Amy? Dime que lo hará.

Amy no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Serena, se mordió el labio nervioso, no quería engañarla.

—Por favor Amy no me ocultes nada —rogó la rubia tomándola de las manos.

Su amiga no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle aun toda la verdad.

—Las próximas son cruciales Sere —suspiró—. Los médicos ya hicieron todo lo que podían. Ahora todo depende de él, ya verás que estará bien.

Serena se llevó la mano a su boca tratando de contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Las lágrimas le caían como un torrente embravecido, el pecho le temblaba debido a los sollozos, la respiración era entrecortada y ronca.

—Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.

—Claro que no Sere —dijo la castaña acomodando un mechón de cabello de Serena detrás de su oreja—. Ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de las locuras de Diamante. Por suerte ya nunca más podrá hacerte daño, que Dios me perdone pero que se funda en el infierno junto con Beryl.

—Por lo que nos dijo Jedaite, pudieron averiguar que Diamante y Beryl se conocieron después que salió de la cárcel —explicó Amy— por suerte Jedaite es policía y fue con los chicos tras de Darien. Si no la historia seria otra. Lo bueno es que tú ya estás bien Sere, y Darien es fuerte ya verás que se recuperará pronto.

—Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo.

—Por ahora no es posible Sere —le respondió Lita.

—Tengo que verlo. Tengo que verlo —repetía afligida —ustedes no entienden. Llévenme con él por favor, quiero estar con él —les suplicó.

—Aun esta en cuidados intensivos Serena y bien sabes que no se permiten visitas. Además tú todavía no puedes levantarte, tienes que estar en observación por lo menos durante veinticuatro horas.

Serena asintió resignada y con el dorso de la mano se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Finalmente las lágrimas disminuyeron, y recobró un poco la calma.

—Está bien. Pero prométanme que me mantendrán al tanto de su estado y que en cuanto lo trasladen me llevaran a verlo —les pidió angustiada.

—Si eso te hace estar más tranquila lo haremos. Pero ahora por favor descansa. Si quieres verlo, debes recuperarte primero.

.

Un día después Serena recibió la visita de sus amigos y su familia, se alegró mucho de verlos a todos. Lo que aun no la tenía tranquila es que no había podido ver a Darien, según lo último que le había dicho Amy lo tenían en un coma inducido para que pudiera recuperarse. Quería que le dieran el alta cuanto antes, necesitaba verlo, estar a su lado cuando despertara.

Todos sus pensamientos y energías se concentraban en Darien.

Pero, más tarde una visita la trajo a la realidad.

Souichi. Además él le llevó a la pequeña Hotaru, quien no había aguantado las ganas de verla. Para Serena fue como un balde de agua fría, se había olvidado de ellos dos. Estaba tan preocupada por Darien, que no existía nadie más en el mundo que él. Se sintió culpable. Hasta había llegado hasta a creer que ambos podrían tener un futuro juntos ahora que sabían la verdad y que él nunca dejó de amarla. Pero había olvidado completamente que su vida continuó después de Darien, que está comprometida con Souichi y que había una pequeña que dependía de ella.

Aun recordaba sus palabras.

_«Sede qué bueno que estas bien, pensé que no sedias mi mamá» _

Aquellas frases habían sido como un puñal directo a su corazón, logrando derrumbar todos los sueños que había forjado en las últimas horas de un futuro junto a Darien.

En cuanto Hotaru se durmió acurrucada a su lado, Souichi le dijo que sabía que ella era la mujer de la que Darien siempre había estado enamorado, a quien él llamaba su princesa. Y que si ella así lo quería el estaba dispuesto a que terminaran su compromiso y que él se haría a un lado. Que la decisión estaba en sus manos.

Ella acarició a la pequeña dormida junto a ella para infundirse de valor. Le dio una respuesta que Souichi definitivamente no esperaba. Le dijo que no sería necesario. Que Darien era parte de su pasado y que su presente eran él y Hotaru. Le aseguró que lo quería y que todo continuaba igual que siempre, que se casarían dentro de unas semanas.

Al día siguiente le habían dado el alta.

Darien ya había sido trasladado a una habitación, lo primero que hizo fue ir a verlo. Dios, tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba demasiado pálido, tanto que sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. Tenía el torso desnudo, envuelto en gasas. En uno de sus brazos habían conectado un suero que le suministraba la medicación. También le habían enganchado un montón de cables de un electrocardiograma en el pecho, y, un sensor de oxígeno al dedo corazón. Estaba conectado a un montón de máquinas. Las miró una a una sin tener mucha idea de lo que aparecía reflejado en ellas. Mientras no se activara ninguna alarma, tenía que pensar que todo estaba bien.

_«Estás vivo y eso es lo importante»_

Serena tomó su mano helada asiéndose a él, transmitiéndole todo su amor, para que se aferrara a la vida. Se quedó junto a la cama donde descansaba durante los tres días que estuvo inconsciente por lo sedantes que le administraban para que la recuperación fuera más rápida, los cuales fueron disminuyendo paulatinamente las dosis para que despertara. Solo cuando alguien la obligaba iba a la cafetería para comer algo o a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa.

El día que Darien reaccionó, había tenido una recaída. Por lo que Haruka junto con Seiya la habían llevado para que descansara. Amy le telefoneó para decirle que Darien había despertado. La noticia la puso feliz pero creyó que era mejor así. Si Darien la veía junto a él, se haría ilusiones de algo que no podría ser, así que les hizo prometer a todos que no le dirían al pelinegro que había estado junto a él cuidándolo esos días que estuvo inconsciente.

Darien recuperaba la consciencia de forma intermitente. Durante un minuto no se daba cuenta de nada; pero al siguiente, sus circuitos empezaban a funcionar de nuevo. No sabía dónde estaba, y le pesaban demasiado los párpados para poder abrirlos, cuando logro aclarar sus pensamientos el primero fue dirigido para su princesa. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba seguro de haber escuchado su voz, de que había estado con él, había percibido su presencia ¿o habría sido solo un sueño?. Sus párpados se abrieron, ella no estaba en su lugar había un asiento vacío.

En cuanto pudo lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Serena. Amy quien había estado al pendiente de él, por petición de la rubia, le dijo que Serena estaba bien. Le contó lo sucedido y como habían logrado llegar Malachite, Haruka y Souichi junto con Jedaite. Que Diamante y Beryl estaban muertos. Cuando insistió en el estado de salud de Serena le dijo estaba recuperándose y que aun estaba algo delicada a causa de la situación que había atravesado, por lo que le habían ordenado reposo.

Darien se sorprendió gratamente de que todos fueran a visitarlo. Las chicas, Yaten, Taiki, Nicolas, Seiya y Unazuki, el señor Tsukino para agradecerle el haber ido en rescate de su hija, también Michiru, hasta Haruka con quien nunca se había llevado muy bien. Pero la única que no había ido era su princesa, ni siquiera lo había llamado para saber cómo estaba. Eso le dolía profundamente, sentía que lo desgarraba por dentro. Era más fuerte ese dolor que el físico.

Que idiota. Había llegado a creer que tendrían una nueva oportunidad, pero Andrew le había dicho que Serena seguía con los preparativos de la boda en pie. Aquella noticia fue peor incluso que el impacto de las balas.

Seguramente su princesa no podía perdonarlo, no podía perdonarle el haber desconfiado de ella, aunque todo la culpara y haber huido como un estúpido. Indudablemente ya le habían dicho que él estaba fuera de peligro y que había reaccionado. Ella no había querido si quiera verlo.

Los días transcurrieron lentos y agónicos para Darien a la espera de la visita de su princesa, pero nuca fue a verlo. Luego de una semana le dieron el alta en el hospital, cosa que agradecía, porque es un excelente medico pero el peor de los pacientes.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban muy rápidamente, en los que sabía sobre la evolución del pelinegro a través de la poca información que le daba Amy, de Andrew o Lita. Por lo menos había tenido bastante trabajo, habían surgido varios proyectos en la compañía en la que era socia, los cuales le habían servido de distracción para no pensar en él.

Solo faltaba un día, las chicas se habían adueñado de su departamento para hacerle la despedida de soltera. Aunque siempre se lanzaba en son de broma la típica frase "estas a tiempo de arrepentirte" ninguna lo hacía con esa intención, más bien era completamente en serio. Lo único que hacían era preguntarle si estaba segura de lo que hacía o qué pasaría con Darien.

Pero Serena hace tiempo había tomado esa decisión, le había dado su palabra no solo a Souichi sino también a la pequeña Hotaru, ellos ahora eran su familia y no podía echarse para atrás. La vida la había separado de Darien, ya no importaba por los motivos que fueran, ni lo que sentía por él. Ella había rehecho su vida y Darien, aunque le doliera debía quedarse donde pertenecía a su pasado, por lo mismo no se había atrevido a verlo desde que había despertado, porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de continuar con todo.

Para todas era una situación algo tensa, mucho más para Serena, se le veía triste y no como una novia dichosa e ilusionada que está a punto de casarse, aunque sonreía la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos; las chicas la conocían por lo que se daban cuenta de ello y que aquella sonrisa era solo una careta, no entendían su actitud porque para todos era evidente el amor que aun sentía por Darien.

Trataron de amenizar la reunión con algunos juegos, habían formado dos equipos. El primero conformado por Amy, Mina, Serena y Lita. El segundo por Rei, Unazuki, Ikuko y Setsuna. Debían diseñar un vestido de novia de papel. El equipo ganador fue el primero. Luego jugaron al _sexyonary_ donde se escriben frases o palabras relacionadas con el sexo en distintos pedacitos de papel que colocaron en una bolsa. Por turno, una a una, fueron sacando un papel y dibujando cada palabra o frase. El grupo ganador fue el segundo. Después jugaron a _la más rápida,_ se utiliza un plátano y un condón, el nombre lo dice la más rápida en colocarlo es la que gana. En este caso fue Mina, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, haciendo ganador al primer grupo.

Y para desempatar el último de los juegos, colocaron una silla en medio de la sala, debían vendar a la participante y descubrir por medio de los otros sentidos, alguno que otro objeto.

Todas participaron, la ultima en hacerlo fue la novia o sea Serena. Ya con los ojos completamente vendados escuchaba a las chicas cuchicheando y de pronto silencio absoluto. Sintió un roce sutil sobre su rostro, era algo delicado, aspiro el aroma mientras deslizaban aquel objeto sobre su cuello se mordió el labio por el escalofrió que le recorrió al sentir aquella sensación. No habían dudas era una rosa. Una vez la habían acariciado así cuando despertó en brazos de…

—Darien —se escapó el involuntario el susurro de sus labios.

—Se supone que debes adivinar el objeto no quien lo porta —musitó contra su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Serena se sacó la venda de los ojos Darien está de pie frente a ella. Miró a su alrededor y las chicas no se veían por ningún lado. Estaban ellos dos solos. Se preocupo por él, le habían dicho que continuaba con nauseas y vómitos, pero que no encontraban la causa por lo mismo se le veía más delgado. Había tenues círculos debajo de sus ojos y se veía asombrosamente pálido. Y aún así, Serena no podía recordar haber visto algo tan hermoso en su vida. Estaba vivo y frente a ella, que no daría por arrojarse a sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió nerviosa, evitando su mirada.

—Creo que es obvio. Pero si no te queda claro te lo diré. Vengo a pedirte, a suplicarte de rodillas si es necesario que no te cases. No te cases por favor —le imploró sabiendo que se estaba jugando su última carta para no perderla

—Darien yo…

—Sé que no he sido el hombre perfecto —la interrumpió —he cometido muchos errores, pero te amo. Como nunca he amado y como nunca lo haré. Por favor Serena —dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella —no te cases.

—Darien no hagas esto —le pidió intentando en vano que se pusiera de pie.

—No. Tú no nos hagas esto —le tomó las manos de forma posesiva —No te cases. Quédate conmigo princesa.

Serena deseaba hacerlo pero no podía.

—Han pasado muchas cosas. No lo hagas más difícil Darien —dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

—¿difícil? Crees que para mí es muy fácil saber que serás la mujer de otro. Que otro te besará, que otro te hará suya —sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo mucho que apretaba sus puños—. ¡No Serena!, no lo soportaría.

—Lo que hubo entre nosotros pertenece al pasado Darien y allí debe quedarse. Yo rehíce mi vida. Ya es tarde.

—Nunca es tarde cuando se ama —le dijo enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos, pero ella continuaba sin mirarlo—. Yo te amo. Sé que tú también me amas.

Darien acercó su rostro al de ella. Intentó aproximarse y besarla, pero Serena se retiró colocando las manos sobre su pecho a forma de defensa.

—No Darien.

Sabía que si la besaba estaría perdida.

—De qué forma quieres que te lo pida. Sé que Souichi es un gran hombre. Pero por lo que más quieras princesa, no te cases con él.

Si Darien supiera que lo que más quería era a él. Pero no era capaz de confesárselo. No debía.

—Lo siento Darien. Pero la decisión está tomada me caso mañana y no cambiaré de opinión.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió el sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos intentando contener las lagrimas.

—Sí —respondió con voz queda.

Pero cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos y deseó perderse en ellos.

—Solo voy a pedirte un favor. Regálame esta última noche princesa.

Serena no pretendía estallar en lágrimas, pero lo hizo. También consiguió asentir con la cabeza. Debió de ser suficiente porque Darien se puso en pie de un salto y la rodeó con sus brazos, levantándola de la silla junto con él.

—Te quiero —le susurró lentamente él al oído, apretándola contra sí—. Y quererte es poco. Te amo princesa. Ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo desde el primer día que te vi en la preparatoria. Por eso en cuanto tuve oportunidad aproveché ese asiento vacío para estar cerca de ti. Era seguro ser amigos, así que bajé la guardia. Pero un día me desperté y eras parte de mi vida, de mí. No podía esta sin ti. No puedo estar sin ti.

—Darien… —suspiró contra la piel de su cuello.

Serena notó que el calor le llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies ante su contacto. Cuanto lo había extraño, cuanto había sufrido cuando creyó que la muerte iba a arrebatárselo, cuanto lo había necesitado desde entonces.

Le temblaron los muslos, se le tensó el vientre y sus pechos reclamaron atención. Dios como lo amaba.

Se merecían esta despedida.

Darien acortó la distancia inclinando su cabeza hacia la de ella, exploró su boca, besando con ligereza y suavidad, pero con bastante pasión como para dejarla sin aliento. En sus besos había la promesa de mucho más en un futuro cercano. Cuanto deseaba aferrarse a aquella promesa, pero no debía hacerlo.

Cuanto había extrañado el sabor de sus besos. La pasión creció hasta que Serena sintió la piel demasiado tensa, demasiado sensible y deseosa. Sentía que el deseo se acumulaba en su bajo vientre y el centro de su feminidad anhelaba atención.

Se aferró a él y a esos besos profundos que tocaban su alma.

Él acarició su espalda para acabar poniendo las manos en su trasero; instintivamente Serena se arqueó hacia él y se encontró con la impresionante dureza que indicaba su deseo.

Darien tenía la esperanza que si no la convencía con palabras lo haría con su cuerpo, demostrándole cuanto la amaba y por la forma en la que ella siempre le respondía sabia que también lo amaba a él. Se dedicó a besar su mandíbula y su cuello. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y besó la sensible zona de debajo, para finalizar trazando espirales eróticas con la lengua.

Llevó las manos hasta la nuca buscando el cierre de su vestido. Le encantaba desnudarla mientras sentía la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Cuando Darien lo bajó completamente, Serena dio un paso atrás y movió los hombros para deshacerse del vestido, que cayó a sus pies.

Debajo llevaba un sujetador de encaje color lavanda y braguitas a juego. Darien jadeó verla tan hermosa. Utilizó los pulgares e índices de ambas manos para frotar sus pezones para volverla loca de deseo y pasión. Mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban, Serena notó cómo le desabrochaba el sujetador. Segundos después la prenda se deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo, mientras Serena hacia lo propio con la camisa de él. Aun tenía el pecho vendado, lo acarició inquieta. Él lo notó.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Nada podría alejarme de ti esta noche.

Darien la miró embelesado, sus pechos se veían más grandes. Se apoderó de su boca en forma demandante. Si no lograba conversarla esta sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Pero no quería pensar en ello.

El interrumpió el beso e inclinó la cabeza para tomar uno de sus senos con la boca. Succionó y rodeó el pezón con la lengua. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de Serena para deshacerse de de sus braguitas. Mientras su mano vagaba hacia la piel sensible de su intimidad, introduciendo un dedo en su cálido interior y luego otro.

Sentía a Serena estremecerse ante su contacto, sabía que está cerca pero no quería que fuera de esa forma. Se incorporó y retiró los dedos. Serena casi lloró des frustración. Él rio al ver su cara y la besó, luego la alzó en sus brazos. Esta vez no tuvo que preguntar sabia donde estaba su dormitorio.

Él la tumbó en la cama, con el edredón de motivos florales. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus zapatos seguidos por los vaqueros y los calzoncillos. La alcanzó en la cama. Serena demasiado excitada y confusa para decir nada, se limitó a observar a Darien, él parecía retroceder mientras le acariciaba los costados a la altura de las caderas, los muslos.

—Darien, ¿qué estás...? —se interrumpió cuando Darien le separó las piernas y luego, después de bajar la cabeza, le besó el vientre y más abajo. Y entonces fue cuando sintió el aliento de él en la entrepierna.

—Darien no —le reclamó algo asustada al comprender sus intenciones

—Relájate, princesa, ya verás cómo te gusta. Te lo prometo.

Necesitaba hacerlo, necesita sentir su sabor y lo hizo. Para Serena entonces, su mundo dejó de girar, cuando sintió la boca y la lengua de Darien en ese húmedo y secreto rincón de su cuerpo. Agarró con fuerza la sábana y arqueó la espalda hacia él dándole un mejor acceso para sus atenciones.

—Da...rien...oh Darien.

Darien se mostró brutal, intenso, provocando respuestas de las que ella jamás se habría creído capaz. El había sido el primero y el único hombre con el que había estado y nunca habían compartido aquella intimidad. Solo con su ágil boca Darien, la hizo alejarse del mundo que conocía hasta ese momento. Trató de aferrarse como pudo a la realidad, pero, al final, se le escapó. Dejándose llevar por aquella placentera sensación.

Se puso tensa. Y después, un exquisito placer pulsaba dentro de ella. Un intenso orgasmo reventó en su interior.

—¿Estás bien princesa? —le preguntó Darien, mirándola fijamente.

Serena solo asintió. Aun se estremecía a causa del placer, el mundo giraba, lo único firme era el cuerpo de Darien.

La besó hasta que sentía que sus labios se desgatarían, sus caricias eran ardientes, cargadas de amor y de promesas. Entonces sintió la dura erección de Darien en el muslo e, instintivamente, bajó la mano para tocarle. Se sintió exaltada al rodear con los dedos aquel órgano duro y suave. Le oyó tomar aire y entonces Darien le cubrió la mano con la suya y se la apartó suavemente.

—Quizás después —gimió contra su oído —no puedo esperar.

Sus pieles desnudas se fundieron en una sensación gloriosa. Cuando él ya no pudo más se posicionó entre sus piernas. Instintivamente, cuando Darien se colocó, Serena se abrió aun mas sus piernas. Le sintió empujar, Darien se deslizó en ella, despacio y con cuidado. Sintiendo como su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida.

Serena se arqueó

—Oh Darien... —jadeó en cuanto lo sintió en su interior.

—Lo sé princesa.

Inmediatamente se perdió en la sensación de calor prieto y húmedo. El cuerpo de ella lo rodeaba mientras lo recibía con cada arremetida, permitiendo que la llenara por completo.

—Voy a extrañarte princesa. A cada segundo voy a echarte de menos…muchísimo.

Empezó a embestirla más rápido, más fuerte, entrando y saliendo, incrementando la tensión.

—Quiero que recuerdes esto, que nunca lo olvides —jadeo mientras la embestía —que cuando estés con él recuerdes el sabor de mi boca, de mis besos, la sensación de tenerme dentro de ti, que recuerdes la forma en la que te hago mía. Porque yo no podré olvidarlo, tu recuerdo me perseguirá siempre.

Ella intentaba desesperadamente grabarse cada segundo, le rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, atrayéndolo aún más. Darien continuó moviéndose y, por fin, su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él y se dejó ir. Ella se vio arrastrada por un oleaje orgásmico que la hizo contraer los músculos internos alrededor de Darien al tiempo que él también se ponía rígido durante un prolongado momento y entonces sintió un cálido líquido dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Aun vas a casarte con otro? —inquirió jadeante aun en su interior.

Ella solo asintió, mientras se aferraba a él.

Darien sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón, debería irse pero no podía abandonarla, no todavía, se retiro de su cuerpo y la atrajo hacia él. Poco a poco, extenuados y saciados, tumbados el uno al lado del otro, se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

.

El astro rey se hacía presente, los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas del dormitorio, logrando despertar a Darien.

Un nuevo día alumbraba a la cuidad de Tokio, hubiese querido por todos los medios de olvidar, si le fuera posible lo habría borrado inclusive del calendario.

Había hecho todo lo posible. Le rogó, le suplicó una y otra vez que no lo abandonara. Pero no lo había conseguido. Su princesa no había cambiado de opinión. Tal vez su amor no era suficiente. Y no le quedaba otra opción que respetar su decisión aunque sentía que la vida se le iba por ello.

Decidió levantarse sin despertarla, no sería capaz de despedirse de ella sabiendo que la perdería para siempre. Tomó su ropa y se vistió. La vio por últimas durmiendo tan plácidamente que se le encogió el corazón, le dio un último beso en los labios y le dejo un regalo junto a la almohada.

Horas después Serena había despertado sola.

Darien no estaba a su lado, en su lugar estaba aquella rosa roja. Había sido su despedida.

La última vez que le había besado, que la había hecho su mujer. Aunque él tenía razón no podía imaginarse en brazos de nadie más, no podía imaginarse unida tan íntimamente con ningún otro.

Pero no podía arrepentirse, no era capaz de hacerle eso a Souichi ni a Hotaru.

Las chicas llegaron horas más tarde. Evidentemente todo seguía es pie. Ninguna pregunto nada, cosa que agradeció la rubia. Solo se dedicaron a ayudar a Serena para arreglarse, maquillarse y ponerse el vestido de novia. Cuando ya estaba lista, les pidió a las chicas la dejaran sola.

Serena se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, tocó la suave tela del vestido de boda. Soltó el aire de golpe. El vestido era perfecto. El corpiño sin tirantes se pegaba a su cuerpo y realzaba su pecho. Al llegar a la cintura, la falda caía al suelo en una cascada de capas de material, cada una silueteada como un pétalo de flor. El tejido tenía un brillo perlado que hacía que su piel resplandeciera. El vestido era sublime. Ella se veía hermosa, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a raudales.

—Esas lágrimas no son precisamente de felicidad —escuchó que decían a su espalda.

Serena se volteó

—Souichi —dijo hipando.

Estaba de pie frente a ella con ropa casual.

—No pareces una novia ansiosa y deseosa por casarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

—Es que no habrá boda Serena.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué. Que dices?

—Qué no habrá boda. Dime ¿de verdad deseas casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Yo te di mi palabra, ya te dije eso no ha cambiado.

—No te pregunté si aceptaste te pregunté si deseas casarte conmigo —la miró a los ojos buscando la contestación pero ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada—. No tienes para que responder mi ángel, se la respuesta. ¿Hasta donde pensabas seguir con todo esto?

—Yo te quiero Soui. En verdad te quiero, a ti, a Hotaru. Son mi familia ahora.

—Y nosotros te queremos a ti. Siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase. No dudo de tu cariño hacia Hotaru o hacia mí, en especial hacia mí. Sé que me quieres, pero no me amas mi ángel.

—Soui yo…

—Se sincera contigo misma Serena. ¿Algún día me besaras con el amor con el que lo besas a él?. ¿Te entregaras a mí de la forma en la que lo haces con él? —se acercó a ella estrechándola entre sus brazos —porque si es así y quieres continuar con esto demuéstramelo ahora. Déjame hacerte mi mujer.

Souichi la miró fijamente y la besó. Por su parte Serena trató de seguirlo, corresponder a su beso y dejarse llevar, pero le era imposible. Él comprobó lo que quería y se separó de ella.

—Yo…yo… no puedo, no ahora. Dame tiempo —dijo finalmente Serena.

—¿ahora no? Y después qué Serena ¿después si podrás?. Dime seguirás con esto, te casaras conmigo ¿y luego qué?. Estando conmigo lo imaginaras a él, desearas que sea Darien quien te bese, quien te haga el amor. O algún día estando con Hotaru y conmigo te preguntaras como hubiera sido tu vida junto a él.

Serena inspiró profundamente para que sus palabras fueran convincentes, no quería lastimarlo, debía seguir con su decisión.

—Darien es parte de mi pasado. Tú eres mi presente, tú y nuestra pequeña.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer tú, Serena.

—Yo no puedo hacerte esto, ni a ti ni a Hotaru.

—¿Y a ti misma si puedes hacértelo Serena? Deja de vivir por los demás mi ángel. Deja de pensar en la felicidad de Lita, de Andrew, Amy, Rei o Mina. Tampoco en la de Hotaru o la mía. Piensa en ti, se egoísta, por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti y lucha por tu felicidad, no por la de los demás.

—Yo… no puedo, no puedo.

—Si puedes. No te preocupes por nosotros. Hotaru y yo siempre estaremos para ti. Ustedes se adoran, siempre serás la imagen de una madre para ella, pero eso no significa que debas sacrificarte casándote conmigo. ¿A que le temes mi ángel? ¿A ser feliz? No lo tengas. Lucha por ello, por el amor del hombre que al que amas y que te corresponde. ¿Sabías que Darien está ahora en el aeropuerto rumbo a Estados Unidos?

—¿Se va a ir? —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí. Anoche le pidió a Andrew que le comprara el pasaje de avión. El vuelo sale en unas horas. Ya una vez permitieron que la vida los separara. No lo hagas ahora mi ángel. Ten —dijo dándole dos sobres.

Serena recibiéndolos los miró sin entender.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió confusa.

—El que está en el estuche plástico es un boleto de avión para que vayas tras él. Y el segundo es para Darien, dáselo. Ya que tú aun no te das cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo que esta en ese sobre?

—Él entenderá, seguro que sí. No lo abras, deja que sea él quien lo haga.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Shh —la calló, tomó su mano y retiró el anillo de compromiso que le había dado guardándolo en su chaqueta —Se que iras con él. Se feliz mi ángel.

Souichi volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Serena lo vio marcharse. Se quedo aturdida. No sabía qué hacer. A quien escuchar. Quería ir tras Darien, pero no quería lastimar a Souichi ni a Hotaru

De pronto un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

"_sé que estas confundida pero las respuestas que buscando a esas preguntas que dan vuelta en tu cabeza están en un solo lugar —puso una mano en mi pecho —aquí, aquí, aquí, en ningún otro lado, no en los consejos que te den los demás, o tus amigos, tu padre, ni tampoco en mi. Solo tienes que escucharte a ti, prométemelo Serena, prométeme que siempre pase lo que pase escucharas a tu corazón, prométemelo"_

Se lo había prometido a su madre. Eso haría. Escucharía su corazón. Souichi tenía razón ¿acaso ella merecía sacrificarse para no dañar a otros? ¿Qué pasaba con su sufrimiento y el de Darien? ¿No merecían también ser felices?

Sí lo merecían. Lucharía por ello.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, una cazadora de cuero camel y botas en el mismo tono. Tomó su cartera, buscó el pasaporte, lo guardó junto con los sobres que le pasó Souichi y las llaves de su auto, ya vería que haría después con el vehículo.

Salió de su departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Para su sorpresa encontró a las chicas, a Andrew y Haruka.

—¿Supongo que no vas a casarte vestida así Serena tonta? —dijo bromeando Rei.

—No. Voy al aeropuerto —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces, deberías agradecerme por haber comprado dos boletos de avión y no uno.

—Te has ganado el cielo Drew. Lita te recompensara después —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla Al rubio y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga —ahora debo irme a alcanzar ese avión.

—Si es así cuenta con el mejor corredor de Japón para escoltarla señorita —comento Haruka abriendo la puerta de su coche.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió aturdida Serena.

—Sí. No lo hago por Chiba sino por ti. Así será mejor que te apures antes de que me arrepienta.

Sin más Serena subió al coche de Haruka, junto con Michiru, Rei. En el otro coche Andrew, Lita, Amy y Mina.

Para mala suerte les tocó mucho tráfico. Después de varios minutos agónicos para Serena. Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto. Serena bajó corriendo y las chicas tras de ella mientras Haruka y Drew estacionaban.

—Señorita disculpe. ¿Ya salió el último avión con destino a Estados Unidos?.

—Buenos dias, permítame chequear. El vuelo con destino a Boston acaba de despegar hace cinco minutos.

Serena sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, había llegado tarde. No lo había alcanzando.

—Sere, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Ya despegó —respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

.

.

Darien se acomodó en su asiento, miró por la ventanilla como el avión comenzaba a despegar, dando poco a poco una vista panorámica de Tokio.

Se sentía un autómata. Había dejado su vida y su corazón en Tokio, con Serena.

«_ Adiós princesa_» musitó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando dieron el aviso de que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones y dado que no tenía compañero de asiento, se cambio al lado de la ventanilla.

Pensaba que no tendría que haberla escuchado. Que no debería haber permitido que siguiera con esa locura. Debería haberla secuestrado, habérsela llevado e impedido que se casara. Pero no lo hizo. Como un estúpido huía otra vez.

Escuchó que alguien Le hablaba, pero no prestó atención seguro era alguna asistente de vuelo. Continúo mirando al cielo, pensando en su princesa, sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Arrogante, te preguntaba si este puesto esta vacio.

_Esa voz_, no podía ser.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien de hecho es mi asiento. En mi ticket dice ventana.

Darien se volteó y la vio ahí parada frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Princesa…

Como acto reflejo se puso de pie y olvidó que arriba estaba el portaequipaje, y al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza.

—¿Darien estas bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

El pelinegro volvió a sentarse y Serena también lo hizo a su lado. Darien se volvió a mirarla incrédulo.

—Dime que no estoy soñado, dime que eres tú princesa —dijo tomando sus manos.

—No estás soñando mi príncipe, estoy aquí contigo.

—Entonces no te casaste. Estas aquí. Conmigo.

—Creo que el golpe te afecto ¿verdad? —bromeó —Si estoy aquí es porque no me casé. No puede Darien.

—Tenia tanto miedo de perderte —dijo abrazándola—. No pude quedarme. No podía ver cómo te casabas con otro. Pero no lo hiciste. Estas aquí. Te amo tanto Serena.

Lo miró y sonrió entre lágrimas

—Yo también te amo Darien.

Sus palabras le supieron a gloria. Cuando había deseado escucharla decir esas palabras desde que la volvió a ver después de cinco años ese día en el hospital. Él le secó las lágrimas con los dedos. Después la besó. Con el primer roce de sus labios, el mundo de ella volvió a ponerse en su lugar.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Andrew.

—Debí suponerlo.

—Él compró dos boletos de avión. Pero fue Souichi quien me lo llevó antes de salir hacia la iglesia y me hizo entrar en razón. Recordé unas palabras de mi madre y me di cuenta que debía escuchar a mi corazón, así que decidí que no podía casarme con Souichi y debía venir tras mi arrogante de ojos zafiros. Así que Haruka me trajo hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Haruka?

—Si escuchaste bien. Creo que ya no te odia tanto. Eso si me dijo que si no me hacías feliz te mataría.

Él la miro lleno de amor, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro.

—Dedicaré mi vida a ello. Lo prometo. Pero dime como es que no abordaste antes.

—Es que por el trafico llegamos tarde, pregunté por el vuelo a Estados Unidos, casi morí cuando me dijeron que había despegado, pero el vuelo era a Boston sabes. No a Nueva York —le explicó sonriente— Andrew me recordó ese pequeño gran detalle, solo quedaban unos minutos para abordar y como no llevaba equipaje no hubo problema. Por lo demás tendrás que comprarme ropa porque ni siquiera traje dinero vengo con lo puesto —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Darien rio al ver su expresión. Quien le hubiese dicho hace unos minutos que estaría riendo y con la mujer que ama a su lado.

—Lo que quieras princesa.

—Y bueno quería hacerte sufrir un poquito más —le confesó jugando con sus índices como una niña chiquita —así que le pedí a la asistente de vuelo si podía sentarme en otro asiento que estuviera desocupado mientras el avión despegaba. Al principio no quiso así que tuve que contarle mi plan, se emociono tanto que me dejó, así que le prometí que en cuanto despegaran me sentaría en el que me corresponde. A tu lado. Aunque pensándolo bien ese —indicando donde estaba el pelinegro —es mi asiento.

Darien volvió a besarla.

—Ah por cierto Souichi me dio algo para ti.

—¿algo para mí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí —respondió buscando en su cartera —esto —dijo tendiéndole el sobre.

—¿Qué es? —dijo frunciendo el seño.

—No se dijo que tú entenderías —le explicó encogiéndose de hombros— así que ábrelo así sabremos que es.

Darien lo hizo, dentro del sobre había un papel, él comenzó a leer ante la atenta mirada de Serena. De pronto ella vio que las manos le temblaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué es Darien? ¿Qué dice?

Él solo la miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Me estas asustando Darien, ¿Qué dice ese papel?

—Tú…Yo…nosotros…tú…

—Darien se me los pronombres. Quieres decirme que dice ese papel para que te pongas así —exigió preocupada.

—Estamos embarazados —dijo con un hilo de voz tremendamente emocionado.

—¡Que!

Los ojos de Serena también se llenaron de lágrimas e ilusión ante las palabras de Darien.

—¡Voy a ser papá! —gritó a todo pulmon ganandose los aplausos de la gente que iba en el avion.

Serena nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—vamos a ser papas. ¡Dios princesa!, es el mejor regalo que podías darme. Te amo, los amo —dijo besándola tiernamente y después inclinándose para besar su vientre plano.

—¿Pero cómo? —Darien le dio una sonrisa cómplice levantando una ceja haciendo que Serena se ruborizara —bueno sé cómo… y ahora que lo pienso nunca nos cuidamos y yo no tomo la píldora, pero ¿no se supone que debería tener síntomas o algo?. No sé mareos, nauseas y esa cosas.

—Claro… ahora entiendo. Tú no has sufrido de ello pero yo sí.

—¿Cómo? no entiendo —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Eso se conoce como síndrome de Couvade. Los hombres sienten el embarazo de su pareja, mimetizan los síntomas habituales de la mujer embarazada durante el primer trimestre o sea las náuseas, vómitos, cambios de humor o antojos entre otras cosas.

—Por eso te estabas sintiendo tan mal últimamente.

El pelinegro asintió. En sus rostros no se veía nada más que felicidad y si había lágrimas eran de emoción.

—Según la fecha del examen y contando el tiempo trascurrido deberías tener ahora siete semanas, casi ocho. Eso quiere decir que lo hicimos, cuando estuvimos en la cabaña.

Ambos recordaron aquella ocasión. En la cual se había entregado por primera vez.

—Oh Darien que feliz soy, aun no puedo creerlo. Siempre soñé con tener un hijo tuyo.

—Yo también mi amor. Un pedacito de ti y de mi princesa.

—Fruto de nuestro amor. Te amo Darien Chiba, a ti y a nuestro bebe —dijo llevándose las manos al vientre.

—Creo que no hay mejor momento que este.

Sacó una cajita del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Esto pertenecía a mi mamá. Si no te gusta, podemos elegir otra cosa.

Abrió la caja y ella soltó un gritito. Sobre el terciopelo azul había un anillo de diamantes. Una enorme piedra central en forma de corazón rodeada de otras más pequeñas.

—Es precioso —susurró.

—Serena Tsukino ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? —inquirió emocionado.

—Claro que si Darien acepto ser tu esposa. Quiero tenerte siempre cerca de mí.

¿Fin?

* * *

**Queridos lectores lamento la tardanza.**

**Espero este capítulo final sea de su agrado. Quizá pueda escribir un epilogo. Ustedes dirán como siempre estoy a sus órdenes.**

**No me queda nada más que agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que han seguido esta historia, la han puesto en sus favoritos o han dejado un comentario y también a los muchos lectores anonimos. En verdad muchas gracias.**

**En especial a Carmen ****Ayra-Stark-Wolf**** quien siempre me apoyo desde el principio de esta historia. Te extraño amiga espero vuelvas pronto a deleitarnos con tus adaptaciones.**

**También a mí querida Johana. Nena aunque no tienes cuenta siempre has estado hay dando ánimos o dejándome palabras que no sabes cuánto me emocionan.**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los últimos acontecimientos habían sido como una montaña rusa de emociones. Desde volverla a ver, saber que estaba comprometida, volver a besar, concebir como un viejo sentimiento resurgía desde la cenizas y de lo más profundo de su corazón, lo que sucedió después en la cabaña y la mágica noche cuando la hizo suya por primera vez, reconocer y aceptar que nunca había dejado de amarla, los engaños de Beryl y como había manipulado a Seiya para separarlos hace seis años, el secuestro de Serena, creer que tenían una segunda oportunidad y luego sentir que la perdida porque iba a casarse con otro. Su despedida la noche anterior y una vez arriba del avión con el corazón destrozado y sin esperanzas, recibió la mayor sorpresa de todas su princesa lo había seguido, no se había casado, le había dicho que lo amaba pero no solo eso le había dado el mejor regalo de todos: un hijo.

Ahora con ella durmiendo entre sus brazos ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos y la pequeña vida que creía en el vientre de su amada. No quería dormir, a pesar del cansado viaje hasta Nueva York y de las infinitas veces que se amaron en cuanto entraron al departamento, no quería cerrar los ojos porque sentía que si lo hacía cuando despertara podría darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Era tan increíble saber que por fin estaban juntos que tenía miedo de no encontrarla a su lado si se dejaba vencer por el sueño. Lo único que podía hacer era estrecharla cada vez mas entre tus brazos, darle pequeños besos para no despertarla, acariciar sus cabellos pero sobre todo vientre aun plano donde crecía ese pequeño ser que era fruto del gran amor que había entre ellos.

—¿Darien? —lo llamó somnolienta su princesa con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento amor, ¿te desperté? —dijo dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

—Sí lo hiciste —hizo un puchero mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo —no sé qué hora es aquí cariño, pero nuestro hijo o hija y yo queremos dormir. Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo —sugirió bostezando.

—Creerás que es tonto princesa pero siento que si cierro los ojos, cuando vuelva abrirlos despertaré solo en esta cama y me daré cuenta que todo esto es solo un sueño —explicó abrazándola con más fuerza.

—No es un sueño amor, estoy aquí, contigo. Te escogí a ti —explicó estirándose para besarlo —te prometo que estaré contigo no solo cuando despiertes mañana o en unas horas sino que toda la vida, hasta que seamos viejitos —bostezó nuevamente.

—¿Lo promete futura señora Chiba?

—Uhum. Pero ahora duérmete ¿sí? —dijo acurrucándose una vez más en su pecho

—¿princesa…?

—Mmm.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti amor —respondió dejando un beso sobre su pecho.

Ambos se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Por la mañana, al abrir los ojos Darien se encontró con la mejor visión de todas. Su princesa dormida entre sus brazos. Suspiró aliviado.

Después cuando ella despertó, se mimaron un rato en la cama, luego de darse un baño y de un reponedor desayuno, aprovechando que Darien no debía presentarse hasta mañana para trabajar ambos salieron hacia el hospital ya que él había pedido una cita con un ginecólogo para Serena.

Estaba preocupado por todo lo que había ocurrido, Serena no había recibido los cuidados debidos para su estado y los primeros meses eran muy delicados, incluso recordó que ella ya estaba embarazada cuando Diamante la había secuestrado. Aunque en parte lo alivió saber que cuando Souichi supo de su estado, le entregó unas vitaminas y acido fólico, pero aun así no su princesa no había entendido el mensaje, definitivamente era una cabeza de chorlito. De todas formas Darien quería que se controlara con un médico y que le practicaran una ecografía para saber que todo estaba bien.

Cuando en el monitor apareció la imagen de su hijo ninguno de los dos pudo contener las lágrimas, más aun al escuchar su corazón. Darien como médico lo había presenciado cientos de veces, era algo que siempre le emocionaba pero nunca lo había impactado como ahora. Porque era su hijo o hija al que veía, eran los latidos acelerados de su pequeñísimo corazón lo que escuchaban, un corazón que latía gracias al inmenso amor que había entre su princesa y él.

—Gracias amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de universo —dijo emocionado besando a Serena.

—Te amo Darien, a ti y a nuestro bebe —respondió igual de emocionada.

Como el médico hablaba en ingles y Serena no entendía nada Darien le sirvió de interprete. Efectivamente tenía casi 8 semanas de embarazo, medía 1,7 centímetros como el tamaño de una almendra. Le explicó que ya tiene párpados, el labio superior y nariz y orejas se están empezando a formar. El cuerpo se está alargando y que ya podían reconocerse lo que serán brazos y piernas. Todo estaba normal y sin complicaciones, nacería para la última semana de Junio o primera de Julio.

Ya más tranquilos se fueron de compras, ya que como Serena había dicho solo había viajado con lo puesto. Darien aprovechó de enseñarle lugares típico de la ciudad visitaron Central Park y cuando anochecía la llevó a la estatua de la libertad. Serena aun estaba impresionada por los enormes rascacielos. Después de un día agotador volvieron al departamento, ya que al día siguiente Darien debía reintegrarse al trabajo.

Las semanas pasaron. Ya llevaban un mes en Nueva York, Serena tenia doce semanas de embarazo y aunque ya podían saber el sexo del bebe ella le había pedido a Darien que no lo preguntaran y no es porque no quisiera saberlo sino porque no quería que su historia se volviera a repetir, ella amaba a la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior, sin importar si era hombre o mujer y quería que Darien hiciera lo mismo.

Aunque Serena le dijo que si quería él podía preguntar el sexo del bebe pero que no se lo dijera a ella, él respeto su decisión imaginando el porqué lo hacía, así que le dijo que no lo haría y que también esperaría hasta el momento del parto porque no le importaba si era un niño o una niña solo que estuviera sano, porque él ya lo amaba desde el primer momento.

Su vientre aun no crecía nada, Serena se veía radiante el único síntoma era el sueño persistente que tenia y es que si antes era dormilona ahora lo era mil veces más, mientas la peor parte se la llevaba Darien con las nauseas mareos y vómitos. Hace poco recibieron la noticia de que había nacido Kakyuu la hija de Seiya y Unazuki, todo salió perfectamente, cosa que tenía a todos muy felices.

Aunque estaban mejor que nunca Darien podía ver lo colapsada que estaba Serena aunque ella se esforzaba por no demostrarlo él sabía que su princesa no se defendía con el idioma, más de alguna vez lo había llamado angustiada porque estaba perdida y no sabía cómo pedir indicaciones para volver. Una vez logró que aprendiera matemáticas pero como el inglés no había caso. Así que tomó una decisión.

—Princesa te tengo una noticia —le dijo una noche cuando acaban de acostarse.

—¿Qué pasó amor no me digas que ya nació el bebe de Rei aun faltan unas semanas?

—No. No es eso. Lo que quiero decirte es que renuncie al trabajo.

—¿Qué? —dijo sentándose en la cama de un lazo —¿Por qué hiciste eso Darien?

Serena lo miraba preocupada, no entendía porque había hecho semejante locura.

—Sé que aunque lo intentas y no quieres decírmelo te sientes incomoda, yo tengo mis turnos en el hospital y tu estas aquí sola, en una ciudad que no conoces y sin saber el idioma. Así que decidí que volvamos a Tokio.

—Pero amor es tu sueño, tu trabajo está aquí, estas renunciando a una gran oportunidad.

—Eso no importa princesa yo puedo ser medico en cualquier lugar pero mi sueño más grande eres tú y nuestro bebe, que seamos una familia. Yo solo quiero que estés bien, que estés cómoda, que tengas a tus amigas, tu familia.

—Darien no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí. Es verdad no ha sido un cambio fácil para mí, pero es cosa de costumbre ya verás que en unos meses…

Él la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

—No es un sacrificio para mí mi amor, ya te lo dije puedo trabajar perfectamente en Tokio y te conozco sé que no es verdad que en unos meses te acostumbraras, pude hacer que aprendieras matemáticas pero es imposible que aprendas ingles —rió—. Quiero que estés bien princesa, que estés con las chicas, con nuestros amigos, con tu papá y tu hermano. Sé que los extrañas, aquí no tenemos a nadie y anhelo que nuestra hija o hijo crezca rodeado de gente que lo ame.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Serena sin poder evitarlo, Darien las limpió con sus pulgares.

—Lo siento, son las hormonas —se justificó Serena, él sonrió.

—Siempre has sido una llorona princesa no culpes a las hormonas.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Eres cruel.

—Soy sincero y aunque lo fuera aun así me amas tanto como yo a ti. Princesa hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué amor?

—Llevamos un mes viviendo juntos, pero yo quiero que seas mi mujer ante la ley y ante Dios. Aunque supongo que tú prefieres que nos casemos después de que nazca el bebe ¿no?

—Para serte sincera no me importaría casarme embarazada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo ilusionado porque en realidad no quería esperar tanto.

—Claro amor, no me importa casarme con una pancita sabiendo que es a nuestro hijo o hija a quien llevo dentro —explicó acariciando su vientre inexistente—. No tengo por qué avergonzarme por ello.

—Eso me alegra. Porque para ser franco no quería esperar más de un año y ya había hablado con las chicas para que comenzaran a organizar todo—dijo sonriendo—, aunque les dije que primero lo hablaría contigo para saber si preferías esperar por lo del vestido y esas cosas, como le ocurrió a Mina.

—Eso a mí no me importa, yo tampoco quiero esperar para tanto para convertirme en tu esposa, como te dije no tengo por qué avergonzarme si nos casamos y se nota mi pancita es cosa de encontrar el vestido con el que me sienta cómoda y ya. ¿Entonces nos vamos pronto a Tokio?

—Sí, pero dentro de un mes. Tengo que dejar todo organizado en el hospital. Y luego quiero que tengamos una luna de miel adelantada.

—Creo que la última parte me gustó más —dijo besándolo.

Los besos y caricias fueron en aumento dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos entregando sus cuerpos al gran amor que sentían.

Una semana después viajaron a Florida. Como sorpresa Darien había hecho una reservación en Disney World Resort, donde estuvieron una semana. Serena parecía una niña, estaba fascinada conociendo los parques temáticos, los castillos y tomándose fotografías con los diferentes personajes, asistieron a todos los desfiles y los espectáculos de representaciones musicales, Darien no sabía de donde Serena sacaba tantas energías. Pero lo que más risa le causaba es que no dejaba que mirara a ninguna de las princesas, sobre todo a las rubias como Cenicienta o Rapunzel porque la única princesa que debía ver era a ella.

Luego viajaron hacia Miami. A los pocos días de haberse instalado en el hotel recibieron la noticia de que habían nacido Saori y Kobayashi los mellizos de Rei y Nicholas. En Miami estuvieron dos semanas disfrutando de las playas, y conociendo los lugares turísticos.

.

.

Cuando llegaron de regreso a Tokio, todos estaban muy felices, le habían hecho una hermosa fiesta de bienvenida. Serena ya tenía dieciséis semanas de embarazo y aun no se le notaba nada al contrario de Mina, aunque solo tenía una semana más que ella ya tenía una pequeña tripa y es que arrasaba con toda la comida que veía a su alrededor.

Serena está feliz de ver a sus amigos y familia, los había extrañado tanto. Y el hecho de tenerlos a su lado la hacía amar a un mas a Darien, por la decisión que había tomado, aunque él quiso restarle importancia Serena sabía que estaba dejando una gran oportunidad y todo por ella. Una vida no sería suficiente para demostrarle a ese hombre cuanto lo amaba, a ese hombre que estaba fascinado con las pequeñas Kakyuu que ya tenía un mes de nacida y Saori solo una semana, Serena al ver a Darien cargarlas en sus brazos estaba segura de que él sería un gran padre, a pesar de las inseguridades que él se esforzaba por ocultar. Sabía que él tenía miedo, y ella también, pero era algo natural, lo que la hacía inmensamente feliz era saber que podía darle lo que él siempre había soñado amor y una familia.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, se instalaron en el departamento de Darien. Las chicas se habían encargado de limpiar el lugar y de traer las cosas de Serena.

—Creo que tendremos que ir a ver algunas casas para mudarnos princesa. Cuando llegue el bebe este departamento se nos hará pequeño.

Al escucharlo un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

_«espero algún día crear mis propios recuerdos en ella. Formar la familia que nunca tuve pero que deseo con todo su corazón y compartirla con una bella rubia de ojos azules»_

Serena sonrió, ese día se había hecho una promesa y ahora podría cumplirla.

—No creo que sea necesario amor.

—Pero yo quiero que estés cómoda. Para dos el departamento está bien pero con el bebe el lugar se hará pequeño porque solo tiene un dormitorio, por eso decía que debemos ver una casa que te guste para mudarnos.

—Insisto en que no es necesario que busquemos. Porque ya encontré esa casa.

—¿De verdad? Porque no me lo habías dicho.

—Porque ya la conoces —Darien la miró sin entender —es la casa de tus padres, el día que me llevaste a conocerla me prometí que algún día cumpliría tu sueño de que formáramos ahí una familia.

Darien se emocionó por sus palabras.

—¿Estás segura amor?

—Completamente.

Unos días más tarde comenzaron a hacer los arreglos en la casa y dos semanas más tarde ya se estaban trasladando. A regañadientes Darien había aceptado que Serena se hiciera cargo de la decoración y de comprar las cosas que les hicieran falta. Él no quería que trabajara demasiado pero Serena le había dejado en claro que estaba embarazada no enferma. No le quedó más que aceptar y ella había hecho un trabajo fantástico, después de todo esa era su gran pasión.

Donde había puesto más esmero, amor y dedicación además de en la habitación principal era en la del bebe. Como no sabían el sexo, hizo una decoración más bien neutra así que mandó a pintar una hermosa pradera de verde hierba y flores en toda la habitación y con cielo repleto de gigantescas nubes, además de algunos animales y pájaros. Los muebles como la cuna, roperos en madera de haya.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta, tiempo pasó volando y el gran día había llegado.

—Estás hermosa hija —dijo Kenji ayudándola a bajar la escalera.

Se quedó mirando a su pequeña embelesado, aunque estuviera a punto de entregarla en matrimonio y de que tan solo en unos meses lo convertiría en abuelo siempre sería su bebita.

—¿En verdad papá? ¿no me veo mal? —comentó mirando su pequeño vientre de cinco meses y medio.

—Claro que no mi niña, es mas creo que iré a cuarto del bebe por un babero para Darien.

Serena llevaba un vestido largo corte imperio, strapless drapeado en color hueso con una pequeña cola, el maquillaje era sencillo en tonos rosa acentuando su belleza natural y el cabello lo llevaba rizado y recogido en un moño con algunos mechones caídos.

—Bien será mejor que no hagamos esperar más al novio ¿no crees?

Dentro de la iglesia Darien no podía más de los nervios.

Los minutos de espera se le hacían eternos, Malachite y Andrew trataban de tranquilizarlo.

La música anunció la llegada de la novia, todos estaban asombrados ante la imagen de la bella rubia que apareció con una sonrisa radiante.

Serena no podía estar más feliz y eso era evidente para todos.

—No vayas a llorar pequeña —le advirtió su papa cuando se detuvieron en la entrada—este es el día de tu boda.

Serena tratando de contener sus emociones asintió. Comenzaron la marcha hacia el altar, pero no era consciente de la gente a su alrededor solo tenía ojos para aquellos orbes zafiro que tanto amaba y que la veían igual de emocionado.

Darien en cuanto vio a Serena entrar con su hermoso vestido y su pequeño vientre donde creía su hijo sintió que estaba viendo un hermoso ángel.

Estaba tan emocionado que casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Sintió que todo lo que habían pasado valía la pena por ese momento. Porque no era final de su historia de amor, era un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando llegaron al altar, Kenji tomó la mano de Serena.

—Te llevas mi mayor tesoro. Protégela y ámala siempre —le dijo emocionado y sonriendo entregándole la mano de su hija.

—Más que mi propia vida —le respondió Darien recibiendo la mano de Serena.

—Se feliz hijita, que sean muy felices los dos, se lo merecen —expresó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias papa. Te quiero —le dijo Serena.

Kenji se fue a sentar a la primera fila con Sammy, Ikuko y Malachite. Mientras que Serena y Darien se ubicaban en el altar.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí —empezó a decir el reverendo —para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio.

Darien no podía dejar de mirarla, recordó el día del ensayo de la boda de Andrew donde en ese mismo altar había jurado ante Dios y por la memoria de sus padres que haría todo por recuperarla. Y lo había conseguido y estaba a punto de convertirla en su esposa. Apretó la mano de Serena y ella lo miró.

—Estas hermosa.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No. Gracias a ti princesa —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó quedito.

—Por amarme y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella solo pudo sonreírle dulcemente.

—Bien Serena, Darien —les habló el reverendo —¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?.

— Sí, Padre, venimos libremente —respondieron los dos evidentemente nerviosos.

—¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos —contestaron.

—¿Están dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

Ambos llevaron las manos que tenían entrelazadas al vientre de Serena y como si se hubiese sentido aludido el bebe les pateó, indicándoles que estaba con ellos.

—Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos —dijeron sonrientes de pensar en su pequeño o pequeña.

—Darien Chiba ¿Aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la adversidad hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto —respondió Darien sonriendo viendo a su princesa.

—Serena Tsukino ¿aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la adversidad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Serena suspiró y luego miró a Darien.

—Sí padre, claro que acepto —dijo sonriendo emocionada.

El padre bendijo los anillos y ellos los intercambiaron haciendo los votos de amor y fidelidad.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Darien puedes besar a la novia.

—Esta vez no es una actuación —dijo él llevando sus manos temblorosas al rostro de Serena.

—No —respondió ella antes de sentir los labios de Darien sobre los suyos, sellando con ese beso el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

Todos se levantaron emocionados para aplaudir y recibir al matrimonio Chiba Tsukino.

La fiesta fue igual de hermosa y emotiva. Todo estaba decorado espléndidamente, con flores, globos y cintas.

Comieron, bailaron el vals, vieron un video preparados por sus amigos que a los dos los hizo llorar. Con fotografías de cuando eran pequeños, seguidas otras a medida que iban creciendo en primaria, secundaria y luego en la preparatoria donde se conocieron, otras de los dibujos que habían hecho aquella vez en clases de Artes donde todo había comenzado, y es que a pesar de todo ninguno de los dos se había podido deshacer de ellos, a continuación fotos de ellos mientras eran novios y bueno por razones obvias después daba el salto a las que se habían tomado cuando estuvieron en Estados Unidos, seguidas las que habían tomado recientemente en su nuevo hogar, en ellas se podía ver como el vientre de Serena comenzaba a crecer y por último fotos de las ecografías del bebe.

Cuando llego la hora de que los recientes esposos se retiraran. Por razones obvias Darien se había visto obligado a cambiar su querida motocicleta por un automóvil. Serena estaba agotada así que en cuanto subieron se quedó dormida. Cosa que Darien agradecía para no tener que vendarle los ojos.

Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar, él la despertó, la ayudó a bajar y Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver donde estaban.

—Es… es la cabaña.

—Nuestra cabaña princesa —la corrigió —no te lo había dicho pero la compré a las pocas semanas de que estuvimos aquí. Aunque bueno le mandé a hacer algunas modificaciones.

Serena lo miró emocionada, Darien nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. No solo por el hecho de que la hubiese comprado sino cuando lo hizo. Ella lo había rechazado vez tras vez y aun así él se había encargado de comprarla, porque aquel lugar tenía un significado especial para ambos.

—¿Sabes? Me siento como el personaje de la película esa que te gusta y con la que siempre lloras al final cuando los dos están viejitos.

— "El diario de una pasión", ¡Oh Darien eres mucho mejor que él! —dijo abrazándolo —te amo tanto mi príncipe.

—No más de lo que yo a ti —la besó.

Una vez que se separaron él la cogió en brazos.

—¿Darien qué haces?

—Es la tradición princesa —explicó mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez dentro, Serena miraba maravillada el lugar. Todo era muy diferente a lo que habían encontrado la vez que estuvieron ahí. Ahora había revestimientos nuevos en las paredes de piedra caliza en bruto, el piso de madera vitrificada y los muebles en color caoba con tapizados beige y butaca millena de madera capitoné, detalles como los cojines en colores tierra o zanahoria y las cortinas en color chocolate, además había una chimenea.

La llevó aun en los brazos hasta el dormitorio donde había una cama con dosel, en una tela blanca y vaporosa al igual que el edredón, creando contrastes entre este romántico elemento, el dosel, y las paredes de ladrillo visto a al igual que las vigas de techo. Con una ternura infinita la dejó sobre la cama mientras se alejaba a encender la chimenea de la habitación. Una vez que lo logró la ayudó a desvestirse, entre besos y caricias la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo.

—Princesa… —susurró mirándola embelesado aunque ya le había crecido algo su pancita nunca la había visto más hermosa porque llevaba su hijo en su vientre.

Darien se acercó para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos y fundir sus labios en un apasionado beso en el que intentó demostrarle todo el amor, la pasión y el deseo que solo ella podía despertar en él.

Serena se dejó arrastrar por la magia del beso, las caricias fueron cada vez mas apasionadas, llenando la habitación de jadeos y gemidos de placer, entregándose como aquella primera vez para consumar su amor.

Horas más tardes dormían satisfechos no solo físicamente sino en sus corazones.

.

.

.

Todos se habían reunido en la casa Chiba Tsukino. Para celebrar el sexto cumpleaños de la pequeña Serena Chiba o Rini como todos le decían de cariño, que casualmente era también el día en que su madre había nacido.

Darien miraba complacido como su pequeña peli rosa de ojos marrones casi rojizos jugaba con sus amigas Saori y Kakyuu que ya tenían siete años. Pero la mejor amiga de su princesita era Hotaru ahora era toda una damita de casi 10 años.

Lita y Andrew tenían un torbellino rubio de cuatro años llamado Kakeru que corría por el jardín junto su hermana Himeko de tres, Peruru hijo de Mina y Yaten de dos años al igual que Viluy la pequeña de Amy y Taiki.

Como olvidar el día en que su pequeña nació, llegando como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su amada princesa. Rini definitivamente era su debilidad, cuando la vio y la cargó por primera vez sintió que tenía el futuro a sus pies, que era una de las mayores alegrías de su vida y se prometió que sería el mejor ejemplo para ella, dedicando su vida en hacerla feliz, tanto a ella como a la maravillosa mujer que le había dado su amor y la inmensa dicha de ser padre. Todo por un asiento vacío en clase de Artes.

De pronto sintió un brazos que lo rodeaban con dificultad.

—¿Cuanto por tus pensamientos mi príncipe?

Darien iba a responderle pero Hotaru llegó corriendo hasta ellos de la mano de Rini que venía llorando.

—¿Qué paso mis niñas? —preguntó Serena

—Mamá Sere —de cariño Hotaru seguía llamándola así —Helios está molestando a Rini, se burla de sus coletas.

Helios es el hijo de Mina y Yaten que nació una semana antes que Rini.

—Papito, Mamita Helios es muy malo conmigo —dijo hipando—. Yo solo quiero ser su amiga y él se burla de mí. Yo le dije que lo mismo que le dices a papá —dijo mirando a Serena — que es un agorrante.

Darien rió al escucharla, iba a corregirla pero Helios que acaba de llegar se le adelantó.

—Es arrogante cabeza de chorlito.

Serena y Darien se miraron sorprendidos.

—No está bien que se pelen tiene que ser amigos, Helios no debes decirle esas cosas a Rini —lo reprendió Serena suavemente y la peli rosa sonrió —eso va para ti también hija. Discúlpense los dos.

Pero los dos encontraron al parecer algo más interesante que ver en el césped.

—Rini tu madre está esperando una disculpa y tú también Helios.

—Lo siento —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —sonrió satisfecha —ahora vayan a jugar y nada de estarse peleando.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron corriendo junto con Hotaru.

—¿Crees que la historia se repita? —preguntó Serena —No sé si me agrade que mi hija tenga de suegra a Mina.

—No lo sé princesa. Solo quiero que nuestra pequeña dama sea tan feliz como lo somos nosotros y si esa persona llega a ser Helios no me importaría tener de consuegra a Mina.

—Tienes razón yo también quiero que nuestra pequeña sea tan afortunada como yo por encontrarte a ti amor, pero no me respondiste ¿en que pesabas tanto cuando llegué?.

—En eso mismo, en lo felices que somos, en la hermosa familia que tenemos. En como un asiento vacio y una clase de Artes pudo cambiar mi vida. En como todo lo que vivimos valió la pena con tal de estar así ahora, con nuestros amigos, contigo, con nuestra Rini y con este hermoso bebe que viene en camino —dijo acariciando su vientre de 8 meses —¡feliz cumpleaños princesa!.

—Gracias mi amor. Tal vez así como Rini fue mi regalo de cumpleaños nuestro Mamoru sea el tuyo —lo besó—. Te amo Darien Chiba

—Tanto como yo a ti princesa. Quiero tenerte así —dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos —siempre cerca de mí.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sé que quieren matarme, tarde mucho en escribir este epilogo y les pido disculpas. Pero las otras dos historias me absorbieron completamente.**

**Espero este capítulo final haya sido de su agrado.**

**Le agradezco a cada una de las hermosas personitas que comenzaron leyendo esta historia. A quienes la agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas. En verdad gracias, creo que a través del tiempo fui aprendiendo muchas cosas y sus comentarios fueron de gran ayuda.**

**Gracias infinitas de verdad.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos, nos leemos**.


End file.
